Echec et Mat, ma Reine : 2ème Epoque
by Asrial
Summary: La suite de la première époque ou on suit la fille de Raistlin et Dalamar... qui a une forte propension a se mettre dans les ennuis
1. Echec et Mat, ma reine : 2ème époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine !  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre I  
  
  
Enfance  
  
  
Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, Palanthas, fin de l'automne  
  
Shandra se laissa glisser le long des barreaux de son lit et tomba assise sur son postérieur rebondit. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, elle conclut que pleurer ne lui aurait servit à rien et roula sur le ventre pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle trottina de son mieux jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'un de ses pères et s'appuya dessus pour se mettre debout. En équilibre instable sur des membres peu coopératifs, le fillette cahota quelques pas avant que la porte ne la prenne par traîtrise et ne s'ouvre, la laissant sans appui. Elle vacilla un instant et se sentit partir en avant. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à quel registre de pleurs utiliser pour exprimer l'extrême mécontentement que lui provoquait la disparition de la porte et sa rencontre sauvage avec le sol, deux mains fines se glissèrent sous ses aisselles et la hissèrent à hauteur d'yeux d'un adulte. La petit visage sérieux de Shandra observa un instant l'adulte qui l'avait soulevé et constatant qu'il s'agissait de "Papa", se permis quelques sanglots à fendre le cœur d'une pierre.  
"Papa" eut un petit rire et la berça contre son cœur.  
- Allons mademoiselle, arrêtes ça, tu ne t'es pas fait mal. s'amusa-t-il  
Une seconde voix s'éleva derrière "Papa".  
- Ce petit monstre est aussi manipulateur que toi ! Ca promet pour l'avenir...J'anticipe déjà des problèmes de garçons à n'en plus finir...  
Shandra remua dans les bras de "Papa" et tendit ses petits membres vers "P'pa".  
L'elfe récupéra la gamine au vol alors qu'elle échappait à la prise de Raistlin.  
- Heureusement pour elle, elle a ton physique. Contra le Maître de la Tour.  
La fillette voulut exprimer son désaccord mais ne put contraindre sa gorge à émettre autre chose que "Frgeee"  
- Elle n'a pas l'air très d'accord. Ricana Dalamar.  
- Mouai... Ben je ne crois pas qu'a huit mois je sortais de mon berceau pour aller cavaler partout.  
Dalamar reposa la fillette qui se débattait et les deux hommes la regardèrent ramper vers la porte qui menait au labo. La suivant de près pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, ils s'amusèrent de ses tentatives d'attraper un cordon de velours qui pendouillait d'une étagère et durent la sauver d'une cornue qu'un coup de tête aveugle dans une table précipita à terre.  
Fermement, Raistlin repris sa fille dans ses bras et plongea son regard d'or liquide dans les prunelles d'ébène.  
- Le labo n'est pas encore un endroit pour toi ma chérie ; dans six ou sept ans si tu veux, mais là, c'est vraiment trop tôt.  
Shandra lança un regard déçu au magnifique terrain de jeux que son père lui ôtait, mais elle se promit qu'elle y reviendrait pour jouer avant longtemps.  
  
******************  
  
La Tour, sept ans plus tard.  
  
Shandra s'assit, boudeuse, à sa table. Son coquard avait quasiment disparu sous les soins de "P'pa" et l'engueulade si redoutée n'avait pas eut lieu ; "Papa" s'était contenté de lire le mot que l'institutrice de la fillette lui avait fait parvenir et avait émis quelques mots dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. "P'pa" lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de draconien et Shandra l'avait cru sur parole. Pour la petite fille de huit ans aux cheveux blancs, ses pères étaient les détenteurs de toute la connaissance du monde.   
Lorsque, la veille, plusieurs de ses camarades de classe avaient insulté ses parents, la petite fille leur avait sauté dessus et avait mis en pratique quelques unes des technique que "Tante Pyra" lui avait montrée. La maîtresse n'avait pas apprécié qu'une gosse fiche une peignée à trois adolescents et avait demandée à voir ses parents. Shandra craignait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ses pères mais ne pouvait rien faire.  
Elle soupira et sortit de son sac son cahier et sa plume. La maîtresse passa dans les rangs et inspecta le travail qu'elle avait donné à faire à la maison et distribua bon et mauvais point. Shandra glissa le bon point dans la petite boite qu'elle réservait à cet effet et sourit. Allons, la journée n'allait peut-être pas être si mauvaise que cela après tout.  
  
Midi sonna et les élèves sortirent leur déjeuner de leur sac. Shandra englouti le sien et attendit anxieusement l'arrivée de ses parents. L'habituel brouhaha des enfants se calma soudain et une vague de peur mêlée de curiosité balaya la petite salle de classe. Shandra sourit et sauta de son siège.   
- Papas !  
La maîtresse se leva à son tour et s'approcha de sorciers avec une visible aversion.  
Raistlin et Dalamar rabattirent leurs capuchons et s'avancèrent dans la salle.  
- Madame... Saluèrent-ils  
- Messires ?  
- Je suis Raistlin Majere, le Maître de la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas, et voici Dalamar, Maître des Robes Noires de Wayreth.  
Un certain flottement parcouru la pièce.  
- Lequel de vous est le père de Shandra ?  
Les deux mages sourirent  
- Tous les deux, madame.  
La maîtresse ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais ce repris assez vite.  
- Je vois...une histoire d'adoption, sûrement. Grinça-t-elle méchamment.  
Raistlin fronça les sourcils.  
- Pouvons-nous savoir pour quelle raison vous nous avez convoqués ?  
- Votre fille s'est battue avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Expliqua le professeur en désignant trois adolescent assez amochés.  
Dalamar s'approcha des gamins qui reculèrent jusqu'au mur.  
- Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui avez raconté pour qu'elle se mette en colère ? Shandra ressemble beaucoup trop à sa mère pour exploser de cette façon.  
L'un des gamins, visiblement le chef de la petite bande pris son courage à deux mains et bafouilla.  
- Nous ne lui av...avons rien di...dit. Rien f..fait. Elle nous a attaquée sans rais..on.  
- C'est pas vrai ! P'pa ! Il ment. Il vous a traité de couple de limaces purulentes et de nains des ravins dégénérés ! Et ils m'ont traités de bâtarde sans père ! S'emporta la fillette.  
- Est-ce vrai ? Gronda à son tour Raistlin.  
- Nous n'avons rien fait ! S'entêta le garçon.  
La maîtresse s'interposa.   
- Votre fille n'a fait que poser des problèmes depuis son arrivée ici. Elle ne suis pas les cours, elle est souvent dans la lune, et elle se targue de parler aux oiseaux ! Et des événements étranges se sont produits également. Le vieux puits asséché depuis des décennies c'est remit à fournir de l'eau, les feux sont parfois incontrôlables, et le bac à sable est plus proche d'un marécage que d'une plage ! Maintenant que je vois qui sont les parents de la petite tout s'explique, mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas la garder ici plus longtemps. Elle représente une menace pour les autres élèves.  
Les deux archimages jetèrent un regard consterné sur leur fille qui avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes.  
- Pardonnez-moi, mais elle à toujours eut d'excellentes notes. Argumenta l'elfe. Et si elle est parfois dans la lune, c'est à cause de son hérédité elfique, elle entends "réellement" les oiseaux ! Quand aux bouleversements dont vous faites états, je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait être responsable. Depuis trois ans, vous auriez dut nous avertir.  
- Je ne pensait pas que cette...bât...fillette puisse en être la cause, jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Vous prétendez qu'elle aurait utilisée de la magie, comme "ça" ? Demanda Raistlin d'une voix faussement douce en claquant des doigts.  
- Qu'est ce que j'y connaît, moi, à cette monstruosité. S'emporta la maîtresse avant de porter la main à sa bouche de confusion.  
Shandra éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Dalamar.  
Un petit tic nerveux agita les lèvres de l'elfe et une colère froide envahit l'humain.  
- Bien, je crois comprendre. Résuma l'archimage d'une voix polaire. Shandra est une bâtarde, une sang-mêlé, et la fille de magiciens. C'est cela plutôt qu'autre chose qui vous chiffonne, plus que ses résultats ou ses relations avec ses camarades. Je me trompe ?   
Le professeur ne répondit pas mais releva la tête avec défit.  
- Alors histoire d'enfoncer le clou, ma chère. Sachez que Dalamar et moi sommes les parents biologiques de cette petite. Sans la moindre histoire d'adoption. Grinça l'archimage avec une sourde satisfaction au mouvement de recul de la femme.  
- C'est répugnant !  
Raist haussa un sourcil et claqua des mains. Les affaires de Shand se volatilisèrent et il prit la main libre de sa fille qui continuait à sangloter.  
Les deux hommes et leur enfant sortirent avec dignité.  
Avec un accent sylvanesti à couper au couteau, Dalamar ajouta avant de partir.  
- Que j'entende, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, que vous avez de nouveau fait preuve de racisme envers un enfant, "madame", et je vous jure que vous saurez de première main pourquoi je porte la robe noire.  
- Cette institution est noble, magicien. Elle se doit de demeurer pure ! Répondit le professeur d'un ton insultant.  
Un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre et un éclair déchira le ciel d'un bleu céruléen comme Shandra jetait un regard mauvais à son ex-maitresse.  
Les deux archimages échangèrent un regard amusé mais n'ajoutèrent rien.  
Prenant la fillette entre eux, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une autre école à Palanthas. Soupira Dalamar.  
- Je suis désolée. S'excusa Shandra.  
Raist s'accroupit devant elle et lui souleva gentiment le menton entre ses doigts.  
- C'est pourtant un magnifique exemple des raisons qui nous ont fait te mettre dans une école "normale" et non dans une école de magie. Petit un, la magie, tu ne trouvera pas meilleur professeur que nous, petit deux, tu te dois d'apprendre à vivre en société. La Tour n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un centre d'échanges sociaux. L'archimage se releva. Et tu viens d'apprendre une bonne leçon.  
- Ne pas juger les gens sur leur pedigree ?   
- Oui, et puis ?  
- Ne pas montrer mes talent d'élémentaliste ?  
- Exact. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi nous t'avions prévenus.  
Shand soupira et se serra un peu plus entre ses pères qui la prirent par les épaules.  
- Bien, et maintenant, où allons nous te mettre ?  
Dalamar réfléchit un instant.  
- Il reste l'école de Temple.  
Raistlin ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata d'un chaud rire de gorge.  
- Excellent. Allons t'inscrire de suite. J'ai hâte de voir la panique que nous allons causer.  
Les deux hommes se mirent en chemin, leur enfant jouant autour d'eux comme n'importe quelle fillette de huit ans se promenant avec ses parents.  
  
Dalamar s'avança jusqu'à la guérite du garde et le secoua doucement. L'homme, au trois-quarts endormis ouvrit un œil et manqua choir de son siège en voyant l'elfe noir se pencher vers lui.   
- Que...Que voulez-vous ? Bafouilla-t-il  
- L'école s'il vous plaît, mon brave.  
Encore un peu ahuri, il pointa la doigt vers le Nord.   
- Par..Par là...  
- Merci, mon ami. Remercia l'elfe en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.  
Raistlin dissimula un sourire et prononça quelques mots en agitant les doigts. Avec un "plop", deux petits médaillons tombèrent dans sa main. Il en donna un à l'elfe et passa l'autre autour de son cou.  
- Allons d'abord voir Crysania. Proposa-t-il. Je lui doit bien ça.  
Dalamar accepta et chacun repris une main de la fillette avant de rentre dans l'enceinte du Temple. Protégés par les médaillons, les deux hommes ne ressentirent qu'une légère gène.  
Tout autour d'eux, les prêtres vêtus de neige et d'azur leur jetaient des regard mi-paniqués, mi-curieux.  
Dalamar entre le premier dans les bâtiments du Temple et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Enfin ils atteignirent la lourde porte de bronze qui les intéressaient.  
Dalamar toqua et les deux mage entrèrent avec leur rejeton lorsqu'on les y invita.  
Crysania releva les yeux des livres de compte qu'elle épluchait en s'ennuyant au dernier degré et retint un petit cri en voyant ses visiteurs. Les deux mages rabattirent poliment leurs capuchons et la saluèrent.  
Se remettant laborieusement de sa surprise, la Révérée Prêtresse se leva et leur serra la main.  
- Dalamar... et Raistlin ! Je ne croyais jamais te revoir. Comment allez vous tous les deux ?  
- Très bien. Remercia Raist de la voix la plus douce et la plus mélodieuse que Crysania n'ait jamais entendue dans sa bouche.  
- Tu m'a l'air en grande forme.  
- Absolument.   
L'archimage se tourna et poussa Shandra de derrière son dos devant la prêtresse.  
Le fillette se rencognât le plus près possible de son père et tendit la main à la jeune femme sans toutefois lâcher la robe de l'archimage.  
- Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Shandra  
Crysania fixa un instant la fillette avant de revenir au visage de Raistlin.  
- Ta fille ?  
- Exact.  
Un petit quelque chose la chiffonnait. Elle mit enfin le doigt dessus.  
- Quelle elfe à put la mettre au monde ?  
Raistlin rit gentiment et s'expliqua.   
- C'est moi qui l'est mise au monde. Dalamar est son père.  
La prêtresse manque s'étouffer de surprise.  
- QUOI ? C'est quoi encore cette nouveauté ?  
Les deux mages rirent plus fort et Shandra repoussa les deux mèches d'ébène qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.  
- C'est assez compliqué. S'excusa le maître des robes noires en désignant les fauteuils.  
Crysania lui fit signe de la tête et tout trois s'assirent, Shandra sur les genoux de Raist.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Crysania émettait un long sifflement émerveillé.  
- Eh bien dites moi ! En voilà une belle histoire. Je connaissais un peu les aboutissants puisque j'ai dut m'occuper de Valoran, mais je ne m'attendais pas à "ça". Pyra...c'est bien le nom que vous donnez à la prêtresse de Varune ?  
Raistlin haussa un sourcil.  
- Heu.. oui...  
- Bien elle ne m'avait pas dit tout cela.  
- Elle ne nous a jamais dit non plus qu'elle était prêtresse ! Râla un peu Dalamar.  
Shandra intervint pour la première fois dans la conversation.  
- Il suffisait de lui demander !  
- Tu le savais ?  
- Ben oui, je lui ai demandé de me parler de sa famille.   
Les deux archimages échangèrent un regard effondré.  
- Et bien je crois que nous aurons une petit conversation tous les trois...En dehors de ça, est-ce que Shand peut suivre les cours de l'école du Temple ?  
La prêtresse sourit avec chaleur.   
- Mais bien entendu ! Je sens que tu va te plaire ici !  
Trois alouettes se perchèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre et chantèrent à plein poumons leur agrément.  
Shandra s'illumina et ses yeux d'ébène pailletés d'or s'enflammèrent.  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre II  
  
  
Règlement de Comptes  
  
  
  
  
Palanthas, sept ans plus tard.  
  
Shandra descendit lentement les marches de pierre et repoussa un Autre-mort avec un geste irrité. Elle sortit de la Tour en grommelant et claqua la porte derrière elle. L'adolescente eut un geste obscène en direction des fenêtres du labo puis jeta son sac sur son épaule et partit pour l'Ecole du Temple.  
En chemin, elle s'arrêta devant l'étale d'un tailleur et resta un instant muette d'admiration devant l'une des magnifiques robes qui s'offraient aux regards des passants dans la vitrine.. Elle soupira et une bouffé de contrariété monta jusqu'à elle. Ses pères avaient beaux êtres parmi les plus puissants mages de Krynn, ils étaient infoutus de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux émois adolescents de leur fille. Lord Delon organisait un bal pour le solstice d'été et elle aurait bien voulu y assister. Mais comme ses chers et vénérés parents, plus protecteurs qu'un troupeaux de mères juives, ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte sans que l'un d'eux, au moins, soit présent pour lui tenir la main, et comme il était de plus hautement improbable que l'un deux soit invité, Shandra se retrouvait exclue de la fête avant même d'avoir demandé la permission à ses géniteurs. Elle avait pourtant quatorze ans ! A son âge, nombre de ses amies étaient déjà fiancées, ou avaient au moins un petit ami. Elle, elle se voyait mal invitant un garçon à la Tour et le présenter à ses pères, s'il ne mourrait pas de peur en traversant le Bois de Shoikan, il s'enfuirait certainement en courant en rencontrant Raistlin ou Dalamar. Elle craignait tellement que son ascendance lui cause des problèmes, qu'elle évitait de donner son nom de famille, préférant y substituer celui de son homologue aux cheveux rouges; elle avait même supplié Crysania de l'inscrire juste sous son prénom.  
Shandra haussa les épaules et quitta la devanture du magasin. D'un geste rageur, elle remit son sac sur l'épaule et gagna le Temple. Elle s'arrêta devant la petite guérite du garde et hésita. Rejetant une bouffée de culpabilité, elle tourna les talons et courut vers le marché. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ses parents - et surtout Raistlin - comprendraient qu'elle ne supportait plus la gentillesse doucereuse des prêtres et que les cours de religion qu'on lui assenait à longueur de jours pour "diminuer l'influence néfaste que les géniteurs de cette pauvre petite peuvent avoir sur elle " commençaient sérieusement à la gonfler.  
Shandra sourit pour la première fois depuis des semaines et gagna la Place du Marché. Avisant un combat de coq, elle se décida à miser une pièce sur l'un des deux gallinacés. Son regard dériva un instant autour d'elle et elle frissonna en apercevant le doigt ténébreux de la Tour entre deux bâtiments. Elle haussa une fois de plus les épaules : non seulement ses pères n'avaient que peu de chance d'apprendre son escapade (elle voyait mal les prêtres de Paladine venir se plaindre de son absence à la Tour) mais de toute façon, ils s'en ficheraient probablement complètement.  
  
*************************  
  
Tour de Haute Sorcellerie  
  
L'âme en peine revint à la Tour en quatrième vitesse et se présenta au Maître.  
- Qu'y a t il ? Demanda une voix grinçante et agacée.  
- Maîtresse Shandra n'est pas allé à l'Ecole du Temple, Maître. Elle a fait demi-tour et a préféré aller s'amuser au marché. "Dit" le mort-vivant.  
Raistlin releva la tête du parchemin qu'il étudiait. Il eut une moue irrité et posa la feuille devant lui. Ses yeux devinrent un instant vitreux. Dalamar répondit à sa convocation mentale et vint le rejoindre dans son étude.   
Encore une fois, l'apprenti demeura frappé en voyant le visage de son maître. Si, en tant qu'elfe, le temps n'avait que peu de prise sur lui, il n'en avait guère plus sur son maître. Bien que proche de la cinquantaine, ses seules concessions au temps étaient de légères pattes d'oie, nées d'années d'étude sur de mauvais parchemins sous une lumière trop faible et une petite ride de contrariété, creusée par les soucis et Shandra, (surtout Shandra d'ailleurs !), qui lui barrait le front.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Shand se met à sécher les cours !  
Dalamar leva au ciel un regard excédé, soupira bruyamment de contrariété et se laissa lourdement tomber dans le plus proche fauteuil.  
- Une petite discussion entre quat'z'yeux ne sera visiblement pas du luxe.  
Raist plia le parchemin qu'il lisait et appuya sa tête sur sa main.  
- Elle a grandit si vite... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si on l'engueule, elle va se plaindre qu'on ne lui laisse aucune liberté, mais si on dit rien, qui sait quelle bêtise elle fera ensuite...  
- Laissons lui une chance de s'expliquer, alors. Ta fille est parfois assez déroutante !  
- Ma fille, hein ? C'est marrant cette faculté que tu as de ne te réclamer d'elle que lorsqu'elle est adorable. Tu es quand même pour quelque chose dans son existence, il semble.  
- Ma contribution à été des plus minimes.  
- Mais si appréciée. Sourit chaleureusement l'archimage.  
L'elfe détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Si les attentions de Raistlana ne l'avaient, en fin de compte, pas trop dérangées, celles de Raistlin le faisaient davantage grincer des dents.  
Raistlin soupira de résignation devant le replis de son apprenti et n'ajouta rien. Il se tourna vers l'âme en peine et lui ordonna de reprendre sa surveillance.  
  
*********************  
  
Shandra encourageait fébrilement le petit coq hargneux sur lequel elle avait misée.  
Elle poussa un petit cri de triomphe lorsque son champion jeta le challenger au sol et partit récupérer le fruit de son pari.  
Plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, l'adolescente ne sentit pas l'âme en peine qui lui filait le train mettre en déroute les deux jeunes voleurs qui l'avait prise pour cible, pas plus qu'elle se s'aperçut de l'effet nettement refroidissant qu'elle eut sur deux ou trois maquereaux en quête de chair fraîche.  
Elle passa d'une boutique à l'autre, essayant vêtements et bijoux à tour de bras, s'acheta des petits gâteaux au miel, assista avec plaisir à plusieurs spectacle de rues...non sans toutefois fugitivement regretter que ses pères ne soient pas avec elle.  
  
Avec étonnement, elle s'aperçut que la nuit approchait à grands pas. Avec appréhension, elle chercha une excuse crédible à son retard en courant vers la Tour.  
Elle s'engouffra dans les Bois de Shoikan, saluant au passage les morts-vivants qui les peuplaient et se glissa dans le hall d'entrée. Elle gravit les étages qui la séparaient de sa chambre quatre à quatre et s'y engouffra en coup de vent. Elle se lava et se changea le plus vite possible et, courant toujours, gagna la salle à manger. Elle en entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle referma derrière elle et s'assit à sa place.   
Ses pères l'attendaient pour dîner. Leurs visages étaient fermés et "P'pa" semblait particulièrement mécontent.  
Shandra se fit toute petite et entama en réprimant une grimace le dîner largement carbonisé d'avoir attendu trop longtemps , attendant que l'un de ses géniteurs parle.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.  
Ils mangèrent sans plus bruit que celui, outrageusement amplifié, des couverts s'entrechoquant.   
De plus en plus gênée, Shand retint difficilement des larmes de rage et de confusion mêlées.  
Finalement, ses pères posèrent leurs couverts.  
- Tu n'as rien à nous dire ?  
Shand soupira intérieurement. Si habituellement Dalamar était le plus conciliant de ses deux pères, il devenait un véritable Dragon sur les questions d'étiquette.  
- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Je discutais avec des amis...  
- Oh, et tu n'as pas pensé que nous nous inquiéterions ?  
- C'est nouveau ça ! Souffla-t-elle si bas qu'ils crurent avoir mal entendus.  
- Shandra Majere, je n'apprécia guère ce genre d'insinuations ! Fulmina l'elfe en perdant totalement son calme. Je n'apprécie pas plus que tu sèches les cours pour aller faire la mariole sur le marché et qu'en plus tu nous mentes. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour comprendre ce que signifient les termes autorité parentale et respect, je t'emmènerais moi-même à l'école et j'irais te chercher. Juste histoire que tu ne te perdes pas en chemin. siffla-t-il, venimeux  
Shandra releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage difficilement contenues.  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'aille à cette foutue école de toute façon ! Ce n'est qu'un moyen commode que vous avez trouvés pour ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes ! Je n'y retournerais pas. Je n'ai plus rien à y apprendre. Je veux vivre ma vie, faire ce que je veux et ne pas avoir à obéir aux ordres ineptes de deux mages déplumés qui de toute façon ne s'occupent plus de moi depuis des mois ! Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un accident regrettable, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me le faire sentir de manière aussi palpable. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez guère et que vous préférez passer votre temps le nez sur des grimoires à moitié moisis, mais ne m'empêchez pas de me faire des amis. Vous croyez que c'est simple d'être votre rejeton ?.  
Les deux mages restèrent un instant sidérés par l'explosion décousue de leur fille.  
Soudain, et sans qu'il puisse se retenir, Dalamar la gifla à lui en retourner la tête. Shandra s'écrasa au sol. Elle jeta un regard incrédule et désespéré à l'elfe et s'enfuie en courant, ses sanglots laissant un silence pesant derrière elle.  
Raistlin ne put détacher son regard horrifié de son élève.  
Il se reprit.  
- Mais tu es malade ! Pourquoi l'avoir frappée ?  
- Je...ne sais pas. Balbutia l'elfe, choqué par son propre geste.  
- Bon sang, moi aussi j'ai été blessé par ses paroles, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !  
Dalamar baissa la tête, la colère se le disputant à la honte.  
- J'irais m'excuser...  
- Nous allons surtout mettre les choses à plat tous les trois. Ses accusations n'étaient pas toutes dénuées de fondement. Nous l'avons un peu négligée ces derniers mois.  
Dalamar soupira à se fendre l'âme et jeta un regard un peu perdu à Raistlin.  
- Comme j'aimerais que Pyra soit là...  
  
************************  
  
Shandra claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit en sanglotant. Sa joue la brûlait encore, mais c'était moins la douleur que la stupéfaction et le choc d'avoir raison qui l'anéantissaient.  
Jamais encore un de ses pères ne l'avait frappé... jusqu'à ce jour. Elle avait parfois été grondée, comme n'importe quel enfant, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensée que l'un de ses géniteurs puisse en arriver à cette extrémité.  
Certes, elle avait été dure avec eux, plus dure qu'elle n'en avait eut l'intention, mais le geste de l'elfe la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle ne s'était pas si trompée que cela.  
La jeune fille essuya ses larmes, fouilla sous son lit et en extirpa un vieux sac usé. Elle y enfourna quelques affaires et traça un idéogramme sur le sol. Elle se plaça au milieu et articula le sort idoine. La réalité se troubla autours d'elle. Une seconde et une légère sensation de désorientation plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant les Bois de Shoikan. Etouffant un dernier sanglot, une bouffée de remord et un frisson de crainte, elle mit son petit sac sur son épaule, repoussa la mèche de nuit qui lui tomba dans l'œil et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin et Dalamar s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leur fille et l'archimage toqua doucement.  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
- Shand ?  
Personne ne répondit.  
- Shandra ?!  
Un horrible doute lui effleura l'esprit.  
Il tourna la poignée et entra, l'elfe sur les talons..  
- Shandra ? Où te caches-tu ?  
Ils balayèrent la pièce du regard et s'arrêtèrent, un peu hébétés, devant le pentacle tracé à la craie.  
Raist se pencha et effleura le cercle. Il ferma les yeux et murmura.  
Il se releva un instant plus tard, un juron sur les lèvres.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle est partie !  
- Comment ?  
- Elle à fait une fugue, Stupide !  
L'elfe en resta comme de ronds de flancs.  
- C'est pas de ma faute !  
- C'est moi qui l'ai giflé peut-être. Raistlin savait qu'il était injuste, mais il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises ou qu'il ne lui arrive des bricoles. Le cercle l'a menée à l'extérieur de la Tour. Elle peut être n'importe où dans Palanthas. Ca va être jouissif pour la retrouver encore !  
- Teklon...  
L'archimage rendit un regard vide à l'elfe.  
- L'âme en peine qui lui court le train depuis quatorze ans !  
- Ah paske ça a un nom ?!  
L'elfe lui lança un regard de travers.  
- 'scuze, c'est nerveux.  
L'apprenti appela le mort-vivant qui se matérialisa intantanément devant eux.  
- Cherche Shandra. Lui fut-il ordonné. Et informe nous au plus vite.  
L'âme désincarnée "cilla" sous l'ordre cru mais obéit, il n'était pas question de désobéir.  
  
************************  
  
Shandra Majere s'enfonçait dans un quartier de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était complètement perdue.  
Elle avala sa salive et chercha un point de repère.  
Mais dans le quartier fangeux où elle s'était avancée, ni la Tour, ni la Bibliothèque, ni le Temple n'étaient visibles.  
Elle étouffa un gémissement de crainte et resserra son manteau autour d'elle.  
En cet instant, elle eut atrocement conscience de ce qu'elle était : une fillette, perdue au milieu d'un quartier mal famé, sans la moindre protection, cible toute désignée pour tout ce que le coin comptait de brigands, voleurs et patin couffin.  
Elle ravala un sanglot, désespérant de ce sortir de ce guêpier.  
Une dizaine de types sortirent d'une taverne, visiblement pas mal éméchés. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle se retint de courir mais accéléra le pas, espérant que les hommes ne la verraient pas.  
Ses espoirs furent déçus et ils la rattrapèrent.  
  
************************  
  
Teklon retint un hoquet avant de ce souvenir qu'il ne pouvait en émettre. Il hésita un instant entre venir en aide à Shandra ou prévenir ses pères.   
Il choisit d'obéir aux ordres et se volatilisa.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin et Dalamar jetèrent leur cape sur leurs épaules et d'un mot se téléportèrent au lieu indiqué par l'âme en peine.  
  
************************  
  
Shandra recula. Elle serra son petit sac contre elle et sentit bientôt le mur de briques lui mordre le dos. Elle tenta de se reprendre et se réfugia derrière un masque d'orgueil farouche.  
- Tenez les gars ! Regardez le beau petit lot qui c'est perdu par chez nous...Comme c'est dommage... Alors ma beauté, on fait du tourisme ou on cherche les émotions fortes. Gloussa le types, très content de son pauvre trait d'esprit.  
- Mais c'est un joli petit sac, que tu as là. Ajouta un deuxième avant de le lui arracher des mains et de l'éventrer à l'aide d'un gros couteaux de marin.  
- Soit bien gentille avec nous et nous te laisserons peut-être repartir... Ricana un troisième d'une voix obscène.  
Shandra se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La peur la paralysant totalement. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, incapable de se défendre comme sa marraine le lui avait apprit..  
Le premier des hommes la saisit rudement par le bras et l'instinct prit le dessus. Un crépitement bleuté jaillit dans l'atmosphère.  
Le type la lâcha en criant et elle se heurta violemment la tête contre le mur. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre l'inconscience.  
L'homme tenait sa main brûlée jusqu'à l'os contre lui. Il eut un rictus désagréable.  
- Sorcière...gronda l'une des brute en tirant son couteau.  
Un mouvement apparut à l'extrême du champs de vision de l'adolescente. La dague chauffa brusquement et le voleur lâcha l'arme qui tomba au sol. Elle s'affaissa en une petite flaque de métal fondu.  
Shandra tourna la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait voir.  
Une envie de meurtre luisant dans le regard, prêts à arracher le cœur des agresseurs de leur fille avec les dent, les deux archimages lui firent signe de venir vers eux.  
Profitant du flottement que l'apparition impromptue des deux mages avait causé, elle se dégagea et se jeta dans les bras de Raistlin.  
- Papas ! Pleura-t-elle soulagée.  
Ses pères tentèrent de la réconforter en lui murmurant quelques paroles à voix basse.  
Rond comme un ornithorynque branché sur un pipeline de tequila, le chef de la petite bande ne réalisa pas immédiatement qui étaient les deux hommes en robe de gonzesses qui venaient les empêcher de s'amuser.  
- Hé les p'tits gars, les parents de la p'tite pute sont là ! Allez mes mignons, allongez le fric... Ricana-t-il.  
Raistlin haussa un sourcil et rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules.  
Les hommes se dégrisèrent instantanément.  
L'archimage entama d'un voix délibérément forte un sort très visuel à défaut d'être très destructeur et les petites frappes s'égaillèrent dans les ruelles avoisinantes en poussant des hurlements de yorkshires cocaïnomane en pleine crise de manque...   
Dalamar ramassa les affaires éparpillées au sol de sa fille et Raistlin prit les deux amours de sa vie par les épaules pour ramener tout le monde, sain et sauf, à la maison.  
Dalamar posa le sac éventré sur le lit et s'y assit. Il fit un signe à la fillette qui vint le rejoindre, la tête basse.  
Raistlin s'assit de l'autre côté.  
- Shandra, nous t'aimons ! Nous ne savons peut-être pas toujours comment te le monter, mais tu es l'être le plus important de notre vie.  
Shandra lança un regard immense et très humide à ses pères.  
- Plus que votre Art ?  
Les deux hommes de figèrent.  
Le regard de Shand était maintenant si plein d'espoir, si désespéré du désir d'être aimé que les deux robes noires au cœur pourtant plus glacé que l'haleine d'un dragon blanc se sentirent fondre.  
- Je ne veux pas te mentir Shandra. Tu sais ce que représente la Magie pour moi. Mais je t'aime au moins autant que mon Art... Murmura Raistlin.  
Dalamar acquiesça de la tête   
- Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu voulais entendre, ma chérie. Mais je me refuse à te mentir.   
Shandra se redressa. Plus que n'importe qui elle savait ce que représentait la magie dans la vie de ses pères. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et sanglota de joie à perdre haleine. Dalamar se rapprocha et la réconforta de son mieux.  
  
A partir de là, la scène devint exagérément lacrymatoire...  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre III  
  
  
Régence  
  
  
  
Il soupira de contrariété et frappa du plat de la main le serviteur qui venait de lui tirer les cheveux.  
Il posa la lourde couronne d'onyx et de platine sur sa tête et revêtit le lourd mantel pourpre symbole de sa charge.  
Le Régent ouvrit le petit coffret que lui présenta un page et avec une répugnance manifeste, referma les épaisses menottes d'acier autour de ses poignets. Un sourire dur passa sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, les infamantes marque de sa servitude disparaîtraient, la Reine serait morte, et il aurait treize années devant lui pour éduquer la Princesse héritière à se convenance, ou pour la faire disparaître si elle se révélait intraitable. Il pouvait arriver tant de chose à un jeune enfant...accidents, maladies infantiles, fanatiques religieux ou politiques...  
Hamelet se frotta les mains puis enfila les bottes à hauts talons qui lui permettaient de tricher sur sa petite taille. Quitte à être le Régent, autant avoir l'air majestueux !   
Le front énergique, la mâchoire carrée, le regard clair et ouvert, l'homme laissait espérer honnêteté, force de caractère et une incorruptibilité totale. Malheureusement, le prince consort était plus sournois, vicieux, chafouin et mesquin que toute la Cour Impériale réunie...au grand désespoir des Conseillers, qui tentaient désespérément depuis un an de tenir les rênes du pouvoir et de limités les appétits du Régent...de façon assez catastrophique d'ailleurs...  
L'homme suivit son page et attendit un signe du Sénéchal avant d'entrer dans la Salle du Conseil. Il marque le temps d'arrêt exigé par le protocole et se dirigea vers le trône.   
En grinçant des dents, il s'assit sur l'inconfortable siège de cuir tendu placé à côté. Il leva la main gauche où étincela une bague d'argent en forme de tête de chacal et le chambellan entama la lecture de l'ordre du jour.  
Hamelet laissa son regard dériver sur le visage de ses conseillers. Le Seigneur des Marches Hautes, Sologno, écoutait le chambellan avec un mécontentement visible, son homologue du nord, Dame Padora, se fichait complètement de ce qui se disait, trop occupée à faire du charme au seigneur Jamin d'Uri, Dame Solita et Dame Loiska, comme à leur bonne habitude prenaient fébrilement des notes, le seigneur Corado somnolait sur son siège et le jeune Comte Isby reluquait les gardes de la porte. Le Régent retint un sourire ironique à la vue de se ramassis hétéroclite d'incapables héréditaires et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser voir à quel point il se gargarisait de la situation. Il continua son petit passage en revue pas les Maîtres de Guildes et finis par le Maître Mage du palais.   
Le vieux Sandor dormait, confortablement assis dans un profond fauteuil. Hamelet l'observa un instant puis passa au petit apprenti du mage avant de revenir au vieillard. Il réprima un mouvement de recul en apercevant la profondeur et l'implacabilité du regard que le mage lui lança soudain. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde et il ne dut la certitude de ce qu'il venait de voir qu'au goût désagréable de bile qui lui était remonté dans la bouche.  
Le chambellan se tut et Sologno, doyen du conseil, prit la parole à son tour. Il entama un long discourt sur la nécessité d'ouvrir l'Empire aux royaumes extérieurs, puis, profitant qu'il avait la parole, entassa plaintes et réclamations auprès du trône sur, dans le plus grand désordre, la mauvaise qualité des récoltes, la météo, les serfs qui ne faisaient pas leur travail et de la stupidité du trône -- à savoir Hamelet lui-même -- d'avoir ordonné la diminution des prélèvements sur le travail annuel des serfs. Bref, il argua que tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le Royaume était la faute du Régent de près ou de loin.  
L'époux de la Reine écouta distraitement le vieillard et prit mentalement une note. L'homme était vieux et son cœur ne devait pas être très solide. Il faudrait qu'il songe à lui envoyer un Garde Noir...  
Sologno se rassit et un autre seigneur se leva à son tour. Hamelet réprima le gémissement d'ennui que les bavardages de ses conseillers lui procurait et afficha un petit sourire froid et digne, en tout point royal.  
Au bout de deux bonnes heures, le Régent en avait des crampes au visage, se demandait si des escarres pouvaient apparaîtrent en moins d'une demi journée et faillit sauter au cou de Lord Isby pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il se tut enfin, pas forcement dans cet ordre.   
Il remercia les Pairs du Royaume de leur irremplaçable participation au sort de l'Empire et leur promis d'éplucher scrupuleusement leurs réclamations et conseils puis mis au vote les résolutions du Conseil précédent, appuyant lourdement sur les points les plus ineptes et les plus abscons pour pouvoir faire passer en douceurs les textes qui l'intéressaient vraiment et se réservant de tout façon l'ultime décision sur les points fondamentaux de l'exercice du pouvoir. Le Régent ne souhaitait pas que sa prise de pouvoir puisse être trop flagrante avant que de s'être réellement assis sur le trône, mais il voulait la main mise sur l'état.  
  
Enfin vint le tour des Maîtres de Guilde. Hamelet se carra de nouveau sur son siège et serra les dents. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'enfuir en courant durant les trois longues heures suivantes et ne dut son salut que dans les sujets même des réclamations apportées à l'attention du trône, elles étaient pour la plupart si baroques et farfelus que même le vieux Sandor eut des difficultés à conserver son sérieux : ce jour là, la palme revint au Maître des Agriculteurs du Comté d'Ousouf, qui passa tout de même près de quarante minutes à exposer les chiffres de la dernière épidémie de grippe contracté par les musaraignes de son territoire, et cela, avec un sérieux inébranlable.  
  
Le Régent soupira de satisfaction quand cette torture journalière arriva enfin à son terme. Il se prit à rêver aux remaniements qu'il ordonnerait lorsqu'il serait couronné pendant que son sénéchal remerciait les Conseillers.  
Oh, bien sûr, il faudrait abattre cette fichue tradition matriarcale, mais quand les conseillers et le peuple se seraient rendus comptes de l'incapacité de la Reine, de la Princesse, et de toutes les femelles de la lignée royale à gouverner, il faudrait bien qu'une décision soit prise et une tête couronnée, la sienne serait alors leur seul choix plausible.  
  
Le Conseil se dispersa enfin. Quelques menues décisions avaient été prises et rendues à la convenance des vieux barbons pendant que les ordres du Régent seraient, eux, divulgués sous décret royal.  
  
Le jeune homme quitta la salle du conseil et croisa Sandor dans le couloir. Il ne vit pas le regard méditatif que le vieux mage posa sur sa nuque, pas plus que l'inquiétude qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles laiteuses.  
Il rejoignit la salle qui servait de dressing depuis près de six cent ans aux Impératrices de Varune et ôta son mantel de cour. Un page le prit et le rangea pendant qu'il ceignait le baudrier que lui présenta un autre serviteur. Il rajouta par dessus la mante d'or et de gueules, ridicule pour des épaules d'hommes, exigée par la tradition.   
A grands pas, il parcourut l'aile ancestrale du Vieux Palais et gagna la Cour de Justice du Nouveau Palais.  
Il glissa à moitié dans l'étroit escalier de quartz, se rattrapa comme il put au mur, et voua aux gémonies Alathéa IV, la Reine assez folle pour avoir fait construire un palais de quartz bleu. Si l'effet rendu par cette sucrerie était stupéfiant, digne des plus belles envolées lyriques de contes de fée, ce fichu palais était si mal conçut qu'il était difficile d'y loger plus de trois papillons.   
Hamelet parvint sans dommage devant la lourde porte de bronze de la salle et deux gardes l'ouvrirent devant lui. Elle grinça de façon sinistre.  
Le Régent gagna dignement son siège et s'y assis. Il songea fugitivement que si tout dans le palais avait été conçut pour le décorum, l'architecte avait du sécher les cours sur le confort et la fonctionnalité ,et il grimaça à la maltraitance de son postérieur.  
- Faites entrer les justiciables. Ordonna-t-il.  
Deux hommes entrèrent en se jetant un regard mauvais. Ils mirent un genoux à terre et sans se relever, exposèrent l'un après l'autre leurs griefs.  
Le Régent s'effondra intérieurement de désespoir. Qu'avait-il à battre qu'un étalon se soit enfuis de son pré et ait couvert la jument du plaignant !   
Il pria silencieusement toutes les divinités qui pouvaient l'entendre de lui permettre de survivre à tout cela et tenta d'apaiser les esprits des deux paysans. Il ordonna que le propriétaire de l'entier verse une amende à la couronne pour vagabondage d'animaux domestiques et débouta le plaignant de sa demande de dommages et intérêts, arguant du fait que le poulain à naître serait un dédommagement suffisamment substantiel.  
Les deux hommes se retirèrent en grommelant et d'autres prirent leur place. Pendant d'interminables moments, les plaignants égrainèrent leurs petits conflits mesquins, leurs petites disputes stupides et le Régent se sentit bientôt près à hurler de frustration.   
Enfin, le chambellan signifia la fin des audiences et il se leva en réprimant un gémissement de douleur.  
Assez soudainement, il se demanda pourquoi il avait un jour choisit d'épouser Méléria et de faire sien cet Empire souterrain.  
Il quitta le Nouveau Palais et gagna les Appartements de la Reine en passant par les jardins. Son regard dériva sur l'océan de vie qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Les buissons se paraient du vert tendre du printemps et les fleurs épanouissaient leurs somptueuses colores multicolores vers le ciel, sans se douter un instant que la voûte céleste n'était qu'une couche de basalte de plusieurs centaines de mètres d'épaisseur et que ce n'était pas la douce atmosphère de l'extérieur qui pesait sur ses feuilles mais des dizaines de milliers de tonnes de roches, maintenus en l'état par les seuls sorts des mages d'antan et par la volonté d'une Reine, morte depuis des siècles.  
Il leva les yeux et chercha à distinguer quelque chose à travers les improbables veines de quartz translucides qui apportaient jusqu'à ce pays égaré la lumière d'un soleil qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans.  
Le régent repris sa marche et se glissa dans l'aile du Palais réservé à la Famille Impériale. Il traversa la Galerie des Portraits et rentra chez lui. Une femme, qui devait être assez jeune, lui sourit. Le sourire de la Reine était emplit d'un épuisement effrayant. Les chairs amaigries, la peau d'une malsaine couleur jaunâtre tendue sur des muscles imperceptibles, des cernes épais soulignant des yeux où ne subsistaient aucune couleur, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, la faisaient paraître bien plus âgée que ses trente-cinq ans. Elle repoussa une mèche d'un auburn terne dont il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la couleur en était artificielle et tendit une main faible vers son époux.  
- Mon ami, vous êtes bien courageux de tenir mon rôle.   
- Ma mie, vous savez que votre santé est mon principal intérêt. Répondit le Régent tout en ambiguïté en embrassant les cheveux plats.  
- Comment se porte cette chère Dévadoris, aujourd'hui ?  
- Comme toujours mon ami, comme toujours. Soupira Méléria.  
Le Régent quitta son épouse sur une dernière caresse indifférente et se mit à la recherche de sa fille. Il la trouva dans le petit patio, fort occupée à faire des bouquets de brindilles et de fleurs coupées. Sa nourrice fit mine de se lever mais le Régent lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Il jeta un regard froid, dépourvu de toute affection à l'enfant et l'observa jouer un instant. La fillette ramassa une brindille qui lui échappa des mains et resta une seconde avant de se pencher lentement pour la récupérer. Elle rata le végétal de plusieurs centimètres et dut utiliser ses deux mains et une bonne demi-douzaine de tentatives pour circonvenir le jouet. Hamelet eut un rictus satisfait. L'enfant n'avait aucune coordination, ne savait même pas parler et ne s'intéressait qu'à ses bouquets. Dans un recoin torturé de sa vilaine âme, l'homme calculait à quel accident regrettable une enfant âgée de six ans et retardée pouvait succomber, et quel retombées sa disparition aurait sur la santé mentale, déjà chancelante de la Reine.  
  
  
Une petite voix se fit jour dans son esprit.  
- La tuer n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...L'éduquer pour être totalement dépendante de toi serait déjà plus intelligent...et plus utile pour légitimer ton accession au trône...  
Le Régent retint un sursaut et jeta un regard incrédule autour de lui.  
- Qui êtes-vous. Souffla-t-il. Où vous cachez vous ?   
- Viens à moi, et tu le sauras...  
Le Régent sentit sa curiosité prendre le pas sur la prudence.  
- Où puis-je vous trouver ?  
- Va dans les cachots du Vieux Palais. Dans l'ancienne salle de torture. De là, je guiderais tes pas...  
Le Régent n'hésita qu'un instant, attiré malgré lui par une force qu'il ne contrôlait pas.   
Il quitta le patio, abandonnant la fillette, et ne vit pas le regard sombre et intense, étrangement adulte de l'enfant, et où ne subsistait aucune maladresse.  
Obéissant à la sombre voix qui le guidait, il gagna les souterrains puants du vieux palais.  
Une torche dans une main, la poignée d'une épée dans l'autre, il s'enfonça dans le boyaux noir et étroit.  
Il déchira nombre de toiles d'araignées, épaisses comme des parchemins, et dérangea leurs propriétaires, larges comme une main.  
Enfin, il parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une pauvre porte de bois, si vieille qu'elle en était toute craquelée. Il aperçut les sceaux de cire qui fermaient la porte et reconnus la marque de Kamara, première Reine de Varune, celle là même qui, sentant la mort venir, avait liée son âme à la Voûte, la protégeant et la renforçant de son implacable volonté.  
Sur un ordre de la voix, il ouvrit l'huis et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui et balaya la pièce des yeux.  
Au fond de la petite chambre reposait, sur un dais couvert de poussière et d'un épais liquide sombre et séché, une statuette de métal.   
Il s'approcha de l'autel et détailla la sculpture.  
Haute de près de trois pieds, elle représentait un dragon à cinq têtes. La finesse de la sculpture était telle qu'il pouvait distinguer l'expression du regard de chacune des têtes, les écailles avaient été taillées une a une dans des pierres précieuses et incrustées dans la masse du métal. La faible lueur de la torche se reflétait dedans à l'infini, créant des jeux d'ombres et de couleurs s'étalant sur les mur comme autant de taches d'un sang coloré et non-humain. Le Régent resta de longues minutes paralysé par le spectacle, hypnotisé par les couleurs changeantes et mouvantes que la déesse offrait à ses yeux.  
Les yeux de la statuette s'illuminèrent d'un feu intérieur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la torche.  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Takhisis.  
- Déesse ! Gémit l'humain en se jetant à genoux.  
- Lève-toi, humain. Je n'ai que faire d'adoration gémissante et pleurnicharde. Je t'ai choisit pour être pour être mon Elu entre tous. Tu m'obéiras, et tu verras tes rêves les plus fous exhaussés. Tu seras le Roi de cet Empire, tu règneras sans partage... Mais tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi.  
Une lueur de totale dévotion brilla dans le regard d'Hamelet.  
- Oui déesse, je t'appartiens...Que veux-tu que je fasse ?   
- Tu vas préparer ma venue sur Krynn. Deux fois déjà, j'ai été empêché de revenir par la faute d'un impudent. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire rendre gorge. Tu devras me fournir puissance, pouvoir, ainsi que l'homme que je t'indiquerai. Je veux du sang, un sang vif et puissant. Je vais revenir en ce monde et le ployer à mon vouloir. Tu seras le Seigneur de ce monde neuf. Choisis de me servir, ou péris.  
Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine du Régent. Il avala péniblement sa salive et s'inclina plus bas encore.   
- Je suis à vos ordres, Ô, ma Reine...  
Les yeux de la statuette brillèrent d'un éclat plus vif et malsain.  
  
NdA: Un gros bisou à : Belifa, Cal Sam, Debranjo, Gibergeon, Tree, Corado, Baroc (mon chouchou !), Maisse, Brink, Champagne, Uri, Rif, Vandor, Sologno, Loiska, Jawad, Tritonon, Roxelane, Quelus, Leonora, Padora, Ousouf, Ougandine, Jamin, Isby, Solita, Hamelet, Biguine et ceux dont j'ai oublié les noms.   
Ainsi qu'aux couples : Sandor et Théo, César et Cap Nord, et Tino (qui lui est tout seul, le pauv'vieux!) .   
Sans oublier Ilka, Michelle et Claire, ainsi que tous les autres moniteurs de Taine et Pitou. (Ils se reconnaîtront s'il tombent un jour sur cette page)  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre IV  
  
  
Myraël  
  
  
  
  
  
Extrême est du Sylvanesti  
  
Le petit garçon se glissa prudemment hors des ruines de ce qui avait été sa maison. Il courut silencieusement le long du cimetière improvisé où il avait enterré ses parents -- un simple trou dans le sol qu'il avait réussi, dieu sait comment, à boucher -- et entra sous le couvert de la foret. Ses pieds nus foulaient le sol couvert de mousses sans bruit aucun et ses vêtements en lambeaux s'accrochaient parfois aux ronces. Il s'accroupi et ramassa toutes les mûres qu'il put trouver. Il en mangea une petite partie sur place et continua son petit tour journalier. Il grimpa dans un vieux pommier et ramassa quelques pommes ridées de l'automne précédent. Ils les enveloppa soigneusement dans les restes de sa chemises avant de retourner chez lui. Il passa devant un noyer qu'il n'avait pas encore repéré jusque là et collecta tous le fruits qu'il put trouver. Un bruit éclata derrière lui et le petit elfe s'enfuit avec son maigre butin aussi vite qu'une volée de moineaux effarouchés.   
Il courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes épuisées pouvaient le porter et regagna sa maison. Il se glissa par le petit trou que les planches carbonisées avaient laissées libre en s'écroulant et étala ses trésors devant lui. Consciencieusement, il mit les noix de côté, entreposa les pommes au sec et englouti les quelques mures qui lui restaient pour son déjeuner. Il se fit une raison et prit le dernier biscuit qui lui restait. Il le posa sur la langue et le laissa fondre. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ces biscuits étaient les derniers que sa maman avait fait avant que le village soit attaqué, il y avait plus d'un mois maintenant. Elle les avait mis à refroidir sur le bord de la fenêtre lorsque des cris de terreur avaient envahis le petit bourg. Des humains étaient sortis de la foret. Ivres de vin de miel et de carnages, ils avaient consciencieusement massacrés la petite trentaine de colons elfes avant de mettre le feu aux pauvres maisons de planches. Myraël avait longtemps pleuré. Sa mère l'avait caché dans le petit cellier de la cabane et avait fuit devant les attaquants. Les hommes l'avait tué sans prendre la peine de réfléchir avant de brûler la maison. Un poutre écroulée avait protégé le réduit et Myraël s'en était miraculeusement sortit indemne, seul survivant des pionniers.  
Le petit elfe essuya ses larmes et se pelotonna sous la couverture déchirée qu'il avait réussi à sauver des flammes. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Dehors, le soleil se leva sur le village mort  
  
************************  
  
Dalérion secoua sans aménité ses hommes et s'attira leurs reproches bon enfants. Il plia sa tente sans se soucier de la pluie qui coulait sur le visage de son second qui refusait catégoriquement de se lever et roula le tout sur le troussequin de sa selle. Il battit le briquet et un feu ronfla bientôt au milieu des braises encore rougeoyantes de la veille.  
Valenth, Talenth et Queris émergèrent en râlant de leur tente et se partagèrent les taches ménagères avec l'excellence de l'habitude. Famanos consentit enfin à se lever à son tour et traîna sa jambe boiteuse jusqu'aux chevaux qu'il étrilla sommairement avant de les harnacher.  
Une délicieuse odeur de porridge chaud envahit l'atmosphère et les cinq elfes se retrouvèrent autour du feu pour le petit déjeuner.   
  
************************  
  
Myraël fut réveillé par le grondement de son estomac vide. Il sortit de son abris et se couvrit de sa couverture pour se protéger sommairement de la pluie fine qui s'infiltrait partout. Il jeta un regard un peu hagard autour de lui et ce rendit compte qu'il avait dut dormir au moins vingt quatre heures. Une odeur fascinante lui chatouilla les narines et lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche. Quelque part, pas loin du village ravagé, quelqu'un faisait cuire du porridge. L'enfant se mordit les lèvres. Il avait tellement faim qu'il pourrait manger n'importe quoi mais la peur de rencontrer des humains le clouait sur place. Son estomac gronda de nouveau, balayant toute réticence. Prudemment, il se faufila au milieu des arbres. Il aperçut bientôt un petit campement. Sa vue était rendue trouble par la faim et ses forces déclinantes ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer clairement les cinq hommes réunis autours du feu. Une petite bouffée de joie embrasa le cœur du garçonnet. Lorsque les adultes seraient partis, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait récupérer les braises encore chaude et les rapporter jusqu'à sa maison.  
Myraël avisa les chevaux et se glissa dans le fourrés vers eux. Il supposa être assez silencieux et aussi ne vit-il pas Dalérion relever le nez de son bol en fronçant les sourcils, pas plus qu'il ne vit les elfes se préparer à l'encercler. Il parvint aux montures et ouvrit délicatement les fontes de l'un d'eux lorsqu'une poigne de fer lui emprisonna l'épaule.   
L'enfant glapi de surprise et se laissa tomber au sol. Il se roula en boule, attendant que les coups pleuvent.   
Famanos lâcha le petit elfe famélique avec un sursaut et recula d'un pas.  
- Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal ! Ce défendit-il en voyant Dalérion prêt à l'engueuler.  
Valenth se rapprocha de l'enfant.  
- Il est très mal en point 'Lèr. Il est anémié et couvert de plaies. Il faut le soigner et le nourrir. Je ne sais qui sont ses parents, mais il mérites une sacrée correction !  
Dalérion hocha le tête et se pencha à son tour sur le gamin.  
- Petit ? Nous ne te voulons pas de mal...Où sont tes parents ?  
Myraël releva timidement les yeux en entendant parler elfique.  
- Petit, comment t'appelles tu ? Quel age as-tu ? Demanda encore le chef de la petite troupe.  
Myraël tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais les muscles de sa gorge, qui n'avaient pas servit depuis plus d'un mois refusèrent de coopérer. Il refis un tentative qui fut plus convaincante.  
- Myraël... j'ai huit ans. Coassa-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
Queris souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le feu. Famanos lui servit un grand bol de porridge tiède et très liquide que l'orphelin engloutit d'une traite. Talenth et Valenth revinrent des montures avec leurs trousses de premiers soins et pansèrent les plaies du petit enfant. Les cinq elfes se renfrognèrent considérablement lorsqu'il virent l'état de saleté du petit, l'usure de ses vêtements, et les brûlures à demi refermées qui constellaient son torse maigre. Les jumeaux abandonnèrent leur opérations médicales et ordonnèrent à Quéris et Famanos de leur rapporter de l'eau à faire chauffer. Un bain ne serait pas de trop avant toute tentative de soin !  
Les deux elfes soupirèrent bien un peu, mais plus par habitude de râler que par réel ennui.  
Myraël lança un regard perdu autour de lui. Un rien de panique fleurissant au fond de son regard.   
Enfin, il fut lavé, habillé de propre et soigné.  
Dalérion revint à la charge.  
- Où sont tes parents ?  
L'enfant lui jeta un petit regard triste et doux.   
- Avec les autres gens du village...  
- Où est le village ?  
- Par là. Expliqua le petit en tendant un doigt vers la forêt.  
- Tu veux bien nous guider ?  
- Oui.  
Myraël se leva et les guida vers les restes du village.  
Dalérion entendit Valenth hoqueter d'horreur devant le spectacle d'apocalypse que leur livraient les carcasses éventrées de petites maisons.   
Très pale, il se retourna vers l'enfant dont il n'avait pas lâché la main.  
- Où sont les habitants ?  
- Par là.  
- Montre moi.  
Il suivit le petit qui s'arrêta devant un grand trou rebouché de frais.  
- Ils sont là.  
Incrédule, Famanos dévisagea l'enfant.  
- Tout le village ?  
- Oui.  
- Où sont tes parents ?  
- Ils sont là.  
- Et tes frères et sœurs ?  
- Ils sont là.  
- Les femmes et les enfants...  
- Ils sont là.  
Myraël ne ressentait rien. Au delà de la douleur, il s'était contenté d'emmener les grands qui voulaient voir ses parents.  
Il leva les yeux sur l'adulte qui lui broyait la main dans un étreinte d'acier.  
- Vous me faites mal à la main. Constata-t-il presque avec indifférence.  
Dalérion lui jeta un regard horrifié avant de le soulever de terre et de le serrer dans ses bras.  
- Oh, pardon, mon petit, je ne savais pas...  
Myraël ne bougea pas, indifférent.  
Il lança un regard triste à Valenth qui pleurait comme un enfant.   
- Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?  
- Il pleure sur les morts. Explique Talenth, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
- Oh...  
Dalérion haussa l'enfant jusqu'au niveau de son regard.  
- Depuis quand vis-tu tout seul ?  
- Un mois.  
- Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi un village d'elfes installé si près de la frontière ?  
- Les humains. Je ne sais pas.  
Daltra-ha-hanka-shillestalérion se sut que faire. En désespoir de cause, il décida d'emmener l'enfant avec lui.  
Laissant le charnier derrière eux, ils s'éloignèrent.  
Myraël ne quitta pas des yeux son village ravagé. Bien longtemps après qu'il ait disparus derrière les frondaisons qui se refermaient autour d'eux, il n'avait toujours pas cillé.  
  
************************  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard  
  
Pyra s'étira lourdement selon sa bonne habitude et bailla, laissant apercevoir des dents de petit carnassier.  
Elle descendit ses étriers, les ajustas et rassemblant les rênes, se hissa en selle. Les yeux encore plein de langueur, elle flatta l'encolure de Lance D' Acier deuxième du nom et bailla encore. Elle effleura les flancs de la jument des genoux et l'équidé partit d'un pas élastique propre à dévorer les lieues.   
- Pyra !  
La jeune femme se retourna lentement et braqua son regard de glace sur le jeune homme qui l'interpellait.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Où vas-tu ?  
- Et bien je m'en vais, tu vois. Expliqua-t-elle d'un voix d'une voix nonchalante.  
- Tu ne peux pas partir, et moi dans tout ça !  
- Toi ? Mais tu as remplis ton rôle mon vieux. Insista-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.  
- Quoi ? Tu me plaques comme ça ! C'est inadmissible ! Tu es à moi, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça !  
Pyra eut un soupir irrité. Cela lui arrivait parfois, elle tombait sur des hommes qui croyait que si elle leur ouvrait sa couche, il pouvait se permettre de lui imposer leur présence envahissante.  
- Ecoute vieux. Tu a été un amant correct, maintenant je me suis lassée, alors je m'en vais. Si cela ne te convient pas, c'est pareil. Je t'avais prévenu dès le départ que je n'était pas du genre à m'accrocher, ne viens pas te plaindre.  
- Tu ne peux !  
- Je suis un mage, je fais ce que je veux.  
- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais !  
- J'ai dis que j'appréciais ta compagnie.   
- C'est la même chose.  
- Pas vraiment. Maintenant enlève toi de mon chemin. Grinça-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.  
L'homme pâlit et se recula précipitamment. Pyra claqua de la langue et sa jument partit au petit trot, laissant derrière elle son amant d'une nuit.  
  
Elle attendit d'avoir atteint la route et se pencha en avant. Elle enfouit son visage dans la crinière de sa monture et serra les mollets. Les muscles de la bête de contractèrent entre ses cuisses et elle partit au galop. En quelques foulées, la jument de bataille parvint à sa pleine vitesse et La magicienne s'amusa de voir Sharn et Eka traîner lamentablement la langue derrière elles.   
Elle se redressa et ferma ses doigts sur ses rênes. La jument se rassembla puis passa au petit trot.   
  
Vers le milieu de la matinée, Pyra entendit des bruits de bataille loin devant elle. Egine quitta son épaule et vola lourdement aux renseignements. Quelques instants plus tard, le fils d'Egon revint se poser sur le pommeau de la selle.  
Pyra se tourna vers ses familiers.  
- Des elfes en mauvaise posture...on y va ?  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Palanthas  
  
Shandra jongla efficacement avec les récipient qu'elle tenait et parvint à les apporter près de la cheminée sans en renverser une goutte. Elle disposa les foies sur l'aire de travail et les nettoya consciencieusement. Elle consulta l'épais grimoire qui reposait sur une déserte et écrasa les organes. Elle contempla un instant le résultat obtenu et grimaça. Elle plongea la main dans un bol et en sortit trois foies de pigeons. Elle les écrasât à leurs tour et les rajouta à sa préparation. Elle mit le tout de coté et relit un fois encore ses instructions. Satisfaite, elle déboucha un flacon et en versa le contenu dans un large bol. De petites billes blanches nageant dans un épais liquide vert-jaune passèrent au pilon avant de rejoindre les foies. Elle marmonna quelque chose dessus en agitant les mains et versa le tout dans un récipient de terre qu'elle plaça dans de l'eau bouillonnante. Elle s'occupa ensuite des insectes carapassonnés que son père lui avait recommandé. Elle prit un maillet et les écrasa énergiquement sans plus de façon. Elle jeta la pulpe obtenue dans un grand chaudron et le mis sur le feu. Elle touilla longtemps. Enfin, quand elle eut obtenue une belle couleur de cuir neuf, elle sortit le tout du feu et le filtra soigneusement.   
L'adolescente jeta une pincée de cristaux blancs pulvérisés dans le mélange et hocha la tête de satisfaction. Elle récupéra le récipient en terre et démoula son contenu. Le dessus avait prit une magnifique couleur dorée qui la ravi.  
Elle le plaça sur un plat d'argent et versa autour le filtrat. Elle attrapa au vol un énorme couteau et une cuillère et emporta le tout à l'examen de ses pères.  
Debout devant eux, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle attendit leur verdict avec impatience.  
- Comment appelles-tu cela ? demanda Raistlin en portant un morceau de la préparation à sa bouche.  
- Gâteau de foies blonds de volailles à la bisque de homard.  
- Excellent ma chère...Excellent...  
Shandra se retint de se gargariser de satisfaction. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Pyra de lui avoir apprit à cuisiner la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait, ce qui ne devrait tarder. Après tout, la magicienne n'avait qu'un mois de retard...  
  
************************  
  
Est du Sylvanesti  
  
Dalérion aida rapidement Myraël à monter dans un arbre et dégaina son épée. Il eut à peine le temps de parer une première attaque qu'un second brigand le prenait à revers. Il se protégea comme il put et entendit un glapissement de douleur sur sa droite. Valenth se porta au secours de son jumeau et repoussa ses agresseurs. La quinzaine d'humains qui les attaquait eut l'air surprise par leur résistance. Les hommes repartirent à la charge et Dalérion vit Famanos s'effondrer dans une gerbe de sang. La bouche sèche et la rage au cœur, il sut que sans un miracle, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.  
Un bruit de galop résonna. Il tourna fugitivement la tête et aperçut une jument de bataille charger vers eux. Pas réellement à fond de train, pas non plus au canter, l'allure de la bête ne pouvait être qualifiée autrement que de meurtrière et de délibérée.   
Une boule de feu balaya un homme pendant qu'un autre s'embrochait sur une épaisse lame d'acier brute.  
Dalérion remercia les dieux de l'arrivée d'un sauveur.   
Avisant la profonde plaie qui lui barrait la poitrine et la mare de sang qui s'élargissait à ses pieds, le frère de Dalamar décida qu'il pouvait, en toute quiétude, sombrer dans l'inconscience...  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre V  
  
  
Seuils  
  
  
  
  
  
D'un lourd revers, Koran décapita proprement un brigand avant que de s'enfoncer dans la poitrine d'un autre.  
Pyra rengaina l'épée et incanta lourdement. Les voleurs survivants tournèrent vers elle un regard terrifié et s'enfuirent en courant.  
La magicienne démonta et se porta au secours de Dalérion. L'elfe n'était pas sérieusement blessé alors elle se contenta de lui bander sommairement la poitrine et s'approcha de Famanos. L'elfe dégingandé baignait dans une marre de sang et Quéris tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Pyra le poussa rudement et posa une main sur l'épaule déchiquetée qui n'était plus reliée au torse que par quelques lambeaux de chairs. La pierre passa au blanc et la plaie de se referma sous le regard incrédule des trois elfes conscients.  
Pyra enveloppa le blessé dans sa cape et ordonna d'une voix sèche qu'un campement soit monté au plus vite.  
Un peu abasourdis, Valenth et Quéris obéirent, laissant Talenth et la sorcière s'occuper de Famanos et Dalérion.  
  
************************  
  
Shandra fit rapidement sa vaisselle et rejoint son père dans le labo. Elle s'assit, nerveuse, sur sa chaise et attendit.   
Raistlin farfouilla un peu dans les étagères et en tira un petit parchemin. Il le déroula, le colla sous le nez de sa fille et l'enjoignit à l'étudier avec attention.  
  
************************  
  
Dalérion s'étrangla à moitié en avalant l'immonde potion que quelqu'un lui faisait couler dans la gorge. Il se débattit et parvint à repousser les mains de Quéris.  
- Lèr, tu dois boire ça !  
- Mais c'est répugnant. Ce plaignit-t-il  
- Va dire ça à Pyra.  
- Pyra ?  
- Salut, mon chou. Je t'avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions.  
L'elfe jeta un regard un peu hébété à la jeune femme.  
- Pyra ?  
- Bra-vo ! Tu connais mon nom ! Quel exploit !  
- Ne soit pas mauvaise...  
- Pardon. On passaient dans le coin avec les bébés. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses familiers. Alors quand...  
- LE PETIT !   
- Quoi le petit ?  
- Quéris, où est Myraël.  
L'elfe se tapa le front.  
- Et merde....  
Il se leva et courut vers un arbre. Il grimpa rapidement dedans sous le regard dubitatif de Pyra.  
- Le petit ? Redemanda-t-elle.  
- Un petit elfe orphelin que nous avons rencontrés il y a quelques décades.  
Quéris parvint à convaincre l'enfant et le garçonnet le suivit. Une fois au sol, il se colla contre sa jambe et refusa de bouger, totalement paniqué à la vue de l'humaine.  
- ???  
- Son village à été détruis par des humains.  
La jeune femme s'avança vers le petit garçon terrifié et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
- Salut, poussin. Moi je m'appelle Pyra. Je suis une vieille amie de Dalérion. Tu veux venir voir comment va Famanos ? Il doit être complètement guérit maintenant.  
- Il est mort madame...  
- Non mon chou. J'ai pour habitude de ne pas laisser mourir mes amis.   
L'elfe releva un peu la tête et la rebaissa très vite sous le regard acier de la magicienne. Il se sera un peu plus contre Quéris et lui quémanda de l'aide du regard.  
- Tu peux faire confiance à Pyra. S'il n'y avait qu'un seul humain sur cette planète à qui tu puisses faire confiance, ce serait elle.  
- Pourquoi vous portez la robe noire ? S'enhardit-il à demander.  
- Cela me va mieux au teint. Plaisanta la sorcière.  
- Oh...D'accord...   
Pyra lança un regard effondré à Dalérion.  
- Il a vécut très seul, fillette, il est un peu sauvage. Et tout le monde ne goûte pas tes plaisanteries..  
- Barbares !  
- Oui Pyra. Moi aussi je t'aime.  
La magicienne leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ah, les hommes ! Imita Talenth avant que Pyra puisse le dire elle-même.  
La jeune femme jeta un regard scandalisé au guerrier et se drapa dans les lambeaux de sa dignité outragée pour aller voir Famanos.  
  
************************  
  
Shand tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et tendit les mains devant elle. Articulant péniblement les difficiles syllabes su sort d'invocation, ses doigts tracèrent des courbes harmonieuses, dansèrent et sautèrent dans l'air autour d'un axe qu'elle était seule à voir.  
- ....Kalosllastrin hishamnyoasti. Acheva-t-elle.  
Rien ne se produisit.  
L'adolescente baissa la tête devant son père et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.  
- Je ne suis décidément bonne à rien...  
- Raistlin se pencha en avant. Le sort que tu vient d'essayer est très compliqué, Dalamar à bien mis quinze jours avant de réussir à le lancer sans qu'il lui saute à la figure.  
- Mais je suis ta fille !  
- Shand, il est des plus probable que ton Don interfère en partie avec l'Art. Ce n'est qu'une question de travail. La rassura-t-il.  
L'adolescente s'approcha du fauteuil de son père et hésita. Elle aurait bien voulu se pelotonner dans son giron, comme quand elle était petite, bercé par les battements du cœur de l'archimage et l'odeur des douces fragrances des ingrédients de sort, mais elle avait quatorze ans et l'adolescente hésitait entre la femme et l'enfant.  
Comprenant son souhait muet, Raistlin recula un peu sa chaise et tendit lui tendit les bras en une douce invite.  
La femme en devenir disparut pour ne laisser la place qu'a l'enfant. Elle se nicha contre lui et le serra contre elle.  
- Je t'aime, papa. Murmura-t-elle.  
Le sourire de Raistlin s'effaça, remplacé par une douleur terrible et incompréhensible. Il avala péniblement sa salive et serra sa fille contre lui dans une attitude protectrice.  
Dalamar les trouva enlacés. L'impression d'horreur qui jouait toujours au fond des prunelles de son maître le glaça jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra finit son bandage et claqua des doigts. La visage de Famanos perdit sa fixité malsaine et il s'ébroua comme un jeune chiot.  
- Que...?  
- Tu es réparé. Je vais finir par croire que je ne sert qu'a ça, la réparation des guerriers et mages cassés. Je devrais peut-être ouvrit trois-quatre succursales par ci-par là, je me ferais du pognon. Grommela la jeune femme.  
Myraël avait observé la scène avec attention et sans lâcher la main de Quéris.  
- Myraël, mon chou, que dirais-tu d'un grand bol de soupe ?   
Plusieurs estomac vides signifièrent bruyamment leur accord avec cette proposition tout ce qu'il y a de raisonnable.  
Le petit garçon leva son regard clair vers la magicienne.  
- Merci, tante Pyra.  
- Et c'est repartit. Soupira-t-elle en prenant le garçonnet dans ses bras.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Pourquoi TOUS les enfants finissent-ils par m'appeler "Tante Pyra" ?  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Palanthas milieu de la nuit.  
  
Shandra se redressa sur un cri silencieux.  
Elle ouvrit ses couvertures et se leva.   
La pièce tourna autours d'elle et elle dut se raccrocher aux baldaquins pour ne pas tomber.  
Son vertige cessa enfin, et elle ôta sa chemise de nuit pour en essuyer son corps tremper de sueur.  
Une migraine sourde lui martelait le cerveau. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit propre et descendit à la cuisine.   
La jeune fille se servit un grand verre de potion et dut utiliser ses deux mains pour le porter à sa bouche tant elle tremblait. Une violente douleur lui arqua le corps et son verre s'écrasa au sol comme un coup de tonnerre colossal s'écrasait sur la Tour.  
Quelques pierres tombèrent dans la cour lorsqu'un nouvel éclair ébranla le lieu.   
Du feu embrasa les orbite de Shandra et elle se recroquevilla, inconsciente, sur la carrelage de la cuisine.  
  
Raistlin se réveilla en sursaut. Le même pressentiment qui l'avait glacé dans l'après-midi lui serrant le cœur.   
Il passa une robe de chambre sur son corps nu et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et, constatant l'absence de l'enfant pâlit dangereusement.  
Un éclair toucha la Tour qui trembla sur ses fondations. Se contraignant au calme, il cherche mentalement la présence de Shandra. Il toucha sa signature physique mais pas sa présence mentale.  
La bouche soudain très sèche, il courut à la cuisine.  
Devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, il eut à se rappeler comment respirer.  
Shandra gisait sur le dos, les doigts crochetant l'air devant elle comme des serres, du sang coulant de sa bouche.  
La Tour trembla de nouveau et Raistlin mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas un éclair qui l'avait touché, mais qu'un séisme prenait son épicentre juste sous ses pieds.  
Shandra se convulsa et du sang coula de ses yeux. Une langue de feu envahit la cheminée, naissant des braises mourantes de la veille et l'homme put voir s'agiter des liquides dans leurs bouteilles.  
Laissant l'Archimage prendre le pas sur le Père, Raistlin envoya une convocation mentale d'une sécheresse inouïe à son apprenti. Dalamar dévala l'escalier à son tour. Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et une réflexion désagréable sur la langue, il rejoignit son maître. Se figeant devant la scène surréaliste qui s'offrait à lui, il laissa lui aussi sa personnalité de parade prendre les commandes et put à nouveau réfléchir rationnellement et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la fillette pendant que Raistlin tentait de l'empêcher de se mordre la langue.  
- Ramenons là dans sa chambre.  
L'archimage acquiesça de la tête et l'elfe put voir le considérable effort qu'il devait fournir pour maintenir les boucliers magiques qu'il avait dressé à la hâte autours de l'enfant.   
Dehors, orage et séisme se calmaient doucement.  
  
************************  
  
Dalamar plaça quelques protections autour de la chambre et Raistlin laissa s'effondrer ses boucliers avec un soulagement non dissimulé.  
Il s'assit sur le lit et ausculta rapidement la fillette.  
La respiration trop rapide et sifflante, les muscles tétanisés, les yeux révulsés, Shandra gémit de peur et ses pères lui prirent les mains.   
Elle étaient brûlantes.  
  
************************  
  
Hamelet s'agenouilla devant la statuette.  
- Ma Reine... Le Conseil va se réunir. L'état de santé de ma femme a encore empiré...  
- Elle ne mourra pas avant que je l'ai décidé.  
L'homme tiqua. Il voulait régner. Quel quant soit le prix.  
- Ma Reine...  
- Je veux une vie. Prouve moi ta loyauté.  
Le Régent se raidit.  
- Bien ma Reine.  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre VI  
  
  
Emergence  
  
  
  
  
Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas, milieu de la nuit.  
  
Raistlin quitta la chambre et remonta dans son labo en laissant sa fille aux bons soins de son père.  
Là, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il se permit de s'effondrer en larmes. Cela dura peu de temps et il se reprit vite.  
L'archimage ravagea le laboratoire encombré et inventoria les potions et onguents dont il pensait avoir besoin. Il les téléporta au fur et à mesure dans la chambre de l'enfant et retourna auprès de la malade.  
Dalamar tissait boucliers sur boucliers autours de la chambre et renforçait les protections déjà existantes. Il finit en disposant de lourdes tentures ornées de runes tout autour de la pièce avant de ce tourner vers son maître qui mélangeait soigneusement diverses potions et remarqua ses yeux rouges.  
Le Maître de la Tour prépara du thé et y versa un relaxant musculaire. Il fit boire la tasse à Shandra et épongea son front luisant de sueur.  
Très vite, l'enfant se détendit et sa respiration s'apaisa.   
Les deux mages soupirèrent de soulagement et s'assirent sur un canapé que Dalamar avait rapproché.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle à ? Questionna l'elfe.  
- Je ne sais pas trop...Je pense que son don d'élémentaliste est entré en résonance avec son don magique et que le tout à échappé à son contrôle...  
- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Elle ne va jamais tenir !  
- Je ne sais pas...Commençons par traiter les symptômes. Peut-être que si on arrive à la soulager suffisamment elle arrivera à récupérer son contrôle d'elle-même...  
- Et si elle n'y arrive pas ?  
L'archimage plongea ses yeux d'or dans le regard d'ébène si semblable à celui de Shandra.  
- Alors il faudra songer à une solution plus...radicale.  
L'elfe hoqueta d'horreur et blêmit complètement.  
- Raist... Souffla-t-il.  
Shandra gémit et balaya la pièce d'un regard qui ne voyait rien.  
- Papa...papa... Appela-t-elle d'une voix perdue.  
Les deux hommes s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur enfant et lui prirent les mains.  
- Nous sommes là ma chérie. Nous sommes là. Ne t'inquiètes pas, calme toi...Tout va bien se passer.  
L'adolescente ferma les yeux et du sang coula sur ses joues.  
- J'ai mal...Ca me brûle..  
- Où ma chérie. Demanda Dalamar d'une voix douce, contrastant avec la colère impuissante qui convulsait ses traits.  
- Partout...mes jambes...mes bras... Je veux mourir ! Sanglota-t-elle dans un cri de souffrances insupportables.  
Raistlin ouvrit une petite fiole de cuivre scellée au plomb et versa deux gouttes de liquide ambré dans le reste de thé. Il releva la tête de l'enfant qui cria de douleur au mouvement qui lui était imposé et la fit boire. Très vite, les mouvements de Shandra se ralentirent et elle s'endormit.  
- Que lui as-tu donné ?  
- Du Cal-Sam.  
- QUOI ?!  
- Du calme, je ne lui en ai donné que deux gouttes. Ce ne sera pas trop dangereux.  
Dalamar grinça des dents. Le Cal-Sam était un poison extrêmement dangereux mais aux vertus thérapeutiques puissantes...quand on savait le préparer et le doser. Une erreur dans les quarante-sept distillations et filtrations du produit signifiait la mort assurée.  
Dalamar se rassit sur le sofa, tremblant de tous ses membres et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
- Oh Raist, si elle meure...Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Elle est tout ce que j'ai !  
L'archimage accusa le coup mais tut le coup au cœur que lui avait donné la réflexion de l'elfe et s'assit à côté de lui.  
- Elle vivra, ne t'inquiète pas, elle vivra. Je te le promet.  
Dalamar releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans l'or liquide qui lui faisait face.  
- Il faut que tu es raison Shalafi, il le faut.  
Raistlin se tut. Devant le regard désespéré de l'elfe, il voulu passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serre contre lui. Avant de le toucher, il suspendit son geste et referma ses bras sur lui-même. Il s'éloigna de Dalamar et s'assit à l'autre bout du sofa, sachant pertinemment que sa marque d'affection serait repoussée avec dégoût.  
- Désolé. Murmura-t-il en se rencognant sur lui-même.  
  
************************  
  
Ouest du Sylvanesti, milieu de la nuit.  
  
Pyra bougea un peu sous sa couverture et se réveilla, dérangée par la présence incongrus d'un corps chaud contre le sien. Elle allait engueuler vertement Sharn ou Ekalaka quand elle reconnu le petit Myraël. L'enfant s'était glissé dans son sac de couchage pendant son sommeil et dormait maintenant avec un sourire abandonné aux lèvres.  
La jeune femme hésita une seconde à le réveiller et à l'envoyer aux pelotes lorsqu'une voix douce lui parvint.  
- En un mois, c'est la première fois qu'il ne fait pas de cauchemar...  
- Je ne suis pas un oreiller, Quéris.   
- Ce gosse t'adore, Pyra. Tous les gosses t'adorent. Il a perdu sa famille. Que dirais-tu de t'occuper de lui ?  
Pyra se redressa et le garçonnet se serra davantage contre elle.  
- Je doute que l'éducation d'une Robe Noire soit très recommandée pour un elfe.  
- Il ne peut pas rester avec des guerriers, pas à son âge. Il se fera tuer, ou nous fera tuer. Contra Dalérion qui les avaient rejoints. Tu as les capacités pour le protéger, l'élever et surtout l'aimer. Ne m'as tu pas dit que tu avais aidé mon frère avec sa fille ?  
- Shandra était bébé. Et c'était à la Tour. Pas au milieu de nulle part !  
- Ce gosse n'a nulle part où aller...  
- Ramènes le au Sylvanesti !  
Dalérion fut soudain très gêné et Quéris lui lança un regard inquisiteur.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as oublié de nous dire ?  
- Ben... J'ai de la famille au palais de Sylvanost...et j'ai bien peur que le trône ne voit d'un très mauvais œil que ses pionniers aient été massacrés...ou plutôt qu'il reste un témoin assez gênant.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Le Trône a prit la décision d'implanter des colons sans en référer au Conseil. Si ça avait réussi, le Trône aurait put s'en enorgueillir, mais comme ça à foiré, le Conseil pourrait utiliser la situation pour déstabiliser le pouvoir au Sylvanesti, et au Qualinesti par la même occasion. Un témoin est donc dangereux...s'il reste en vie...C'est cela ? Demanda Pyra.  
Dalérion ce contenta de hocher la tête.  
- J'ai repoussé le plus possible notre retour à Sylvanost, mais je doit aller faire mon rapport...  
- Et tu veux que je m'occupe du gamin.  
- Je ne vois pas à qui demander autrement.  
Pyra soupira et observa l'enfant endormit dans son giron. Une petite fibre qui n'avait pas vibrée depuis près de vingt-cinq ans vint se rappeler à son bon souvenir.  
- Ca va, ça va...Je vais m'en occuper de ce petit monstre...  
Dalérion soupira de soulagement.  
- Dalérion ? Demanda Quéris d'une voix glacée. Faudra qu'on ai une petite conversation tous ensembles... Rapport à la loyauté, au mensonge, ce genre de choses...  
L'elfe haussa un sourcil.  
- Si...si tu veux...Ca peut peut-être attendre demain matin ?  
- C'est cela, c'est cela.  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Haute Sorcellerie  
  
Dalamar releva la tête et fixa un instant son maître. Il ne savait comment réagir. Son corps appelait de toute ses forces les bras de Raistlin, mais son éducation et son esprit en refusaient jusqu'à l'idée. Il frémit et étouffa un sanglot. Toute sa vie foutait le camps. Shandra était mourante et il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de la cruauté inconsciente dont il avait fait preuve avec Raistlin au cours de toutes ces années.  
Son regard revint à Shandra. La respiration de l'adolescente était profonde et régulière quoiqu'un peu lente et ses traits n'étaient plus déformés par la douleur. Il renforça une fois de plus les boucliers magiques qui isolaient la Tour du reste du monde et revint cette fois à Raistlin.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Palais Impérial  
  
Hamelet lisait les procès verbaux d'arrestation de ces quinze derniers jours. Enfin, il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et un sourire pervers éclaira ses traits.  
- Hamelet, mon ami. N'est-il pas l'heure de vous coucher. Demanda la voix faible de la Reine.  
- J'arrive ma chère. Juste quelques ordres à donner.  
Le Régent quitta la chambre et fit signe à un garde. La femme s'approcha.  
- Allez me cherche le Sénéchal.  
Le garde claqua des talons et partit en courant. Le Sénéchal rejoint le Régent dans son bureau.  
- Majesté ?  
- Le Comte Tritonon, je veux que l'enquête soit diligentée au maximum. Les nobles n'ont eut que trop l'occasion d'utiliser leur rangs pour se protéger. Je veux faire un exemple et restaurer le prestige de la couronne auprès des petites gens...  
- A vos ordres, Majesté...  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Palanthas  
  
Dalamar hésitait.  
Il connaissait bien le regard que Raistlin lui offrait. Indifférent à tout, mort, froid, sans plus d'expression que celui d'un bulot mort.   
Il s'aperçut que son maître avait tout simplement autant besoin que lui de réconfort. Pour la première fois depuis des années, l'elfe se rappela quelque chose qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier lorsque Raistlana était redevenue un homme, que quoique cela lui coûte, ils étaient liés par l'enfant qui se tordait de douleur dans son lit, et que cet enfant n'était pas que l'expression d'une idiosyncrasie de leur part.   
L'elfe arrêta de considérer son maître comme une ex-amante et ne vit plus que comme l'ami à la fidélité absolu qu'il était devenu. L'homme l'accordait si rarement qu'il était facile d'oublier qu'il pouvait le faire, encore plus rarement que son affection, mais quand il le faisait, c'était d'une manière si indéfectible que cela en devenait dangereux. Un sourire triste glissa sur les lèvres de l'elfe. Quoi qu'il fasse, de n'importe quelle manière qu'il puisse changer, Raistlin resterait toujours absolu dans ses émotions. Il devait faire avec. Après tout il ne valait guère mieux, à rester bloqué sur des positions qu'il savaient aberrantes depuis près de quinze ans.  
Il se rapprocha de l'homme prostré et glissa ses bras autours de sa taille.   
Avec un sursaut étonné, l'archimage quitta la position fœtale qu'il avait adopté et Dalamar en profit pour poser résolument sa tête au creux de son épaule.  
Une odeur de musc, de rose et de poussière, qu'il connaissait bien lui monta au narines et il ferma les yeux. Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaux qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis quatorze ans et soupira.  
- Je vous aime tant tous les deux...Vous êtes tout ce qui me reste.  
Raistlin se figea de surprise. Si Shandra avait toujours été un lien puissant entre eux, c'était bien la première fois que Dalamar le faisait ainsi réellement entrer dans son existence.  
L'archimage serra timidement l'elfe contre lui et un bien être qu'il ne connaissait plus l'envahi.  
  
Shandra continuait à dormir.  
Le soleil se leva sur la Tour ébranlée.  
  
************************  
  
Varune  
  
Des coups retentirent à la porte et le maître d'hôtel entrouvrit la porte. Des soldats l'ouvrirent d'un coup de pied et entrèrent en bon ordre.  
- Comte Tritonon ?  
- Dans sa chambre, au premier étage, sur la droite... Bégaya le vieux serviteur.  
- On y va les gars !  
Deux soldats grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre, extirpèrent le Comte de ses appartements et le traînèrent au pied de leur supérieur.  
- Colonel, voilà le prisonnier.  
- PRISONNIER ! Releva un jeune homme dégingandé en entrant dans le hall à son tour.  
- Monsieur ?  
- Gibergeon, le Comte Tritonon est mon oncle.  
- Votre oncle est accusé de divers crimes et délits. Son procès se tiendra dans un jour ou deux au Palais. Vous serrez informé des dispositions à prendre. Vous devrez répondre aux enquêteurs de la Couronne. Bonne journée Monseigneur. Finit le colonel en traînant le Comte par le col de sa chemise.  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Palanthas.  
  
Les cloches du Temple sonnèrent. Raistlin se réveilla en sursaut, étonné du poids qui reposait sur son torse. Dalamar râla et ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Ils s'entreregardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir à leur étreinte imprévue.  
Une voix rauque et faible leur parvint.  
- J'avais finit par croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous et que je n'était définitivement qu'un boulet...  
- Shandra ! Crièrent -ils ensemble avec soulagement.  
L'adolescente grimaça et repris son souffle.  
- Moins fort, pitié...  
Les deux hommes sourirent et utilisèrent cette excuse pour se séparer. Ils vinrent au chevet de leur enfant.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? Chuchota Raistlin  
- Aussi épuisée et affamée qu'une louve qui aurait mis bas douze petits. Répondit pareillement l'enfant en reprenant l'une des expressions favorites de Pyra.  
- Tu nous a fait tellement peur.  
- Pardon...  
- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux.  
Shandra releva les yeux et sa nature irrévérencieuse reprit le dessus malgré son épuisement.  
- Je trouve que ce n'est pas trop cher payé si ça à permis de vous remettre dans le même lit.  
Les deux hommes rougirent comme des pivoines et échangèrent un regard scandalisé.  
- Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi mes parents faisaient chambres à part, mais maintenant, je suis rassurée. Acheva-t-elle sur une quinte de toux.  
Les deux mages parvinrent à reprendre leur sang froid.  
Les oreilles encore un peu rouge, Dalamar aida sa fille à se redresser et lui fint boire un peu d'eau.  
- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, ma chère. Tu es trop jeune pour connaître certains aspects de la vie...  
Shandra lança un drôle de regard à Raistlin qui continua.  
- Quoi, on peut toujours rêver à l'hypothétique innocence de ses enfants non ?  
- Tu es encore très faible et personne ne peut savoir si tu ne va pas faire d'autre crise. Tu dois te reposer.  
- Oui maman...  
- C'est lui ta mère, je te rappelles. Releva l'elfe.  
Raistlin lança un regard courroucé aux deux marioles que son sourire radieux démentait totalement.  
Il embrassa l'enfant sur le front et appela une âme en peine.  
- Reste avec elle et Dalamar. Ordonna-t-il à Teklon  
Le mort vivant s'inclina et prit place au pied du lit.  
- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda l'apprenti.  
- Fouiller dans les vieux grimoires si je ne trouve pas quelque chose pouvant aider Shand.  
L'adolescente insolente disparue, ne laissant la place qu'a une petite fille désemparée et désolée.  
- Je suis navrée, je ne voulait pas vous embêter.  
Raistlin revint vers elle.  
- Tu ne nous embêtes jamais. Tu es ma fille, je t'aime, fin de l'histoire. Coupa-t-il définitivement , le regard farouche.  
Shandra sourit timidement avant de se rallonger.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre VII  
  
  
  
Générations  
  
  
  
  
Tour de Palanthas, le même jour.  
  
Raistlin quitta la chambre et gagna le labo.  
Dalamar aida Shand à se rallonger et la borda tendrement.  
Tu as faim ?  
Oh oui !  
Tu as toujours faim ! Accusa gentiment l'elfe avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine.  
Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé à raz bord de tous les mets préférés de l'adolescente.  
Je devrais être plus souvent malade.  
Idiote !  
L'adolescente lançait un regard impudent à son père lorsqu'une convulsion la prie totalement au dépourvue, lui arquant le corps sur la literie. L'elfe posa son plateau et couru vers elle. Il la maintint de son mieux pour l'empêcher de se blesser et attendit.  
Les boucliers placés autours de la pièce explosèrent les uns après les autres et un langue de feu sortie de nulle part fracassa les vitres.  
La fabuleuse quantité d'énergie magique accumulée dans la pièce et contenue jusque là par les barrières fut dispersée au quatre vent.  
Le corps épuisé de l'enfant s'effondra sur les draps.  
Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent.  
Pardon, pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès.   
Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus hystérique.  
Dalamar la secoua doucement et la serra contre lui. Shand se calma graduellement et finit par s'endormir, totalement épuisée.  
L'elfe la tint contre lui jusqu'à ce que son cœur se fut apaisé.  
'Dalamar ?'  
Ce n'est rien Shalafi. Une petite convulsion sans commune mesure avec ses exploits de la nuit.  
Un soupir mental de soulagement lui parvint.  
'Veille bien sur elle, mon ami. J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.'  
  
************************  
  
Dalamar borda une fois encore la jeune fille.   
Une voix mentale chercha à l'atteindre et il saisit le fil de communication au vol.   
'Dalamar ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel dans ta Tour ?' Questionna Justarius avec irritation.   
'Ce n'est rien ... '  
'RIEN ? ! On la sentit de Wayreth, malgré les boucliers ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?' S'insurgea Dunbar.   
'Cela ne vous regarde en rien.' Grinça l'elfe. 'Je fais ce que je veux chez moi.'   
'Dalamar tu...'   
Une 4e présence se mêla à la conversation et Dalamar frémit.   
"Non, pas maintenant. "  
'J'ai trouvé, Dalamar. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais je sais comment la soigner.'   
'Qui s'est incrusté dans la communication ?' Demanda Justarius acerbe.   
'Tien, salut Justarius, ça va ma biche ?' Demanda Raistlin avec une candeur artificielle emprunté à Pyra.   
'Qui ?...'   
'Shalafi !' Gémit Dalamar.   
Un silence mental présent répondit du côté de Wayreth.   
- 'Raistlin ?' Souffle à le maître des robes blanches.   
- Le seul et unique ma poule.  
- Tu devras te présenter, toi et ton Shalafi, à Wayreth et ce, dès demain. Grinça Dunbar.   
- Certainement pas, coupa Raistlin d'une voix polaire. Notre fille est malade et nous allons certainement pas la laisser seule pour faire plaisir à de vieux croûtons qui se fiche totalement de la situation. Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à vous dire, et aucun compte à vous rentre.   
- Tu utilises le nous de majesté maintenant ?   
Un silence édifiant répondit au robe rouge.   
- Il serait toutefois judicieux que vous veniez nous voir, tous les trois. Temporisa le robe blanche.   
- Nous verrons. Répondit hâtivement Dalamar avant de couper la conversation.   
L' elfe se leva avec la ferme intention de me dire à Raistlin sinon le fond de sa pensée. Il buta littéralement dans son maître qui avait eu le temps de descendre de son nid d'aigle.   
Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot , son Shalafi lui colla un vieux grimoires poussiéreus sous le nez.   
- Istar, 55 ans avant le Cataclysme. Le rejeton demi elfe de deux magiciens, souffrant de convulsions, perte de contrôle, fièvre... Les parents ont soigné les symptômes et placé l'enfant dans une bulle de magie morte le temps que l'enfant regagne son contrôle. Le sort de la bulle est avec, il fonctionne, il n'y a plus qu'à le lancer.   
L' elfe soupira et un doux sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres.   
- tu sais que je devrais te massacrer... Nous étions pourtant convenu de taire ton existence à Wayreth.   
L'archimage haussa les épaules.   
- je m'en fiche, Dalamar. Que je vous ai Shand et toi, le reste m'est totalement indifférent. Et de toute façon, que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ? Ton poste de chef des robes noires ne m'intéresse pas . continua-t-il imperturbable mais un sourire mutin au fond des yeux. Et j'ai appris ma leçon. Je sais où est ma place.   
L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel.   
- Ah, les hommes, soupira-il dans une évidente imitation de Pyra.  
  
****************************  
  
Solace, deux jours plus tard.  
  
l'adolescent entendit le galop de ses frères mais ne releva pas le nez de son grimoire. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et ferma les oreilles aux cris des autres jeunes.   
Sturm, le benjamin sauta près de son frère, lâcha l'épée d'entraînement qu'il tenait et se jeta sur Palin. Il lui arracha son grimoire des mains et le feuilleta rapidement.   
- quel plaisir prends-tu à apprendre de tels idioties poussiéreuses ?   
Palin lui lança un regard agacé.   
- le même que toi à t'agiter avec ce grand couteau émoussé que tu appelles épée.   
Sturm lança un regard vide à son cadet. Palin se leva et arracha le livre des mains de son aîné. Avec un regard mauvais, il s'éloigna un peu et se rassit sur une grosse pierre. Tanin se rapprocha de lui à son tour. De trois ans son aîné, le plus vieux des trois frères avaient le caractère aussi bouillant que sa mère mais sans la tempérance née de l'expérience.   
- Cesse de d'escrimer sur ce bouquin. Tu as encore le temps de devenir un bon guerrier si tu t'y mets. Laisse tomber la magie...   
Du haut de ces quinze ans, Palin de s'en laissa pas compter.   
- Tanin, si je te demandais de laisser tomber ton rêve de devenir chevalier solamnique parce que tu risques de te faire tuer. Ferais-tu ?   
- Je t'éclaterai de rire au nez. Ce rêve, c'est ma vie!   
- Alors souffres que devenir magicien soit le rêve de la mienne.   
- Ce n'est pas pareil, la magie n'a rien de réelle, et Oncle Raistlin...   
- Fût le plus puissant est le plus fabuleux mage de Krynn. Je ne sais pas quelles erreurs ont faits Caramon, le Conclave , où je ne sais qui, mais tout n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Et père m'a dit qu'oncle Raistlin s'était racheté en faisant la plus belle chose qui soit au monde. Même mère a été d'accord.   
- C'est quoi ?   
- Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que nos parents en savent plus sur le devenir d'oncle Raistlin qu'ils ne veulent bien nous en dire.   
- Tu crois ?   
- Je sais que Dalamar, le chef des robes noires est venu ici et qu'il y est restée près d'un mois avec deux autres sorciers. C'est le vieux d'un Enzo qui me l'a dit.   
Les deux plus vieux haussèrent les épaules et se détournèrent.   
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire. Oncle Raistlin est mort et la magie n'a déjà que trop fait souffrir notre famille. Tu devrais renoncer. Conclut Sturm en s'éloignant.   
- Il a raison, tu sais. Ne donne pas plus d'inquiétude à nos parents qu'ils n'en ont déjà.   
Palin resta seul. La rage au cœur et les larmes aux yeux. Ses ongles entamèrent la paume de sa main et du sang coula.   
- Je te jure, oncle Raistlin, où que tu sois, que je serai un grand magicien ! J'en fait le serment devant toi.   
Il releva le nez, la mâchoires serrées en une attitude belliqueuse. Il rouvrit son grimoire à la page choisie et se replongea plus profondément encore dans son étude.   
  
****************************   
  
Tanis retint un cri de frustration et quitta la chambre de Gilthas en claquant la porte. Le gamin avait décidément le chic pour le mettre en boule. Il passa devant deux gardes qui eurent plus que du mal pour faire disparaître le sourire sardonique qui fleurissait sur leur visage.   
Il sortit de la maison de quartz rose qu'il partageait avec sa femme et son fils et s'éloigna en grinçant des dents. Allez à Solace, avec son état de santé ! Gil ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien. Le demi elfe recouvra difficilement son calme. Il pouvait comprendre que son fils ne supporte plus de vivre enfermé, mais c'était pour son propre bien.   
Il se souvint avec une boule dans la gorge, de la peur que les fièvres de son enfant lui avait causé. Faible et facilement malade, des fièvres articulaires l'avaient cloué au lit tous les hivers jusqu'à ses douze ans sans que la médecine des elfes puisses autre chose pour lui que le maintenir en vie.  
Tanis baissa la tête et s'appuya contre un énorme chêne. Toute sa vie, il se souviendrait du petit corps de son fils, âgé d'à peine un an, se tordant de douleur, hurlant de souffrance, réclamant une aide que personne ne parvenait à lui accorder.  
Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.   
Ayant recouvré un semblant de calme, il se décida rejoindre son fils.   
  
Gilthas boudait. Ses parents ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mettre dans un cocon, et il ne le supportait plus. Bien sur qu'ils faisaient cela pour son bien, il le comprenait, mais la soif de découverte et de vie du jeune homme ne voulaient plus de ces contraintes.   
Palin allait fêter ses quinze ans et il ne pouvait même pas aller à Solace pour assister à la fête! Le Qualinesti n'était pas si loin que cela, que diable ! Et l'été était magnifique. Il se leva et ses articulations grincèrent. Il eut une grimace. Bon, il craquait plus que vieille paire de bottes, mais il pouvait monter. Et une escorte d'un ou deux guerrier lui aurait suffi.   
Il s'appuya au pourtour de la fenêtre et vit son père revenir vers le domicile familial. Il se força à arborer un masque impassible. Il repoussa à ses mèches blondes en arrière et ses prunelles bleu étincelèrent d'acier. Il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit un livre. Lui aussi avait du sang humain dans les veines, et pour une fois, il allait lui servir. Cette race à la vie courte était connue pour être plus bornée qu'un mulet mort.   
Tanis rentra chez lui et tomba nez à nez avec sa femme. Comme toujours quand il voyait, sa beauté le coupa le souffle. Son cœur se serra. La princesse elfe avait le physique d'une adolescente. Quant à lui, le sang humain qui coulait dans ses veines lui semblait un peu plus froid chaque jour. Il frémi en pensant que bientôt viendrait le temps de sa déchéance alors que sa femme resterait toujours belle et jeune.   
Il chassa les idées noires qui le taraudaient et enlaça sa femme. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et se laissa envelopper par la douce odeur de jasmin qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.   
- tu sors ?   
- Mon frère veut me voir...  
- Je ne savais pas que Porthios était revenu.   
- Il ne reste pas. Un groupe de guerriers est venu lui apporter un message d'Alhana. Le Sylvanesti s'agite.   
Tanis secoua la tête en soupirant.   
- les vieux barbons veulent que le Qualinesti rentre dans le giron du Sylvanesti mais ils grimpent aux murs dès qu'il est question de les rapprocher. Ça va mal finir...   
- Tu as discuté avec Gil ? I  
- l veut aller à Solace. Grinça le demi elfe   
Laurana sourit.   
- J'ai un peu discuté avec les guerriers qui ont apporté le message. Ils n'ont rien à faire et ne rentrent pas au Sylvanesti avant un moment.   
Tanis releva la tête comme un cheval sentant l'avoine.   
- Et tu veux qu'ils escortent le petit ! ? C'est hors de question ! Sa santé...   
- ...Est aussi bonne que nous pourrions espérer. Laisse le y aller . Il a bien mérité de s'amuser un peu .   
La jeune femme se nicha contre son mari et lui fit des mamours.   
- Allons... Fait lui plaisir... Et puis s'il n'est pas la on pourra toujours trouver de quoi occuper nos soirées...   
Le regard du demi elfe se fit brillant.   
- évidemment, si tu me prends par les sentiments... Et Caramon n'a pas eut de nos nouvelles depuis longtemps. Sa fille doit être née. Ce serait normal de lui envoyer un présent. Continua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.   
- Naturellement. Acquiesça gravement la princesse.   
- Et il serait bon pour notre fil qu'il apprenne les dures réalités de la vie...   
- Bien entendu.   
- Et tu te fous de moi.   
- Absolument. Répondit-elle du même ton posé et sérieux.   
Le demi elfe sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte de son fils.   
La jeune femme sourit à son tour et compta.   
- Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...   
- PAPA, TU POURRAIS FRAPPER ! cria Gilthas scandalisé.   
Laurana eut un petit rire de gorge et partit voir Porthios. La petite scène lui avait remonté le moral.   
Tanis évita la botte que lui lança son fils et du faire un effort pour contenir l'hilarité qui menaçaient de rompre son joli effet.   
- Gilthas, nous avons bien réfléchit avec ta mère.   
L'adolescent lui lança un regard suspicieux.   
- tu iras à Solace.   
L'adolescent ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils.   
- Cinq guerriers vont t'escorter.   
Gilthas lança un regard dur à son père, et ne dit rien, attendant qu'il s'explique.   
- il n'y a pas de piège. Tu vas aller à Solace assister à l'anniversaire de Palin, tu restes quelques jours, tu demandes des nouvelles de la petite famille Majere, tu offres le bibelot prévu pour le nouveau rejeton et tu rentres, toujours escorté par les guerriers.   
Gilthas jubilait intérieurement, mais il se refusait à le laisser voir son père.   
Le demi elfe se impatienta.   
- Ca te convient ou pas ?   
- Je parts quand ?   
- Demain.   
- Ca me convient.   
Tanis soupira de soulagement. Décidément, il ne comprendrait rien aux adolescents.   
  
************************   
  
Raistlin lança le sort idoine autours de sa fille et un cocon de lumière dorée l'entoura.   
L'adolescente tenta expérimentalement de se déplacer dans la pièce. Le cocon la suivi et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage fin. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle ne sentait pas la pression des énergies extérieures lui pourrir la vie.   
Une cloche d'argent sonna en haut de la Tour et deux âmes en peine se précipitèrent vers le Maître.   
- Dame Pyra vient de franchir le portail. Elle est accompagnée d'un jeune Elfe. Devons-nous les escorter jusqu'ici ?   
- Ma foi, elle est en progrès, elle n'est guère qu'un mois de retard sur la date qu'elle nous avez fixée.   
Dalamar sourit et aida Shandra à revêtir quelque chose de décent   
Pyra escalada rapidement les degrés de pierre jusqu'à la chambre de Shand et poussa devant elle Myraël.   
Le petit garçon repéra instantanément Shandra et lui lança un sourire timide.   
- Tu nous avez cachée ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi ne te voyions que si rarement.   
- Arrêtes tes conneries, ce gosse m'a été confiée par ton frère.   
Dalamar ouvrit de grands yeux et de la colère passa sur ses traits.   
Pyra se retourna vers Shandra.   
- marrante ta nouvelle aura, ça sert à quoi.   
Raistlin se pencha vers le jeune garçon qui eut un mouvement de recul.   
- Le Conclave veut nous voir...Informa-t-il Pyra.  
- Les pauvres...  
  
*************************  
  
Gilthas chaussa ses bottes et enfila sa cape de voyage. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sac qu'il avait préparé et sortit de sa chambre. Son père le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Sa mère fit de même.   
Il sortirent et le jeune elfe se mit en selle. Il fut reconnaissant à ses parents de lui avoir évité des embrassades publiques.   
Le chef de la petite troupe d'elfes qui allaient l'escorter approcha sa monture de la sienne.   
Il lui tendit la main et la serra. Avec un sourire franc, il se présenta.   
- Bonjour le Gilthas. Nous devons partir de suite si nous voulons tenir le planning. Tu peux m'appeler Dalérion.  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre VIII  
  
Instruction  
  
  
  
  
  
Varune, Salle du Trône  
  
Un frémissement parcourut la salle et nombreux sont ceux qui ployèrent l'échine, le ventre liquéfié par la présence du Régent.  
Le quadragénaire renvoya ses cheveux en arrière et s'assit. La Cour de Justice allait débuter.  
Bien des décennies s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'un crime suffisamment atroce ait été perpétré et demande l'intervention du Trône.  
Le prévenu entra dans la pièce.  
Enchaîné de la tête au pieds, couvert de meurtrissures témoignant de la vigueur des enquêteurs, le Comte Tritonon lança un regard impudent, vide de tout remord au Régent.  
Le Sénéchal prit la parole.  
- Comte Tritonon Kh'aa Fandos, vous êtes accusé de meurtres, tortures, violences physiques et mentales sur mineurs. Vous avez avoué de plus, détournements de fonds sur vos Marches, abus de pouvoirs, utilisation illégale du droit de cuissage, vente d'enfants à marchands d'esclaves de l'Extérieur...Entre autre choses. Qu'avez vous à répondre.  
L'homme se redressa et cracha par terre.  
- Coupable.  
L'assistance gronda. Le régent fit un signe de la main et des piquiers de mirent discrètement en position.  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Palanthas.  
  
Shandra sortit de son bain et s'entortilla dans l'épaisse serviette que lui tendit Pyra.  
On frappa à la porte et la rouquine ouvrit à Dalamar. L'elfe posa des vêtements sur une petite table.  
Pyra s'en approcha et les déplia avec précaution. Elle siffla d'admiration.  
Bon sang ! C'est magnifique.   
Shandra s'avança à son tour et put voir les atours que ses pères avaient préparés pour elle.  
Toute en soie, chaînée d'or et de cuivre créant une moirure somptueuse à chaque mouvement du tissu, la robe de dessus était dans les tons vieil ors rehaussée de vert tendre et des sequins d'or en marquaient la taille. La robe de dessous, plus simple, était d'un chaud ton bronze et de la fine dentelle sur la gorge, rendait un peu plus décent le décolleté plongeant de la robe de dessus.  
- C'est joli...  
- Le Conclave doit en avoir pour son argent, ma chérie.  
L'humeur de la jeune fille s'assombrit.  
- Je suis navrée.  
- Arrête d'être navrée. Cracha Pyra , acerbe.  
Shand sursauta, piquée au vif et allait répondre vertement lorsqu'elle vit les sourires amusés des deux adultes. Elle détourna la tête d'un mouvement faussement hautain, mais ne put s'empêcher de retourner au tas de vêtements.  
Elle finit de déplier la robe de dessus, stupéfiante dans sa coupe finalement étonnamment simple, puis s'extasia sur les petites bottines de peau avant de lancer un regard noir à son père devant les sous-vêtements de dentelle.  
Pyra en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.  
- Elle est pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de petites choses ?  
- Je n'y suis pour rien. Se défendit Dalamar. C'est sa mère qui a choisit le tout ! Si ça ne te plait pas, va te plaindre à Raist.  
- Oh, moi je m'en fout, mais je trouve que ça fait un peu "sautez-moi-dessus-tout-de-suite".  
- C'est superbe. Coupa Shand.  
- Si ça te plait...Je trouve quand même que si ta mère à ce genre de fantasme, elle pourrait porter ces fanfreluches elle-même.  
Shandra lança un sourire radieux à sa marraine mais n'ajouta rien.   
Elle allait commencer à s'habiller quand elle se souvint d'un détail.  
- Père ?  
- Oui, ma chérie ?  
- Dehors !  
Oui, ma chérie !  
  
************************  
  
Le sénéchal repris sa lecture. Pendant de longues minutes, crimes et exactions du noble furent étalées au vues et sus de tous. La foule s'agitait de plus en plus. Plusieurs délicats s'évanouirent, vaincus par la chaleur étouffante, animale, qui montait des spectateurs. Les femmes étaient livides, les enfants pleuraient.  
Enfin le Sénéchal se tut.  
Le Régent se tourna vers le criminel.  
- Vous plaidez toujours coupable ?  
- Oui. Grimaça le noble avec une jouissance visible, sûr qu'il était que ce jugement n'était qu'une mascarade de plus.  
Le visage du Régent se fit de pierre.  
Son neveu, Gibergeon, pâlit atrocement.  
Alors en coupable tu seras puni. Par la Couronne, nous, Hamelet de Varune, Régent de Varune, Représentant de son Altesse Impériale, la Reine Méléria de Varune, condamnons Tritonon Kh'aa Fandos, Comte des Marches de Fandos à être déchus de ses titres qui serons remis à son neveu, Gibergeon Kh'aa Nylas. Le Coupable sera de plus, roué, écorché vif, émasculé, écartelé et enfin pendu jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Son cadavre sera jeté dans le Désert de Sable, afin que chacun sache que jamais le Trône ne laissera un crime, quel qu'il soit et contre qui que se soit, impunis. Le nom de Tritonon Kh'aa Fandos sera porté dans les livres d'histoire comme porteur du Dédain Impérial. Aucun rite funéraire ne pourra être prodigué aux restes du coupable, si tant est qu'il y en ait. Le Régent tapa sur la bras du Trône. Que le coupable soit emmené au supplice.  
Un silence de mort envahi la salle.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin arpentait la pièce de long en large. L'archimage avait troqué son habituelle robe de lin, un peu usée au entournures et rapiécée de partout, pour une magnifique chose d'épaisse soir noire rehaussée de délicats filigranes d'argent. Sa longue crinière blanche était taillée de frais et retombait librement sur ses épaules.  
Il sursauta lorsque son apprenti se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Un masque de calme impassible glissa sur son visage.  
- Ne joues pas ce jeu là avec moi, Raistlin Majere !  
Je m'entraînais juste...  
Bien sûr, on va dire ça...  
L'archimage laissa son regard dériver autour de lui avant de revenir sur l'elfe. La robe qu'il portait, jumelle de la sienne, ouverte sur le torse de bronze le mettait furieusement en valeur.   
Raistlin se mordit la lèvre, écarta vigoureusement des pensées par franchement dans l'air du temps et avala péniblement sa salive.  
'Ca doit être le stress...' Ce dit-il en s'éloignant pour tenter de reprendre son calme et de dissimuler les preuves flagrantes de son intérêt pour l'elfe du regard inquisiteur de ce dernier.  
Crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? demanda-t--il pour se changer les idées  
Justarius et Dunbar vont probablement me passer un savon pour ne leur avoir rien dit, ils essayeront probablement d'attenter à ta vie alors reste sur tes gardes. Ce que je crains le plus, c'est qu'ils tentent de nous prendre Shandra.  
Nous sommes arrivés aux mêmes conclusions...  
M'ENLEVER A VOUS, POURQUOI ? Cria la jeune fille qui avait prit la conversation en cours de route.  
Allons, garde ton calme. Lui intima Pyra avec plus de rudesse dans la voix qu'elle n'en avait jamais eut pour la jeune fille.  
Tu es notre fille tout simplement, et ta capture représenterai un magnifique moyen de pression pour un Conclave qui fait probablement sous lui depuis deux semaines qu'il a appris la présence de ta mère.  
Mais c'est idiot !  
L'idiotie n'est pas l'apanage des chevaliers solamniques, ma chérie.  
C'est de ma faute...  
Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules de concert.  
Raistlin fit tourner sa fille pour l'avoir face à lui et l'observa longuement des pieds à la tête.  
Il modifia l'emplacement de certaines coutures, remonta les épaules, ajusta la taille...  
Quand il eut terminé, la jeune fille était stupéfiante et même Pyra ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.   
Je te dois des excuses, Raist. Elle est magnifique...Et personne ne peut se tromper sur son âge !  
C'était un peu le but de l'opération.  
Dalamar s'approcha à son tour. Solennellement, il passa autour du cou de sa fille un pendentif. Une larme d'ambre se nicha sur la gorge de l'adolescente. L'elfe lui tendit ensuite un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles du même matériau et l'aida à les mettre. Il recula à son tour.  
Ils appartenaient à ma mère. J'ai un certain nombre de grief envers mon frère, mais comme nous n'avons pas de sœur, il a préféré me les faire parvenir plutôt que de les voir perdre; il n'a jamais été du genre à se marier...  
Shandra baissa les cils et rougit légèrement. Une petite flamme irrévérencieuse apparut dans son regard.  
Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire. Myraël choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Pyra s'approcha de lui et le souleva dans ses bras.  
Bien, pendant que notre famille infernale va faire le mariolle à Wayreth, que dirais-tu d'aller en ville faire un peu de lèche-vitrine. Tu aimes les crêpes ?  
L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se remettre à sucer son pouce.  
  
************************  
  
Le Comte était livide. Tous pensaient qu'il s'en sortirait avec une vague réprimande et une amende. Mais une telle sentence ! Une joie mauvaise gonfla au cœur de la foule et un tonnerre d'acclamations fusa en direction du trône.  
Le régent retint un sourire satisfait.  
La sentence est exécutoire dans une heure, le temps que les bourreaux préparent leur matériel.  
Le condamné se réveilla enfin.  
NON, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CELA ! SEULE LA REINE PEUT ORDONNER UNE EXECUTION ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN INTRIGANT. NOUS AURONS TA PEAU ! Hurla-t-il.  
Hamelet fit un geste et l'homme, hurlant et gesticulant, fut emmené en cellule.  
Envoyez lui un prêtre, qu'il puisse méditer sur ses péchés. Concéda le Régent, magnanime.  
La foule ne l'en acclama que davantage.  
  
************************  
  
Justarius, assis à son bureau de la Tour de Wayreth, fixait sans les voir les pages jaunies d'un épais livre d'histoire.  
On toqua à sa porte et il sursauta si fort que son ouvrage chut au sol. Il se leva, le ramassa et prit le temps de se donner une contenance.  
Il ouvrit la porte.   
Un de ses apprentis dansait d'un pieds sur l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise.  
- Maître, ils sont là...  
Le Chef du Conclave tressaillit.  
- Où ?  
- En bas, dans le Grand Hall.  
- Qu'ils montent dans la Salle du Conclave.  
Tous les trois ?  
Tous les trois.  
L'apprenti s'inclina brièvement et s'éclipsa.  
Le robe rouge referma la porte, et, constatant que ses mains tremblaient, il se versa un grand verre d'alcool fort. Il l'englouti cul-sec et s'appuya sur le meuble de châtaigner. Il soupira bruyamment et pris son courage à deux mains.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.  
  
************************  
  
Palin était tout joyeux. Il avait fêté son seizième anniversaire, même Gilthas était venu, son père avait dut faire la leçon à ses frères car ils lui fichaient une paix royale, même sa mère semblait s'être fait une raison quand à son choix de carrière.  
La vie était merveilleuse.  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre IX  
  
Jugements  
  
  
  
  
Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, Wayreth  
  
Escortés par un apprenti de chaque ordre depuis leur entrée dans la foret, les deux archimages avaient les pires difficultés à retenir leur hilarité.  
Dalamar croisa le regard de Raistlin et pouffa. Il transforma bien vite son rire en quinte de toux et s'amusa davantage du bond terrifié des trois jeunes gens à ce bruit incongrus.  
La situation menaçant de leur échapper des mains, les archimages endossèrent leur personnalité de parade : hauteur, distance et un rien de mépris pour l'elfe, cruel cynisme et froideur polaire pour Raistlin.  
Shandra les vit se caparaçonner et leur lança un regard mi-inquiet, mi-étonné. Un battement de paupière apaisant des deux hommes la rassurèrent. Le Jeu commençait. A son tour, elle se retrancha derrière une attitude calme, posée et souriante.  
Ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall. Les trois apprentis leur demandèrent de patienter quelques instants et s'éclipsèrent.  
Shandra eut tout le temps de s'extasier devant la Tour sous les regards intérieurement attendris de ses pères.  
Enfin, un jeune homme portant la robe rouge s'approcha d'eux. Visiblement terrifié, il faisait des efforts méritoires pour ne pas le monter.  
- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Conclave vous attends la-haut.  
La petite famille suivit, bien inutilement d'ailleurs, son guide et entra dans la grande salle ronde qui permettait aux mages de haut rang de se réunir.  
Assis dans de lourds fauteuils de bois massif, les archimages réunis en cercle autour des deux archimages noirs et de leur fille faisaient plus penser à un tribunal qu'à autre chose.  
- 'Allons, hardis les enfants ! Ils ne m'ont pas encore remplacés.' Pensa Dalamar en voyant le siège du Maître des Robes Noires vide.  
Raistlin fronça les sourcils - et s'amusa du mouvement de recul de plusieurs des mages - en constatant qu'aucun siège n'avait été prévu pour eux. D'une pensée, il intima l'ordre à Dalamar d'aller prendre sa place puis, le plus tranquillement du monde, il alla se placer devant deux des archimages assit sur les sièges à la droite de celui de Dalamar. Il avait été femme, et bien des choses lui avaient été enseignées pendant cette période. Si son "oeil noir" n'avait pas la force de celui de Pyra, le long regard qui ne cillait pas qu'il dédia aux mages eut l'effet escompté. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et leur laissèrent la place, à lui et à sa fille.   
- Merci infiniment ! Les remercia-t-il sur un ton qui aurait congelé un troupeau de dragons rouge en vol.  
Un flottement passa dans l'assistance.   
Justarius se racla la gorge, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.   
- Dalamar, le conseil s'est réuni pour toi. Que tu nous ai caché la présence de Raistlin pendant de si longs mois mets en doute ton application et ton dévouement vis-à-vis du Conclave. Si tu n'as pas d'explication suffisamment plausible, nous serons dans l'obligation de te retirer ton poste de Chef des Robes Noires.   
Dalamar n'esquissa pas un geste. Rien dans son maintien ne trahis sa colère. Il se leva à son tour et dédia à l'auguste assemblée un sourire carnassier.   
- Me voilà rassuré, je pensais naïvement qu'un cercle si ouvert intellectuellement était dépourvu de sentiment tels que la mesquinerie ,mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien. Finalement l'élitisme forcené de ce cercle n'en a que camouflé la bigoterie et la bêtise.   
L'assemblée entière s'agita et l'elfe leva les mains pour demander le calme.   
Raistlin retint un rugissement de rire .   
- 'C'est un discours politique Shandra. Laissons le s'amuser. 'Informa-t-il sa fille d'une pensée.   
- ' Que va-t-il leur dire ? '  
- 'Mais tout ma chérie, absolument tout ! Et de la manière la plus insupportable et la plus choquante possibles pour eux. C'est toute la raison de ta présence ici. Regards les coups d'œil qu'ils te jettent . Ils ne savent pas qui tu es. Tous pensaient que c'est un apprenti qui nous accompagnerait, pas une jeune fille belle à damner un saint, visiblement demi elfe et qui ne ressemble... Ils ont peur... et si tu savais ce que c'est bon!'  
Shandra lança un regard madré à son père.   
- 'Ah, les mages !' conclut-elle, aveugle au regard scandalisé que lui jetèrent ses pères.   
  
********************  
  
Varune, Cour Intérieure du Palais / Anciennes salles de tortures  
  
L'exécution dura longtemps. Les bourreaux connaissaient leur affaire. Le comte Tritonon mit plus de dix heures à mourir. Ses cris réjouirent énormément le peuple.   
Hamelet de Varune referma la lourde porte derrière lui. Il battit le briquet et s'avança dans le tunnel obscur. un flamboiement salua son arrivée et les yeux de la statuette s'illuminèrent.  
- Alors ? Quel effet cela fait-il de décider de la vie bande ou de la mort d'un homme.   
Le régent se rengorgea de.   
- Atroce, c'est atroce. Quelle jouissance... demandez-moi ce que vous voulez ma Reine ! Je vous appartiens.   
  
********************  
  
Dalamar attendit un instant de plus que le brouhaha se soit calmé.   
- Justarius, tu parles de longs mois, mais cela fait près de quinze ans que Raistlin a quitté les Abysses. Demande à Crysania, c'est elle qui l'a soigné quand il est revenu. Ajouta-t-il pour prévenir le rugissement de protestation de l'archimage rouge.   
Il se tourna vers Raistlin.   
- Me permets-tu de faire un petit compte-rendu des événements, mon chéri ?  
Plusieurs mages s'étouffèrent à moitié, Raistlin aussi mais pas pour la même raison.   
- Fais mon chou, fais... Répondit-il en imitant le ton subjectif de Pyra.   
- Bien, pour commencer, Raist est donc revenu il y a quinze ans, en très mauvais état. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Crysania qui l'a soigné. Quand il s'est réveillé, nous avons constatés qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. D'un commun accord, nous avons décidés de lui taire son passé en espérant le "remettre dans le droit chemin". Cela à relativement bien fonctionné, jusqu'au moment où la curiosité de chaton nouveau né dont il sait faire preuve s'est réveillée. Comme je lui refusait toute information un tant soit peu précise, il m'a drogué et s'est rendu à la Bibliothèque. Astinus lui a fourni un compte-rendu non expurgé de sa vie, ce qu'il a supporté très moyen. Moyen au point de s'en ouvrir les veines. Nous l'avons sauvé de justesse...  
Un tollé général s'éleva. Dunbar sauta par dessus son fauteuil.  
- Et tu veux nous faire croire ça ? Il porte toujours la robe noire il me semble.  
- Quel rapport ? Demanda Dalamar, piqué.  
Raistlin se leva avant que Dalamar ne s'énerve. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
- Il m'appartient de répondre, mon ami.  
Il s'approcha de Dunbar et releva ses manches. Sur ses poignets, de profondes cicatrices blanches barraient les chairs, visibles témoins de sa tentative de suicide.  
Dunbar ferma la bouche avec un bruit audible et se rassit.  
Justarius, qui avait put lui aussi voir les marques, avala sa salive.   
Raistlin se rassit.  
Dalamar reprit.  
- Puis, nous sommes devenus amis, et non plus maître et élève, j'ai été convoqué ici pour "l'affaire des golems", nous y sommes allés tous les deux, et sur le chemin de Leynav, des golems nous ont attaqués. Un sort inachevé de ma part c'est combiné à celui de Raistlin et menaçait de faire de gros dégâts. Pyra, présente sur les lieux a réussi tant bien que mal à contenir le sort et seul Raistlin à eut à en subir les effets. Je dois dire d'ailleurs qu'il est bien plus sexy en femme qu'en homme et je peux vous certifier que la transformation a été des plus complète. Mais ce n'est pas notre propos. Ne me laisser pas digresser comme ça, voulez vous ! Ajouta l'elfe en réponse aux regards incrédules de l'assistance.  
- Pour faire court. Reprit-il. Disons que nous nous sommes mit en chasse, que nous avons fait la connaissance de Pyra, que nous avons eut d'édifiantes conversations avec elle et que Raist à plus ou moins décidé de tester les petites choses affriolantes dont le sort l'avait doté, que voyant que je n'appréciait que très moyen de le voir faire joujou avec Valoran -- dont nous ne connaissions alors pas le rôle -- il a, sur les mises en garde de Pyra, choisit de passer à des essais plus...heu... physiques en me prenant comme "testeur"...  
Un rugissement de rire naquit derrière l'elfe qui se retourna. Effondré sur son fauteuil, un très vieux robe blanche se gondolait. Il parvint à reprendre en partie son sérieux et essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
- Attends, je résume : Raistlin Majere a été transformé en gonzesse somptueuse, tu était jaloux comme un pou qu'il aille voir ailleurs, et tu lui ai passé dessus ! L'hilarité du vieillard le repris.  
Raistlin intervint, aveugle aux regard exorbités que lui lançait l'assemblée.  
- Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, Debranjo. C'est moi qui lui ai fait du rentre-dedans. Pas l'inverse.  
- Heu...C'était à la limite du viol, quand même, hein...Lui rappela Dalamar.  
- Ca n'a pas eut l'air de te déplaire sur le coup.  
- Entre Pyra et toi qui passiez votre temps à vous agiter sous mon nez dans des tenues pas spécialement pudiques, comment voulais-tu que cela ne finisse pas par me mettre le feu au sang !  
Debranjo redoubla d'hilarité et s'étrangla à moitié. Un de ses voisins dut lui taper dans le dos pour le calmer.  
Justarius se prit la tête dans les mains.   
Cette session devait être un tribunal exceptionnel, et cela tournait à la farce ! Il soupira, ce demandant ce qu'ils allaient encore subir.  
  
************************  
  
Dans les Abysses, la Reine de Toutes les Couleurs et d'Aucune se permit un sourire satisfait.  
- Des enfants.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Hamelet, troublé.  
- Je veux que tu m'apporte des enfants. Leur force m'ouvrira un passage cers Krynn.  
L'homme s'agenouilla.  
- Nomme les, Ô ma Reine.  
Une jubilation cruelle fit éclater de rire la Déesse.  
  
Frissonnant, Sargonnas essuya la flaque de bière qui s'était répandue sur ses vêtements. Une pointe de peur étreignit son cœur immortel.  
  
************************  
  
- Bien, reprenons. Après avoir fait mumuse entre les couvertures, nous nous sommes quand même mis au boulot, après tout c'est pour ça qu'on nous paye. Nous avons réussi à circonvenir les golems et nous nous sommes lancés dans une opération de nettoyage à grande échelle. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que: Petit un, Valoran était un agent de la Reine Noire; petit deux, qu'il en pinçait pour Raist et qu'il était près à tout pour l'avoir; et enfin petit trois, que Raist attendait un enfant.  
Un ange passa. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Raistlin qui se leva et fit signe à Shandra de l'imiter. Il lui prit la main et la présenta.  
- Mes chers confrères, Notre fille, Shandra. Finit-il avec un sourire doux à l'elfe avant que son masque impassible ne revienne en place.  
Shandra se fendit d'une élégante révérence.  
- Messires...  
Ils se rassirent.  
Dalamar continua.  
- Nous sommes donc tombés dans un piège, Raist à été enlevé, affaibli qu'il l'était par sa grossesse et le combat que nous venions de mener. J'ai été gravement blessé et toute l'opération c'est fini en fiasco. Pyra m'a soignée, et nous nous sommes mit à la recherche de Raist et Valoran. Comme ils étaient protégés par un bouclier, nous n'arrivions pas à les trouver.  
Il se tut et Raistlin reprit à son tour.  
- Je me suis réveillé enchaîné et bâillonné, Valoran a utilisé une statuette-sangsue pour me vider de toute magie, ce qui a parfaitement fonctionné. Comme j'était plus impuissant qu'un poussin nouveau-né, il en a profité pour tenter de me violer. Les traits de l'archimage exprimèrent une terreur rétrospective aussi violente que fugitive. Une de ses voisines lui lança un regard compatissant et lui tapota le bras. Il la remercia d'un sourire triste. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'y ai échappé, mentit-il, mais Valoran a été assommé pendant l'échange de coups. Comme il ne m'avait pas enlevé mon arme, je me suis libéré et j'ai tenté de fuir. Je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un dragon rouge métamorphosé en familier ai été repris. Valoran m'a battu comme plâtre et Amiel m'a informé que j'attendais Shandra. A partir de ce moment là, Valoran a totalement changé d'attitude envers moi et a été très gentil. C'est lui qui m'a fait sortit du bouclier, ce qui a permit à Dalamar et Pyra de me retrouver.  
Nous nous sommes précipités et avons attaqué. Valoran a refusé d'obéir à la Reine pour protéger Shandra. Amiel a repris sa vrai forme et a tué les autres familiers de Valoran qui est devenu fou de douleur. Pyra a tenté une attaque suicide en plantant une épée dans le crane du bestiau avant de s'effondrer grièvement blessée. Raist a invoqué un orage monstrueux. Un éclair à foudroyé le dragon et lui a grillé le cerveau. Finalement, nous avons soignés Pyra, elle a endormit Raist pendant cinq mois pour éviter que le bébé ne souffre du choc en retour puis Raist a accouché chez son frère avant de reprendre une forme plus virile quand Shand avait dix-huit mois. Voilà.  
  
Justarius balaya l'assemblé du regard. Nulle part il ne voyait la peur, la répulsion ou la haine qui existaient avant le récit de Dalamar. Tous les mages étaient, qui amusé, qui attendri, qui incrédule...  
Dunbar se leva.  
- Je dois dire, que lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici, je m'attendais au pire. Mais maintenant...Je ne sais plus. En quinze ans nous n'avons pas entendus parler de vous, et personnellement, j'apprécierais assez que cela continue. De toute façon, aucun de nous n'est de taille à lutter contre vous. Je vote pour le maintient de Dalamar à ses fonctions. Le cas de Raistlin ne peut être régit par le Conclave. Puisque Paladine lui-même lui a donné une seconde chance, qui sommes nous pour arguer du contraire...  
Les mages assemblés approuvèrent bruyamment .   
Justarius n'eut plus qu'a s'incliner.  
Il fit une dernière tentative.  
- Votre fille dispose d'un potentiel fabuleux, il serait dommage qu'elle n'apprenne pas à s'en servir. Wayreth sera toujours l'endroit idéal pour cela. Insinua-t-il avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant ivre dansant le sirtaki dans un temple de Mishakal.  
Raistlin et Dalamar allaient répondre vertement quand Shandra les devança.  
- Je vous remercie, Maître du Conclave, mais mes pères et l'Ecole du Temple de Paladine me dispensent toute l'éducation qu'il m'est nécessaire. Et je ne conçoit pas de quitter ma famille si jeune.  
Justarius baissa la tête, totalement vaincu.  
- Puisque tout est réglé, nous allons nous retirer. Sourit Dalamar.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Tour de Sandor, Maître Mage Impérial.  
  
- Oncle Sandor ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme.  
- Oui Estéhaulan ?  
- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre...  
- Quel genre ?  
- J'ai vu une femme, rousse, très grande, avec des yeux gris acier, accompagnée d'un loup, d'une panthère et d'un corbeau. Sur le flanc, elle avait une épée d'acier grossier. A ses côtés, j'ai également vu deux hommes, un brun et un aux cheveux blancs. Celui aux cheveux noirs avait des oreilles bizarre, pointues...  
Le vieux mage fronça les sourcils, se leva et posa une main sur le front de son arrière-arrière-arrière...petit neveu.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un rêve, mon petit.  
- Quoi ?  
- Une précognition plutôt.  
Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur la côté, attendant une explication.  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre X  
  
  
Garde Noire  
  
  
Varune  
  
Le régent arpenta nerveusement la chambre d'auberge qu'il avait, anonymement, loué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la clepsydre et lâcha un juron fumant. Il se dirigea vers ses fontes et en sortit une flasque de voyage. Il engloutit une grande gorgée du vin de miel qu'elle contenait et alla s'asseoir à la petite table de noyer. Il ouvrit un livre devant lui . une impression oppressante lui glaça la nuque et une peur irraisonnée lui mordit les entrailles.   
Il se retourna.   
Les ombres de la pièce se firent plus denses et s'approchèrent de l'homme. Il combattit l'instinct qui lui ordonnait de prendre la fuite et attendit extérieurement impassible que se concrétisent les ténèbres qu'il avait invoqué.   
Une longue silhouette sortit de nulle part et planta son regard dans celui du Régent. Aucune servilité, aucune envie de plaire me luisaient dans ses yeux gris acier. Le nouveau venu dans rejeta une mèche bleutée derrière son épaule et annexa d'autorité la seconde chaise de la pièce.   
Le régent se raidit et retint les paroles offensées qu'il avait sur la langue.   
- Vous êtes seul ? Demanda le régent.   
- Non.   
L'homme, tout d'ébène vêtus eut un petit geste de la main. Les ténèbres accouchèrent de huit autres formes sombres. Deux elfes s'appuyèrent contre la seule porte de la pièce, trois des quatre humains restants annexèrent le lit tandis qu'un demi-elfe et le dernier humain s'assirent dos au mur. Le seul nain de la petite troupe prit place près de la fenêtre.   
Le Régent avala péniblement sa salive. Le Chef de la Garde Noire se permit un sourire froid.   
Je suis Ripper. Se présenta-t-il.   
Hamelet sursauta devant le surnom, son malaise augmentant. Il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.   
Voici Sypher, Taradon, Baxter et Lebannon. Reprit-t-il en présentant les humain. Les elfes sont Apher et Exers, le demi-elfe, Hicks et le nain Chelinox.   
Les huit Gardes ne saluèrent même pas le Régent de la tête, se contentant de le fixer sans la moindre émotion.   
L'époux de la Reine s'agita sur son siège et se pencha pour sortir un parchemin de son sac. En se redressant, il eut la surprise de voir les neuf hommes d'élite du royaume, une arme à la main et près à lui sauter dessus.   
Ripper rengaina son arme si vite que Hamelet ne put voir où il la rangeait.   
Pensez à nous prévenir avant de balader vos mains partout. Il serait regrettable que vous vous mangiez neuf fois cinq pouces d'acier. Nous serions bien sûr très, très, désolés après, mais vous, vous seriez très, très, mort. Ce qui serait dommage... Enfin pour vous. Expliqua le Chef de la Garde avec rictus carnassier.   
Le Régent ne supporta plus guère le temps supérieur de l'homme.   
Vous vous oubliez, Ripper ! Cracha-t-il comme une insulte.   
Les Gardes se tendirent, leur chef eut un geste d'apaisement.   
Je suis et je reste à votre Régent. Votre existence est conditionnée par mon bon vouloir. Un mot de ma part, et vous serez traqués jusqu'aux confins des Abysses et mis à mort de la plus horribles façon.   
Comme vous avez fait exécuter le comte Tritonon ?   
Le Régent, se permit un sourire froid son tour.   
- Je m'entraînais juste avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.   
Un éclair obscur voila le regard de Ripper.   
- Rares sont ceux qui ont eut le cran de me parler sur ce ton. Plus rares encore sont ceux qui y ont survécu. Toutefois, vous nous avez engagé. Que voulez-vous ?   
Hamelet déroula lentement le parchemin qu'il avait sorti. Le Ripper se pencha en avant et ses hommes s'approchèrent. Une longue, très longue liste de noms et d'adresses s'étalait sur le rouleau.   
- Voilà ce que je veux. Vous prendrez ce qu'il vous faut en armes, matériels et en hommes, aux frais du trône. Je veux que vous enleviez ces enfants.   
Ripper lance un regard lourd au Régent.   
- Qu'allez vous faire d'eux ?  
- Aucun mal. Ils seront précieux pour mener des discussions diplomatiques avec la surface. Une bonne partie d'entre eux a de plus été sélectionnée par le Temple. Ce sont des enfants de familles pauvres, sans espoir d'améliorer leurs conditions. Servir la Dame devrait les amenés à vous suivre.   
Le Chef de la Garde leva un sourcil, pas du tout dupe des excuses bidons du Régent.   
- Les enfants soulignés en priorité je présume ?   
- Exact.   
- Vous les voulez vivants   
- Vivant, en bon état, est capable de parler et de se déplacer eux-mêmes.   
Ripper acquiesça de la tête.   
- Combien ?   
- 5000 par tête.   
Le Régent s'étouffa à moitié.  
- 1000.   
- 4800.   
- 1500.   
- 4500.   
- 2000. Grinça le Régent comme si on lui arrachait une dent.   
- 4000.   
- 3000.   
- 3000, ça me va. Accepta Ripper.   
Les deux hommes topèrent là et le Chef de la Garde rangea le parchemin dans une poche de son manteau. Il se leva.   
- Je veux cinquante de vos meilleurs hommes. Des hommes de confiance. Prévenez-les qu'à la moindre incartade de leur part, ils seront exécutés sans préavis. Je veux des vivres pour un mois et soixante personnes. Un cheval de monte et un de bât par tête, je veux que ces hommes soient armés et capables de se défendre, je veux également dix longueurs de racines de brink, une avance sur salaire de 10% et deux milles de mieux par homme pour les faux frais.  
Le Régent s'insurgea.  
- Vous voulez pas un mage en plus tant qu'on y ai? Je peux demander à Sandor de venir avec vous aussi !  
- Merci, mais ça, j'ai. Et oncle Sandor ne serait pas ravi que je le dérange pour ça.  
Hamelet releva la tête avec suspicion.  
- Que voulez vous dire par "Oncle Sandor" ?  
- Vous occupez pas...  
Le Régent pesta encore quelques instant mais finit par céder.  
- Très bien, quand partez vous ?  
- Combien vous faut-il pour nous fournir ?  
- Une semaine.  
- Alors nous partirons dans dix jours? Qu'hommes et matériel nous attendent à l'entrée de L'Allée de la Reine, à l'aube.  
Le Régent nota les dispositions prises sur un petit calepin.  
- Dernière chose, Vous devez être revenu ici, avec les enfants d'ici un an.  
- Très bien.  
Comme si cela marquait le fin de la discussion, les neuf Gardes reculèrent dans les ombres. Un instant plus tard, le Régent était seul.  
Il mit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce et sortit un médaillon de sous sa tunique. Il le serra fort dans sa main.  
- Ma Reine, c'est fait. Murmura-t-il. Et les premiers enfants sont à votre disposition.  
Dans sa paume, le bijou tiédit.  
  
************************  
  
Abysses.  
  
Takhisis se frottait les mains de satisfaction. Les premiers enfants qui lui avaient été sacrifiés avaient augmentés son pouvoir d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée, et elle se sentait assez forte pour réveiller quelques uns de ses serviteurs ailés. Elle s'abîma si bien dans la localisation des rares dragons suffisamment puissants pour la servir de façon utile qu'elle ne repéra pas la présence de Sargonnas.  
  
Le Consort de la Reine fronça les sourcils. Les choses prenaient une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Ravager la surface de Krynn, d'accord, c'était même l'un de ses sports favoris; mais ce débrouiller pour ce mettre à dos les plus puissants mages de Krynn et les Héros de la Lance, c'était déjà beaucoup plus moyen comme programme. A croire que la Reine avait une mémoire sélective. Elle aurait pourtant dut se rappeler comment Raistlin avait faillit la vaincre. Alors avec une demi-douzaine de mages de ce niveau ! Le Dieu-condor se passa les méninges à la débroussailleuse en quête d'une idée intelligente. Enfin, un petit éclair ce fit jour. L'idée était tellement retorse qu'il se demanda fugitivement si un certain dragon de platine n'avait pas le même but que lui en cet instant précis. Quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexions l'assurèrent de la possible validité d'une telle hypothèse.  
- NUITARI ! VIENS LA !  
L'ombre fugitive de la lune noire se matérialisa devant lui.  
- Quoi encore !  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- Pour ?  
- Aider plusieurs de tes petits protégés.  
- C'est nouveau ça...  
- Raistlin et Dalamar ça te dit quelque chose ?  
Le petite lune se voilà.  
- Qu'est ce qui leur arrive encore ?  
- Takhisis...  
- ENCORE ?! Mais elle va pas les lâcher, non ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
- Tu sais les sorts qui pesaient sur Raistlin, les yeux, la santé, tout ça...  
- Oui.  
- J'aimerais que tu les réactivent? Juste quelques minutes. Ajouta-t-il avant que la petite déesse de la magie noire ne grimpe aux rideaux. Ces deux sorts sont plus ou moins rattachés à Takhisis dans son esprit. S'il se met à glavioter ses poumons de nouveau et à ravoir des visions, il devrait en déduire que la Vieille fait des siennes, non ?  
- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Je suis impressionnée...  
- T'es d'accord ?  
- Ca marche...Mais en échange, je veux que tu fiche la paix à deux-trois personnes...  
  
************************  
  
Hicks grommelait dans sa barbe en s'éloignant de l'auberge. Il râlait tant et si bien qu'il se prit les pieds dans une racine et manqua s'étaler au sol. Ripper lui lança un sourire affectueux et l'aida à reprendre son équilibre.  
Le jeune demi-elfe dégagea son bras avec colère et pesta à voix basse.  
- Allons, qu'est ce qui te chagrine ?  
- Les enfants...  
- ...  
- Je veux bien tuer, massacrer, empoisonner et voler qui tu veux, mais m'en prendre à des enfants ! Là je dis non ! Pour qui tu me prends à la fin, un monstre ?  
Ripper soupira.  
- Hicks...  
Le demi-elfe refusa de croiser son regard.  
- Declan...  
Hicks leva timidement les yeux.  
- Ripper...Hariel, tu dois me comprendre. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à un enfant ...  
Le Chef de La Garde Noire jeta un regard à ses troupes.   
- Vous êtes tous de son avis ?  
Chelinox jeta un coup d'œil à son chef et lissa machinalement sa barbe châtaigne. Il s'avança un peu sur ses courte pattes.  
- Je crois pouvoir parler pour tous. Si la sécurité des enfants est garantie et que tu ne laisses le Régent les utiliser que comme otages, et à la condition expresse que ce soit nous qui nous occupions d'eux, nous te suivons.   
- Tout le monde est d'accord avec Floyd ?  
Les sept opinèrent du bonnet.  
- Et toi Declan ?  
Hicks se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.  
- Pas le moindre mal, hein ?  
- Promis.  
- Vrai ?  
- Tu sais ce que vaut ma parole, demi-elfe...  
Declan rougit.  
- Très bien, je marche avec vous.  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Palanthas.  
  
Raistlin et Dalamar revenait de Wayreth, bras dessus - bras dessous et hilares. Il firent signe à leur fille de les devancer et l'adolescente se rua dans la Tour pour sauter dans les bras de sa marraine dès qu'elle le put.  
- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Questionna la princesse.  
- Génial, tout bonnement génial. Mes pères ont été absolument fabuleux. La moitié des mages se pissaient dessus de rire, l'autre moitié hallucinait complètement...  
- Le plus marrant, ça à quand même été la réaction de Justarius. Le pauv'vieux, il ne savait même plus où se mettre... Rigola Raistlin.   
- C'est triste, hein ? Ajouta Dalamar.  
- Je crois que j'arriverai à m'en remettre.  
- Tu sais quel est ton problème, Shalafi ? Quelque part, tu as un mauvais fond.  
- Et si tu savais ce que c'est bon...  
Pyra se tapa le front d'un main et secoua la tête en riant.  
- Tu vois, Myraël, ces deux types sont parmi les plus puissant individus cette foutue planète, et ils se conduisent comme des gamins. Tu est plus responsable qu'eux...  
Raistlin jeta un regard scandalisé à la rouquine et s'appétait à répondre crûment lorsque qu'une douleur aiguë le plia en deux. Une violente quinte de toux lui déchira les poumons et il tomba à genoux.  
Il toussa pendant de longues minutes.   
Dalamar c'était porté près de lui et le soutenait de son mieux.  
Paralysée, Shandra observait la scène surréaliste.  
Enfin la quinte se calma et elle s'approcha de ses pères.  
Pyra aida Raist à se redresser et tous purent voir le sang qui maculait le sol.   
L'archimage tremblait convulsivement. Il leva les yeux sur sa fille et un petit cri d'horreur franchit ses lèvres tachées.  
- Mes yeux ! Gémit-il  
- Raist ? Qu'y a-t-il ?   
- Mes yeux, mes yeux !...Ca recommence !  
Pyra lança un coup d'œil interdit à Dalamar qui avait furieusement pâlit. Il lui fit un petit signe qui signifiait "plus tard" et revint à son maître.  
Shandra se leva et prit le verre d'eau que Miraël était allé cherché. Elle le tendit à son père qui l'engloutit avidement.  
Enfin, les tremblements de l'archimage se calmèrent.  
- C'est finit.   
- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas Pyra. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma santé déplorable était un payement à la Reine pour mon Art. Je croyait m'en être affranchit depuis le temps, mais...  
- Ce serait dut à un regain d'activité de la Reine ?  
- C'est possible.  
- Où bien...  
- Tout est possible, Pyra. Avec cette folle, tout est possible...  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XI  
  
Varune, sa vie, son œuvre...  
(on s'en fout, Sandor !)  
  
  
  
  
Varune, Tour du Maître Mage  
  
Estéhaulan s'effondra un peu plus sur son siège. Il y avait deux choses qu'il détestait dans la vie. Les banquets qui duraient des heures et où des troupeaux de femelles en chaleurs lui faisait du charme en espérant lui mettre le grappin dessus, ses épaisses boucles rousses et ses doux yeux violets leurs faisant toujours un effet bœuf. Et les cours d'histoire d'oncle Sandor...  
- 'Surtout les cours d'histoire d'oncle Sandor !' Ce décida-t-il devant l'arbre généalogique impérial.  
- Nous disions donc que Varune Kh'aa Anthée, alors voleuse de son état, et son époux, Keleb Kh'aa Arawn, assassin de la guilde, accompagnés d'un petit millier de personnes quittèrent la surface et la Guerre des Dragon pour se réfugier ici. Les mages qui les avaient accompagnés et qui ne supportaient plus les restrictions de leurs ordres se spécialisèrent, et en quelques années ils furent capables d'ensorceler la Voûte pour en assurer la résistance et la cohésion. Les terramanciens créèrent les veines de quartz qui nous apportent la lumière du jour. Les hydromages appelèrent des torrents souterrains et créèrent le Lac et le Désert, les aethermanciens créèrent les courants qui nous assurent de l'air frais, et les pyromages firent jaillir le magma pour nous réchauffer. En vingt ans, l'Empire était viable et une nouvelle génération voyait le jour sous la surface. Varune fut couronnée en 3371 avant le Cataclysme, soit vingt ans avant sa mort, et Kamara, sa fille fut la seconde de nos Reines.   
  
************************  
  
Varune, Près de L'Allée de la Reine, Dix jours plus tard, Une heure avant l'aube.  
  
Baxter secouait doucement Apher par l'épaule. Il sourit en le voyant arquer le dos comme un chat avant de se nicher plus étroitement entre les bras d'Exers. Il le secoua un peu plus rudement et l'elfe ouvrit les yeux. Instantanément, une dague se matérialisa dans sa paume et sous la gorge de l'humain.  
- Connard ! Gémit Apher en remettant sa dague sous son oreiller.  
- Encore de bonne humeur au réveil, toi ! Allez Sirdal, réveille Kilwan. Ripper nous veut au rapport dans une heure. Je vais réveiller les autres. Déclara le second d'Hariel en se relevant.  
- Et tu nous réveille maintenant ?!  
- Ce sont les ordres d'Hariel. Nous savons tous à quel point Exers peut être joueur au réveil. Ricana-t-il.  
Une botte poursuivie Baxter jusque dehors.  
  
************************  
  
Sandor continuait son cour, imperturbable aux regard suppliants de son élève.  
- A sa mort, la Guerre de l'Opale opposa ses filles Miranda et Arasha. Elles moururent en 3105 avec leurs époux dans une explosion qui rasa le premier Palais, sans avoir réussit à vider leur querelle. La guerre s'arrêta d'elle même, puisque Arasha n'avait pas de fille mais un fils, Chaël et c'est Alathéa Ière qui monta sur le trône. Les deux lignées impériales coexistèrent sans incidents jusqu'en 329 où Merine, l'impératrice de l'époque, épousa Domenic, le descendant d'Arasha et accessoirement mon père. Les deux lignées se croisèrent une fois encore lorsque notre précédente Reine, Sélianna épousa Darral, le dernier de la lignée bâtarde issue de Domenic et de sa maîtresse, Shaya...  
Estéhaulan fit un effort méritoire pour ne pas hurler.  
- Oncle Sandor, c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais en quoi ça me concerne. Tous ces gens sont morts depuis des cycles, je ne verrais jamais la surface, alors à quoi cela peut bien me servir...  
Le vieux mage lui lança un regard qui ne cillait pas.  
- Tu vis à Varune. Tu me remplaceras probablement quand je ne serais plus Maître Mage alors tu te dois de savoir tout cela pour les enseigner aux prochaines générations de rejetons impériaux.  
- Vu comment est partie Dévadoris, je me demande si c'est vraiment la peine...  
- J'ai entendu, 'Lan !  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'abîma dans l'étude de l'arbre généalogique honnit.  
- Dis...Pourquoi c'est Méléria qui est sur le trône en ce moment ? Elle n'est pas vraiment à sa place et il y a du monde pour la remplacer...  
Sandor retint un petit sourire satisfait, il avait réussit à emmener le gamin là où il voulait.  
  
************************  
  
Hicks observait l'habituel échange d'aménités entre ses deux amis depuis le battant de sa tente et rit doucement.  
Baxter leva les mains au ciel.  
- Ah, les elfes !  
Une seconde botte hargneuse le poursuivit, lancée cette fois par Declan.  
  
************************  
  
- Je ne sais si je dois te le dire...  
- Je suis ton apprenti, non ?  
- C'est pas une excuse...Jure de ne rien dire !  
- Juré, sur les Puissances et la Dame.  
- Bien. Vanda, l'aînée, est morte en 357 PC(1), soit un an avant Sélianna, Dévadoris, qui avait été l'une de mes apprenties, était partie pour la surface en 353 et n'est jamais revenue, Hariel est un mâle, Damon Sadric et Varzil également, Cassandra dirige l'armée et n'aurait jamais voulue la quitter pour faire mumuse avec les courtisans, il vaut mieux d'ailleurs, sinon y aurait eut des morts.... Dersandre à disparue, officiellement on ne sait ni où, ni comment. Comme pour Dévadoris en fait...  
- Et officieusement, tu sais où elles sont ?  
- J'ai eut des nouvelles... Avoua le vieux mage en restant dans le vague.  
- Et Fiorel et Faeryl ?  
- Les jumeaux ? Ils élèvent des chevaux dans le Désert. Et jamais Faeryl ne voudrait quitter son frère...  
  
************************  
  
Ripper passa en revue le tenue de sa petite troupe.  
- Messieurs, exceptionnellement nous allons travailler avec des troupes régulières. Soyez corrects avec eux, ne cherchez pas la bagarre, mais ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds. N'oubliez pas que quelque soit leur lignée, leur rang ou leur pedigree, vous êtes d'un rang supérieur au leur. Ils vous doivent le respect et l'obéissance. N'oubliez pas non plus qui vous êtes ni quelle est notre réputation. Je sais que vous avez rejoint la Garde pour être libre de vos mouvements...Aussi, Exers, Apher, cela me dérange de vous demander cela, mais vous devrez mettre la pédale douce sur vos jeux...le terme était peut-être mal choisit. S'excusa l'homme devant les coup d'œil hilares que lui jetèrent ses hommes.  
Les deux elfes esquissèrent un sourire.  
- Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, on se fera passer pour frères. Ca limitera les questions...  
- Si vous voulez. Les soldats qui vont nous rejoindre sont titrés, mais ce ne sont que des bouseux à la morale étriquée. Hicks, tu as la permission de te monter aussi hautain, mystérieux et méprisant que tu veux, Chelinox...Floyd, je te parle !  
Le nain reporta son attention sur son patron et parvint à prendre l'air confus.  
- Joue ton rôle de roquet agressif et borné, ça fait toujours bien dans le paysage. Sypher et Taradon, vous êtes préposés à l'intendance. Baxter, tu feras le tampon entre le chef des bouseux et nous. Des questions ?  
Kilwan leva la main.  
- Qui s'occuperas des enfants ?  
- Il y aura au moins trois élèves mages parmi eux. Vous vous en occuperez tous les deux, Sirdal et toi.  
Declan renâcla.  
- Ils auront probablement besoin d'un soutient culinaire et médical...Declan ? Cela te gênerait-il ?  
- Bien sur que non ! S'emporta le demi-elfe en haussant les épaules.   
Ripper se tut et observa pensivement sa petite troupe. Un élan d'affection lui réchauffa le cœur. Devant lui, la seule vraie famille qu'il ait jamais eut, et qu'il ait jamais désiré attendait ses ordres dans une confiance si totale qu'elle confinait à l'adoration.   
- Rompez !  
Les huit hommes rejoignirent leurs tentes et les démontèrent.  
Hariel resta seul devant les braises rougeoyantes du foyer.  
  
************************  
  
Estéhaulan laissa son regard dériver par la fenêtre. La Voûte obscurcissait les jardins en cette heure matinale et les veines de quartz ne charriaient encore qu'une infime lumière...Probablement l'une des lunes...  
- Tu crois que je verrai un jour la surface ?  
- C'est possible. Eluda Sandor.  
Comme son père adoptif semblait en veine de confessions, le jeune homme osa poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis des années.  
- Oncle... Comment elle était ma mère ?  
Sandor soupira bruyamment.  
- Très belle, avec un caractère de cochon, très vive et intelligente et d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Elle a été mon apprentie pendant quelques temps, avant que de disparaître à ta naissance...  
- J'aurais aimé la rencontrer...  
- Tu l'a vu...  
- QUOI ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée !  
- Je sais, c'eût été dur, et je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avait rencontrée, j'ai dit que tu l'avais vu.  
Estéhaulan resta un instant estomaqué.  
- Si c'est un plaisanterie, c'est pas drôle...  
- C'est pourtant la vérité. Mais laissons ça de côté. Reprenons les exercices pour le contrôle des précognitions...  
Le jeune homme jeta un regard mauvais à son maître mais s'exécuta.  
  
************************  
  
Allée de la Reine, milieu de la matinée.  
  
La Garde Noire perçut la présence de la cinquantaine d'hommes du Régent bien avant que de les voir.  
Ils s'avancèrent au pas et entrèrent dans le campement.  
Un gradé glapit avec toute la délicatesse d'un sergent instructeur.  
- Gaaarde à vouuuus !! Bande de moules !  
Les hommes se levèrent péniblement et tentèrent tout aussi laborieusement de se ranger en bon ordre.  
Ripper présenta un sourire froid et arrêta sa monture.  
Sans bouger les lèvres, il chuchota à ses hommes.  
- Et ce sont des troupes d'élites ! Je ne voudrait pas voir les autres.  
- T'avais qu'a demander à ta sœur. Répondit pareillement Baxter.  
- On est un peu en froid tous les deux.  
La Garde Noire se déploya derrière Hariel, prenant automatiquement une formation en diamant et ils attendirent les ordres, ne jetant pas même un regard au ramassis hétéroclite de "combattants" que leurs fournissait le Trône.   
Sur un signe imperceptible de leur chef pour tout autre qu'eux, les Gardes démontèrent.  
Ripper compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour se calmer et s'adressa à celui des soldats qui paraissait le plus gradé.  
- Lieutenant ? Où est votre Chef ?  
- Le...Le général Mariathon dort encore, monsieur.  
- Eh bien, allez le réveiller !  
- Monseigneur, la troupe...  
- Je m'en occupe. Autant que nous fassions connaissance de suite. Allez me chercher la tortue paresseuse qui dirige "ça"!   
Le lieutenant s'inclina et courut vers une tente somptueuse montée un peu à l'écart.   
- Un Kh'aa Dian. Je déteste les Kh'aa Dian. Grommela Baxter lorsque le général s'approcha, visiblement outragé d'avoir été dérangé.  
- Quel est donc ce tapage. Que voulez vous ?  
- Le Régent ne vous à pas informé.  
- Nous sommes sensés attendre ici la Garde Noire et nous mettre sous ses ordres. Renifla-t-il avec dégoût.  
Ripper eut un sourire méchant.  
- Nous SOMMES la Garde Noire. Je prends le commandement de votre unité. Faites démonter le camp et débrouillez-vous pour que vos hommes ressemblent à quelque chose. Ils ne vont certainement pas faire mourir de peur qui que ce soit comme ça. De rire sûrement, mais ce n'est pas le but recherché. Nous partons dans une heure. La surface ne nous attendras pas.  
Le Général resta un instant ahuri avant de dévisager chacun des neuf Gardes.  
Ses hommes furent tout aussi abasourdis.  
Devant eux se tenaient la Troupe d'Elite qui cristallisait depuis près de vingt cinq siècles des rivières de sang, des milliers de morts, des centaines de meurtres et de vols de grande envergure...Et ils n'étaient que neuf ! Plusieurs hommes chuchotèrent en reconnaissant un nain et des elfes, races qui n'existait à Varune que dans les livres d'histoire et d'anatomie comparée.  
Mariathon se reprit et se rebella.  
- Je n'ai pas à suivre vos ordres. Vous ne pouvez être ceux que vous dites. Les ordres du Régent sont ma priorité. Prouvez vos dire si vous voulez que j'obéisse !  
Ripper soupira d'agacement.  
- Dois-je vous rappeler les termes de notre contrat ? Soit vous obéissez, soit vous mourrez.  
- Vous n'oserez pas assassiner un Général et un membre de la Famille Dian ! Affirma platement Mariathon.  
Hariel eut un geste infime et Lebannon dégaina sa hache de guerre. Avant que quiconque n'ait eut le temps de réagir, le fil de l'arme rougit et la tête du Général roula dans la poussière.  
Hariel se tourna vers le lieutenant.  
- Capitaine ?...  
- Heu...Rif, Monsieur.  
- Capitaine Rif, veuillez faire suivre mes ordres je vous prie.  
- A...A vos ordres, Monsieur ?  
- Ripper, tout simplement. Mon nom, comme celui de mes hommes est un titre en lui même.  
- Bien monsie..Ripper. Accepta le capitaine fraîchement nommé en claquant des talons.  
Rif rassembla ses hommes et leur distribua leurs ordres.  
Une heure plus tard, la colonne de cavaliers entrait dans le tunnel étroit qui les mèneraient à la surface.   
Ripper eut un sourire sans joie lorsque la lumière du soleil que leur apportait le quartz disparut et qu'il fallut allumer des torches.  
  
************************  
  
- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui Estéhaulan. Nous allons voir autre chose. Elle devrait être prête à cette heure.  
- Elle ? Qui ?  
- Mon arrière-arrière-arrière... petite nièce.  
- L'Héritière ?  
- Elle à six ans depuis hier. Il est tant pour elle de commencer son apprentissage de la magie.  
Le jeune homme eut une petite moue irrité. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir partager les attentions de son maître avec une gamine retardée.  
Il alla tout de même chercher l'enfant dans les appartements impériaux la ramena à Sandor.  
- Bonjour Deva, je suis ton oncle Sandor. Lui, c'est nom apprenti, 'Lan. Veux-tu que nous commencions.  
- Oui oncle Sandor. Je veux bien. Lui répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix fluette.  
Estéhaulan lança un regard interloqué à la petite fille qui lui tendit les bras pour qu'il la porte jusqu'à sa chaise.  
  
  
  



	2. Echec et math : 2ème époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine !  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XII  
  
Trajets  
  
  
  
  
Palanthas, Tour de Haute Sorcellerie, quinze jours plus tard  
  
Pyra fourrageait frénétiquement dans la penderie de sa chambre. Elle attrapa au vol plusieurs robes et les jeta derrières elle. Un Gardien les récupéra avant qu'elles ne tombent et les plia bien proprement avant de les ranger dans le sac de voyage de la jeune femme.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en coup de vent et un petit elfe suivit d'une jeune beauté demi-elfe s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce en riant.  
Ils se turent instantanément en voilà leur "tante" faire ses valises.  
- Tu t'en va ? Demanda Shandra.  
- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de rester longtemps au même endroit...et puis vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ici. Tes pères ont gentiment acceptés de s'occuper de Myraël, alors je peux partir l'esprit tranquille.   
L'enfant s'insurgea.  
- Mais je veux venir avec toi !  
- C'est hors de question ! Pas là où je vais !  
- C'est à dire ? S'enquit une troisième voix  
- Tu va pas t'y mettre aussi, Raist !  
L'archimage haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire madré.  
Pyra retint une petite pointe de culpabilité en voyant la fatigue qui marquait le visage de l'homme. Plusieurs crises le terrassaient chaque jour et bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était terrifié à l'idée que la Reine reprenne son emprise sur lui, et quelque part, elle se sentait responsable de lui.  
- Dalérion m'a proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Pierre-Blanche. De là, j'irais peut-être faire un saut chez moi...ca fait des années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Varune.  
Une petite flamme de pure curiosité flamba dans le regard de Raistlin.  
- Et comment iras-tu, personne n'a jamais trouvé l'entrée de l'Empire.  
- Oh si, c'est juste que personne n'a jamais voulu le quitter...Où que personne n'a voulu en parler. C'est un lieu très particulier...  
Raistlin abandonna et haussa les épaules.  
- Enfin, repasses nous voir à l'occasion, et ne t'en fais pas, on va bien s'en occuper de ton adopté.  
Pyra se fendit d'un grand sourire en jetant son sac sur son épaule.   
Ils descendirent le grand escalier de pierre et sortirent de la Tour. Pyra entra dans la petite écurie que les deux mages avaient fait construire au pied de l'édifice et elle en sortit sa jument de bataille. Elle la harnacha rapidement et se hissa en selle comme Dalamar revenait de la ville, visiblement dans une rage folle.  
Raistlin s'approcha du père de sa fille et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.   
L'elfe frémissait de colère et tous pouvaient voir l'effort qu'il faisait pour contrôler la bouffée de magie brute qui menaçait de s'échapper sous la haine.  
L'archimage projeta ses boucliers autours d'eux et l'elfe se calma graduellement.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?  
Dalamar ne répondit pas et s'approcha du mur de l'écurie et tapa du poing dedans.   
Pyra se pencha sur l'encolure de Lance D'acier.  
- Tu as aperçus ton frère ?  
L'elfe lui jeta un regard noir.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?...  
- Il m'attend.  
Dalamar en oublia sa colère pour de l'étonnement pur et simple.  
- Quoi ?!  
- On doit aller faire un p'tit tour entre potes...  
L'elfe revint à la charge.  
- Espèce de sale traîtresse..  
Pyra en eut soudain assez, elle jeta un regard froid sur l'archimage écumant et prit sa décision. Elle fit volter du genou la jument et la fit avancer sur Dalamar. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, elle l'avait attrapé par le col de la robe et jeté en travers de sa selle comme une couverture roulée. Elle le bâillonna en lui fourrant un mouchoir dans la bouche et l'immobilisa d'un petit sort bien placé. Convulsé de colère, l'elfe était aussi impuissant qu'une tortue sur le dos.  
Raistlin voulu intervenir.  
- Heu, Pyra...  
- Bon, alors, vous venez ?  
- Où ça ?  
- Voir Dalérion bien sûr. Je ne partirais pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas réglé leurs différents tous les deux. C'est vrai, c'est canulant à la fin...  
Raistlin eut une petite moue dubitative.  
  
************************   
  
Allée de la Reine.  
  
Ripper se retourna sur sa selle et observa les hommes que le Régent lui avait fournit. Quinze jours d'effort les avaient un peu remis en état, mais ils étaient loin de ressembler à une troupe d'élite et l'humain regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir fait appel à sa petite sœur.  
Baxter approcha sa monture de la sienne et se penche vers lui.  
- Nous allons bientôt arriver. Le tunnel se termine. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais parler aux hommes ? Ils ne sont jamais sortit après tout et ils risquent de paniquer...  
Hariel soupira de contrariété.  
- Demande à Taradon de le faire...  
- C'est toi le patron !  
- J'ai donc toute autorité pour délégué à mes subordonnés.  
Baxter haussa les yeux au ciel et redescendit la colonne humaine en quête de son collègue.  
Le Capitaine Rif l'arrêta.  
- Nous arrivons n'est ce pas ? L'air est plus léger. Les hommes commencent à s'inquiéter...  
- Il n'y a aucune raison. Nous ne sortirons pas tout de suite dans le grand monde de toute façon. Nous allons passer un peu de temps dans une grotte, le temps que le bateau arrive.  
- Le bateau ?  
- Ben oui, l'entrée de l'Allée est sur une île...  
- Avec de l'eau autour ?  
- C'est la définition même d'une île. Sourit le Garde.  
Le Capitaine avala sa salive.  
- On va pas être obligé de nager, hein ?  
- Meuh non ! C'est prévu pour.   
Rif se détendit un peu.   
- Quand arrivons nous ?  
- Moins d'une heure.  
- Je vais prévenir les homes.  
- Taradon vous fera un petit speech avant que nous ne sortions.  
  
************************  
  
Dalamar se débattait comme il pouvait et lançait périodiquement des regard furieux à Pyra qui ne s'en émouvait pas plus que ça.  
Raistlin et les enfant avaient rapidement sellé leurs chevaux et l'avait rattrapée vers la Place du Marché.  
Dévadoris ferma ses doigts sur les rênes et Lance verrouilla ses articulations en position d'arrêt.  
Elle mit pied à terre et jeta l'elfe sur son épaule.  
- Garde mes affaires. Ordonna-t-elle à la jument.  
La bête coucha les oreilles et Ekalaka se permit un petit ricanement mental.  
Raistlin s'approcha d'elle.  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui permettre une tenue un peu plus digne ? Il va t'en vouloir à mort si tu le fait s'humilier de cette façon devant son frère.  
La magicienne pencha la tête sur le côté.  
- Tu as sûrement raison.  
Elle déchargea l'elfe et leva le sort qui le maintenait immobile. Dalamar se jeta sur elle en crachant comme un chat.  
- Espèce de salope prétentieuse...Qui crois-tu être pour m'imposer quoi que ce soit !?!  
- SILENCE ! Tonna-t-elle, visiblement excédée.  
Dalamar ferma la bouche avec claquement audible, et sentit un froid glacial lui envahir l'âme. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il eut peur.  
Raistlin était aussi inquiet que lui car il se rapprocha et se plaça entre la magicienne et son ami.  
- Tu vas rentrer dans cette fichue auberge et tu vas demander à voir ton frère. Tu va te réconcilier avec lui, ça je te le promet. Raist et moi allons t'accompagner pour être sur que ni toi, ni ton frère n'aurez de pulsions homicides l'un envers l'autre... et je suis sûre que Shand sera ravie de rencontrer son oncle.  
La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
Dalamar se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de son maître.  
- Pyra, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que 'Ler et moi soyons en mauvais terme.  
La magicienne lui jeta un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, impérieux et intransigeant.  
- A la vérité, Dalamar, Pyra s'en fout complètement. Mais Dévadoris Kh'aa Selianna sait ce que représente une famille...  
Raistlin ricana  
- Et tu veux qu'on te donne du "majesté", aussi ?  
L'altesse impériale disparut et la magicienne délurée revint à la charge.  
- De toi j'accepterais n'importe quoi, mon chou. Susurra-t-elle en papillonnant des cils et en se frottant à lui.  
L'archimage leva les bras au ciel.  
- On peut jamais avoir de vrais conversations avec toi...  
Dalamar s'avoua vaincu devant la coalition de sa famille élargie.  
- Ca va, ca va, j'y vais...mais vous venez, hein ? Finit-il d'une petite voix enfantine.  
  
************************  
  
Ripper ordonna une halte et les cavaliers mirent pieds à terre. Les Gardes indiquèrent aux hommes où étaient les anneaux destinés à attacher les chevaux, puis les guidèrent vers l'extérieur.  
Les hommes sortirent pour la première fois de leur vie de dessous la terre. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et des nuages violets s'accrochaient encore à l'horizon. Les hommes s'extasièrent devant l'immensité du ciel au dessus d'eux et plusieurs restèrent pétrifiés devant l'étendue d'eau qui les entouraient de toute part.  
Rif cristallisa les interrogations de ses hommes.  
- Comment allons nous quitter ce lieu ?  
Ripper sortit un petit coquillage de ses fontes et souffla dedans. Un curieux bruit, pas vraiment audible lui agaça les dents et il s'approcha du rivage. Il ôta ses bottes et rentra dans l'eau. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il en eut jusqu'aux cuisses et recommença son appel.  
Après quelques minutes, de frêles créatures à la peau légèrement vert pâle s'approchèrent de lui.  
L'un des elfes marins glissa contre lui et se dressa hors de l'eau.  
- Phandael, cela fait longtemps...  
- Cela fait longtemps que personne de ton peuple n'est venu ici, Hariel. Que veux-tu, petit frère ?  
L'humain sourit.  
- Un bateau. Nous sommes chargés d'une mission par le trône...  
- Je ne veux rien savoir des étranges arrangements que prennent les humains entre eux, mon ami. Fussent-ils de Varune. Bonjour petits frères. Salua-t-il Apher et Exers qui étaient à leur tour entrés dans l'eau.  
- Quelles sont les nouvelles de la surface, frère humide ?  
L'elfe aquatique haussa les épaules et ses branchies s'agitèrent.  
- Bof, comme d'habitude, le Qualinesti et le Sylvanesti tentent de se rapprocher mais le refuse, les humains sont plus fous que jamais, les nains plus poilus et les ogres plus puants qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Tout baigne quoi !  
Hariel se retourna et contempla ses hommes qui se serraient peureusement les uns contre les autres.  
- Pour le bateau ?  
- Il arrivera dans la matinée.   
- Merci, mon frère.  
- Pas de quoi, mon frère. Au fait, Amaranthe vient de me le rappeler. Ton frère est passé dans le coin il n'y a pas longtemps, une douzaine d'années à peine.  
- Mon frère, lequel ?  
- Damon.  
Hariel s'enfonça dans un abîme de perplexité. Il haussa les épaules et remercia l'elfe aquatique avant de sortir de l'eau.   
Les créatures disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues et Ripper ordonna que le camp soit monté.  
Lorsque tous les hommes furent installés, il abandonna le commandement à Baxter et s'éloigna du campement. Il passa devant le petit renfoncement rocheux que les elfes avaient annexé pour être tranquille et les laissa à leur étude d'anatomie comparée pour ne s'occuper que du cercle d'onyx qu'il cherchait.  
Mesurant près d'un mètre de rayon, l'artefact attendait tranquillement que quelqu'un daigne l'utiliser.  
Ripper l'effleura du bout des doigts et murmura quelques mots. Les messages laissés là par les derniers Kh'aa Selianna à être venus à la surface s'imprimèrent dans sa mémoire. L'un était de Dévadoris, un de Damon, et le dernier de Dersandre. Un petit sourire effleura les lèvres fines d'Hariel et il laissa à son tour un message pour celui ou celle de sa fratrie qui passerait par là.  
Satisfait, il rebroussa chemin. Il repassa devant ses elfes et s'arrêta, méditatif, regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de femelles dans la petite troupe. Haussant les épaules, ils s'approcha d'Apher et Exers.  
- Je peux jouer avec vous ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
Le deux elfes lui sourirent et lui firent une petite place entre eux.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs, Varune  
  
Sandor avançait d'un bon pas dans les galeries peu fréquentées. Estéhaulan trottinait derrière lui, râlant et pestant d'avoir à porter la petite Déva. Son désagrément n'était pourtant que pur effet de style car il s'était mis à apprécier la fillette cachottière qui faisait croire à tous depuis des années qu'elle était demeurée. Malheureusement, ses infirmités physiques, elles, étaient bien réelles et elle aurait été bien en peine de suivre son professeur si son frère d'étude ne l'avait pas aidée.  
- Où allons-nous ? Questionna-t-elle.  
- Un peu de patience, ma chère. Nous allons voir un vieil ami.  
Ils marchèrent encore une bonne heure dans des tunnels de plus en plus petits, obscurs et mal entretenus avant que le vieux mage n'ordonnent une halte.   
Le trois varunois venaient de déboucher dans une énorme caverne où paraissait un petit lac étale d'eau chaude.  
Le mage mis ses mains en porte voix et cria.  
- Samaël ! Sort de ton trou mon vieux. Tu as de la visite !  
Une voix chaude et profonde comme aucun des deux enfants n'en avaient entendus sortit de nulle part.  
- Sandor, mon vieil ami ! Que me vaut cette visite ?  
- J'ai dut monde à te présenter.  
Un bruit de craie sur une ardoise leur parvint des hauteurs insondables de la grotte et une ombre énorme apparut. L'ombre coula le long de la paroi et sauta dans le vide à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Elle ouvrit des ailes avec un claquement sec et se posa. L'ombre baissa sa tête énorme vers les trois humains et Dévadoris se sera contre 'Lan. Deux yeux rouges et rieurs se posèrent sur eux. Sandor tapota le museau formidable de la main et lui gratouilla le contours de l'œil.   
- Samaël, arrêtes ça, tu fais peur à mes apprentis !  
Un chaud rire de gorge sortit de la gorge de la créature et elle prononça un mot dans une langue que les apprentis mages ne connaissaient pas. Des braseros s'enflammèrent dans toute la caverne et les deux enfants purent enfin juger des proportions de leur hôte.  
De près de quatre-vingts mètres de long, noir comme de l'onyx et tout aussi brillant, ses écailles, plus petites qu'une main semblaient plus douces que du coton. Les deux enfants restèrent bouche-bée devant l'être .  
- Les enfants, je vous présente Samaël. C'est un très, très, très vieil amis des la famille impériale. C'est un Dragon.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XIII  
  
Lignée  
  
  
  
  
Solace  
  
Les yeux encore tous embrumés de sommeil, Palin trempa sa tartine de pain au miel dans son thé et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il mâcha péniblement son petit déjeuner et finit son bol. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il entendait les ronflements de ses quatre frères. Kaitlin sortit de la chambre des filles en traînant la peluche qui ne la quittait jamais et grimpa sur les genoux de son frère.  
Faim... Ronchonna-t-elle.  
Palin sourit et la déposa gentiment sur une chaise. Il nettoya son bol et servit la petite. Un bruit à la porte le fit se retourner. Caramon s'assit à son tour et découpa d'épaisses tranches de pain dans la miche de la veille abandonnée sur la table pendant que son benjamin lui servait son thé et aidait sa petite sœur à manger sans en mettre partout.  
Un peu réveillé, Caramon releva le nez et observa son fils.  
L'adolescent portait sa robe blanche d'apprenti et ses boucles auburn retombaient librement sur ses épaules.  
Un instant, le vieux guerrier crut revoir son frère en son fils et soupira bruyamment.  
- Père ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si mon fils...  
Mais ?...  
Tu ressemble tellement à ton oncle parfois...  
Palin pinça les lèvres.  
Je ne suis pas Raistlin, père. Cracha-t-il. Il m'est pénible que vous m'assimiliez en permanence à lui. Laissez le là où il est !  
Caramon eut un petit sourire ambiguë que son fils ne lui avait jamais vu.  
Palin leva un sourcil suspicieux.  
Qu'est ce à dire ?  
Oh, rien...Je me demande si je ne vais pas inviter ta cousine ici pour les vacances...Murmura le guerrier avant de planter là son fils.  
Le jeune mage resta un instant abasourdi. Que voulait diable dire son père ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et jura.  
Flûte, je vais être en retard...   
Il se fit rapidement quelques tartines qu'il glissa dans un sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et quitta la maison familiale en courant à fond de train   
Il passa devant quelques fermiers et les salua de la main, puis repris sa course. Après une bonne heure de trajet, il parvint enfin à l'école de magie. Maître Théobald l'accueillit d'un froid signe de tête et lui lança un regard courroucé quant à son retard.   
Palin retint un soupir d'agacement. Dans les yeux du Maître également, ce n'était pas Palin Majere qui s'asseyait à la table d'étude, mais Raistlin. Palin se demanda fugitivement s'y parviendrait à jour à se défaire de l'ombre que son oncle faisait planer en permanence autour de lui.   
  
************************  
  
Sud de l'Ergoth  
  
Pyra musardait.  
La magicienne venait de quitter Dalérion et ses hommes. Elle s'était téléportée directement à Pierre-Blanche et elle avait quelques heures devant elle avant que son bateau arrive. Elle passa quelques heures à explorer la ville puis alla jeter un œil aux restes de la pierre qui avait donné son nom au lieu.   
Enfin, elle se rendit sur la côte et grimpa dans le petit bateau que lui avait fourni les elfes marins.   
Elle invoquait un petit courant, cargua les voiles et se laissa porter vers la petite île qu'il permettrait de rentrer chez elle.   
Elle sauta du bateau, remonta la plage et s'enfonça dans les terres jusqu'à l'artefact d'onyx qui lui permettait, à elle et à sa fratrie de rester en contact.   
Elle posa une main dessus, murmura quelques mots, et attendit.   
À mesure que les dernières nouvelles s'imprimaient dans son esprit, la jeune femme blêmissait de plus en plus.   
Elle lâcha l'artefact et recula avant de s'asseoir par terre. Elle jeta son sac au sol et fourragea frénétiquement dedans. Elle en sortit son grimoire et le compulsa rapidement.   
Elle sortit une coupelle et la remplie d'eau avant de lancer son sortilège dessus. Elle eut beau s'y reprendre à quatre fois le sort ne prit pas. Un juron saignant franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint de la bulle de magie morte qui entouraient la petite île.   
En rangeant ses affaires, Pyra couru jusqu'à l'embarcation et rappela un élémental d'air en plus de l'esprit marin qui était partit en vadrouille. Elle les cravacha mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la zone de non-magie qui l'empêchait de contacter Raistlin et Dalamar.   
Ballottée sur le frêle esquif, elle relança son sort sans plus de succès que la première fois.   
Vibrante de crainte, Dévadoris Kh'aa Selianna attendait impatiemment de pouvoir débarquer.   
  
************************  
  
Tanin para le coût d'estoc que lui lança son père et tenta une attaque timide. Son coup fût furieusement balayé et il eut toutes les peines du monde à parer la contre-attaque de son père. Un second coup de taille le déséquilibra et l'envoya bouler dans la poussière comme Caramon poussait son avantage.   
Le vieux Guerrier frémit de colère et releva son aîné d'une poigne de fer.   
Mais à quoi joues-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi mauvais depuis des années. Ce n'est pas en travaillant de cette façon que tu parviendras à devenir chevalier solamniques. Et cela vaut aussi pour toi ! Ajouta Caramon en direction de son second fils qui se gondolait doucement. Vous me décevez tous les deux. Vous vous êtes fixé un objectif mais vous ne semblez pas désireux d'y parvenir ! Je ne tolérerai plus très longtemps ces manières, mes fils. Recommençons.   
Tanin soupira et se remit en garde. De longues heures passèrent avant que Caramon ne s'estime satisfait.   
Sturm étouffa un gémissement de douleur et ôta son jaseran. Il se pencha en avant et s'étira comme il put. Il se lava rapidement et s'ébroua comme un jeune chiot avant de laisser la place devant le bassin à son aîné. Tanin se décrassa à son tour.   
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Comment ça Sturm.   
- Tanin haussa les épaules.   
- Je n'en sais rien, mais toujours est-il que nous avons intérêt nous entraîner sérieusement si nous ne voulons pas nous faire recaler. Il a raison tu sais, nous avons été mauvais ce matin.   
- Sturm releva la tête avec colère.   
- Et puis quoi encore. On fait de notre mieux !   
Ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant.   
L'aîné arpenta la pièce de long en large pendant que son frère se rhabillait.   
- Que dirais-tu de nous entraîner cette après-midi ?   
- Où ?   
- Sur la rive du Crystalmir ?   
- Bonne idée.   
- Maintenant, nous avons intérêt à aller aider mère pour le service si nous ne voulons pas nous faire passer un savon.   
- Tanin grimaça.   
- Palin a de la chance. Au moins il coupe à ça !   
  
************************  
  
Raistlin toqua une fois de plus à la porte de Dalamar.   
L'elfe ne répondit pas.  
L'archimage recommença une fois encore d'avant d'abandonner devant la mauvaise de humeur de son apprenti.   
Il retourna dans son labo et claqua la porte derrière lui avec fracas.   
Dalamar boudait. Il ne se contentait pas de simplement faire la gueule comme n'importe qui , mais refusait obstinément de s'adresser à quiconque depuis quinze jours.   
Dalamar se rendait bien compte que son attitude était ridicule mais il refusait de pardonner à Raistlin de ne pas être intervenu lorsque Pyra l'avait emmené de force voir son frère.   
C'était d'autant plus ridicule que même Raistlin n'aurait rien put faire, l'elfe adorait Pyra et son caractère de chien fou, mais quand elle avait décidée quelque chose, c'était aussi difficile de lui faire sortit l'idée de la tête que de faire lâcher prise à un pitbull angora affamé...  
Et puis, Dalamar avait beau refuser de toutes ses forces de l'admettre, il avait été bien content d'avoir des nouvelles de Dalérion et de la famille. Savoir qu'il était l'oncle d'un "petit" garçon de vingt-cinq ans lui avait fait mesurer depuis combien d'années il avait dut quitter sa terre natale et à quel point elle lui manquait, lorsqu'il avait été chassé, sa petite sœur n'était encore qu'une enfant jouant à la poupée...  
Dalamar soupira bruyamment et songeait qu'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de jouer les ours mal-léchés lorsque qu'une présence mentale indéniablement féminine envahit son esprit. L'elfe ouvrit ses "oreilles" mentales et reconnus la "patte" de Pyra. Il lui tira mentalement la langue dans un magnifique exemple d'infantilisme et refusa de répondre à son appel. Pardonner à Raist, d'accord, mais pour Pyra, c'était un peu tôt...Lui aussi avait son orgueil de mâle !  
Il songea furtivement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à balancer ça dans la figure de Raistlin. Surtout que le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour redevenir un mâle fonctionnait dans les deux sens...et que son maître avait un sens de l'humour suffisamment tordu pour lui imposer une petite épreuve d'humilité fortement compromettante pour sa virilité...  
L'elfe décida de remettre ses excuses au lendemain et bouda de plus belle jusqu'au soir.  
  
************************  
  
Palin replongea sa plume dans son encrier et traça méthodiquement les belles courbes précises que demandait le sort qu'il étudiait. Articulant consciencieusement les mots de pouvoir en même temps qu'il les écrivaient, il prit tardivement conscience de la présence de maître Théobald à ses côtés. L'apprenti prit toutefois le temps d'achever son patient travail de calligraphe avant de relever le nez de sa feuille.  
Le maître saisit le parchemin et examina l'inscription sous toutes ses coutures, désespérant d'y trouver une erreur qui lui permettrait d'engueuler l'adolescent. Comme le tracé était parfait, il ne put que reposer la feuille et lancer un regard noir, presque méchant, au jeune homme.  
- Suis-moi. Lui intima-t-il sans douceur.  
Aveugle aux regards curieux de ses camarades d'étude, Palin se leva et suivit son maître. Il se força à faire taire la sourde angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur et se décida à n'offrir à son maître partial qu'un visage impassible.  
Le professeur de l'école de magie lui fit signe de s'asseoir et l'adolescent obéît. Il attendit impatiemment que l'homme parle. Le maître resta silencieux de longues minutes et l'apprenti commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avala sa salive et fit un effort pour ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise.  
Le regard sombre du vieil homme se voila et il se décida enfin à parler.  
- Que sais-tu de ton oncle ?  
- La question déstabilisa complètement l'adolescent qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ravaler le hurlement de rage qui lui montait dans la gorge et il baissa un instant la tête pour camoufler la colère qui lui embrasait les yeux.  
- Peu de chose. S'entendit il répondre, un peu trop sèchement.  
- A savoir ?  
Qu'il est coincé dans les abysses depuis deux décennies, qu'il y ait parce que mon père l'y a laissé. 'Et que même en étant là-bas, il me pourrit la vie ici.' Ajouta-t-il intérieurement.  
Maître Théobald sentit poindre une sourde inquiétude en observant l'adolescent qui ressemblait tellement à son oncle.  
- Le Conclave c'est réunis exceptionnellement il y a une quinzaine...  
- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
- Dalamar, le Maître des Robes Noires...Que tu connais il me semble, est passé en jugement pour dissimulation d'informations...Entre autres choses...  
- Et alors. Répondit Palin en haussant les épaules.  
- Et alors ? Il avait dissimulé au Conclave que Raistlin avait réussi à quitter les Abysses il y a une quinzaine d'années.  
- Palin en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère lui embrasa le cœur et il jeta un regard noir à son professeur.  
- Je vous le redemande. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
- Ne c'est-il jamais présenté à toi ? N'a-t-il jamais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, influencé ta carrière ou tes aptitudes ?  
Palin blêmit sous l'accusation implicite.  
- Jamais ! Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? Et pour qui LE prenez-vous. Ajouta-t-il avec un sens étonnant de la famille.  
- Pour le neveu de ton oncle, et pour l'homme qui a défié la Reine des Ténèbres. Répliqua froidement Théobald.  
- Palin pâlit davantage et son teint clair devint livide.  
- Comment osez-vous ?! Grinça-t-il.  
Théobald eut un mouvement de recul devant la colère de l'adolescent et craint un instant pour sa vie.  
Palin se leva brusquement et avant de perdre totalement le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Le maître soupira de soulagement. Il se leva et constata à son propre étonnement qu'il tremblait. Il rejoignit le reste de ses élèves et chercha Palin des yeux. Ne le voyant nulle part et n'apercevant pas non plus ses affaires, il se résigna à interroger ses camarades de classe qui l'observaient d'un air suspicieux.  
- Où est Palin ?  
- Il a prit ses affaires et il est partit, maître.  
- Théobald s'étrangla à moitié.  
- QUOI ?!?  
- Il est partit. Répondit l'un des plus grands comme s'il parlait à un simple d'esprit. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et a murmuré quelque chose sur le fait que personne ne voulait le considérer comme un individu à par entière, qu'il était de trop ici et qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui l'accueillerait à bras ouvert.  
Le maître mit sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Ô mon Dieu....  
  
************************  
  
Estéhaulan souleva Dévadoris dans ses bras et l'assis entre les ailes de Samaël. Le dragon attendit que le jeune homme soit installé et les emporta vers son antre. Les deux enfants s'émerveillant de la vitesse de l'animal, Samaël rit avec chaleur.  
Vous savez, je ne peut pas beaucoup voler ici. Mais si je le pouvait, vous seriez encore plus impressionnés.  
Le dragon s'éloigna de Varune plus loin que les deux enfants auraient jamais pensés pouvoir explorer eux-même et s'arrêta enfin. Samaël les aida à descendre et s'allongea sur la couche d'or natif recouverte de pierreries qui était le centre de son antre et invita les humains et s'installer sur le petit tas de coussins qui lui faisait face.  
Estéhaulan installa Déva et s'assis à son tour.  
- Le dragon releva le tête et imita le ton doctoral qu'affectionnait particulièrement Sandor lorsqu'il s'adressait aux petits monstres récalcitrants qui étaient d'ordinaire ses élèves.  
- Ce que je vais vous dire. Commença-t-il, ne doit être révélé qu'aux seuls héritiers de Varune et aux mages de la Lignée...  
- Estéhaulan se leva.  
- Alors je crois que je vais faire un tour, je n'appartient à aucune de ces deux catégories...  
- Samaël jeta un regard amusé au jeune homme.  
- Assis Estéhaulan. Si les mâles avaient droit de régner sur Varune, tu répondrais aux deux exigences. Sandor peut être très cachottier quand il le souhaite, mais cette fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être au courant avant. Contra le dragon en réponse au regard halluciné que lui lança le jeune homme, provisoirement muet de stupeur.  
- QU...QUOI ???  
- Déva est ta cousine, mon petit.   
- Mais...  
- Suffit 'Lan. Nous avons du boulot.  
Le jeune homme se tût à regret, mais se promis intérieurement d'avoir une longue, TRÈS longue conversation avec son "oncle".  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XIV  
  
  
Rapts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Que-shu  
  
Lunedor démonta et s'étonna que personne ne vienne lui prendre sa monture.   
La journée avait été dure.   
Entre la fatigue inhérente à sa position de chef et sa charge de prêtresse de Mishakal, la jeune femme était épuisée. Il lui tardait de retrouver son époux et ses enfants.  
Elle remisa son cheval elle-même et trouva deux guerriers effondrés dans la paille. Elle les releva et ils s'avérèrent incapables de lui dire ce qu'il leur était arrivé.  
Elle rentra chez elle en quatrième vitesse.   
Elle poussa la porte et resta interdite. La pièce avait été entièrement saccagée comme si une lutte épique avait eut lieu.  
Elle explora lentement la maison, et tomba (au sens propre ) sur Rivebise. L'homme gémit et sa femme se rapprocha de lui à quatre pattes. Une profonde entaille lui barrait la tempe, mais si la blessure avait beaucoup saignée, elle n'était pas vraiment dangereuse.  
Lunedor en appela à sa déesse et plaies et bosses disparurent.  
Rivebise ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup.  
- LES PETITS !  
Une sourde angoisse étreignit le cœur de la prêtresse.  
- Où sont les enfants ? Que c'est-il passé ?  
L'homme se releva avec rage et donna un grand coup de poing dans une poutre qui grinça sous le coup.  
- Enlevés...  
- QUOI ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?  
- Un magicien, un elfe, il était tout habillé de noir  
La femme sursauta.  
- Pourquoi Dalamar en voudrait à nos enfants ?...  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- C'était bien lui ?  
- J'en sais rien, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'elfes noirs...  
- Que fait-on ?  
Lunedor jeta un coup d'œil aux guerriers qui les avaient rejoint.  
- Quelqu'un les à vus partir ?  
- Ils ont prit la route de Solace...  
  
************************  
  
Solace  
  
Sturm évita un vicieux coup de taille de son frère et sa lame de bois claqua le flanc de Tanin. L'aîné grogna et revint à la charge. Il fit un croche pied à son cadet qui s'écroula sur la rive herbeuse du lac.  
- Pouce !  
- J'ai gagné !  
- Tu as triché !  
Tanin haussa les épaules et un sourire espiègle apparut sus ses lèvres.  
- Quelle importance, ce n'est que de l'entraînement...  
- Mouais, et quand tu seras en situation de combat réel, tu feras aussi un croche-pied à ton adversaire ?  
- Si ça peut m'éviter de finir en pâtée pour dragon...  
- "Mon honneur est ma vie", ca ne te rappelle rien ?  
- Si être chevalier signifie se laisser massacrer, je vais peut-être revoir mon plan de carrière...  
Sturm haussa les épaules et ramassa l'épée d'entraînement en bois que son frère avait laissé choir et la lui tendit. Les deux adolescents s'entraînèrent encore une bonne heure.  
Enfin épuisés, ils s'allongèrent par terre.  
Un bruit de sabot les fit se redresser.   
Trois hommes les observaient.  
L'un d'eux, un grand homme entre deux âges, à la chevelure d'une stupéfiante couleur bleutée, tous vêtu d'ébène mis pied à terre et s'approcha d'eux.  
- Bonjour, la route de Solace, s'il vous plait...  
- Suivez cette route, au croisement, prenez à gauche.  
- Y a-t-il une auberge ?  
- La meilleure de la région, messire, la meilleure... Sourit Sturm.  
- Merci, messieurs ?  
- Sturm Majere, et voici mon frère Tanin.  
L'homme en noir eut un sourire carnassier qui leur fit froid dans le dos.  
Ses deux acolytes démontèrent à leur tour.  
- Pourriez vous nous guider ?  
- Bien sur. Répondit trop vite Tanin.  
Sturm lui lança un regard de mise en garde qui resta lettre morte et il dut accompagner son frère.  
- C'est par ici...  
Les deux frères prirent quelques mètres d'avance et les trois hommes leur emboîtèrent le pas.  
Les frères échangèrent un coup d'œil mal à l'aise.  
Les Gardes Noirs se rapprochèrent discrètement d'eux.  
Sur un geste de Ripper, Sypher et Taradon les ceinturèrent et les désarmèrent. Avant qu'ils aient put émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son, ils furent bâillonnés et attachés.   
Tanin et Sturm lancèrent un regard effaré à leurs kidnappeurs et se débattirent de leur mieux.  
- Calmez vous, nous serions désolés d'avoir à vous faire du mal.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se débattirent de plus belle.  
Ripper secoua la tête avec irritation.  
- Assommez-les.  
Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et les deux fils de Caramon sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.  
Ils furent rapidement jeté en travers des selles de Sypher et Taradon, et Ripper donna ses ordres.  
- Ramenez les auprès des autres enfants. Ne les détachez pas et enchaînez les le plus vite possible. Nourrissez les et passez les autres petits en revus. Les amoureux ont dut trouver Palin, je vais voir comment ils s'en sortent... Oh, j'aillais oublier. Faites voler un chèvre par Rif, nous allons avec des touts petits, et ils vont avoir besoin de lait...  
Sur ce, Hariel sauta en selle et tourna bride vers Fondemare.  
  
************************  
  
Sud de l'Ergoth   
  
Pyra enfourcha Lance d'Acier et l'éperonna cruellement. La jument de bataille était si peu habituée à un tel geste de sa maîtresse qu'elle bondit en avant en hennissant. Utilisant sa magie pour remplacer les forces que la bête utilisait, elles ne mirent que quelques heures pour retrouver Dalérion et ses hommes.  
Les elfes étaient descendus dans une petite auberge près de Monts-indifférence et s'imbibaient consciencieusement de cidre et de bière. La magicienne démonta au vol et courut vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. D'une pensée, elle élimina les résidus d'alcool qui obscurcissaient le cerveau des cinq elfes et pris Dalérion par le col. Elle le secoua comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.  
L'elfe fit un peu la gueule en la voyant, mais jugea plus intelligent de la fermer.  
- Il faut que nous allions à Palanthas !  
- Ola, quel est le problème.  
- Mon frère.  
- T'as un frère toi ?  
- J'en ai plein, et l'un deux va faire une grosse connerie...  
- Laquelle ?  
- Enlever Shand.  
Dalérion se redressa.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il a été engagé pour.  
- ???  
- C'est un mercenaire.  
- Et pourquoi tu t'y téléportes pas ?  
- Paske ton ''adorable" frangin est plus borné qu'un mulet mort et qu'il continue à me faire la gueule...  
- ???  
- Il a prit des mesures pour m'interdire l'accès à la région par des moyen non conventionnels !  
- Allons-y. Soupira l'elfe.  
  
************************  
  
Palin marchait vite, sa colère ne fondant pas sous le doux soleil de cette fin d'après-midi.   
Il s'arrêta et ôta sa botte, en enleva le caillou qui le faisait souffrir et repris sa route. Avec un peu de chance, il atteindrait Solace assez tôt pour faire ses bagages et quitter le domicile familiale avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas deux elfes établir la jonction avec un humain tout de noir vêtus.  
Les deux elfes démontèrent et marchèrent sur l'adolescent.  
Palin releva le nez.  
L'impression fugitive de résonance trahissant la présence d'un mage le fit s'arrêter.  
Deux elfes s'approchaient de lui, main dans la main, et lui sourirent.  
- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Palin Majere ?  
Palin leur lança un regard un peu hébété.  
- Heu...Oui...  
- Bien, très bien. Rit l'un des deux elfes en sortant une poignée de sable d'une bourse.  
Incrédule, Palin le regarda faire sans réagir.  
Des syllabes incompréhensibles s'égrainèrent et il s'affaissa sur le sol, inconscient.  
Exers se pencha et prit son pouls.  
Il fit signe à Ripper qui s'approcha à son tour avec les chevaux.  
Il aida les deux amoureux à hisser le jeune homme en selle et leur répéta les même instructions qu'a leurs confrères.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Salle des archives  
  
Estéhaulan se camoufla derrière une tenture poussiéreuse et attendit que le garde s'éloigne.  
Il compta cent battements de cœur supplémentaires et quitta sa cachette.  
Sortant un fin stylet d'une de ses bottes, il farfouilla un moment dans la serrure qui l'intéressait. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et le pêne joua.   
Le jeune homme se faufila dans la pièce et alluma les lampes. Il passa quelques instants à comprendre le système de classement puis ouvrit le tiroir marqué "E". Il fouilla longtemps puis finit par trouver le dossier qui l'intéressait.  
Il l'ouvrit et en lut les premières lignes.  
'Estéhaulan Kh'aa Devadoris'  
'Né le 27 Argon 352'  
'De Dame...'  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en lire plus qu'une main s'abattait sur la feuille.  
Il sursauta et leva les yeux.  
Une grande femme, écumante de rage, le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit Cassandra d'un voix polaire.  
- Ri..Rien du tout Maître d'armes....  
Le Chef des Armées eut un petit rictus méprisant.  
- Dégage de là vite fait si tu ne veux pas que je mette Sandor au courant de tes petites escapades...  
- Oui, Ma Dame. Se recroquevilla-t-il avant de se carapater.  
Cassandra secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
Elle prit la feuille que lisait le garçon, la porta à sa connaissance et étouffa un sifflement amusé.  
- Hé bien, si j'avais supposée... Pas si sage que ça, la grande sœur, finalement. Ricana-t-elle en rangeant soigneusement le dossier.  
  
************************  
  
Baxter fit signe à Hicks, Lebannon et Chelinox de le suivre.  
Le demi-elfe secoua négativement la tête et sortit un grand flacon de son sac. Il prit également un vieux chiffon qu'il déchira en quatre morceaux et versa le contenu de la bouteille sur les chiffons qu'il tint loin de son visage. Il les essora un peu et en donna un à chacun de ses amis.  
- C'est un somnifère. Autant faire le moins de dégâts possible.  
Baxter acquiesça de la tête.  
- Hicks, Lebannon, vous vous occupez des enfants. Chelinox et moi, on se charge des parents.  
Les Gardes noirs se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la maison.  
Hicks posa doucement son chiffon sur le visage des deux fillettes en train de faire la sieste et les passa par la fenêtre à Lebannon qui les porta jusqu'aux chevaux.  
Le demi-elfe avisa la plus âgée des filles qui réparait une jupe et se glissa dans son dos.   
La jeune fille dut sentir sa présence car elle se retourna en criant. Hicks lui plaqua le somnifère sur la visage le temps qu'elle arrête de se débattre.   
Il la soulevait dans ses bras quand Caramon ouvrit la porte de la pièce à la volée.   
Voyant un inconnu enlever sa fille, il se jeta sur le Garde avec un rugissement de fauve.   
Un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Chelinox le calma pour le compte mais le nain préféra tout de même lui faire respirer les bouleversantes effluves de son chiffon.  
- Désolé, nous avons eut du mal avec la mère. S'excusa Baxter en arrivant à son tour.  
- Il ne reste plus que le plus jeune fils...  
Baxter hocha la tête.   
Les quatre gardes Noirs rejoignirent leurs chevaux et grimpèrent en selle, les enfants soigneusement attaché en travers des selles. Un fermier les vit et s'approcha d'eux.  
- Hé, mais qu'est ce que vous faites à ces enfants.  
Baxter se maudit pour son manque de prudence et balança un grand coup de pied dans la figure du type qui s'écroula, assommé.  
Hicks et les autres donnèrent des talons et les chevaux galopèrent. Ils passèrent près de Kalin. Hicks se pencha dans sa selle et l'attrapa au vol. L'enfant se retrouva saucissonné près de sa sœur en un rien de temps.  
- Allons rejoindre les autres. Ordonna Baxter.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XV  
  
Réunion  
  
  
  
Quelque part entre Solace et Palanthas  
  
Palin revint à la conscience avec la bouche en fond de cage à perroquet et une nausée subite le forçat à se rallonger.   
Deux mains douces lui effleurèrent le front et il se redressa d'un bond. Le changement de position fut trop soudain pour son estomac qui matérialisa sa désapprobation de façon assez peut ragoûtante.  
On lui glissa une cuvette devant lui et on le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.  
Palin put enfin ouvrir les yeux et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un demi-elfe.  
Hicks lui sourit gentiment et l'aida à se relever.  
Faible comme un chaton nouveau-né, l'adolescent le suivi sans plus maugréer.  
Le Garde Noir le conduisit près de ses frères et sœurs qui se levèrent à son approche. Tanin et Sturm jetèrent un regard haineux au Garde et lui arrachèrent littéralement Palin des mains.  
Le jeune homme s'assit près de sa famille et se retourna sur le demi-elfe.  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?  
Hicks s'accroupit devant Palin.  
- Du calme, enfant. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Tenez vous tranquille, et tout ce passera bien.  
Le rabat de la tente s'ouvrit et un humain apporta un nouveau prisonnier. Le demi-elfe se leva et vint l'examiner rapidement.  
Palin hoqueta en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.  
- Gil !  
Declan leva les yeux.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Oui, c'est le fils d'un ami de mes parents.  
Hicks fronça les sourcils et prit note d'avoir une petite discussion avec Ripper.  
- Je vais le mettre avec vous alors. Autant éviter tout stress inutile...  
Tanin serra sa plus jeune sœur, en larmes, contre lui et eut un rictus mauvais.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, appartements du Maitre-mage  
  
Estéhaulan affichait un front buté. Sandor croisa ses mains sous son menton et dissimula un petit sourire amusé.  
- Eh bien, Cassandra vient de me prévenir que tu faisais encore le mariolle...N'est ce pas un peu puéril ?  
Le jeune homme lança un regard méchant à son père adoptif.  
- Qu'est ce que ca peut bien te faire de toute façon. Je ne suis de toute façon pas assez mature pour savoir que je suis et le gérer alors...  
Le Maitre-mage eut un geste compatissant que refusa le jeune homme.  
- Si je ne t'ai rien dit, et si je ne te dirai rien, c'est pour ta propre sécurité. Si ton père apprenait ton existence.  
- Mon père, il est vivant ?  
Sandor maudit sa grande gueule et se colla mentalement une grande taloche dans l'arrière train.  
- Oui, si on veut...  
- Qu'est ce à dire ?  
Le vieillard soupira et s'apprêta à lui raconter la vérité sur son lignage. Il ouvrit la bouche.  
- Iil n'est pas encore temps pour toi de savoir qui tu es, enfant. Sache juste que si ta lignée n'est pas sans tache, elle est des plus prestigieuse.  
Sandor ouvrit de grand yeux, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de sa gorge à celui qui contrôlait sa voix.  
- Que... Qu'est ce que cela signifie.  
Sandor écarta les mains pour signifier son impuissance comme des paroles qui n'étaient pas les siennes continuaient à se faire entendre.  
- Ne bêtifie pas, enfant. Une tienne parente, je suis.  
'Lan cilla un peu sous le langage archaïque et poussiéreux.  
- Je ne peut guère te relever, mais sache que de ce jour, tu devras revoir ton éducation. Samaël, mon frère, sera ton nouveau tuteur. Onc ne saurait trouver plus pertinent professeur pour un æthermancien.  
Le Maître-mage sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser d'un cran en s'entendant parler.  
'Lan ne chercha guère à comprendre et revint à son cheval de bataille.  
- Ma mère ?...  
- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvait te la nommer.  
- Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien.  
La voix se tut un instant puis soupira.  
- Non, elle n'est guère en forme.  
- Qu'a-t-elle ?  
- Elle a été très profondément blessée et ne parvient pas à guérir.  
- Qui l'a blessé, un surfacien ?  
- C'est cette blessure qui l'a fait quitter mon royaume, enfant. N'en demande pas plus. Sache juste que proche est le jour où tu la rencontreras. Et que proche est le jour où Varune aura besoin de ta force.  
- Mais...  
- Elle est partie, 'Lan.  
- Elle ?  
- Elle. Je ne sais pas qui. Prévint le mage. Nous devons allez voir Samaël. Fais tes bagages. Tu ne reverras pas Varune avant longtemps...  
- Mais...  
- Obéit Estéhaulan. Pour ta mère et Varune, obéit.  
Le jeune homme repoussa une mèche de flamme derrière l'oreille et soupira. Mieux que quiconque, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de braquer le Maitre-mage. Résigné, il alla préparer ses affaires.  
  
'Lan sortit, Sandor renvoya ses pensées vers le secret de son esprit.  
- Vous êtes toujours là ?  
- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille, enfant ?  
- Je vous croyais morte...  
- Mais je SUIS morte. Mon esprit est toujours ici, c'est tout. Comme celui de toutes celles qui m'on suivis.  
- Pourquoi vous révéler à moi maintenant ?  
- Varune est en danger.  
- Le Régent ?  
- Oui. Tu dois retrouver celui qui se cache derrière la maladie de la Reine.   
- Je le connais ?  
- Oui. Méléria n'est pas la première Kh'aa Sélianna qu'il ait fait souffrir.  
Le visage du mage se convulsa de rage.  
- Bien Grand-mère. Je ferais de mon mieux.  
  
************************  
  
Palanthas.  
  
Raistlin observait Shandra et Myraël jouer dans le Hall de la Tour. Le jeu comportait pas mal de peignées et le petit elfe trichait honteusement ayant remarqué que Shand était atrocement chatouilleuse.  
L'adolescente et l'enfant écrabouillèrent sans vergogne les plantations qui poussaient là à l'abri de la lumière et du froid et l'archimage commença à revoir son opinion sur ces jeux.  
Lorsque Shandra renversa une lampe à huile, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Raistlin courut vers la cuisine pour en revenir avec un grand panier et un long morceau de papier.  
- Dites les enfants. Plutôt que de réussir là où les dragons s'y sont cassés les dents en détruisant la Tour, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas en ville me faire quelques courses.  
Les deux gosses acceptèrent la motion à l'unanimité et coururent vers la ville, Teklon, comme à son habitude, sur les talons.  
Raistlin remonta dans la bibliothèque en rigolant et trouva son apprenti plongé dans l'étude d'une thèse sur la résurrection des morts. L'archimage se fendit du petit sourire tendre que ne connaissaient que trois personnes et contempla la scène, répugnant à déranger l'elfe.  
Niché en boule dans un fauteuil, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, Dalamar avait l'habitude de lire à voix haute les textes qui lui plaisaient particulièrement.  
Raistlin se rapprocha enfin par derrière et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'elfe. Dalamar releva la tête et Raistlin en profita pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur le front.  
- Que me vaut ?  
- Rien, je suis en forme aujourd'hui. Je ne m'était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis bien des années, c'est tout.  
Dalamar l'attira à lui et le fit tomber sur ses genoux.  
- Hé !  
- Quoi ? Tu as peur que les enfants nous voit ?  
- Ils sont en course...  
- Oh, nouvelle des plus intéressante... Fit Dalamar d'un ton suggestif.  
- J'ai réfléchit à un truc.  
L'elfe embrassait l'humain dans le cou.  
- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.  
- Je ne pense pas que Takhisis soit responsable de mes crises dernièrement...  
- Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes conneries, c'est moi qui vais en piquer une de crise. Grommela Dalamar en ouvrant la robe de son maître.  
- Mais plutôt qu'un dieu noir voulais m'avertir de quelque chose. Finit Raistlin en souriant.  
Dalamar se redressa et serra l'archimage plus étroitement contre lui et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
- Cher et vénéré Shalafi ?  
- Apprenti ?  
- Ta gueule.  
- Ma gueule ?  
- Ta gueule. Répéta l'elfe en s'attaquant délibérément à la ceinture de pantalon de l'archimage.  
  
************************  
  
Solace  
  
Caramon était effondré et n'arrivait pas à ce reprendre.  
Ses huit enfants avaient disparus, enlevés par on ne sait qui; Maître Théobald certifiait que de la magie avait été utilisée, au moins dans le cas de Palin, et toutes les pistes que lui et sa femme avaient suivis c'étaient finies en jus de boudin.  
Il gémit et se renvoya une grande gorgée d'eau de vie des nains.  
On frappa à la porte.  
Tika se leva et alla ouvrir.  
Avec surprise, elle vit Tanis et Laurana accompagnés de Lunedor et Rivebise.  
Tous avaient l'air aussi épuisés et désemparés qu'eux.  
Laurana se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme et pleura.  
- Oh, Tika, on nous a volé nos bébés...  
Tika cilla.  
- Vous aussi ?  
Un ange passa et Caramon se leva.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ? Vos enfants aussi ont disparut ?  
Rivebise et Tanis acquiescèrent de la tête.  
- Nous avons perdus leurs traces aux abords de Solace...  
- Ils nous ont aussi pris nos enfants. Ils ont pris la direction de Palanthas. Certifia Caramon. Mais les traces disparaissent brusquement...  
- Oui, comme d'habitude... Il faut aller vers Palanthas. Tu en es ?  
- Evidement. Cilla le vieux guerrier en allant machinalement chercher son armure pendant que Tika et les femmes s'affairaient à rassembler des provisions. J'espère juste que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard. Ajouta-t-il en pensant soudain à quelque chose qui le remplit d'effroi.  
  
************************  
  
Takhisis faisait les cent pas dans son palais des abysses, ne manquant pas de se rengorger de son petit complot avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant cocaïnomane en crise manque.  
Sargonnas en eut rapidement plein le nez et se faufila le plus loin possible de la Reine.  
- Nuitari ? Murmura-t-il.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Notre ami commun a bien reçu le message ?  
- Certes, il l'a compris...   
- Et il fait quoi en ce moment ?  
- Heu... Là, tout de suite ?  
- Ouais. Il s'occupe de notre affaire ?  
- Ben...  
- Tu es la seule des dieux noirs qui ai accès au plan matériel ma chère. Ne me fait pas languir !  
- Ben, là tout de suite, c'est Raistlin qui se sent un peu languide...Insinua la petite déesse de la magie avec un petit reniflement explicite.  
Le dieu-condor eut un petit sourire niais.  
- On ait pas mal barrés les enfant...  
  
************************  
  
Abords de Palanthas  
  
Ripper s'arrachait les cheveux. Il n'avait pas prévu les difficultés d'intendance que pouvait soulever la surveillance et le bien-être d'une cinquantaine de petits monstres hurlants qui ne demandaient qu'a revoir leurs mères et leurs pleurs commençaient sérieusement à le canuler.  
Hicks lui tapota doucement l'épaule, le visage sérieux comme un pape, mais le fond des yeux totalement hilares. Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur d'Hariel qui sortit de sa tente en maugréant et ce décida à tenter d'imposer lui même un peu de discipline à ces sales gosses.  
Il entra en trombe dans la tente des enfants et resta figé.   
Les enfants, si tant est qu'un puisse appeler comme ca les jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'années qui tentaient de consoler les plus petits, se tournèrent tous vers lui avec un monde d'espoir dans le regard.  
L'engueulade qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue fondit comme neige au soleil et il se focalisa sur Sturm et Tanin qui semblaient être les deux plus vieux.  
- Je vais vous faire apporter un calmant pour les plus petits. Vous n'aurez qu'a le mettre dans leur nourriture. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
Tanin s'apprêta à répondre vertement mais Palin posa sa main sur son bras et répondit d'une voix atone.  
- Nous ne voulons rien de vous, assassin.   
Ripper accusa le coup et plait.   
- Que dis-tu ?  
- Vos meurtres ce lisent en vous...  
Hariel voulut répondre mais remarqua le regard vide du jeune mage. Il se calma et sortit de la tente.  
  
- Tu es fou ? Hurla Sturm à l'adresse de son cadet.  
Palin cilla.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
Ripper entra sous la tente d'Apher et Exers sans se faire annoncer.  
Les deux elfes ne se couvrirent même pas et tournèrent à peine la tête vers lui.  
- Quoi encore. On pourrait peut-être profiter de nos nuits sans t'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes. Râla le plus vieux.  
- On t'aime bien, Hariel. Mais y a des limites là... Continua Apher.  
- Palin, c'est un post-cognitif n'est ce pas ?  
Exers se retourna.  
- et précog à la fois mais il ne sait pas contrôler son don. Il lui ai donc impossible de savoir si ce qu'il voit est passé, futur ou présent.  
- Et la plupart du temps, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a une vision. Il le bloque... Finit Sirdal.  
- Pourquoi je sens qu'on va avoir des ennuis avec lui ?  
- L'instinct ? Sourirent les deux elfes en même temps.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XVI  
  
Station  
  
  
  
  
Varune  
  
Le Régent démonta, attacha sa monture à un arbre, jeta sur son épaule le paquet qu'il avait en travers de sa selle et s'engagea sous les frondaisons.  
Il quitta la foret qui recouvrait les tunnels sud de Varune et repéra la petite grotte qu'il cherchait. Il jeta son paquet au sol qui gémit de peur et de douleur. L'homme balança un coup de pied dedans.  
- La ferme. Grinça-t-il.  
Il entra dans la grotte en traînant le sac.  
- Striker ?  
Une présence se matérialisa derrière lui et il se retourna en réprimant un petit cri de stupeur.  
- NE ME REFAITES PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Hurla-t-il en calmant les battements désordonnés de son cœur.  
- Venez.  
Le Régent suivi son étrange hôte dans les profondeurs de la grotte.  
- Vous avez mon paiement ?  
Hamelet désigna le sac et Striker se fendit d'un sourire cruel et lui tendit une petite bouteille de verre.  
- Voilà le poison. Dosage habituel et ta femme ne devrait pas retrouver ses esprits avant des semaines.  
- Bien, très bien...  
Striker retourna au sac et l'ouvrit. La jeune fille hurla en voyant l'homme borgne et couturé de cicatrices qui lui faisait face.  
- Striker...  
- Mouais ?  
- Je cherche quelqu'un pour éliminer l'actuel chef de la Garde Noire... Ca t'intéresse ?  
Le borgne grogna et empoigna la fille par le cou.  
- Je le tuerai, lui et ses hommes. Je reprendrai ma place et je me vengerai de ce qu'il m'a fait. Gronda-t-il en augmentant sa pression sur la nuque de la jeune femme.  
- Il rampera à mes pieds et me demandera grâce ! Finit Striker en serrant les poings.  
Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.  
- Tu l'as tuée. Constata le Régent en voyant le cadavre de la fille glisser au sol.  
- Sans importance. Sourit l'ex-chef de la Garde Noire.  
Hamelet frémit et s'en retourna.  
  
************************  
  
Palanthas  
  
Shandra courait dans les allées, Myraël sur les talons.  
Elle consulta sa liste et entra dans une épicerie. Elle demanda les fruits et légumes consignées et râla de leur qualité quand le vendeur lui servit des pommes de terre toutes tachées. Elle se tourna vers Teklon et lui demanda de lui ramener Myraël qui s'éloignait sur la pointe des pieds.  
L'âme en peine se matérialisa le temps de prendre ses ordres et redevint invisible pour obéir.   
Le commerçant se fit soudain extrêmement coopératif...  
Une fois les courses finies, les enfants saisirent chacun une anse du panier et rentrèrent vers la Tour.   
Deux hommes vêtus de cuir noir discutaient entre eux et les deux groupes se percutèrent de plein fouet.  
Shandra glissa au sol, inconsciente.  
Myraël la secoua doucement.  
- Shandra ? Shandra ?  
Le petit elfe sentit la panique l'envahir.  
L'un des deux hommes qui les avaient bousculés se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui prit le pouls.  
- Ce ne doit pas être grand chose. Rassura-t-il l'enfant. Où habitez vous ?  
- Dans...La Tour de Haute Sorcellerie. Shandra est la fille des propriétaires.  
Hariel se fendit d'un petit sourire satisfait et Declan se glissa dans le dos de Myraël.  
- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Demanda Ripper en soulevant Shand dans ses bras.  
- Myraël. J'ai été adopté par les mages...  
Un sourire encore plus satisfait marqua le visage des deux Gardes.  
D'un geste rapide, Hicks enfonça la petit aiguille recouverte de somnifère qu'il venait d'utiliser sur Shandra dans le cou de l'elfe.   
L'enfant s'effondra.  
Hicks le souleva à son tour et les deux hommes firent signe à leurs confrères.  
- Où allons nous, maintenant ? Demanda le Capitaine Rif.  
- Sylvanesti. Avant que de passer à la suite, Apher et Exers veulent rentrer un peu chez eux...  
  
************************  
  
Ergoth du Nord, Hylo  
  
Pyra talonnait sa monture tout ce qu'elle savait et Lance d'Acier battait des records d'endurance. Derrière elle, les chevaux des elfes ne se laissaient pas distancer et faisaient preuve de la même résistance.   
La magicienne sentit une violente douleur lui déchirer les orbites et elle arrêta sa monture.  
Dalérion et Quéris l'aidèrent à mettre pied à terre et la mirent au lit juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience tellement elle était épuisée.  
Depuis près d'un semaine maintenant, Pyra leur faisait tenir un train d'enfer, et si elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle utilisait sa magie pour soutenir montures et cavaliers, les cinq elfes n'étaient pas assez idiot pour ne se rendre compte de rien.  
Valenth sursauta en entendant un oiseau criailler derrière lui.  
- Elle a trouvée le moyen de tous nous mettre les nerfs à vifs. Constata Talenth.  
- Avec les nouvelles qu'elle nous a apportée, c'est un poil normal...  
Dalérion se tourna vers ses hommes.   
- Nous ferions mieux de dormir pendant que nous le pouvons. Eka et Sharn feront les guets.  
Les deux familiers hochèrent la tête et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on court comme ça.   
- Famanos, tu as vu mon frère et Raistlin, l'autre jour... Tu imagines ce qui va se passer si Shandra disparaît, tu as envie de voir les deux plus puissants archimages noirs de Krynn piquer une crise de rage en plein milieu d'une ville comme Palanthas ? M'est avis que le Cataclysme serait alors considéré comme un pique-nique à la campagne en rapport...  
- Combien de temps pour arriver encore ?  
- A cette vitesse ? une semaine, peut-être un peu moins.  
  
************************  
  
Solanthus  
  
Caramon était épuisé, et il n'était pas le seul. Tika tenait à peine debout, Rivebise ne devait sa station sur deux pieds qu'au cheval sur lequel il s'appuyait, Tanis et Laurana n'avait même pas réussis à démonter et Lunedor dormait sur sa selle.  
- Faisons halte. Proposa-t-il  
- Mais...  
- On ne serra pas bon à grand choses si on est infoutu de soulever une épée, Rivebise. Remarqua Tanis.  
Le barbare grommela dans sa barbe et Caramon se permit un sourire en aidant Laurana à mettre pied à terre. La princesse elfe s'effondra par-terre et Tanis se précipita pour la mettre au lit.  
- Et si on les perds à Palanthas ?  
- Et bien on demandera de l'aide à Dalamar, il me doit un service.  
- Il est dans le coup je te signale! Gronda encore Rivebise.  
Caramon haussa un sourcil. L'enlèvement d'enfant ne cadrait pas vraiment avec ce qu'il savait de l'elfe à propos des enfants, et il devait, de tout façon, être trop occupé à faire le papa pour ce lancer dans un complot aussi farfelu.   
- J'en doute.  
- C'était un elfe en robe noire !  
- Oui et alors. Y a d'autres elfes en robe noire que lui tu sais.   
Tika insista.  
- Ce n'est pas lui Rivebise. Il est père lui-même et défendrai bec et ongle sa progéniture.  
Un petit silence surpris provient des autres et le couple Majere ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin.  
- Tu expliques....  
- Non, vous comprendrez. Et on ne va pas vous gâchez la surprise.  
Sur ce, Caramon et Tika remontèrent leur couverture sur le tête et s'endormirent, laissant leurs amis dans un abîme d'expectative.  
  
************************  
  
Campement de la Garde Noire  
  
Hicks et Ripper déposèrent Shandra et Myraël sur des grabats et quittèrent la tente des prisonniers. Myraël se réveilla bien vite et se mit à trembler de peur.  
Gil s'approcha de son compatriote.  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Gilthas, et toi.  
Myraël le regarda par en dessous, incapable de répondre.  
Palin vint à son secours.  
- Tu vois bien qu'il est terrifié, Gil. Puis revenant au gamin. Salut, moi c'est Palin Majere. Là bas c'est mes frères et sœurs. On est tous coincés ici depuis plus ou moins longtemps. C'est ta sœur ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Shandra qui dormait toujours.  
- Majere ? Tu es de la famille de Raistlin ?  
Palin parut à la fois surpris et mécontent.  
- C'est mon oncle.  
- Je suis Myraël, adopté de Dévadoris Kh'aa Sélianna. Et elle c'est sa filleule, Shandra Majere.  
Palin lança un regard un peu méditatif à ses frères et Tanin saisit le gamin par le col.   
- C'est quoi tes conneries ?   
Myraël glapit et se nicha contre Palin.  
- CA SUFFIT, TANIN !  
Le jeune guerrier lâcha l'elfe.  
- Et si tu nous expliquait ca...  
- Ben, c'est compliqué. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son papa c'est Dalamar et sa maman, c'est Raistlin.  
Un kiwi nain passa (1).  
- Tu nous la refais là! Demanda Palin  
Et Shandra dormait...  
Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, Sirdal, qui écoutait à la porte de la ente, se prit à réfléchir aux implications. Après tout, Kilwan serait peut-être intéressé par la question...  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Palanthas  
  
Raistlin se releva sans bruit, ramassa ses vêtement, jeta sa robe sur ses épaules et quitta la pièce. Dalamar lui jeta un regard surpris et le suivit.  
Il le retrouva dans le labo.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas. L'archimage frémit. Une impression étrange.  
Dalamar haussa les épaules.   
- Je me demande plutôt où sont les enfants. Ils devraient être rentrés...  
- TEKLON ! Appela Raist.  
L'âme en peine ne se matérialisa pas.  
Haussa un sourcil surpris, l'archimage traça la présence du mort-vivant, la saisit et tira.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute. Gémit-il à demi-voix.  
- Teklon. Où sont les enfants.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
Dalamar en eut assez et envoya un petit coup de semonce à l'esprit désincarné qui glapit de douleur.  
- Où-sont-il ?!  
- Disparus...  
- QUOI ?  
- Des hommes en noirs, ils les ont endormis et emportés...je n'ai rien put faire. S'excusa le mort-vivant, terrifié à l'idée que ses maîtres veuillent lui signifier son congés.  
- Qui ?  
- Je...Je ne sais pas. En les suivant, j'ai entendu celui qui doit être le chef parler de deux de ses hommes appelés Apher et Hicks et qu'ils voulaient passer chez eux au Sylvanesti...  
Dalamar pâlit.  
- Fait les bagages Dalamar. Nous partons de suite. Teklon. Si Pyra passe dans le coin, prévient là de ce qu'il se passe.  
- Oui, maître.  
Dalamar était anéantit. Que Shand ait disparut le laissait sans réaction. L'idée de retourner au Sylvanesti le terrifiait et la réaction de Raistlin le paralysait.  
Jamais, depuis vingt ans qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait vu son maître aussi furieux. Sa rage était si forte que les tentures recouvertes de runes peinaient à absorber le surplus d'énergie magique qui flottait dans la pièce.  
  
  
(1) ben oui, l'ange n'a pas put passé alors il a envoyé ce qu'il avait sous la main. C'est dut à la refonte complète des troupes de Didier, faut comprendre, sont un peu surchargés...  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XVII  
  
Préparatifs  
  
  
  
Palanthas, cinq jours plus tard.  
  
Epuisés, sales et affaiblis, Pyra, Dalérion et ses elfes franchirent les portes de la ville. La magicienne ordonna aux elfes d'aller se reposer et gagna immédiatement la Tour, priant tout dieu capable de l'entendre qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.  
  
************************  
  
Palanthas, Portail des Bois de Shoikan.  
  
Caramon donna un grand coup de poing dans le lourd ventail de métal et ne réussi qu'a ce blesser.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas entrer la dedans.  
- Tu m'ennuie Tanis, ils vont bien finir par ce rendre compte que quelqu'un attends devant la grille.  
Rivebise en eut assez d'attendre et s'avança délibérément sous les frondaisons.  
A peine eut-il fait deux pas que des bras décharnés et putréfiés jaillirent de terre avec la ferme intention de l'entraîner avec eux. Le barbare fit un bon en arrière.  
- Bon sang, on ne pourra jamais les contacter. S'emporta Tanis.  
Un bruit de galop s'approcha derrière eux et un cheval de bataille s'arrêta près d'eux. Le cavalier sauta de sa selle au vol et courut vers le portail.  
Pyra rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules et gueula en direction de la Tour.  
- TEKLON !  
Une âme en peine se matérialisa devant la jeune femme.  
- Teklon, où sont-ils ?   
- Partis, Shandra...  
- ET MERDE ! Où sont-ils allés ?  
- Sylvanesti.  
- Fais moi enter. Il faut que je les contactent.  
L'âme en peine ouvrit la porte sous le regard ahuri des autres.  
Tika se réveilla la première.  
- Pyra, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Tika ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Mes bébés ont disparus, et ceux de Lunedor et Laurana aussi...  
La magicienne lâcha un juron qui fit monter le rouge aux joues des barbares et battre en retraite les elfes.  
- Et Shandra également... Quand je mettrait la main sur cet abrutit, il va entendre parler du pays...  
Rivebise se réveilla.  
- Vous voyez bien que Dalamar est en cause !  
Pyra lui lança un regard méprisant.  
- C'est quoi ce demeuré ? Shandra est la fille de Dalamar, crétin. Je ne vois guère l'intérêt pour lui de l'enlever..  
Tanis intervint.  
- Caramon, mais c'est qui cette fille...  
Pyra leva les mains.  
- Oh la, temps morts... Entrons dans la Tour pour les explications.  
Teklon intervint à son tour.  
- Heu, je peut pas les faire entrer...  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Pyra interdite et un instant distraite.  
- Ben, j'ai pas l'autorisation du Maître.  
Pyra réfléchit un instant.  
- Attend, arrêtes moi si je me trompe. Je suis l'apprentie du Maître, dans l'absolu.   
- Oui, si on veut...  
- Donc, comme personne n'est à la Tour, toujours dans l'absolu, c'est moi qui ai l'intérim...  
- Ben, je suppose...  
- Donc, en ma qualité de Maître intérim de la Tour, je te demande de laisser entrer mes invités. Ca te va ?  
- Là ca va, je suis couvert...  
- Bon, alors dégage...  
L'âme en peine s'écarta en la petite troupe entra dans les bois de Shoikan, Pyra, Lance, Eka et Sharn, parfaitement à l'aise, les autres se demandant dans quelle histoire de fous ils avaient encore bien put tomber.  
  
************************  
  
Route du Sylvanesti  
  
Raistlin fulminait littéralement. Lui et Dalamar faisait route depuis près d'une semaine et ils n'avaient guère trouvé de traces du passage de Shandra et de ses kidnappeurs.  
Dalamar, assez étonnamment plus tête froide que son maître, pré-sentait de graves problèmes de santé eux lorsque Raist leur mettraient la main dessus.  
L'archimage s'arrêta et tenta une fois de plus de contacter Shandra par l'esprit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait tenter de la joindre, un silence vide lui répondit. Soit l'adolescente était inconsciente, soit elle était protégée par un bouclier. Dalamar comme Raistlin refusaient catégoriquement de ne serait-ce que de voir une troisième hypothèse...  
  
************************  
  
Camp de la Garde Noire.  
  
- Ripper, nous sommes suivis.  
- Tu es sur Lebannon ?  
- Certain. Par deux mages noirs, au moins. L'un d'eux vient de tenter de contacter Shandra.  
- Place cinq hommes derrières nous, qu'ils les arrêtes, mais qu'ils ne leur fassent pas de mal.  
- Bien.  
Lebannon s'éloigna et Ripper fronça les sourcils. Les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme prévus. Les enfants étaient de plus en plus nerveux. Certains étaient séparés de leur famille depuis trois mois maintenant et ils allaient bientôt rejoindre Varune. La Régent serait certainement satisfait de la rapidité des opérations.   
- Hicks, comment va Shandra ?  
- Toujours de la fièvre. Elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience. Je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
Ripper soupira.  
- Et les amoureux, ils en pensent quoi ?  
- Qu'elle est probablement en surcharge et qu'il faut attendre.  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- Elle est mourante Hariel.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra servit un grand bol de thé à chacun de ses invités.  
- Si vous vous présentiez...  
Chacun ce présenta et Pyra s'assis à son tour.  
- J'ai crut comprendre que tu savais qui était responsable de ces enlèvements... Introduisit prudemment Tika.  
- Ouais...C'est Hariel Kh'aa Sélianna. Mon frère cadet. C'est un mercenaire. Expliqua-t-elle. Et d'après ce que je sais, il travaille pour la Couronne. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ma sœur voudrait bien faire de vos rejetons.  
Une idée germa dans le cerveau de Pyra.  
- Teklon ! Où est Myraël ?  
- Enlevé en même temps que Shandra...  
- Quoi ? A quoi penses-tu ?  
- Raistlin as eut des petit problèmes de santé ses derniers temps. Il les penses reliés à un regain d'activité de la Reine...  
- Et alors ? S'impatienta Rivebise.  
Tanis avait pâlit visiblement.  
- Alors ? Il n'y a que les rejetons de personnes ayant causés des problèmes à la Reine qui ont été enlevés. Expliqua le demi-elfe d'une voix blanche.  
- Bingo ! Murmura Pyra.  
- Attendez, là. Tu as bien dit que RAISTLIN avait eut des ennuis de santé ? Mais il est mort.  
La magicienne lança un regard madré à Caramon et Tika.  
- Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?  
- Ben, non...  
- Ce qui signifie ? Renchérit Laurana.  
- Qu'il a quitté les Abysses depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années.   
Six regard alarmés se braquèrent vers elle.  
- Du calme. Il a VRAIMENT changé. Temporisa Caramon.  
- Raistlin, changé ? Quand les vaches volerons... Grommela Tanis.  
- La paternité l'a beaucoup calmé...  
- PARDON ?  
- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Coupa Pyra en lançant un regard d'avertissement au couple Majere. Toujours est-il qu'il faut retrouver Raist et Dalamar avant qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises. Attendez moi là.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Les contacter et leur expliquer la situation. Je connais bien Hariel. Il ne fera aucun mal aux enfants. Ils sont plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui.  
  
Pyra quitta la pièce et ordonna aux Gardiens d'empêcher quiconque de sortir de la cuisine et se téléporta dans le labo.  
La pièce avait été complètement ravagée. Des grimoires jonchaient le sol, des cornues s'étaient écrasées par terre aussi eut-elle un peu de mal à trouver se qu'elle cherchait.  
Elle installa le bol de bois sur le bureau de Raistlin, s'assis à sa place et remplit d'eau le récipient.  
Elle murmura le sort et ouvrit son esprit.  
Une présence soyeuse et chaude envahit ses perceptions.  
- Pyra ?  
- Oui Raistlin. Je suis à la Tour. Je voulais vous prévenir que quelqu'un en avait après Shand, mais je suis arrivée trop tard on dirait...  
- Tu sais qui c'est ? Questionna la présence brillante et énergique de Dalamar.  
- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les enfants ne risquent rien. Les enfants de Caramon, Tanis et Rivebise ont également été enlevés.  
Un silence choqué lui répondit.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas vous attendre...  
- Je sais. Tu as encore un de ces trackeurs ?  
- Oui...C'est d'accord. Je vais en planquer un dans le coin. Vous n'aurez plus beaucoup de retard sur nous ainsi.  
- Ca marche. A dans deux jours. Je fatigue.  
- A bientôt. Oh, et encore une chose... Merci.  
- Pas de quoi Raist. Shand est ma filleule après tout...  
Pyra rompit la conversation et regagna la cuisine.  
Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Rivebise lui tomba sur le paletot.  
- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas sortir ?  
- Je doute que vous aimeriez tomber sur les locataires mort-vivants de la Tour. Lui répondit Pyra d'une voix polaire. Je vais vous conduire à des chambres. Nous partons demain. J'ai contacter Raist et Dalamar, ils nous laissent une balise. Je nous téléporterai tout jusqu'à elle. Ca nous ferras gagner près de cinq jours. Teklon ! Va prévenir Dalérion et les autres d'être à la Tour à la première heure...  
- Qui est Dalérion ? S'enquit Lunedor avec plus d'intérêt qu'elle n'en avais manifesté depuis l'enlèvement de ses enfants.  
- Le grand frère de Dalamar. C'est pas possible, ca tourne VRAIMENT au regroupement familial...   
  
************************  
  
Varune, Antre de Samaël  
  
Estéhaulan dormait. Les exercices de la journée l'avaient épuisés et il faisait maintenant la sieste, niché entre les pattes avant du dragon, la tête contre sa poitrine, bercé par la douche chaleur et l'odeur d'épice qui s'élevait de ses écailles et par le fredonnement perpétuel du gigantesque animal.  
- Mon vieil ami ?  
- Ma sœur ? Qui a-t-il pour ton service ?  
- Je voudrais que tu protège ce petit. Le Régent voudras le capturer pour honorer sa Reine. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui soit fait du mal. Tu veux bien t'en charger ?  
- Bien sur petite sœur. Sourit le dragon en effleurant les boucles auburn du jeune homme du bout du museau.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Appartements royaux.  
  
- Ma chère, vous n'avez pas encore prit votre remède ?  
- Je vais le prendre mon ami, mais je ne sais s'il me fait vraiment du bien.  
- Il est indispensable que vous le buviez.  
La Reine acquiesça et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le poison coula dans sa bouche et Hamelet, satisfait, quitta la pièce.  
La Reine attendit un instant et recracha le breuvage.  
Elle se tourna vers Sandor.  
- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, mon oncle.  
- Fais moi confiance, mon enfant. La rassura le Maitre-mage en sortant de l'ombre.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XVIII  
  
Chemin Faisant  
  
  
  
  
Palanthas. Tour de Haute Sorcellerie  
  
Pyra traça mentalement la présence du trackeur. Elle le repéra et tira. La ligne de pouvoir se tendit et se maintint.  
La magicienne rouvrit les yeux.  
Devant elle, Dalérion et ses hommes étaient totalement en confiance, montés sur leur chevaux, ils étaient près à partit dès qu'elle aurait ouvert le Couloir.   
Caramon et les autres, à l'inverse, étaient presque au bord de la panique. A près tout, si Pyra était puissante et savait se qu'elle faisait, elle n'en restait pas moins une robe noire un peu dingue qui n'aurai pas eut le moindre complexe à coucher Takhisis sur ses genoux pour lui flanquer une fessée...  
Pyra incanta. Un voile lumineux entoura le portail de la Tour et s'accrocha à ses montants. La toile d'énergie se densifia et perdit en luminosité. Un paysage forestier apparut au centre et se stabilisa.   
De la sueur coula sur la tempe de Pyra.  
- Allez, je ne pourrai pas le maintenir longtemps. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.  
Les elfes saisir littéralement les humains par la peau du cou et les jetèrent de l'autre côté du voile avant de leur envoyer leurs chevaux.  
Pyra s'affala sur sa selle, la respiration incertaine et Dalérion dut saisir Lance par la bride pour lui faire rejoindre les autres.  
Le portail se referma sur les derniers poils de queue de la jument et Dalérion dut soutenir Pyra pour qu'elle puisse descendre.  
Rivebise mit pied à terre, se planta devant la magicienne et lui lança un regard méprisant devant sa faiblesse.  
- Alors, magicienne. On ne tient pas la route ?   
Pyra ôta le gant de cuir qui lui protégeait la main et la pierre s'enflamma au contact de la lumière. De petits serpents de lumière s'insinuèrent sous sa peau et remontèrent le long de son bras. Pyra referma le main et se releva, toutes forces restaurées.  
Ella passa devant le barbare sans même lui répondre et sauta en selle. Dalérion eut un petit sourire amusé et imita la jeune femme.  
Le barbare resta comme un con sur le bord du chemin pendant que le petit groupe donna des jambes et partit au grand galop. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour les rattraper...  
  
Famanos tira sur les rênes.  
- Pyra, c'est pas ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la petite pierre pulsante qui avait été insérée dans l'écorce d'un arbre.  
- Si, c'est le trackeur.  
Elle mit pied à terre et récupéra l'artefact, puis elle ferma les yeux et plasmodia à voix basse. Un sourire plein et chaleureux éclaira son visage quand elle trouva la présence de Raistlin et Dalamar.  
- Dal ? Quelle est la route la plus directe pour Sylvanost ?  
L'elfe réfléchit un instant.  
- Plein sud.  
- Alors allons-y.  
  
Tanis se pencha vers Caramon.  
- Et tu la suis comme ça, sans poser de question ? C'est quand même une robe noire !  
- Tanis, mon ami, je ne suis pas très malin, mais il y a une chose que je sais. Raistlin ne s'est jamais trompé sur quelqu'un.  
- C'est pas ça qui va me rassurer.  
- Je vais te répéter ce qu'il ma dit peut-après la naissance de sa fille : "Même lorsque j'était dans les abysses, je n'avais pas vraiment peur. Je subissais, mais la peur était abstraite. Même Takhisis ne m'effraye pas vraiment. Mais ELLE, crois moi mon frère. Elle est peut-être un peu dingue, mais quand elle se sera libérée des terreurs et des ressentiments qui l'oppressent, elle sera infiniment plus forte que je ne l'ai et que ne le serais jamais... S'il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui faire confiance en se bas monde, ce serait elle. Elle sait le prix de la trahison..."  
Tanis haussa un sourcil.  
- Elle est si forte que ça ? Elle a pourtant eut du mal à nous transporter ici...  
- Ce n'est pas d'un point de vue magique que Raistlin parlait. Réfléchis mon ami, je suis sûr que tu comprendras.  
Le demi-elfe se tut et réfléchis intensément en lançant sa monture au galop.  
  
************************  
  
Sylvanost.  
  
Les Gardes leurs interdisaient de sortir et les enfants n'appréciaient pas de devoir renoncer à leur heure de promenade journalière. Apher et Exers étaient tout joyeux de revoir leur pays natal et Ripper les observaient avec une affection teintée d'amusement. Chelinox, de son côté, restait enfermé en permanence, insupportable qu'il lui était d'encadrer tous ses elfes gazouillants grouillants de partout...  
Palin, lui, était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa cousine agonisait, et tout le monde s'en foutait ! La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Hicks, le demi-elfe lui avait renvoyé un regard polaire et lui avait expliqué avec un monde d'indifférence dans la voix qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il fallait attendre.  
Tanin posa un main sur l'épaule de son cadet qui le repoussa sans ménagement. L'apprenti mage trempa la manche qu'il avait déchiré de sa tunique dans le baquet d'eau fraîche qu'Hicks avait consentit à lui faire apporté et bassina une fois de plus le visage de Shandra.  
La jeune fille gémit et ouvrit sur le vide des yeux immenses, dilatés par la peur de créatures qu'elle était seule à voir.  
Myraël se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main. Le petit elfe était tout aussi perdu qu'a son arrivée et ne faisait guère confiance qu'à Palin. Lorsque Dezerel lui avait demandé pourquoi, il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il n'y avait guère que des mages qui s'étaient montrés gentils avec lui. Les rejetons Majere, bercés comme ils l'avaient été par les histoires de Raistlin en avaient été estomaqués. Depuis, ils avaient peu ou prou placé l'enfant en quarantaine...Sauf Palin.  
Shandra se tordit de douleur en gémissant avant de retomber sur les couvertures. Une colère aussi excessive qu'irrationnelle envahi Palin lorsqu'il entendit les rire d'Exers et Apher entrant dans la tente.  
Sans prendre garde à la lueur haineuse dans le regard de Palin, les deux elfes s'approchèrent de Shandra et l'examinèrent rapidement. Taradon s'approcha d'eux.  
- Pas de changement ?  
Apher haussa les épaules.  
- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose que nous puissions faire. Répondit l'elfe en se redressant et en se détournant.  
Devant tant d'indifférence, Palin perdit le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait et se jeta sur l'elfe.  
Avant que Taradon ou Exers est put réagir, il jeta Sirdal au sol et commença à l'étrangler. L'elfe se débattit de son mieux et sa tête heurta le sol dur avec un craquement sinistre. Un filet de sang s'écoula sur la terre qui le but avec avidité et Apher s'amolli entre les bras de Palin. Dans sa rage, il ne remarqua rien et continua à l'étrangler.  
Deux mains puissantes l'arrachèrent à sa victime et le jetèrent à plusieurs mètres.  
L'adolescent s'écrasa au sol et se déchira les mains sur des graviers. La douleur lui fit en partie recouvrer son sang froid.  
Il tourna la tête et demeura saisit.  
Exers berçait le corps inerte de son amant, pleurant sans s'en rendre compte, l'appelant à voix basse...Mais Apher ne répondait pas.  
Palin blêmit. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit...  
Alerté par le tapage, les autres Gardes Noirs accoururent.   
Hicks emporta l'elfe sous sa tente, Kilwan sur les talons, et Ripper, le visage convulsé de rage s'approcha de l'apprenti mage. Il le fixa de longues secondes dans les yeux puis lui fit signe de le suivre.  
- Faites préparer le départ. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes  
L'adolescent hésita et l'homme le saisit par le col pour l'entraîner dans sa tente.  
Les frères de Palin tentèrent de s'interposer, mais furent violemment repoussés par les autres Gardes, tous aussi choqués que Ripper.  
Un silence de mort plana dans la tente des prisonniers, juste brisé par les gémissements de Shandra.  
  
Ripper jeta Palin par terre qui jugea plus sage de rester où il était tombé.  
Le Chef de la Garde Noire mit un instant à recouvrer son calme.  
- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Apher ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix qui aurait congelé la Mer de Sang jusqu'à la dorsale .  
Palin releva le nez avec défit.  
  
************************  
  
Entrée sud du Sylvanesti  
  
Raistlin talonna sa monture qui ne put accélérer, épuisée comme elle l'était. Dalamar saisit les rênes d'une main et arrêta les chevaux.  
- Descends !  
- Dalamar... Gronda l'archimage.  
- TU DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE !   
Raistlin mit pied à terre, un peu stupéfait de la colère de l'elfe.  
- Et si tu le crèves sous toi, comment tu va faire ?  
L'humain ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma sans rien dire, bien obligé d'être d'accord avec Dalamar.  
- Ca va, ca va, prenons un peu de repos...  
Les deux archimages noir reprirent leur route pied, tirant derrière eux leurs montures exténuées.  
Un bruit de feuilles leur parvint.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Des elfes ?  
- Non, trop bruyant...  
Les deux hommes allongèrent le pas, peu désireux de devoir en découdre plutôt que prévu avec les propriétaires lieux.  
  
Le Sergent fit un petit signe à ses hommes. Il leva le poing.  
Les soldats grimpèrent en selle et sortirent leurs armes de leur fourreau.  
Le Sergent baissa le bras. Les quatre soldats jaillirent du sous-bois et se jetèrent sur les mages sans émettre un son.  
  
Tout fut vite terminé. Des réflexes presque oubliés de mage de combat reprirent le dessus.   
Trois des soldat furent carbonisés et un quatrième égorgé d'un coup de dague avant que Dalamar ait put bougé d'un pouce.  
Raistlin courus vers le Sergent et l'assomma d'un grand coup de Bâton dans la figure. L'homme tomba et Raistlin le gifla pour qu'il se réveille.  
Dalamar sortit de sa stupeur et constat, un peu affolé, le carnage qu'avait causé son amant.  
Il émis un petit rire à la limite de l'hystérie et hallucina complètement en voyant son maître, à califourchon sur le sergent, le secouant à bout de bras et lui gueulant de répondre à ses questions.  
L'homme, encore inconscient, ne pouvait guère dire grand chose, et l'elfe se força à se secouer.  
Il courut vers Raistlin et lui saisit la main avant qu'il ne gifle une fois de plus son prisonnier.  
- Raist, ca suffit, tu va finir par le tuer avant qu'il ne réponde à nos questions.  
L'archimage eut un regard méchant pour son apprenti que ne s'en laissa pas compter.  
- Tu sais que j'ai raison. S'il te plait...  
L'archimage fou-furieux disparus pour ne plus laisser que le petit garçon perdu que deux personnes au monde connaissait.  
- Dalamar. J'ai peur. Shandra, elle.  
L'elfe le serra contre lui.  
- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai peur pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas en tuant ce type que tu l'aideras.  
L'archimage baissa la tête.  
- J'ai un peu disjoncté depuis quelques temps...  
- Vrai, et toi, quand tu disjoncte, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Sourit l'elfe. Allez, relève toi.  
Raistlin obéit et mit quelques minutes à reprendre son calme.  
  
Le sergent gémit. Dalamar retint l'humain avant qu'il ne lui saute une fois de plus sur les endosses.  
- C'est MOI qui vais le questionner...  
Raistlin marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.  
- Tu disais.  
- Rien, rien.  
L'elfe n'épilogua pas, ayant très bien compris ce que son ami avait dit.  
  
************************  
  
Sylvanesti  
  
L'elfe entendit trois déflagrations sur sa droite. Il descendit de l'arbre où il faisait le gué et courut en direction de l'explosion.  
Il se planqua dans un buisson et attendit.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant deux Robes Noires arpentées librement le territoire ancestrale des elfes et une bouffée de haine lui monta à la gorge en reconnaissant l'elfe noir qui s'affairait sur un prisonnier humain.  
Le guerrier battit en retraite avant de se faire repérer.   
Il courut vers Sylvanost.  
  
************************  
  
Entrée sud du Sylvanesti  
  
Pyra arrêta sa jument et tendit l'oreille. Un grand sourire lui fendit le visage.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Caramon.  
- Raistlin et Dalamar sont juste devant, à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Une dizaine de minutes de voyage...  
- QUOI ?  
- Elle a accélérée la vitesse des chevaux, Barbare. Expliqua Dalérion avec amusement. Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai sentit Raistlin utilisé sa magie pour le combat, c'est tout. Maintenant que je les tiens, je ne vais pas les lâcher, rassures toi.  
Tanis tiqua à une pensée qui lui venait à l'instant.   
- Heu...Pyra ?  
- Oui ? Répondit la magicienne en relançant sa monture au grand trot.  
- C'est le Sylvanesti tu sais...  
- Et alors ?  
- Ben...Les robes noires n'y sont pas particulièrement appréciées...  
- Je suis déjà venue je te signale !  
  
************************  
  
Sylvanost  
  
Dersandre s'installa sur un banc et sortit sa harpe de son étui. Elle l'accorda pendant que Damon installait ses bijoux et commença à chanter.  
Attirés par la musique, une douzaine d'elfes se rapprochèrent.  
Charmés par les pierres précieuses si audacieusement taillées, plusieurs achetèrent moyennant espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.  
Le frère et la sœur sourirent.  
Si un jour ils revoyaient le vieux mage rigolard et maladroit qui les avaient guidés, il faudrait qu'ils le remercie chaleureusement.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XIX  
  
  
Retour au Pays  
  
  
  
  
Sud du Sylvanesti  
  
Raistlin balança un grand coup de bâton dans l'estomac du sergent et réitéra sa question  
- OU-EST-SHANDRA ?!  
Le sergent cracha un peu de sang et ne répondit pas.  
L'archimage arma son bras pour une nouvelle gifle mais une main l'arrêta.  
Il leva les yeux.  
Pyra descendit de sa jument écumante.  
- Il ne peut te répondre, Raist. Il ne te comprend pas...  
- Pyra...Shandra, elle...  
- Je sais, ma puce, c'est pour ça que je suis là.  
Les nerfs de l'archimage lâchèrent et il sanglota à fendre l'âme dans les bras de Pyra.  
La magicienne le serra contre elle, lui murmurant quelques paroles de réconforts.  
Dalamar se joignit à la petite réunion de famille et les trois autres couples en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.  
Enfin, après de longues minutes, les deux archimages se calmèrent, essuyèrent leurs larmes, se mouchèrent, bref, reprirent une contenance un tant soit peu plus digne de leur rang.  
- Je vais m'occuper de votre prisonnier. Dites plutôt bonjour...  
  
Caramon s'approcha le premier de Raistlin, il le serra dans ses bras avant de la tenir à bout de bras et de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.  
- Eh bien dit moi, la maternité à l'air de te réussir...Tu n'as jamais eut l'air plus en forme que maintenant...Et tu as grandis ! S'extasia-t-il en constatant que ses yeux étaient au même niveau que ceux de son frère.  
- Je suis en grande forme, c'est vrai. Mais Dalamar s'occupe bien de moi.  
- Ah bon, ca continue vous deux ?   
- Ca t'embêtes ? Demanda l'archimage, un peu gêné.  
Caramon haussa les épaules.  
- Pff, moi tu sais, je m'en fiche. Si tu as ce que tu veux...  
- Merci mon frère. Souris Raistlin, les yeux soudain très brillants.  
  
  
Rivebise et Tanis suivaient la conversation entre les deux frères. Ils avaient visiblement du mal à suivre.  
Ils haussèrent un sourcil quand à la "maternité" de Raistlin, puis s'entre regardèrent.  
- Nooooon, on a mal compris... Murmura Tanis comme pour lui même.  
Aux allusions à peine voilées entre Raistlin et Dalamar, par contre, les deux hommes choisirent sagement de laisser les deux frères là et de s'éloigner un peu.   
Raistlin coula un regard vers eux, eut un petit sourire amusé et remarqua que les oreilles de Tanis étaient un peu rouges...  
  
Dalérion mit pied à terre.  
Dalamar hésitait à faire le premier pas et Dalérion ne se résignait pas à s'approcher.   
Les deux frères s'observèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues minutes.   
Pyra étant occupée à gazouiller dans une langue bizarre avec le prisonnier, Tika prit les choses en mains.   
- Dalamar ! Comment allez vous depuis le temps ?  
Délibérément, elle prit la main de l'elfe et le tira derrière elle.  
- Alors Pyra nous a dit que vous êtes frères tous les deux...S'extasia-t-elle avec une magnifique mauvaise foi.  
- Heu, oui... Murmura Dalamar sans lever les yeux sur Dalérion.  
- Et bien vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire. Insinua-t-elle d'un ton adamantin.  
Les deux elfes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris avant de s'entre-regarder.  
- M'est avis que les femelles de cette famille ont une vision bien particulière de comment les choses doivent marcher . Plaisanta Dalérion.  
Dalamar leva les bras au ciel dans une pose dramatique.  
- Et encore, tu n'as jamais vu Pyra piquer sa crise, ou Raistlin grimper au mur...!  
Les deux frères hésitèrent encore un instant et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Les sourires de Famanos, Quéris, Valenth et Talenth leur faisaient trois fois le tour du visage.  
  
Pyra se redressa et laissa le cadavre du sergent glisser à terre.  
Tanis se précipita sur elle.  
- Tu l'as tué ?  
- Raistlin l'avait trop amoché. Il est mort d'hémorragies internes.  
- Où sont les enfants.   
- Sais pas.  
- QUOI ?  
- Mais je sais où ils vont les emmener.  
- Où ? Demanda Dalamar qui n'avait pas lâché le main de son grand frère.  
- Varune...  
- Varune ? C'est quoi ? Questionna Rivebise.  
- L'Empire de Varune, le plus vieil Empire humain de cette planète à tenir encore la route.  
- Il est où ? Je n'en ai jamais entendus parler. Ajouta Laurana.  
Pyra indiqua ses pieds du pouce.  
- La-dessous. Et il n'y a qu'une seule entrée...  
- Quand partons-nous ?  
- Pas avant un moment. Gronda une voix derrière le petit groupe.  
Chacun se retourna.  
Des dizaines d'elfes les encerclaient de toutes parts.  
Rivebise et Caramon eurent un geste pour tirer leur épée. Tika et Lunedor les en empêchèrent.  
Porthios sortit des rangs.  
- Tanthalas...Je ne vais pas dire que je suis heureux de te voir, ce serait un mensonge. Emmenez les. Ordonna-t-il  
Les elfes les poussèrent à l'aide de piques et prirent leurs montures par la bride.  
Un des elfes fit mine de tirer Lance d'Acier par les rênes et la jument se cabra. Jetant les dents en avant, elle fit mine de piétiner le gosse qui battit en arrière en glapissant de peur.  
Pyra ricana et s'avança vers sa jument. Elle repoussa rudement les piques que les elfes braquèrent dans sa direction et lança quelques mots à la bête en Haut Varunois.  
La jument s'immobilisa, déverrouilla ses articulations puis vint se frotter contre sa maîtresse. Ekalaka et Sharn vinrent à leur tour flanquer leur amie et Egone se percha sur le garrot de Lance.  
Les elfes leur donnèrent prudemment du champs.  
- Exhibitionniste ! Lança Raistlin avec amusement.  
La magicienne se fendit d'une petite révérence ironique.  
  
************************  
  
Camps de la Garde Noire, Est de la Plaine de Poussière  
  
Palin se sentait vraiment mal. Apher n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et Exers était inconsolable. Shandra allait un peu mieux et ses frères l'avaient félicité pour son attaque surprise, mais il se sentait nauséeux.  
Myraël s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. L'apprenti mage voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix, mais il n'eut pas le cœur à repousser l'enfant.  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Le questionna-t-il, son petit visage grave et enfantin levé vers le sien.  
Palin passa sa main sur ses joues et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient trempées de larmes.  
- Parce que j'ai presque tué deux personnes.  
L'elfe réfléchit gravement et son petit front se barra d'un pli soucieux.  
- Et tu ne peux pas réparer ?  
- Je ne vois pas comment, je ne suis pas un guérisseur.  
- Tante Pyra à utilisée un sort sur oncle Famanos une fois, c'était un sort de restructation organiste je crois...  
- Restructuration organique plutôt, non ?  
- Possible.  
- Il faut énormément de puissance pour le lancer, je ne le connais pas, et je ne suis qu'un apprenti...  
- Mais eux, ils le connaissent peut-être, et si tu acceptes de te lier au sort.  
Palin réfléchit un instant et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Il embrassa le petit elfe sur le haut du crâne.  
- Myraël, je t'adore! Tu es un génie!  
L'enfant rougit sous le compliment et baissa la tête.  
  
L'apprenti mage ouvrit le rabat de la tente. Un soldat se précipita.  
- Je voudrais voir Hicks...  
- T'en a pas assez fait ! Gronda le type.  
- Justement, je veux réparer, et j'ai peut-être une solution.  
Le soldat le fixa un long moment d'un regard lourd.  
- Suis-moi.  
  
Palin se glissa dans la tente des elfes. Hicks bassinait le front d'Apher et Exers lui tenait la main.  
Le demi-elfe lui jeta un coup d'œil haineux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'excuser ?  
- Non... Je voudrais réparer...  
Declan cracha un mot obscène.  
- Ah oui ? Et comment ?  
Palin lui explique rapidement les grandes lignes.  
- C'est ridicule ! S'emporta le demi-elfe. Il faudrait bien plus d'énergie qu'il n'en reste à Exers...  
- Justement, c'est pour ca que je suis là.  
Exers releva la tête.  
- Tu excepterais ?  
- C'est ma faute, non ?  
Declan fronça les sourcils.  
- Holà, du calme. Ca veut dire quoi ?  
- Qu'il servirait de "batterie" au sort, en quelque sorte.  
- C'est pas dangereux ?  
- Si, bien sûr...  
- Tu es sur de toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors approche.  
Kilwan reposa Sirdal sur sa couche et fouilla dans l'un de ses grimoires.  
- Place tes mains sur sa poitrine.  
Palin s'exécuta.  
Exers incanta.  
Palin eut du mal à respirer. Une douleur sourde lui déchira les poumons.  
Un froid intense envahi le jeune homme et il se sentit claquer des dents.  
Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux.  
Il s'évanoui.  
Sirdal ouvrit les yeux.  
  
************************  
  
Antre de Samaël, Varune.  
  
Le dragon était content. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus formé d'apprenti. Depuis le noviciat de la mère du jeune homme en fait, et le dragon était content.  
Son élève progressait à la vitesse grand V. En quelques semaines, il avait compris les principes de base du contrôle élémentaire de l'æther et s'amusait maintenant à fabriquer de tout pièce de petite statues d'air.  
Le jeune homme dispersa sa concentration et lança un grand sourire au dragon.   
L'animal tendit une patte au jeune humain qui l'utilisa comme marche-pied pour se nicher entre les ailes du dragon.  
C'était le moment de la journée que tous les deux aimaient le plus : l'heure du bain.  
Samaël prenait une forme humanoïde plutôt qu'humaine (jamais il ne pourrait passer pour humain avec les yeux, les cheveux et les ailes que lui laissaient le sort de transformation) et tous deux allaient batifoler comme des enfants dans les chaudes et riches eaux qui courraient au fond de l'antre de l'animal. Samaël avait même trouvé le temps d'apprendre à nager à Estéhaulan !  
Le jeune homme se laissa couler le long du flanc doux et écailleux.  
Samaël se transforma, plongea dans l'eau et refit surface bien vite.  
'Lan le suivit plus lentement et attrapa au vol le savon.   
Le dragon se rapprocha de lui et lui tourna le dos.  
Le jeune homme frotta, intérieurement toujours aussi stupéfait de l'odeur de cannelle et de jasmin que diffusait le dragon, quelque soit sa forme.  
  
************************  
  
Volkinord  
  
Varzil enfonça la pointe de son stylet à la base de la nuque de son client.   
L'arme s'enfonça dans le cerveau avec un bruit de succion assez répugnant et l'homme glissa à terre.  
L'assassin retourna le cadavre pour s'assurer qu'il avait été servit puis posa une botte sur le dos et tira. L'arme vint avec un désagréable bruit de clou rouillé sur une ardoise.  
Varzil haussa les épaules. Il DETESTAIT utiliser ses talents à la surface. Mais le Trône l'avait payé...  
Il quitta la maison sans bruit et se glissa dans la forêt.   
Il récupéra sa monture et se permit de se détendre.  
Un rameau de bois mort craqua derrière lui. Il se retourna, épée à la main.  
Un vieux mage rigolard, perché sur une mule aux étranges yeux dorés le fixait, un sourire mystérieux au lèvres.  
- Salut, mon garçon. Tu es bien Varzil Kh'aa Sélianna ?  
Un peu décontenancé, l'assassin ne put que répondre.  
- Heu...Oui...  
- Bien, très bien. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Dersandre et Damon nous attendent...Entre autres choses...  
L'assassin ne put même pas s'étonner de l'incongruité de la situation.  
- Si...Si vous voulez.  
Il monta en selle et suivit le vieillard qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde a retenir son chapeau.  
- Heu...Vous êtes qui ? Osa demander Varzil.  
- Fizban, mon garçon. Tu peux m'appeler Fizban. Mais il nous faut nous hâter...  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XX  
  
Sylvanesti  
  
  
  
Sylvanost  
  
Dalamar soupira misérablement en regardant autour de lui. Une grosse boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler et il lança un regard malheureux à Raistlin qui le prit par les épaules, aveugle aux regard scandalisés de Rivebise et Tanis.  
Porthios menait la colonne, le front haut et fier.  
Il ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à sa sœur.   
Enfin ils entrèrent dans Sylvanost  
- Archers, emmenez ce traître. Ordonna Porthios en désignant Dalamar.  
Raistlin resserra son étreinte autour de son apprenti.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux. Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu frais.  
- Mais le faire exécuter, bien sûr. Répliqua l'elfe avec un rictus carnassier comme des gardes se jetaient sur les deux hommes pour les séparer.  
Dalérion en désarma un et lui prit sa lame.  
- Je ne croit pas, Porthios...  
- Je suis ton roi ! Fulmina l'elfe.  
- Je ne m'incline que devant ma reine. Contra Dalérion. Et devant Pyra aussi. Mais pour d'autre raisons. Ajouta-t-il après quelques instants. Mais c'est pas tes oignons.  
Porthios rougit furieusement avant de devenir blême. Près à ordonner l'exécution de tout le monde.  
Pyra secoua la tête d'accablement.  
Elle porta ses doigts à se bouche et siffla.  
Tout le monde sursauta et les quelques instants de flottements lui suffirent pour s'approcher de Porthios et lui glisser Koran sous la gorge.  
Le Roi du Qualinesti bafouilla quelque chose à propos de crime de lèse-majesté mais se tut lorsque la pression de la lame s'accentua.  
- Du calme tout le monde ! C'est pas le moment de jouer aux héros. On veut juste rencontrer la reine du lieu.  
- Alhana Astrevent... Lui souffla Tanis.  
- Ouais, voilà, machinlanavent  
Raistlin, Caramon et Rivebise collectèrent soigneusement les armes des elfes.  
- Bien, c'est par là le centre-ville ?  
Porthios acquiesça de la tête.  
- Oui. Miaula-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée.  
- Parfait.  
Raistlin se rapprocha de Pyra.  
- Dites moi ma chère ?  
Pyra haussa un sourcil interloqué.  
- Vous êtes bien Héritière de Varune, il me semble...Insinua-t-il en se frottant l'aile du nez d'un air finaud.  
- Plus si ma sœur à un rejeton, mais je suis en bonne place pour le Trône, pourquoi ?  
- Allons, il serait normal qu'une Dame de Haute Naissance, Héritière d'un Empire de surcroît, rende visite à ses homologues...Tu ne croit pas ?  
Pyra se fendit d'un sourire et Dalamar, comme Caramon et Tanis, eurent un rictus pervers.  
Raistlin s'inclina.  
- Votre Altesse...  
Pyra se redressa, chassa une mèche de cheveux, tendit le plus sérieusement du monde son épée à Laurana qui l'accepta avec un sérieux identique et une joie mauvaise au cœur.  
Raistlin lança un âpre murmure qui toucha loin.  
- Attention les enfants, Dévadoris Kh'aa Sélianna entre en scène...  
  
************************  
  
Dersandre et Damon observèrent, assez étonnés, la petite troupe encadrée de garde qui remontait la rue principale jusqu'à la demeure de L'Orateur du Soleil.  
Damon hoqueta.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'interrogea Dersandre.  
- Déva !  
- Quoi ?  
- La grande rouquine, en tête de cortège, c'est Dévadoris...   
- Quoi ? Mais elle est morte quand j'avais quatre ans !  
Damon secoua la tête.  
- Non, elle n'est pas morte, elle à quitté Varune pour une raison connue d'elle seule et d'oncle Sandor. Mais c'est bien elle. Je reconnaîtrai entre milles la femme qui m'a appris à monter à cheval et à lire, petite sœur.  
Dersandre rangea sa harpe, au grand dam des elfes qui l'écoutaient, dans son étui et se leva.  
- On les suit ?  
- Ca marche, fillette !  
  
************************  
  
Dévadoris, flanquée de Sharn et Ekalaka, marchait à grand pas, vivante incarnation de la dignité outragée.  
Un bon remue-ménage se fit entendre et Alhana sortit sur la pas de sa porte.  
Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux en voyant la troupe hétéroclite qui s'avançait vers elle, mais son regard revint automatiquement à la femme de tête. Un frisson désagréable lui fouailla l'échine.  
- Dalérion, que me vaut ce tapage ? demanda-t-elle au seul des elfes qu'elle connaissait vraiment dans le petit groupe.  
L'elfe s'approcha, s'inclina respectueusement et présenta la petite troupe.  
- Vous connaissez mes hommes et les héros de la Lance, voici de plus Dalamar, Maître des Robes Noires de Krynn et accessoirement mon frère, son maître et compagnon, l'Archimage et Maître de la Tour de Haute Sorcellerie de Palanthas Raistlin Majere, que vous avez rencontré il me semble, et enfin, la plus belle de toute, Son Altesse Impériale, Dévadoris Kh'aa Sélianna, également archimage pyromancienne.  
Pyra inclina très légèrement la tête et se fendit d'un petit sourire très calme.  
Alhana resta un instant sans voix. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !  
Porthios se dégagea et Laurana rendit Koran à Pyra qui la glissa au fourreau avec la dextérité née de l'habitude.  
Le roi du Qualinesti se rua au côté de sa femme et tenta tant bien que mal de se redonner une contenance.  
- Ma chère, cet elfe est un traître. Il doit être exécuter de suite.  
Alhana lança à son époux un regard dénué de chaleur.  
- Nous somme ici chez moi, mon ami, il en sera fait comme JE le souhaite. Rappelez vous en, si vous y arrivez. Grinça la jeune elfe d'un ton aussi insultant que possible. Ma sœur, c'est un plaisir que de vous recevoir ici, vous et vos...amis. Sourit-elle en présentant son bras à la magicienne.  
Pyra l'accepta gravement.  
- Merci, ma sœur. Il y a longtemps que je voulais revenir dans votre magnifique royaume. Oh, et ne vous en faites pas, nous ne resterons guère. Et je suis sur que Raistlin et Dalamar se montreront discret quand à leurs petits escapades...  
La reine des elfes se détendit visiblement et eut son premier vrai sourire.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
- Vous savez ce que c'est, les rigueurs du pouvoir sont parfois très astreignantes, et il est toujours utile de nouer de bonne relations avec ses voisins...  
- Quelle actrice ! S'extasia Tanis en se penchant vers Raistlin.  
L'archimage lui renvoya un petit regard totalement ambiguë.  
Le visage de Pyra se fit soudain très grave, sans la moindre trace de badinage.  
- Il est pourtant des nouvelles dont il vaut mieux en parler en privé...  
- Suivez moi...Tous. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Porthios s'apprêter à protester.  
  
************************  
  
Varzil cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.  
- Mais qu'est ce que je fait ici ?  
- Tu as des choses à y faire et des gens à voir.  
- Où sommes nous ?  
- Sylvanost...  
- QUOI ? Mais c'est l'autre côté du monde !  
Le vieux mage rigolard remonta sur sa mule qui renâcla un peu sous son poids.  
- Va plutôt par là, que de râler... Ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître dans le sous-bois.  
Il fit avancer sa monture, encore un peu ahuri lorsqu'une voix l'appela.  
- Varzil ?  
L'homme se retourna.  
- Damon ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
- Et toi ?  
- Un vieux mage m'a amené ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
Le regard de Dersandre s'embrasa.  
- Fizban ?  
- Oui, tu le connais ?  
- C'est lui qui nous a guidé ici.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je croit que la raison en ai liée à Dévadoris.  
- QUOI ? MAIS ELLE EST MORTE !  
- Non, nous venons de la voir. Contra Dersandre  
L'homme blêmit  
- Par les Abysses.  
- Que signifie ?   
- Ce foutu Régent n'en a plus pour longtemps...  
- Quel Régent ?  
- Sélianna est morte depuis il y a des années et Vanda aussi. Vous aviez quittés Varune à cette époque...  
- Qui règne.  
- En l'absence de Déva, c'est Méléria qui a été couronnée. Et depuis qu'elle est malade, c'est son époux qui contrôle plus ou moins l'Empire.  
Les trois frères et sœurs s'entre-regardèrent.  
Le même sourire pervers naquit sur leur visage.  
- Faut lui parler...  
  
************************  
  
Alhana s'assis et fit signe à ses invités de l'imiter.  
Tanis prit la parole le premier.  
- Je suis étonné que tu ai accepté de nous recevoir Alhana...  
- Elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde une occasion de rabaisser Porthios, Tanis. Renifla Raistlin d'un petit ton supérieur.  
La reine des elfes eut un petit rire sans joie.  
- C'est bien vrai...Mais comment sais-tu cela Raistlin ?  
- Les femmes n'ont plus guère de secret pour moi... Expliqua-t-il d'un ton sibyllin.  
Rivebise et les autres échangèrent une petite moue dubitative.  
- Trêve de badinage Alhana. Reprit-il. Nous sommes là parce que nos enfants ont été enlevés et que la piste des kidnappeurs nous a menée ici.  
- QUOI ?  
- Il dit vrai, Alhana. Insista Laurana. Nous les suivons pour récupérer nos enfants...  
- Le chef de la Garde est grand, avec de longs cheveux bleutés. Continua Pyra.  
- Ripper ?  
La magicienne bondit par dessus son fauteuil.  
- C'est lui !  
- Vous le connaissez ?   
- C'est mon petit frère...  
- Quel dommage ! Se désola Alhana. Il était si gentil, si bien élevé...  
- C'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai éduqué. Remarqua Pyra.  
- Pyra, ce type est ton frère ? S'exclama Dalamar avec colère...  
- C'est un mercenaire Dalamar. Il fait ce pourquoi on le paye ! Ce que je voudrais surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi le Trône a fait enlevé vos enfants...  
- PARDON ?  
Pyra se mordilla la lèvre.  
- En tant que rejeton de Varune, nous disposons d'un moyen de rester en contact. Il s'agit d'un artefact dressé à peu de distance de la grotte qui nous permet de renter. Quand l'un de nous rentre ou sort, nous avons l'habitude de laisser un message pour le reste de la fratrie décrivant ce qu'on a à faire, où on va, ce genre de chose. Je vous avait dit que je voulais rentrer chez moi, lorsque j'ai voulu laisser un mot sur l'artefact, j'ai lu celui d'Hariel et de la Garde Noire et ...  
- Hariel ?  
- Ripper, Hariel est son vrai nom. Donc, j'ai lu son message. Et je suis revenue plein pot à la Tour, mais comme Dalamar boudait et avait protégé les environs contre moi, je n'ai pas put me téléporter et je suis arrivée trop tard...  
- Ce qui signifie...  
- Que nous allons devoir aller à Varune. Conclue Caramon.  
Raistlin acquiesça de la tête.  
- La Garde Noire, c'est quoi ? Demanda Alhana, étrangement fascinée.  
- Un groupuscule terroriste à la botte de la Couronne, spécialisé dans le meurtre, l'enlèvement, l'espionnage...  
Pyra frémit et elle pâlit un peu.   
Raistlin le nota mais ne dit rien.  
- La direction de La Garde est toujours confiée à un rejeton de la famille impériale. Pour pouvoir gagner le poste, il faut éliminer le Chef précédent...  
  
Un serviteur toqua et entra.  
- Ma reine ? Trois personnes demande à rencontrer Dame Dévadoris...  
Alhana lança un petit regard interrogateur à Pyra qui secoua négativement la tête.  
- Je ne sais pas, ma chère...  
- Faites entrer.  
Damon, Dersandre et Varzil entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Sans un regard pour les autres personnes présentes, il se dirigèrent résolument vers Pyra qui les avaient intantanément reconnus.  
Contrairement à ce que la jeune femme attendait, il ne se jetèrent pas dans ses bras.  
Les trois jeunes gens s'agenouillèrent devant elle.  
- Impaerlath ! Murmurèrent-ils en chœur.  
Pyra blêmit tout a fait et dût s'asseoir, plus livide qu'un cadavre.  
Caramon se tourna vers son frère.  
- Que signifie ?  
- Impaerlath...Impératrice en Haut Varunois... Murmura l'Archimage.  
Imitant les trois jeunes gens, Raistlin s'inclina.  
- Majesté...  
Dalamar et Dalérion furent les suivant à lui témoigner respect.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXI  
  
Haine  
  
  
  
  
Campement de la Garde Noire, deux jours plus tard  
  
Palin but avidement le grand bol de thé que Hicks lui avait apporté. Il reposa son bol et le Garde s'assit à côté de lui.  
- Comment va Apher ?  
- Mieux, il va bien mieux...Je dois dire que j'ai été étonné de ton geste.  
- Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Se désola Palin.  
Hicks lui lança un long regard.  
- Oui, je te crois...Et Shandra, comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre conscience. Palin se tut et hésita avant de reprendre. Pourquoi nous avoir enlevé ?  
Hicks hésita à son tour.  
- Parce qu'on en a reçut l'ordre. Mais tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre. La Garde Noire n'a acceptée le contrat qu'a la condition expresse qu'il ne vous soit fait aucun mal.  
- Ca me fait une belle jambe. Grimaça l'apprenti avec aigreur.  
- Si tout ce passe bien, vous serez vites rendus à vos familles...  
  
************************  
  
Sylvanost.  
  
- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Dalamar à Raistlin.  
- Elle ne veut toujours voir personne. Elle a même chassée Eka et Sharn de son esprit...  
Dalamar soupira bruyamment.  
- Combien de temps pour qu'elle reprenne le dessus ?  
- Tu la connais aussi bien que moi. Elle est fragile.  
- Tu peut pas faire quelque chose.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? "C'est pas grave ma vieille, haut les cœurs, on va aller te le récupérer ton trône" ?  
- Ben oui, ce serai un début...  
L'archimage lança un long regard qui ne cillait pas à son apprenti.  
- Elle ne veut PAS régner !  
- Il FAUT qu'elle nous guide jusqu'à Varune !  
  
************************  
  
Shandra se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Jamais de toute sa courte vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi nauséeuse. Malade, oui, mais ça...  
Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour garder le contrôle de son estomac puis ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle balaya la tente du regard, ne reconnaissant rien ni personne.  
Autour d'elle, une cinquantaine d'enfants et de jeunes adultes attendaient, visiblement déprimés.  
Shand se redressa. Myraël la vit et poussa un petit piaulement de joie avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle sera l'enfant contre elle.  
Une jeune femme vient la voir.  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Dezerel Majere. D'après ce que nous a dit Myraël, nous sommes cousines. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Pas trop mal. J'ai encore eux une crise ?  
Dezerel l'observa, intriguée.  
- Une crise ?  
- Fièvre, convulsion...  
- Oui, ca t'arrive souvent ?  
- Parfois, quand il y a trop de magie dans l'air. Où sommes nous ? Et où sont mes parents ?   
- Tu...Tu a été enlevée, il y a près de deux semaines, comme nous tous.  
- Enlevée ? Comment ça enlevée ?  
  
************************  
  
Varune  
  
Hamelet faisait les cent pas dans son cabinet de travail. Malgré les certitudes de Striker, l'état de Méléria ne s'était pas aggravé, bien au contraire, et Sandor c'était décidé à reprendre sa place au Conseil...  
Le Régent était furieux. Les choses n'allaient pas comme il le voulait, loin de là, et Takhisis commençait à s'impatienter.  
Pour passer ses nerfs, il décida d'aller voir sa fille.  
Dévadoris jouait dans le patio de ses appartements. D'une braise ardente dans la main droite qui ne semblait pas la brûler, elle faisait jaillir de vivantes sculptures de flammes et riait de les voir s'égailler autour d'elle.  
La colère de son père n'en fut qu'attisée.  
Sans réfléchir, il souleva l'enfant par le col et la jeta contre le mur.   
Déva s'écrasa contre les pierres de taille et glissa au sol. Elle leva un regard paniqué à son père et tenta, bien futilement, de se protéger.   
Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur elle.  
Hamelet retira sa ceinture.  
Le serpent de cuir mordit cruellement les chairs fragiles de la fillette.  
Avec un sanglot, elle feignît l'inconscience.  
Les coups s'arrêtèrent.  
Un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes la fit frémir.  
Le Régent sortit du patio.  
Dévadoris resta de longues minutes incapable de bouger.   
Tout son corps lui semblait brisé.  
Un long moment passa.  
Des bras d'homme la soulevèrent doucement.  
Elle gémit.  
Sandor jura à la petit fille qu'il aurait la peau d'Hamelet  
  
************************  
  
Porthios rongeait son frein.  
Le roi du Qualinesti n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont sa femme l'avait congédié, pas plus qu'il n'avait apprécié de voir trois robes noires, dont un ELFE mettre les pieds dans le berceau de la race elfique.  
Il repoussa le monceau de parchemins qu'il devait contre-signer et se laissa aller en arrière.  
Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il ne put retenir un grondement de rage.   
Dalamar se promenait dans la ville, aussi a l'aise que si les rues lui appartenait.  
Porthios tira sa dague de son fourreau, lui imaginant une autre place, bien plus esthétique.  
Un sourire froid lui retroussa les lèvres.  
  
************************  
  
Estéhaulan se contraint au calme en comptant jusqu'à vingt.   
Pour la trentième fois, Samaël lui redemandait le même exercice. Le dragon avait pourtant bien vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler !  
Le jeune homme serra les dents, ferma les yeux et relança le sort une trente et unième fois. Encore une fois, la tornade de feu lui échappa et lui brûla les mains.   
Avec un sanglot de rage, 'Lan jeta le parchemin par terre.  
- SUFFIT ! Ramasse ce parchemin et recommence ! Tonna le dragon.  
- Je n'y arrive pas, j'en ai assez !  
Samaël lança un regard dur à l'humain.  
- Recommence. Tu ne prendra aucun repos jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrise ce sort.  
Estéhaulan cria de rage et se jeta sur le dragon.  
Un coup de queue le cueillit en pleine poitrine et l'envoya taper contre le mur.  
Un flot de sang coula de la bouche du jeune homme qui revint à la charge.   
Perdant tout contrôle de lui même, il invoqua une tempête élémentaire et la lança sur son maître.  
Imperturbable, Samaël en repris le contrôle et le renvoya sur l'humain.  
La tempête heurta 'Lan de plein fouet qui hurla de douleur.  
Le dragon ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider.  
Enfin, le flammes élémentaire se dispersèrent.  
'Lan se redressa avec difficulté et jeta un regard méchant à son maître.  
- Voilà ce qu'il te manque, Estéhaulan. La contrôle de toi.  
- Tu as fait exprès...  
- Evidement.  
- Je te hais...  
- Certainement...pour l'instant. Va donc faire un tour et réfléchir un peu.  
L'humain se releva en s'appuyant au mur et quitta la salle d'entraînement.  
Une fois seul, Samaël pris forme humaine. Il gagna la salle d'eau et se laissa couler dans l'eau. Flottant au milieu de l'énorme bassin naturel, loin des regard de son élève, il se permit de pleurer.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra réfléchissait, seule, dans le noir. Depuis deux jours, elle refusait de voir qui que ce soit.  
Elle ouvrit une énième fois le précis de protocole varunois qu'elle avait retrouvé dans ses affaires et le compulsa une fois de plus.  
Elle le referma et scella le parchemin qu'elle venait de signer.  
Contente d'elle, elle chercha la présence mentale de ses familiers.  
- Eka ? Sharn ?  
- Pyra ? Ca va ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux voix mentales.  
- J'ai réglé mes petits problèmes à ma convenance.  
- A savoir ?  
- Que Grand-mère Varune devait être une sacré législatrice. Tu sais où sont Raistlin et Dalamar ?  
- Dalamar se promène avec son frangin et Raistlin... Le loup renifla. Où veux-tu qu'il soit ?  
- A la nourricerie ?  
- Dès qu'il y a des bébés quelque part...  
Pyra ricana et enfila sa robe.  
Elle sortit de la chambre qui lui avait été prêté et faillit marcher sur Rivebise et Tanis.  
Le barbare ouvrit la bouche mais la magicienne ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.  
- Prévenez les autres voulez-vous, nous pourrons partir dès demain matin.  
Le demi-elfe et l'humain échangèrent un regard. Décidément, ils ne comprendraient jamais les femmes.  
  
************************  
  
Takhisis hurlait tout ce qu'elle savait.  
Devant elle, Sargonnas et Nuitari se faisaient tout petit.  
- Comment a-t-il été au courant ? Qui l'a prévenu ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ma chère. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis aussi coincé que toi ici. Remarqua Sargonnas.  
La Reine de Toutes les Couleurs et d'Aucune se retourna sur sa fille.  
- Et toi, qu'a tu as dire ?  
- J'ai...J'ai bien vu Paladine s'en mêler...  
La Tentatrice Noire s'immobilisa.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
La petit déesse de la magie hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
Takhisis repartit dans une diatribe enflammée.  
- DES INCAPABLES, JE SUIS ENTOUREE D'INCAPABLES !!!!  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin était assis par terre.   
Une petit fille de trois ans sur les genoux, les autres enfants assis en demi-cercle autour de lui, les parents des enfants debout un peu plus loin.  
L'archimage racontait une histoire aux enfants et les petits elfes l'écoutaient avec ravissement.  
- ...Et le chef des lapins de guerre sauta sur le grand dragon rouge. Il fit signe à deux de ses soldats de le suivre et bondit jusqu'au museau du monstre...  
Pyra entra dans la nourricerie.  
Elle écouta l'histoire que racontait Raistlin et sourit.  
Les petits elfes étaient si émerveillés par l'histoire de Raistlin qu'ils en oubliaient d'avoir peur de lui...Et leurs parents étaient eux-même si fascinés que plusieurs s'étaient assis par terre et avaient pris leur progéniture sur leurs genoux pour écouter plus confortablement.  
- Le grand rouge se retourna de colère et vomit un nuage de flammes sur le chef des lapins. Les flammes l'entourèrent de toute parts...  
Parents et enfants hoquetèrent de concert.  
- Mais si petit était le lapin, qu'il parvint à se faufiler sous une écaille avant que les flammes l'atteignent.  
Jeunes et adultes soupirèrent de soulagement.  
Une main effleura l'épaule de Pyra et Dalamar s'installa à côté d'elle.  
- Décidément, on arrivera jamais à le décoller des enfants...  
- Ils l'adorent !  
- Tu m'étonnes !  
Raistlin acheva son histoire et chacun rentra chez soi.  
L'archimage rendit le bébé à sa mère légitime avec un soupir résigné et rejoint son amant et son amie.  
- Pyra, ca va mieux ?  
- J'ai réglée les problèmes à ma convenance.  
- On part demain ?  
- Oui, allons dehors, j'ai des choses à vous expliquer.  
  
************************  
  
Au fur et à mesure que Dezerel lui expliquait les évènements de ces deux dernières semaines, la colère de Shandra augmentait.  
Elle augmenta si tant qu'Exers le sentit et se précipita vers la tente des prisonniers.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe par ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu de crainte dans la voix.  
Shandra était dans une telle rage que ses yeux noirs avaient pris la teinte dorée de ceux de sa mère. Le regard de pure méchanceté qu'elle lança à l'elfe le fit reculer.  
Ripper entra à son tour accompagné de Taradon et Lebannon.  
- Il faut la calmer...Commença Exers en sortant un flacon de somnifère d'une poche.  
Les trois hommes entourèrent l'adolescente.  
- Soit gentille, bois ca...  
Shandra ne se sentit plus de colère lorsque devant son refus les trois hommes l'empoignèrent et que l'elfe lui fit couler la potion dans la gorge.  
Elle hurla.  
Physiquement et mentalement.  
Et son hurlement déchira les tympans de tous les mages à deux cent lieues à la rondes.  
  
************************  
  
- Nous savons où ils vont, il est donc inutile de les suivre. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de gagner Costeneuve et de finir en bateau jusqu'à l'Allée de la Reine... Expliquait Pyra.  
- Mais, nous allons les perdre de cette façon. Et puis pourquoi prendre par bateau, nous allons perdre un temps fous à contourner le continent.  
Pyra soupira.  
- Tanis, l'entrée de Varune est sur une île, et nous avons un arrangement avec une tribut d'elfes marins. Ils nous aiderons...  
Tout d'un coup, Pyra, Raistlin et Dalamar se plièrent en deux de douleur, les mains sur les oreilles et mirent quelques secondes à se remettre.  
- QUE DE LA MERDE DE DRAGON VOUS POURRISSE LES ENTRAILLES, QUE TAKHISIS CE FASSE DES CHAUSSURES AVEC VOTRE PEAU, BATARDS SANS PERE ! SUCEURS DE DRACONIENS! SERVANTS DE NAINS DE RAVINS !...  
Rivebise lança un regard perdu aux mages.  
- Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
Un grand sourire fendait le visage des trois robes noires.  
- Shandra ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui connaisse ce genre de vocabulaire.  
- Au moins elle va bien.  
- C'est pour Hariel que je vais commencer à m'inquiéter... Plaisanta Pyra, hilare.  
- Shandra ? Redemanda Tanis.  
- Notre fille. Expliqua Dalamar.  
- Votre fille ?  
- Ben oui, à moi et à Raistlin...  
Un silence estomaqué et incrédule lui répondit, juste rompu pas les injures sporadiques que Shandra continuait à balancer à l'autre bout de la planète.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXII  
  
Chatons  
  
  
  
  
Sylvanost  
  
Raistlin referma son sac et enfila sa robe.  
Encore affalé sur son lit, Dalamar révisait rapidement quelque sorts.  
L'archimage lui chatouilla la nuque et l'elfe arqua le dos comme un chat.  
- Raist ! Je travaille là !  
L'humain sourit.  
- Dépêche toi plutôt. Les autres ne vont pas nous attendre.  
Dalamar pesta un peu mais se leva et jeta son sac sur son épaule.  
Ils gagnèrent les écuries et y trouvèrent Varzil et Pyra en grande conversation.  
- ...D'accord, le stylet est pas mal. Mais je préfère rompre la nuque d'un coup sec. C'est beaucoup plus sensuel et bien moins sale. Expliquai Pyra.  
- Certes, mais ca ne vaut que pour quelqu'un qui a une force physique déjà imposante. Le poison est pratique.  
- Ca laisse des traces !  
- Pour un mage, mais pas pour le commun du mortel.  
- Vous discutez de quoi ? S'enquit Laurana qui venait d'entrer.  
- De nos méthodes préférés d'assassinat...  
L'elfe verdit quelque peu.  
- Ne fait pas attention. Renchéri Varzil. Entre professionnels, on a toujours tendance à papoter boulot.  
La princesse s'enfuit en courant et les deux varunois ricanèrent de concert.  
- C'était petit, vraiment, petit... Rouspéta gentiment Raistlin.  
Pyra lui tira la langue et attrapa au vol le filet de Lance d'Acier. Elle harnacha la jument et rejoint les autres qui attendaient impatiemment dehors.  
Dalamar et Raistlin la suivirent plus lentement.   
Alhana les attendait.  
- Dalamar. Exceptionnellement, j'ai fait une exception quand à ta venue ici, mais je te déconseille de retenter ta chance. Ce n'est pas que ta présence est désagréable, mais il y a des lois que je suis tenue de respecter. Expliqua la reine des elfes. Cela vaut également pour vous deux. Ajouta-t-elle en direction de Raistlin et Pyra. Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de retrouver vos enfants.  
- Merci Alhana. La remercia Tanis.  
Porthios lança un regard haineux à Dalamar et n'ajouta rien.   
La petite troupe se mit en selle.  
Pyra prit la tête avec ses frères et sœur et partit au pas.  
Raistlin approcha son étalon de celui de Dalamar et les deux mages se préparèrent à voyager de concert.  
Laurana embrassa son frère qui s'en fichait visiblement complètement et ne quittait pas Dalamar des yeux.   
Tanis haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien et vient se placer à la droite de sa femme. Rivebise et Lunedor vinrent ensuite, tirant les chevaux de bât qu'Alhana leur avait offert, Caramon et Tika fermaient la marche.  
Dalamar et Raistlin bavardaient à voix basse lorsque Porthios parut prendre un décision et courut vers eux.  
Arrivé à hauteur de Dalamar, il tira sa dague de son fourreau et la lança d'un geste fluide.  
Tourné vers lui, Raistlin le vit lancer l'arme.  
Avec un cri d'alarme, il se poussa Dalamar et le jeta au sol.   
Les deux étalons se cabrèrent et fuirent au galop. Varzil et Pyra firent volter leur monture et flanquèrent les deux mages de part et d'autre, dans un attitude protectrice, avant même que l'un des gardes ai réagit.  
Dalamar se releva en jurant et Porthios dégaina son épée en voyant que sa dague l'avait épargné.  
Raistlin ne se releva pas.  
Fou de rage, Dalamar lança un regard de pure haine au roi du Qualinesti.  
Aveuglé par le colère, Porthios ne vit rien.  
Au prix d'un effort énorme, l'archimage se retint de l'attaquer et porta secours à son amant.  
Décontenancé, Porthios se sentit soudain très bête.  
Les gardes d'Alhana se reprirent.  
Une douzaine de lames menacèrent la gorge du frère de Laurana.  
Pyra mit pied à terre et examina sommairement Raistlin. Elle enleva la dague fichée dans son épaule et referma proprement la blessure en faisant appel à la magie de la pierre.  
Le voyant toujours inconscient malgré les soins de Pyra, Dalamar commença à paniquer.  
La magicienne le calma très vite.  
- C'est rien du tout. Il s'est juste assommé en tombant... S'esclaffa-t-elle.  
Dalamar soupira de soulagement et remit son maître selle devant Pyra.  
- Je vais m'occuper de lui. Lance est la seule à avoir suffisamment de force pour porter double charge.  
Varzil s'approcha de Porthios.  
- Mesquin, et très mal fait. La prochaine fois que vous voulez assassiner quelqu'un, faite le faire par un professionnel. Au moins, s'il se plante, vous pourrez toujours nier. Alors que là...Votre femme à l'air absolument "ravie".   
Le prince de Varune eut un sourire pervers.  
- Je suis persuadé que cette jeune dame saura vous apprendre le respect qui convient...  
Alhana jeta un regard vierge de tout aménité à son époux.  
- Gardes, reconduisez le dans ses appartements. J'aurai une petite discussion avec lui.  
Les gardes s'inclinèrent et obéirent.  
- Je suis navré. Continua la reine des elfes. Je ne pensait pas que son ressentiment était aussi fort.  
Dalamar secoua la tête.  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Cela n'a pas porté à de trop grosses conséquences. Mais nous devons partir.  
- Je comprends. Faites attention.  
  
************************  
  
Varune  
  
Estéhaulan se sentait vraiment malheureux. Il faisait la tête à Samaël depuis près de vingt quatre heures, et celui lui coûtait vraiment. Il n'était pas dans son caractère de se comporter de cette façon et il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.  
Le jeune homme soupira tristement et repris le parchemin qui avait provoqué la dispute de la veille. Il le détailla longuement, l'étudia sous toutes ses coutures et tenta de le lancer.  
A la vingt-huitième tentative, la tornade de feu lui obéit et il parvint à lui donner la forme et la consistance qu'il voulait. Il se força davantage et modela les flammes vivantes à sa convenance.   
Après plus de trois heures d'entraînement acharné, il compris enfin ce que son maître voulait qu'il acquiert.  
Content de lui, le jeune homme courut vers l'antre du dragon.   
L'immense bête dormait, couchée sur le flanc, sa respiration soulevant ses ailes frémissantes à chaque inspiration.  
'Lan s'approcha de lui sans bruit et lui caressa la jointure des ailes.  
Le dragon se détendit dans son sommeil et soupira de contentement.  
'Lan continua.  
A près de longues minutes, Samaël ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard d'améthyste dans les yeux d'émeraude de son élève.  
- Pour hier...Commença le jeune homme très mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé. J'ai été vraiment méchant avec toi, alors que tu ne fais que ton boulot. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner...  
Le dragon ne dit rien et ne bougea pas.  
- J'ai finit pas comprendre ce que tu voulais que j'apprenne avec ce sort... Continua l'humain.  
Samaël le fixait de ses yeux violets sans la moindre émotion.  
'Lan baissa la tête et retint les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir sa gorge.  
- S'il te plait, pardonnes-moi ! Cria-t-il presque.  
Le vieux dragon ne réagit pas.  
Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme.  
Il baissa la tête et se détourna pour quitter la salle.  
Un bruit d'or brassé se fit entendre.  
Deux bras chauds et de longues ailes fines entourèrent les épaules du bâtard.  
- 'Lan, mon petit... Murmura Samaël en le serrant contre lui. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais il est des leçons qui ne peuvent s'apprendre que dans la souffrance...  
Le jeune humain releva la tête.   
Puis il ferma les yeux.  
- Je comprends maintenant. Finit-il en se laissant aller sous l'étreinte du dragon.  
  
************************  
  
Une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber, au grand désarroi de la petite troupe.   
Raistlin se réveilla dès les premières gouttes et se comportait depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa monture comme un chat humide, pestant et râlant après tout un chacun. Dalamar était guère plus heureux et son épaisse crinière noire commençait à sentir le chien mouillé, engoncé comme elle l'était sous son capuchon. Pyra quand à elle, avait carrément abandonné ses rênes à Lance qui suivait gentiment la jument de Varzil. La pyromancienne détestait à ce point la pluie, que sans l'intervention in-extremis de Tanis qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil un mage faire mumuse avec le temps, elle aurait depuis belle lurette désagrégée le nuage qui leur filait le train.  
La pluie redoubla assez soudainement, et la petite troupe dut déjeuner froid, incapable qu'était un feu de brûler par ce temps.  
En fin d'après-midi, Pyra était à la limite de l'hibernation sur sa jument, Raistlin à moitié congelé, et Dalamar ressemblait plus à un terre-neuve après une manœuvre de sauvetage en mer qu'à autre chose.   
La petite troupe quitta enfin les terres du Sylvanesti et ils n'eurent à faire que quelques lieues pour tomber sur un village disposant d'une auberge.  
Les trois mages se réveillèrent ensemble et Varzil talonna sa monture vers leur salut.  
Rivebise se hérissa à l'idée de s'arrêter si tôt, mais du convenir avec une Pyra plus agressive qu'une mère blaireau sur le point de mettre bas que les chevaux étaient fatigués, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres auberges à des heures à la ronde, qu'il faisait froid et faim et que si t'es pas content c'est pareil !  
Prudent, le barbare laissa courir et s'aperçut que de toute façon aucune des femmes ne voulait faire un pas de plus et qu'en bon époux bien dressé, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fait jamais mécontenté celle qui tient la queue de la casserole.  
Maugréant dans sa barbe, Rivebise imita ses amis et démonta.   
Reprenant les rênes du commandement, Pyra ordonna aux hommes de s'occuper des chevaux et entraîna ces dames vers l'intérieur et la chaleur réparatrice d'un bon feu.  
Tika, Lunedor et Laurana ôtèrent leur cape dégoulinantes d'eau et les remirent à l'aubergiste. Pyra, Raistlin et Dalamar firent de même avec leur robe et tous les six se sentirent tout de suite bien mieux.  
Sur ces entrefaites, Les hommes entrèrent à leur tour.  
- Si ces dames veulent prendre un bain bien chaud ?  
Six paires d'yeux brillants se tournèrent vers l'aubergiste.  
- C'est par ici. Ces messieurs devront patienter un peu...  
Tika, Lunedor, Laurana et Pyra emboîtèrent le pas du tenancier.  
Dalamar retint Raistlin par la manche.  
- Où tu crois aller là ?  
- Au bain voyons.  
Un petit sourire niais naquit sur les lèvres de Dalamar.  
- Raist mon chou, je te rappelles que tu es un homme...  
L'archimage réfléchit un instant.  
- Tiens, mais c'est ma foi vrai. Parfois j'oublie. S'excusa-t-il.  
Dalamar soupira bruyamment et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui en disait plus qu'une bibliothèque.  
  
************************  
  
Striker s'affala sur le divan.  
Le Régent arpentait la pièce de long en large.  
Un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres, Striker attendait que son hôte s'explique sur cette convocation en pleine nuit.  
Hamelet parut retrouver un peu de calme .  
- J'aimerai savoir. Commença-t-il pourquoi le poison, si soit-disant parfait n'a fait aucun effet à ma femme...  
Striker se redressa et fronça les sourcils.  
- il EST parfait ! Etes-vous sûr qu'elle l'a but ?  
- Absolument. Et il me faudrait quelque chose pour me débarrasser de Sandor.  
Vicero se renfrogna.   
- Je me refuse à me mettre le Mage à dos.  
- Si vous le tuez, il ne posera aucun problème.  
L'ex Garde Noir renifla avec mépris.  
- On vois bien que vous ne le connaissez pas. Il sentirait un poison à dix lieues à la ronde. Et de toute façon en tant que Maitre-mage, il est naturellement immunisé.  
- Peut-être contre le poison, mais contre une dague effilée ?  
Striker fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
- Je ne veux pas avoir à me frotter à lui. Si vous voulez le tuer, débrouillez vous !  
Hamelet accepta sa défaite et passa à autre chose.  
- Pour ce qui est de Ripper...  
Les yeux de Striker s'illuminèrent.  
- Lorsque lui et ses hommes reviendront, je veux que vous les tuiez tous et que vous me rameniez les prisonniers ici.  
- Très bien. Sourit Vicero avec un rictus mauvais.  
  
************************  
  
Dalamar se laissa aller en arrière. Affalé sur un banc, confortablement habillé de velours épais et doux, et surtout sec ! L'archimage permit à ses pensées de dériver. Il sourit en voyant Pyra faire un bras de fer avec Rivebise et empocher toute la mise lorsqu'elle l'envoya au tapis, et ricana silencieusement en entendent Tanis, Lunedor et Laurana spéculer sur la réaction et les paroles de Raistlin juste avant le bain.  
Son esprit revint sur son maître et un doux sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres.  
Comme les choses avaient changées, et comme ses préjugés également !  
Et pourtant, l'elfe hétéro qu'il était se trouvait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa relation avec Raistlin.   
Dalamar fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'il pense à avoir une petite conversation à ce sujet avec Pyra. Elle pourrait peut-être l'éclairer.  
Comme si son évocation l'avait fait apparaître, Raistlin se matérialisa à côté de lui.  
- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en allant voir Eka !  
L'archimage lui fourra dans la paume une petit boule de poils mouillé et crottée. Quatre autres petites boules semblables se nichaient contre sa poitrine.  
Attirée par le tapage, Pyra vint voir.  
- Des chatons ! Qu'ils sont mignons. S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Tu en veux un ?  
La magicienne hocha vigoureusement la tête et se précipita vers son éternel sac de voyage d'où elle tira une épaisse serviette et plusieurs petits biberons.  
- Aubergiste ! Du lait de chèvre tiède !  
L'homme obéit et en quelques minutes, les trois archimages noirs se retrouvèrent occupés à materner cinq petits chatons, guère âgés de plus d'un jour ou deux, et entourés par une petite foule de curieux, totalement abasourdis de voir de pareils monstres de puissance fondre d'amour devant de petites boules de poils crottées aux yeux encore fermés.  
Pyra souleva le chaton au poil aussi roux que le sien que Raistlin lui avait donné et le serra contre elle en lui donnant le biberon. Le bébé se mit à ronronner comme toute une nuit d'orage, et fut rapidement imité par ses frères et sœurs qui se nichaient voluptueusement dans le velours soyeux des robes des mages.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXIII  
  
  
Un Vieil Ami  
  
  
  
Varune, deux semaines plus tard, Nécropole impériale  
  
L'Impératrice arpentait la nécropole des Reines. Un juron sur les lèvres et la colère au fond de ses yeux de braise, elle tapa bien inutilement dans un mur.  
Kamara eut un petit sourire ironique.  
- Allons, mère. Cela ne sert à rien. Vous ne pouvez même plus vous faire mal.  
Varune renifla avec mépris et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.  
Sa fille et petites filles attendaient, tirées de leur sommeil millénaire par le seule force de sa volonté.  
Le mur de la nécropole ondula et Kamara prit forme plus consistante.  
La Reine qui était la Voûte s'assit sur le trône qui sortit de terre à son ordre.  
- Si vous voulez bien nous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là, mère ?   
- Ne va pas me dire que de ta place tu n'as rien vu !  
- Les manœuvres du Régent ? Si bien sûr. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne. Après tout, nous sommes mortes...  
Fiona se matérialisa.   
- Samaël approche, Grand-mère.  
- Il est seul ?  
- Oui, Estéhaulan est resté dans son antre.  
- Kamara, si tu voulait bien...  
La Voûte haussa les yeux au ciel et la roche s'effaça devant le dragon.  
- Merci ma chère.  
Des dizaines de petits tourbillons colorés se jetèrent sur l'animal pour l'effleurer à la joie de revoir l'un de leurs meilleurs amis d'enfance  
Samaël eut un petit rire amusé.  
- Allons, mesdames, que diraient vos époux...  
Varune tapa dans ses mains immatérielles.  
- Mes filles, voyons, un peu de tenue !  
Les âmes des Reines se calmèrent et reprirent sagement leur place près des cercueils de cristal qui enchâssaient leur corps morts depuis des siècles.  
Sélianna demanda la parole.  
- Oncle Sandor a plus ou moins repris en main Méléria. La pauvre enfant n'était pas préparée à régner...  
- Elle n'était surtout pas capable de se choisir un époux. Remarqua Alathéa III.  
- C'est Déva qui aurait dut monter sur le trône. Pas elle.   
- Quelqu'un a put la localiser ? Demanda Siane  
- Elle fait route vers Varune. Informa poliment Samaël.  
- Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changé d'avis ? S'enquit Diviana  
- Les manipulations du Régent. Avança Miranda.  
- Celui là...  
- Il a partie liée avec Takhisis. Se désola Varune.  
Merine lâcha une juron bien sentit.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dans la théière ?  
- Il veut le pouvoir. Remarqua Kamari en haussant les épaules.  
- Il drogue ma fille à cette fin. Ajouta Sélianna.  
- Et avec l'aide de Vicero. Finit Alathéa IV en lançant un regard en coin à Merine.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est un peu dingue !  
- Et ce qu'il a fait à Dévadoris alors ! Relança Diane.  
- Sandor aurait dut l'achever il y a longtemps. Gronda Vanda.  
- Mesdames, un peu de calme ! Demanda une fois de plus Varune. Cela tourne au n'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous lancer des griefs à la figure à qui mieux mieux. JE vous ai convoquées ici pour que vous m'aidiez à remettre Varune dans les mains de nos filles !  
Les Reines baissèrent toutes le nez et le ton.  
- Oui Grand-mère. S'excusèrent-elle toutes en cœur.  
Varune lança un regard effondré à Samaël qui rit doucement.  
- Tes filles te ressemblent trop, ma douce...  
  
************************  
  
Ergoth du sud  
  
Rivebise descendit du petit bateau qu'ils avaient affrété le premier et tira l'embarcation sur le rivage.  
Lance d'Acier regarda la mer écumante avec une réticence manifeste avant de sauter à l'eau, Pyra sur le dos.  
Raistlin et Dalamar imitèrent leur consœur et tout trois montèrent rapidement quelques tentes.  
A peine la plus grande des tentes fut-elle montée et les chevaux débarqués qu'il se remit à pleuvoir. Les trois mages se réfugièrent à l'abri et lancèrent un bon feu. Eka et Sharn ressortirent et partirent en chasse.   
Laurana se glissa sous la tente à son tour. Tika et Lunedor la suivirent.  
De petits miaulements désespérés se firent entendre et les trois mages sortirent les chatons de sous leur robe.  
Raistlin fit rapidement réchauffé un peu de lait et d'énergiques bruits de succions se firent bien vite entendre.  
Rassasiés, les cinq petites bêtes baillèrent, se roulèrent en boule et se rendormirent.  
Les trois mages relevèrent le nez sur les regards hilares et un peu méprisants de leurs amis.  
Une voix leur parvint du rabat de la tente et une grande volée d'eau entra dans la tente en même temps qu'un vieillard.  
- Salut les jeunes...   
- Vous ! Hoquetèrent de concert Varzil, Dersandre et Damon.  
- Fizban... Sourit Raistlin. Bien le bonjour mon vieil ami. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu...  
- Raistlin. Je suis ravi de voir que la maternité t'a réussi à ce point, et que je ne n'était pas trompé sur ton compte...  
- J'ai été beaucoup aidé. Constata l'archimage.  
- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. L'avatar de Paladine observa avec tant d'attention Dalamar et Pyra que les deux jeunes gens se surprirent à rougir de confusion. Peu orthodoxe famille, mais qui te convient à merveille.  
- Vénéré Paladine, comment vont mes bébés. Coupa Lunedor avec appréhension.  
Le vieux mage cessa de jouer les vieux fous.  
- Ils vont bien. Pour l'instant tout du moins. Pyra avait raison quand elle vous à dit que tant que les enfants seraient encadrés par La Garde Noire il ne craindraient rien. D'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il avec une petite lueur dans le regard, ce ne sont pas les enfants qui ont des problèmes en ce moment. Il se retourna vers Raistlin. Ta fille tient sacrément de toi tu sais. En moins de deux semaines, elle a fait plus d'une trentaine de tentatives d'évasion, avec Palin et Myraël d'ailleurs et a mordu Ripper si fort, qu'il se retrouve avec une grosse poupée autour de la main droite. Un sacré caractère...  
- Nous sommes assez fier d'elle. Confirma Dalamar. Mais je subodore que ce n'est pas pour nous dire cela que vous êtes venus ici.  
- C'est exact. Raistlin, je te rappelle qu'un certain robe blanche a été interné dans le coin.   
Raistlin pâlit.  
- Penses-y. Et, Dame Dévadoris, j'aurais un message à vous remettre, de la part de votre mère...  
- Mais elle est morte ! S'étonna Laurana.  
- Oui, et alors ?   
  
************************  
  
Camps de la Garde Noire, Entrée de l'Allée de la Reine.  
  
Shandra fulminait.  
Le collier d'acier que les Gardes Noirs -- Après plus de vingt minutes d'une lutte épique, la fillette avait sa fierté -- lui avait passé autour du cou annihilait ses dons magiques, mais il lui restait encore les petits enseignements tactiques que Koran et Pyra lui avaient appris, et elle ne s'était pas privée de les utiliser. Palin observait de loin les révoltes de l'adolescente et n'y prenait par que lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de risque de blesser qui que ce soit. Myraël lui, suivait avec enthousiasme sa "grande sœur" et n'était pas le dernier pour embêter les soldats qui les surveillaient. Ripper et ses hommes étaient au bords de la crise de nerf, et il y avait fort à parier que si Shandra n'avait pas sauvagement mordu Le Chef de la Garde à la main et à un autre endroit particulièrement sensible, la tension qui s'était installée entre les Garde et les prisonniers auraient été insupportable.  
Mais voilà, bien malgré elle, Ripper l'adorait. La gamine lui rappelait trop deux siennes sœurs, toujours prêtes à faire des quatre cent coups, et Hariel se sentait incapable de sévir contre la fillette.  
Shandra se força à se calmer et réfléchit pour la première fois depuis quinze jours.  
Une lueur sadique passa dans son regard.  
Elle se leva et sortit de la tente.  
Instantanément, deux soldats se matérialisèrent et l'empoignèrent brutalement.  
Un regard polaire, deux baffes et un coup de pied bien placé plus tard, les deux hommes se contentèrent de la suivre de loin.  
Elle toqua à la tente des elfes et entra.  
Imperturbable, elle attendit qu'ils daignent se rhabiller.  
- M'enfin ! Glapit Sirdal.   
La jeune fille renifla avec l'air supérieur que savent naturellement prendre les femmes devant des hommes.  
- J'ai l'habitude, avec mes pères...Dites, si je vous promet que je ne tenterai plus de fuir, vous accepteriez de m'enlever ce fichu collier ?  
Les deux elfes s'entre-regardèrent, pas plus convaincus que ca.  
Ripper entra sous la tente à son tour, alerté par un des soldats.  
- Pouvons nous vraiment te faire confiance ?  
Shandra lui lança un sourire éblouissant.  
- Bien, alors disons que nous t'enlevons ce collier... Mais à la moindre incartade, cette fois ci, je sévirai.  
Shandra haussa les épaules.  
- Et comme tu te fiches des représailles que je pourrai prendre, c'est Myraël et tout la famille Majere qui paieras tes pots cassés.  
La jeune fille pâlit.  
- Ca te convient ?  
- Très bien, j'accepte le deal...  
Exers fourragea un instant sur la serrure du collier et la bande de métal tomba au sol. Il la ramassa et la rangea dans un grand coffre de bois blond.  
Shandra s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente lorsqu'elle lança à Ripper.  
- Au fait, les morsures, ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire impudent et un coup d'œil délibéré à l'entrejambe du Garde.  
Ripper se fendit d'un sourire un peu jaune.   
- Dehors petit monstre !  
  
************************  
  
Varune, antre de Samaël  
  
Le dragon regagna son antre et se vautra sur son lit d'or natif.  
D'une pensée, il convoqua Estéhaulan.  
Le jeune homme le rejoint et s'assit entre les antérieurs de la bête.  
- J'ai un message de ton arrière grand-mère. Commença le dragon.  
- Un message ?  
- Ta mère va bientôt revenir à Varune pour réclamer son trône...  
'Lan hoqueta.  
- Je...Je pourrai la voir ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Je me tiendrai tranquille. Assura-t-il avec appréhension.  
- Mon petit. Mais bien sûr que tu va la voir. Et je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de voir quel bel homme tu es devenu.  
'Lan soupira et se serra contre la peau écailleuse du dragon.  
  
************************  
  
Temple de Daltigoth, Ergoth du Sud, le lendemain  
  
Raistlin démonta.  
Caramon l'imita.   
- Je t'accompagne mon frère.  
- C'est hors de question Caramon. J'ai des questions à lui pauser et je te connais. Tu serais capable de l'embrocher simplement pour ce qu'il a tenter de faire il y a quinze ans.  
- Mais...  
- C'est non Caramon. Tu restes avec les autres.  
L'archimage lança un regard suppliant à Pyra et Dalamar qui mirent pied à terre.  
- Et pourquoi eux ils t'accompagnes ? Demanda, intrigué, Rivebise.   
- Parce que Dalamar est mon amant et le père de ma fille, et parce que Pyra est plus une grande sœur pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. S'emporta l'archimage, visiblement à bout de nerf.  
Rivebise lança un regard horrifié à Tanis qui était aussi effaré que lui.   
Les allusions étranges de tout un chacun prenant enfin une vrai signification.  
Lunedor, Laurana et Tika échangèrent également un regard tout aussi effondré, mais plus par l'aveuglement chronique que leurs époux respectifs que pour autre chose.  
  
Les trois mages s'éloignèrent.  
Il s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des plus petits Temple de Paladine qu'ils ai jamais vu.  
Raistlin toqua à la porte.  
Une vieille dame leur ouvrit et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les robes noires.  
- Oui ?  
- Nous voudrions voir Valoran, s'il vous plait...  
- Suivez moi. Soyez gentil avec lui, il est un peu...ailleurs.   
- Nous le connaissons. Temporisa Dalamar.  
- Oh !? Ah, c'est vous...Ne lui faites pas de mal. Il est gentil. Et il nous rends bien des services. Sans lui, nous aurions eut de nombreux décès ses dernières années.  
- Comment cela ? S'étonna Raistlin.  
- Dans un certaine mesure, il peut voir l'avenir. Vois allez le voir, il joue avec ses peluches, lève le nez et vous conseil de ne pas aller à la mine nord le lendemain. Ca ne rate jamais, vous pouvez être sur que des étais lâcherons le lendemain. Et c'est pareil pour les récoltes ou le temps...  
- Je vois. Murmura l'archimage.  
- Nous y sommes.  
La vieille ouvrit une petite porte et les trois mages entrèrent dans une petit cour intérieure.  
Assis par terre, jouant avec deux chiens en peluche, le mage blanc fixait la fontaine sans la voir, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres pâles.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXIV  
  
  
Valoran  
  
  
  
L'ex-mage fixait le bassin avec attention. Quelques carpes nageaient au fond et il pouvait rester des heures à les regarder tourner en rond.  
Il serra contre lui les petites peluches que la prêtresse du temple lui avait donné et se pencha un peu en avant.  
Un présence se fit sentir près de lui et il se rencogna un peu plus sur lui même, effrayé par les étrangers qui le fixaient sans la moindre aménité.  
  
Raistlin lança un regard froid à Valoran et retint un bruit obscène. Les derniers lambeaux de la peur qui l'avait paralysé pendant des années s'évanouirent et il se sentit tout à coup très idiots d'avoir craint pendant quinze ans le souvenir d'un homme qui n'aurait même pas été capable de s'habiller tout seul.  
- Il faudra que je pense à remercier ce vieux fou. Grinça-t-il  
Il s'approcha de Valoran et s'accroupi près de lui.  
- Bonjour Valoran...  
  
Le plus petit des trois étrangers s'approcha de lui et Valoran sentit la panique l'envahir.  
Il savait qu'il connaissait cet homme, mais le souvenir en était si douloureux qui le censura et se contenta de fixer le mage au cheveux blancs en serrant un peu plus ses peluches.  
L'homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur et plongea un dérangeant regard d'or liquide dans le sien.  
Valoran se sentait piégé, comme une souri devant un serpent, il ne pouvait faire un geste. Des souvenirs lointains l'assaillirent et il gémit.   
  
************************  
  
Rivebise bavardait à voix basse avec Tanis. Le barbare hésitait visiblement et le demi-elfe ne pouvait lui être que de peu d'aide car aussi hésitant que lui.  
Finalement, les deux hommes se décidèrent.  
- Caramon, on peut avoir quelques explications ?  
- A quel propos ?  
- Ton frère et Dalamar...  
- Hé bien ?  
- Hé bien explique nous !  
- Vous expliquez quoi ? Ils vivent ensemble, ils ont une fille, c'est tout.  
- C'est tout ! Tu plaisantes ! Je croyais que Raistlin était un homme pour commencer.  
- Oui, c'est le cas.  
Un kiwi nain passa un bout d'aile dans le décors. (1)  
- Et, ca ne t'étonnes pas ?   
- J'étais là quand Raistlin à accouché de Shandra, et Tika à aidée à la délivrance. Crois-moi, elle est bien de lui.   
- MAIS QUI EST LA MERE ?! S'emporta Tanis.  
- Raistlin, je viens de te le dire.  
- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CA !  
Une jubilation mauvaise au cœur, Caramon parla comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.  
- Tanis, Raist est un mage, tu suis jusque là ?   
- N'en rajoutes pas !  
- Bien, il peu plus ou moins faire ce qu'il veut grâce à sa magie. Il pourrait te transformer en ornithorynque s'il le souhaite...  
- Epargne moi ce gag répétitif !  
- Certes, mais en quoi est-il plus difficile pour un archimage de transformer quelqu'un en pingouin plutôt que de changer de sexe.  
Le kiwi nain repassa dans l'autre sens. (2)  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin lança un regard désolé à Dalamar et constata que les pulsions homicides de l'elfe avait disparu aussi bien que ses propres peurs.  
- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, Valoran. Commença-t-il. Nous sommes juste venu pour voir comment tu allais.  
Raistlin tendit la main et Valoran recula, la terreur au fond des yeux.  
- Tu l'effrayes Raist. Si tu me laissais faire ? Demanda Pyra.  
La magicienne s'accroupit à son tour devant le mage.  
- Ils sont jolis tes chiots, ils s'appellent comment ?  
  
Valoran ne savait pas où se mettre. Des souvenirs si douloureux qu'ils lui obscurcissaient toute pensées lui remontaient en mémoire et il ne pouvait le supporter.  
L'homme ferma son esprit à toute pensée, se refusant à réfléchir, n'acceptant que de ressentir.  
Le mage noir aux cheveux blancs se pencha vers lui et une terreur absolue l'étreignit. Il savait que cet homme ne pouvait que lui faire du mal. L'elfe derrière lui l'effrayait encore plus. Confusément, il sentit qu'il leur avait fait du mal et qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de lui faire plus de mal encore. Il recula et se recroquevilla de son mieux. La femme au cheveux rouges s'approcha à son tour. Elle détourna son attention de lui et ne s'intéressa qu'a ses petits. Elle semblait gentille. Pas aussi âgé que la prêtresse du temple mais aussi gentille et patiente. Il leva les yeux et lui répondit d'une toute petite voix lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.  
- Euthanos et Salys, Madame.  
  
Pyra secoua la tête avec fatalité. Comme elle le craignait, l'homme refusait la mort de ses familiers et se raccrochait à toutes les possibilités pour les faire revivre. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il serait incapable de faire la différence entre les peluches qu'il serrait convulsivement et les vrais familiers.  
Elle tenta une autre approche.  
- Dis moi Valoran. Un ami à moi m'a dit que tu pourrais sans aucun doute m'aider. Crois-tu qu'Euthanos et Salys accepteraient que tu m'aides à récupérer mon petit ?  
  
Valoran pencha la tête sur la côté et écouta avec attention la requête de la jeune femme qui lui souriait.  
- Il est partit votre petit ?  
- On me l'a pris, et je tiens à lui encore plus fort que tu tiens à Salys et Euthanos. Tu penses qu'ils vont m'aider ?  
Le mage fronça les sourcils. Ses familiers étaient tout pour lui et il eut la fugitive impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose.   
Les deux autres mages noirs s'agitèrent un peu à l'arrière.  
  
La magicienne voyait que Raistlin et Dalamar s'impatientaient mais n'avait pas d'idée pour accélérer les choses. Elle jeta à ses deux amis un regard mauvais et les enjoignit silencieusement à se tenir tranquille. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Valoran. Le petit blond se tendit puis finit pas se détendre.  
Il monta ses peluches jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux et sembla s'abîmer dans une profonde discussion avec eux.  
  
- 'Dit, qu'est ce que je doit faire ? Demanda-t-il silencieusement à Salys.'  
Comme à son habitude, le jouet ne répondit pas.  
- 'Pourquoi vous me faites la tête ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !'  
Deux grosses larmes naquirent au coin des yeux du jeune homme.  
Il leva une regard désespéré sur Pyra.  
- Il ne veulent pas me répondre. Ils ne veulent plus me répondre... Ils ne m'aiment plus...  
  
Pyra secoua la tête d'accablement. Incapable de consoler le magicien fou, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait, elle le serra fort, fort contre elle.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il arrivera bien un moment où ils voudront de nouveau ta parler...  
  
Derrière elle, Raistlin en eut assez. Prenant sa décision, il s'approcha d'eux sans bruits.  
  
************************  
  
- Attends, tu veux dire que Raistlin s'est transformé en femme, est tombé enceinte de Dalamar, et a mit au monde un enfant puis est redevenu un homme.  
Tika s'approcha à son tour suivit de Fizban. Tous les deux applaudirent Rivebise à tout rompre.  
- Bravo, il a compris !  
Le barbare leur jeta un regard un peu frais.  
- Enfin, la transformation originelle de Raist n'était pas prévue, mais bon. L'un dans l'autre, il n'a pas trop mal tourné. Depuis qu'il a Dalamar pour le cornaquer, Pyra pour détourner ses pulsions homicides et Shandra à aimer, on peu dire qu'il est relativement stable. Ajouta Fizban.  
- Vous y êtes pour quelque chose hein ?  
- Il se peut que j'ai légèrement influé sur les préjugés naturels de Dalamar, mais c'est surtout Pyra qu'il faut remercier.  
- Mais qui est cette fille à la fin ? Demanda à son tour Laurana en se joignant à la conversation, pas plus étonnée que ça par les aventures de Raistlin.  
Dersandre de répondre.  
- L'impératrice de Varune, la plus puissante magicienne de l'Empire, la première prêtresse de Llouwellyn, et un ancien membre de la Garde Noire. C'est pour cela qu'elle connaît si bien leurs méthodes. Elle nous a plus ou moins tous élevé, notre mère étant trop occupée par le trône et ses multiples grossesses pour s'occuper de nous.  
Le nez de la princesse elfe s'allongea de deux aunes.  
- Elle a pas grand choses d'une reine...  
- Elle a quittée Varune un peu avant ses seize ans. Personne ne sait pourquoi. C'était juste après qu'Hariel ait tué Striker et ait pris sa place. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son sourire charmeur, elle est dangereuse...TRÈS dangereuse...  
Tanis et Rivebise eurent une moue dubitative. Fizban secoua la tête avec accablement, Caramon et Tika hochèrent la tête avec approbation et Lunedor et Laurana ne semblaient guère convaincues.  
Varzil porta la main à son épée et murmura d'une voix âpres qui portait loin.  
- Nous avons de la visite...  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin passa devant Pyra qui lui jeta un regard étonné.   
Avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un geste, il arracha les peluches des mains de Valoran et tira sa dague. Dans un mouvement délibérément théâtrale, il posa la pointe de l'arme sous la gorge de tissu des jouets.  
- Finit de jouer Valoran. Tu va gentiment répondre à nos question ou tes amis vont avoir de gros problèmes de santé.  
  
Valoran se détendait sous la caresse de Pyra lorsque le mage noir aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de lui. Avant qu'il ne réalise, il lui avait arraché ses petits et les menaçaient d'une arme. Il fit mine de se lever mais la lame s'enfonça dans la peau délicate des familiers.  
L'ex-mage gémit.  
- Ne leur faites pas de mal, je ferai ce que vous voulez... Pleura-t-il  
  
La vieille prêtresse s'insurgea. Ce n'était pas des façons de traiter un malade !  
Elle fit deux pas en avant, mais un regard de l'elfe la dissuada de faire un pas de plus.  
- Il ne va pas lui faire de mal. Je le connais assez pour savoir ce qu'il a en tête. Croyez moi. Valoran a beaucoup à gagner dans l'affaire. Murmura Dalamar en caressant distraitement la tête de son chaton qui dépassait du devant de sa robe en ronronnant.  
- Répond à mes questions. Que va-t-il arriver aux enfants ? Que peux-tu me dire sur les événements à venir.  
  
Valoran était au bords de la panique.  
Le mage noir semblait près à tuer ses petits.  
Il tenta bien de réfléchir, peut-être qu'en lui mentant, en inventant une histoire de toute pièce...  
Il lança un regard suppliant à Pyra.   
La jeune femme baissa les cils avec encouragements.  
Il dit la vérité au mage noir.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois rien. Ca ne marche pas comme ca... Je vous en prie, rendez moi Euthanos et Salys...   
  
Raistlin fixa de longues secondes Valoran.  
- Non, je ne te les rends pas. Ce ne sont pas Euthanos et Salys, ce ne sont que des jouet. Répliqua froidement l'archimage en déchiquetant les jouets sous le regard horrifié de Valoran. Essaye de te rappeler ce qui c'est passé avec les vrais. Rappelle toi comment Amiel les a égorgés. Ce ne sont que des peluches ! Insista-t-il implacablement en brûlant les reste des deux jouets.  
  
Valoran poussa un gémissement d'absolu désespoir. Les évènements lui revenaient en mémoire sans qu'il puisse les bloquer.   
Un sanglot convulsif éclata dans sa gorge.  
  
Raistlin baissa un regard compatissant sur l'ex-mage et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Plus doucement qu'il lui avait parlé jusque là, il repris, aveugle au regard furieux de Pyra.  
- Tes familiers sont morts. Tu ne les fera pas revivre en jouant avec des peluches. Valoran, lève les yeux.  
Le mage obéit.  
Raistlin fouilla un instant dans sa robe et en sortit ce qu'il cherchait. Il posa deux boules de poils gesticulantes dans les mains de Valoran. L'homme cessa de pleurer, toute son attention fixée sur les chatons.  
Raistlin profita de son immobilité pour lui prendre les mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Pyra qui compris son idée. La magicienne fouilla sa mémoire en quête du sort approprié et fit signe à Raist qu'elle était prête.  
L'archimage murmura un sort qui trouva son écho dans celui de la magicienne.  
  
Dalamar rit doucement.  
- Un sort de familier. Expliqua-t-il à la prêtresse qu'il avait été obligé de retenir à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Raistlin. A eux deus, ils ont put le contraindre entre Valoran et les chatons.  
La vieille femme lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué.  
- Qu'est ce à dire ?  
- Vous allez voir...  
  
Les chatons se turent et braquèrent un regard aussi humain qu'intelligent dans les yeux rougit de Valoran. Raistlin et Pyra reculèrent un peu. Les trois robes noirs purent assister à un spectacle qu'ils auraient eut peine à imaginer. Le regard du jeune mage blanc passa d'un statut presque animal à celui d'humain pensant.  
Avec un petit piaulement de joie, il serra doucement les petits félins, visiblement aussi heureux que lui.  
- Comme si on lui avait rendu la moitié de son âme. Constata Dalamar avec un grand sourire à Raistlin.  
- Il devait accepter son deuil pour que le sort fonctionne...  
- Tu nous a quand même fait peur !  
  
Valoran était heureux. Les petits coups de têtes affectueux de ses deux nouveaux amis le remplissaient de joie et leur babillage enfantin emplissait son esprit d'amour.  
Il se leva et s'approcha des trois mages.  
Il posa une main sur le bras de Pyra.   
Un voile obscurci ses pensées. Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Merci murmura l'ex-mage.  
Raistlin gratouilla la tête du chaton qui lui restait.   
- Prends en soin.  
- Je le ferai  
Les robes noires repartirent.  
Alors qu'ils allaient repartir, il saisit Pyra par la manche.  
- Prenez garde à la Déchirure...  
La magicienne pâlit affreusement.  
  
************************  
  
Fizban sourit pour lui même.   
- Bien, il est temps de nous séparer annonça-t-il à la cantonade.  
Une quinzaine de paires d'yeux surpris le fixèrent.  
- Ton frère à fait ce que j'attendait de lui, Caramon. Tu peux être fier de ton jumeau, mon petit !  
Sur ceux, il remonta sur sa mule et disparu.  
Les hommes qu'avaient entendu Varzil s'approchèrent davantage  
  
  
  
(1) les Daniels sont toujours en épuration ethnique, les Didier également et les Baalbérith s'en foutent. J'avais que ça sous la main.  
(2) Auteuse cherche ange de bonne composition pour passer et repasser pour CDI temps partiel. Faire parvenir CV et photo.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXV  
  
Striker  
  
  
  
  
  
Varune, tunnels extérieurs  
  
Vicero dormait d'un sommeil agité.   
Les doigts encore poissés du sang de son dernier meurtre, le cadavre de sa victime gisant sur la couche près de lui, il n'arrêtait de se tourner et de se retourner sous ses draps que pour enfoncer ses ongles dans le matelas avec rage.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se réveilla en sursaut.  
Isander évita la dague avec l'aisance de l'habitude et un petit sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres.  
- Crétin ! Grogna Striker. Un de ces jours, je vais finir par te tuer.  
Un ricanement cynique lui répondit.   
- On ne tue pas un mort, Vic !  
Striker renifla.  
- A propos de cadavre, où sont Wintor et Raël ?  
- Ils nous attendent. Que te veux le Régent encore ?  
- Ressusciter des morts, mon vieux, ressusciter des morts...  
Salom eut une petite moue intriguée et suivit son chef hors de la petite grotte  
  
************************  
  
Dévadoris s'appuya sur les béquilles que lui avait donné Sandor et quitta la bibliothèque. Son maître voulait la voir dans ses appartements et il n'était son genre de faire attendre son professeur.  
Elle négocia lentement une volée de marches et toqua à la porte de bronze de Sandor.  
Elle entra sur son ordre et s'affala dans le fauteuil que le mage lui approcha.  
La fillette posa son pied sur le cousin devant elle et attendit.  
- Ta mère va bientôt nous rejoindre. Comment va ta jambe ?  
- Ca va mieux. Sourit stoïquement l'enfant.  
- Ne me ment pas. Dit le si tu as mal.  
- Ca va aller. Affirma-t-elle.  
Sandor secoua la tête.  
- Décidément, je vais finir par croire que le prénom influence réellement le caractère. Tu es aussi bornée que ta tante !  
  
************************  
  
Hamelet s'impatientait.  
Le Régent n'était pas connu pour sa patience et Striker prenait un malin plaisir à l'irriter au plus au point.  
L'époux de la reine refreina son impatience. Il avait besoin de l'ex garde noir et de ses acolytes...pour l'instant.  
Il sourit. La vie de ce monstre ne serai plus très longue lorsqu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait et que La Reine Noire l'aurait récompensé à sa juste valeur.  
Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre et attendit.  
Dans quelques minutes, Striker rencontrerait la Reine et devrait s'incliner devant son pouvoir...  
  
************************  
  
Méléria traversa les longs tunnels qui séparaient le Palais de la Tour de Sandor.  
Elle repris son souffle devant le portail et entra. Elle grimpa le petit escalier et entra dans les appartements de son arrière grand oncle.  
Sandor se leva et la salua.  
- Méléria, mon enfant, cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu ici. Je suis ravi.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir.  
- Pour ta fille.  
- Ma fille ?  
- Elle a été gravement blessée...  
La Reine ne parut pas s'émouvoir outre mesure.  
- Oh, ce n'est guère étonnant...  
Sandor lança un regard dégoûté sur la jeune femme.  
- Elle est ici. Recommença-t-il en aidant la fillette à ce lever.  
- Bonjour mère. Murmura l'enfant.  
Méléria haussa un sourcil.  
- Qu'as tu donc encore fait ?  
  
************************  
  
Isander se glissa dans un recoin d'ombre, Renfern et Vandover l'imitèrent.  
- Salut, Hamelet. Appela Striker.  
Le Régent sursauta.  
- Ha, Tout de même ! Vous avez près d'une heure de retard.  
Vicero haussa les épaules.  
- Quelle importance ?!  
- ELLE ne sera guère satisfaite.  
Une infime lueur de curiosité glissa dans les yeux du tueur.  
- ELLE ?  
- Vous la rencontrerez bien assez tôt. Suivez moi. Vos hommes peuvent venir.  
Striker camoufla sa déconfiture. Jamais le Régent n'aurait du se rendre compte de la présence des autres.  
Il ferma les yeux et murmura quelques mots. Une aura noirâtre, sale et malsaine visible pour ses seuls yeux entoura l'homme.   
Pour la première fois depuis des années, un doute l'effleura.  
  
Le Régent s'enfonça dans un petit boyau camouflé par la végétation.  
- Attention la tête. Prévint-il un peu tard.  
Striker tâta sa bosse.  
- Merci de prévenir. Grinça-t-il   
Hamelet renifla et avança.  
Avec un aisance déconcertante, il parcourut un centaine de mètres et se retourna. Il patienta une longue minute que les ex-gardes noir l'ai rejoint puis poursuivi son avance, s'arrêtant souvent pour permettre aux hommes d'élite de le rejoindre.  
  
Striker se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. L'étroit boyau n'avait pas du être utilisé depuis des siècles et une impression oppressante, poussière, mais terriblement réel de pouvoir le faisait avancer avec une prudence qui n'était pas dans sa nature.  
Salom se glissa près de lui.  
- Ca pue la magie ici...et la magie noire. Rien à voire avec ce que pratique ton frère.  
- Je le sent aussi. Confirma Renfern. Le pouvoir qui vit ici est ancien, et très puissant.  
- Je le sent pourtant prisonnier. Contra Isander.  
- Mais pas par le Régent. Il n'est que son intermédiaire.  
Vicero acquiesce et ils reprirent leur avance, stupéfiés par la vitesse et l'agilité du Régent.  
  
Enfin, Hamelet s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de bois noir.  
- Où sommes nous ?  
- Sous l'ancien palais... Dans les salles de torture pour être exact.   
Striker eut un sourire pervers.   
- Je sent que je vais me plaire ici...  
Le Régent ouvrit un petite porte et se glissa dans l'alcôve dévoilée.   
Il s'agenouilla devant la statue de métal et intima aux autres de faire de même.  
Terrassés par l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait de la statue, ils obéirent.  
Striker laissa son regard dériver autour de lui pendant que le Régent s'abîmait en actions de grâce pour la déesse.  
Finalement, il reconnu l'odeur métallique qui lui embaumait les narines depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. C'était l'odeur du sang. Ce qu'il avait prit pour de la peinture marron était du sang séché. Etrécissant les yeux, il distingua les petits cadavres des enfants qui avait fournis la matière première à la décoration.  
Un large sourire barra le visage de l'ex-garde noir.  
  
************************  
  
Sandor était outré, mais il se contint et porta Déva jusqu'au divan. Méléria se planta devant la fillette.  
- Qu'as-tu donc fait, mon enfant ?  
- Je n'ai rien fait mère. Murmura la petite. Père ma battu...  
La Reine fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est donc que tu as fait quelque chose de grave. C'est un homme trop gentil pour perdre son sang froid sans raison. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je te punisse à mon tour. Continua la Méléria d'une voix polaire  
Dévadoris sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je m'entraînais juste dans le patio et il a commencé à me frapper sans raisons.  
- Ne me ment pas ! Ton père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il a même été assez gentil pour me taire tes bêtises pour que je ne te punisse pas comme tu le mérite. Et toi, tu l'accuses ! Je ne supporterai pas cela encore très longtemps, mon enfant. Dit moi la vérité ! Qu'as-tu fait !  
- Mais rien. Pleura Déva.  
Sandor intervint.  
- Il suffit Méléria. Ta fille te dit la vérité. Hamelet l'a battu sans raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il ne l'avait jamais battu à ce point. Il a faillit la tuer !  
La Reine se redressa de toute sa faible hauteur.  
- Ne soit pas ridicule mon oncle. Jamais il ne ferait cela. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas. Dévadoris est un peu idiote. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui lui a mit de telles idées en tête ! Tu as toujours voulu que Hamelet parte.   
- Cet homme est dangereux ! Il te drogue depuis des années ! Et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas innocent de la mort de Vanda. Il veut ton trône. Il ne cherche que le pouvoir.  
- Cela suffit ! Encore un mot de votre part sur le sujet et je fait interdire l'accès au Conseil. Dévadoris, enlève moi ces bandages ridicules, tu rentres au palais avec moi, et tu n'aura plus aucun cours avec Sandor.   
- Il est hors de question qu'elle quitte cette tour. Gronda Sandor sur le ton le plus menaçant qu'il ai jamais utilisé avec ses petits-neveux.  
Méléria recula d'un pas.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu avais goût pour les petites filles, Sandor. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma sœur passait son temps avec toi. Persifla-t-elle.  
Le mage perdit son sang froid et une gifle retentissante envoya la jeune femme bouler à plusieurs mètres.  
- Je pourrais te faire exécuter pour cela, mon oncle.  
Sandor renifla.  
- Je m'étais trompé sur ton compte Méléria. Je pensais que tu avais le cran et la lucidité nécessaire pour régner, mais il n'en ai rien... Profite bien des quelques années de règne qu'il te reste. Dévadoris reste ici avec moi. Lorsque le temps sera venu pour elle, elle montera sur le trône. Je te conseil de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin à ce moment là. Je serai désolé d'avoir à te tuer. Mais ce ne serai pas le première fois que je tuerai pour le trône...  
Méléria était livide. Avec un cri de rage, elle quitta la Tour en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Sandor prit Déva dans ses bras et la berça doucement.  
- Là mon enfant. Tout va bien ce passer...  
- Pourquoi elle me hait. Sanglota la fillette.  
- Les drogues que lui fait prendre ton père altèrent son jugement. Mentit le mage. Elle t'aime, mais elle ne sais qu'obéir aux ordres induits par les poisons.  
  
************************  
  
Les yeux de la statue brillèrent.  
- Hamelet... Qui sont ces hommes ?  
Le Régent présenta rapidement Vicero et ses amis.  
- Bien, très bien...Murmura la Reine de Toutes Les Couleurs et d'Aucune. Ripper ne se conduit guère comme je l'avait espéré. Je veux que vous vous occupiez de lui.  
Un sourire avide s'afficha sur les lèvres des quatre ex-gardes.  
- Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir, Reine Noire. Confirma Striker.  
- Tuez Les Gardes Noirs et les hommes qui les accompagnent. Personnes ne doit savoir. Ramenez les prisonniers ici....  
- Oui ma Reine.  
- Mais attention, je veux les enfants, TOUS les prisonniers, en parfait état.  
Vicero et Wintor eurent une moue dépitée.  
- Vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voudrez APRES que je les ai utilisés. Mais il me les fait intact...  
- Comme vous voudrez. Bouda Striker.  
- Par contre, les Gardes sont à vous...  
Striker se fendit d'un nouveau sourire pervers.  
  
************************  
  
Samaël feuilleta le grimoire du bout des griffes et tomba sur le sort qu'il cherchait.  
- Etudie bien celui-ci, 'Lan...'Lan ?? ESTEHAULAN !!?? Je te parle !!!  
Le jeune homme sursauta.  
- Pardon, je pensais à ma mère.  
Le dragon referma le grimoire et le rangea sur son étagère. Il prit forme humaine et serra 'Lan dans ses bras.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Et si elle ne m'aime pas... Et si elle ne veux pas de moi... Après tout, elle m'a abandonnée ! Et si je ne la reconnais pas ??  
- Ecoutes, mon ami. Ta mère est partit parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et pour ce qui ai de la reconnaître, mets toi une robe, du rouge à lèvre et défait tes cheveux, regarde toi dans un miroir et tu saura à quoi elle ressemble. Sauf ses yeux qui sont gris acier.   
- Mais et si...  
- 'Lan, fait moi plaisir et fait moi grâce des "Mais" et des "Si". Il n'y aura aucun problème. Tu veux bien te remettre au travail maintenant ?  
Le jeune homme se fendit d'une petite moue boudeuse.  
- Pas envie...  
- Et tu veux faire quoi alors ?  
- Heu...Laisses moi réfléchir...Rester dans tes bras et ne pas bouger jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Répondis Estéhaulan avec un petit sourire mutin.  
- Espèce de petit monstre ! Rit le dragon en le serrant plus fort contre lui.  
  
Varune sourit à son tour. Ses manœuvres n'étaient peut-être pas très jolies-jolies, mais elles portaient leurs fruits. Et Samaël méritait qu'elle se donne du mal pour infléchir les évènements.  
La Reine saisit le fil qu'elle avait patiemment tissé et le renforça encore un peu plus, suffisamment doucement pour que ni "l'enfant" ni le dragon ne se doute de rien...  
  
  



	3. Echec et math : 2ème époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine !  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXVI  
  
Rencontres  
  
  
  
  
  
Pyra frissonna.  
Elle resserra un peu sa robe autour d'elle et Dalamar lui jeta un petit regard intrigué.  
Elle se détourna et reboucla le ceinturon de Koran pour ce donner une contenance.  
- Allons-y Dalamar. Vint à son secours Raistlin.  
- Mais...  
Raistlin lança un regard froid à son ami qui finit par laisser courir.  
Les trois mages rejoignirent les autres.  
  
************************  
  
Ripper faisait les cent pas.   
Il devait attendre que les renforts du Régent arrivent, mais ca l'agaçait particulièrement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais devait se plier aux exigences du crétin...  
Pour ce changer les idées, il se décida a aller voir Shandra. La gamine l'amusait toujours autant  
- Suivant ! Brailla-t-elle.  
Taradon s'avança et ce mit en position de combat.  
Hariel se rapprocha, intrigué.  
Jawad se jeta sur Shand qui l'évita d'une rotation du bassin et en profita pour lui coller une grosse claque sur les fesses.  
Le Garde revint à la charge et cette fois ci la jeune fille lui piqua un de ses bracelets.  
- Mouais... j'espère que tu n'a pas payé ce bracelet trop cher, il est allié avec du cuivre...  
Vexé, le Garde lui sauta à nouveau dessus sans réfléchir.  
Shandra s'effaça. Le Garde se cogna contre la branche basse vers laquelle l'adolescente l'avait attiré et il tomba au sol avec un bruit de batterie de cuisine qui s'effondre.  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement naquit spontanément des spectateurs.  
Bon joueur, Taradon s'inclina devant le jeune fille qui lui planta un gros baiser sonore sur la joue.  
Le Garde rougit furieusement et Shand ce fendit d'un magnifique sourire plein de fossettes.  
Ripper se prit le front dans la main et secoua la tête avec un petit rire.  
Décidément, la fillette ressemblait trop à une sienne sœur dans ses attitudes provocatrice. Des soupçons nouveaux lui effleurèrent l'esprit.  
  
************************  
  
Les archimages avaient adoptés un bon galop qui dévorait les kilomètres et regagnèrent rapidement leurs campement.  
Soudain, Pyra arrêta sa jument et tira Koran.  
Raist et Dalamar s'arrêtèrent.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Vous n'entendez pas ?  
Les deux archimages tendirent l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, ils distinguèrent les bruits caractéristiques d'une lutte.  
- Sharn et Eka disent que ce sont de simple brigands. Mais ils sont nombreux...  
- Allons leur donner un coup de main... Soupira Dalamar.  
  
************************  
  
Striker fit signe à ses hommes. Salom ouvrit le Couloir devant eut. Ils entrèrent dedans et le passage se referma, les emportant jusqu'à la surface.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra lança Lance d'Acier au galop et fondit sur les assaillants, tel un noir faucon aux ailes de gueules sur des souris...  
Elle claqua un brigand du plat de la sa lame et lança un sort de sommeil sur deux autres qui ferraillaient d'importance contre Laurana.  
Raistlin balança paresseusement quelques boules de feu, imité bien vite par Dalamar.  
L'arrivée inopiné de trois robes noires eut sur les brigands l'effet escompté et ils se carapatèrent au plus vite, bien que très largement supérieur en nombre.  
Dalérion salut l'arrivée de son petit frère par une grande claque dans le dos de Rivebise qui encaissa le coup en grimaçant.  
Tout le monde rengaina ses armes et on fit le compte des blessés.  
Quelques coups d'aiguilles plus tard, Tika et Pyra avaient réparées les blessures et tout le monde se mettait en selle.  
  
************************  
Exers referma son grimoire.  
- Bien, tu fais de gros progrès dis-moi...  
Palin eut une moue dubitative.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Vous nous avez fait prisonnier, et pourtant, vous entraînez mes frères et Shand au combat au combat. Moi et Myraël à la magie, et Sypher s'arrache les cheveux à aider Shand à contrôler son don d'élémentaliste... Je ne comprends pas....  
L'elfe soupira.  
- Je ne comprends pas moi même. J'ai une mauvais impression... Une impression de danger. Approche.  
L'adolescent se pencha en avant et Kilwan lui ôta son collier.  
- Voilà. Je voudrais aussi que tu fasse comme Shandra et que tu enlève ta robe d'apprenti mage. Mets des habits normaux...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis peut-être alarmiste pour rien, mais il ce pourrait que cela te sauve la vie.   
L'elfe hésita un instant. Ripper entra.  
- Baxter leur a donné...  
Exers acquiesça de la tête et tira la dague de Palin de sous sa robe et la lui tendit.  
- Tiens, planque la quelque part. Baxter à donné des armes à ceux qui savent s'en servir...  
Palin, totalement ébahi, ramassa la dague et la glissa dans son fourreau de poignet.  
Il se rembruni.  
- J'es père que les choses ne vont pas aller aussi mal que vous le présenter...  
- Nous l'espérons aussi, Palin. Nous l'espérons... Confirma Ripper, très sombre.  
  
************************  
  
Dalérion fit signe à ses hommes qui ralentirent. Les autres les imitèrent.  
- Il est plus de midi. Nous devrions manger un petit quelque chose et laisser un peu de repos aux chevaux.  
- Je croyait que Pyra s'occupait d'eux ?  
- Je fatigue moi aussi ! Grinça la magicienne.  
Le barbare haussa les épaules et mis pieds à terre.   
Tika et Laurana envoyèrent d'autorité leurs époux à la recherche de bois pour le feu et se mirent à la marmite.  
Pyra s'écarta un peu pour réfléchir.  
Sa mine était si sombre que Lunedor s'en inquiéta.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a. Demanda-t-elle à Raistlin.  
L'archimage tourna vers elle les prunelles dorées qui la faisait toujours frémir.  
- Elle a eut de mauvaises nouvelles, mais elle ne veut pas en parler...  
- Tu devrais essayer de la convaincre Raistlin. Elle a plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui d'autre.  
L'archimage eut une petite moue peu convaincue.  
- Elle n'a pas confiance en grand monde, Lunedor. Et je la comprends...  
- ???  
- Etre trahis par un proche et un parent, ce n'est jamais sympathique.  
Dalamar hoqueta.  
- Elle t'a finalement raconté !  
- On a eut une petite discussion de femme à femme, il y a quelques nuit. Expliqua l'homme avec un sourire ambigu. D'ailleurs il faudra que nous aillons une petite conversations touts les deux.  
- A quel propos ?  
- A propos de la descendance de Pyra...  
- Quelle descendance ?  
- Justement...  
L'elfe haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien sur le sujet.  
- Va lui parler, Shalafi !  
- Tes désirs sont mes ordres, mon amour... Badina l'archimage.  
Dalamar s'empourpra sous le petit nom et Lunedor s'enfuit en courant, les oreilles en feu.  
  
************************  
  
Striker sortit du Couloir qu'avait ouvert Isander;  
- Eh bien, dis moi ! Tu as fais de sacré progrès ! Quelques minutes au lieu d'une heure !  
- J'ai eu le temps de travailler pendant notre exil forcé. Répliqua l'homme en haussant les épaules.  
Vicero se glissa vers l'entrée de la grotte.   
- Leur camps est là-bas. Nous allons attendre la tombée de la nuit pour attaquer...  
- Si tu veux...  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste Raël.  
Renfern haussa les épaules.  
- Franchement, je m'en fout. N'eusse été la loyauté que je te dois, je ne serai pas venu...  
Striker grimaça.  
- En quel bel estime tu me tiens.  
- Tu es un tueur et un sadique. Vicero. Le temps ne t'a pas amélioré. Je te dois la vie, alors je te suivrai. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tuer...  
L'ex-chef de la garde rougit violemment puis pâlit.  
- Je ne te retiens pas...  
- Je paye ma dette. Mais ne compte plus sur moi après ca.  
Striker grinça des dents.  
- Très bien, je m'en rappellerai...  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin eut peine à retrouver Pyra.   
La magicienne s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, et seules les indications mentales d'Ekalaka lui permirent de la retrouver.  
La jeune femme était assis au pied d'un arbre, roulée en boule, la tête sur les genoux et elle fredonnait doucement une vieille balade.  
L'archimage s'accroupit devant elle.  
Eka et Sharn jetèrent à l'homme un regard inquiet et il les rassura d'un caresse sur la tête.  
Les deux familiers s'éloignèrent.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si, si...  
- C'est ce que t'as dit Valoran ?  
- ...  
- Pyra... je ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne dis rien !  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi...  
- Non, je ne sais pas. Et j'aimerai assez que tu m'expliques.  
La magicienne releva le nez et fixa un long moment l'archimage.  
- Quand j'ai quitté Varune... En fait, c'était dix mois après...qu'il...  
- Oui, je vois. Coupa bien vite l'homme en sentant la réticence de la jeune femme.  
- J'était très jeune. Je ne savait pas quoi faire. Et tout de suite après...je voulais mourir...  
- Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ?  
- Trois choses.  
- ?  
- Sandor, mon grand oncle et mon maître mage. Samaël, qui m'a soigné physiquement...après. Il est resté trois mois sans bouger près de moi.  
- Trois mois ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !  
- C'est un dragon, Raist...  
Un regard exorbité lui répondit.  
- J'ai passé trois mois entre les pattes avant d'un dragon qui me berçait nuit et jour...  
- Je vois...et la troisième chose.  
- Mon bébé.  
- Ton ...???!!!!  
- IL m'avait mise enceinte. Et je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser de l'enfant. Je suis parti dès qu'il est né...  
- Oh, Pyra...  
- Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, ni même si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Il vient d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, et je ne l'ai jamais vu...   
Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- C'était il y a longtemps.  
- Et ce que t'a dit Valoran ?  
Pyra secoua la tête et se releva. Raistlin l'imita.  
Elle marcha quelques mètres et se retourna vers Raistlin.  
- Dit , approche un peu...  
Intrigué, le mage obéit.  
- Tourne toi.  
La magicienne tirailla un peu sur la robe et l'ajusta sur les hanches de Raistlin.  
- Mais dis-moi, tu t'empâtes ! Tu n'arriveras bientôt plus à rentrer dans tes pantalons si ca continue...  
- PYRA ! S'insurgea l'homme.  
- S'il te plait, Raistlin. Ce que m'a dit Valoran ne regarde que moi.  
- Si tu veux. Lui sourit l'archimage. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin d'une épaule...  
- Je sais. Toi et Dalamar serez toujours là. Je voudrais rester un peu seule si tu veux bien.  
- Bien sûr. Ne tardes pas trop tout de même.  
Pyra déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pales de l'archimage.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas...  
  
Raistlin rejoignit les autres.  
- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Lunedor.  
- Ca va aller.  
- Sûr ?  
- Absolument.  
L'archimage fronça les sourcils   
- Dites ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.  
Une douzaine de regard convergèrent vers lui.  
Il se retourna et ajusta sa robe sur ses fesses.  
- Vous trouvez que je m'empâte vous ???  
Léon (c'est comme ça que je vais baptiser mon kiwi nain) passa en skateboard.  
Dalamar ricana.  
- Tu es parfais. Et puis, j'aime pas dormir sur le parquet...  
- DALAMAR ! S'offusqua faussement l'archimage.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXVII  
  
Séparations  
  
  
  
La nuit tombait lorsque les héros de la Lance et leur petite troupe hétéroclite atteignit la mer.   
Tanis mit pied à terre et fit signe aux autres de venir l'aider à monter les tentes. Pyra les arrêta.  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... Le bateau ne mettra que quelques minutes à arriver...  
- Ha bon ? Comment tu va l'appeler ? Y a rien dans le coin que te signale !  
La magicienne se fendit d'un sourire énigmatique, ôta sa robe et entra dans l'eau.  
- Joli... murmura Dalamar.  
Raistlin lui colla une claque sur la nuque.  
- Que je ne te prenne pas à reluquer les autres femmes. Répondit de même l'archimage.  
Pyra leur jeta un regard irrité et les deux hommes se turent. La magicienne sortit un petit coquillage d'une bourse et souffla dedans. Le bruit était désagréable et nombreux furent ceux qui firent la grimace.  
- Eh bien ? S'impatienta Caramon après quelques minutes.  
- Un peu de patience... Lui enjoignit Pyra.  
Elle ressouffla dans son instrument étonnant et patienta encore.   
Un elfe aquatique sortit de l'eau près d'elle.  
- Bonjour petite sœur...  
- Bonjour Phandael. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, bien. Dis moi, c'est le défilé en ce moment ! Hariel est passé ici il n'y a pas une semaine...   
- Je sais. Il est déjà retourné à Varune ?  
- Il était encore sur la plage ce matin.  
- Il faut que nous le rattrapions. Expliqua Varzil qui s'était rapproché.  
- La politique varunoise est trop touffue pour moi rit l'elfe marin. Je ne veux pas savoir ! Le bateau sera là dans une petite heure.  
- Merci petit frère. Le remercia Pyra.  
  
************************  
  
- Salom, c'est quand tu veux...  
Isander traça un pentacle sur le sol poussiéreux de la caverne et s'assit à l'intérieur.   
Les trois autres ex-Garde reculèrent et patientèrent en silence.   
Une lueur verdâtre, malsaine naquit à l'intérieur du cercle d'invocation et s'enroula autours de l'homme.  
Salom lia l'apparition à son ordre et attendit les instructions de son chef.  
- fais le posséder les gardes de Hamelet. Qu'ils arrêtent les Gardes. Et n'oublie pas de spécifier un traitement de faveur pour les porteurs de robe...  
Isander répéta les ordres de Striker aux démons et attendit.  
Un frémissement dans le nuage verdâtre se fit.  
- Il sont d'accord, mais ils demandent les âmes des possédés en payement...  
- Accordé !  
Ils patientèrent encore un instant.  
Salom se leva et effaça le pentacle du bout du pied.  
La brume sortit de la caverne et se glissa en silence dans le camp de Ripper.  
Un soldat la repéra. Intrigué, il s'approcha. La brume glissa autour de lui, remonta autours de ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouger? Quand l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour crier, la vapeur entra dans sa gorge. Le soldat se débattit un instant, puis tout fut terminé.  
Le démon nouvellement incarné ramassa la lance qui était tombée au sol et se mit en quête de nouvelles victimes.  
En une heure, tous les soldats étaient passés sous le contrôle de Striker.  
- Bien, allons y ! Informa-t-il ses hommes. J'ai hâte de revoir ce cher Hariel...  
  
************************  
  
- C'est hors de question, Sélianna ! Nous sommes mortes je te le rappelle ! nous ne pouvons quitter la nécropole !  
- Kamara le peut, et toi aussi ! Il faut les prévenir !  
- C'est non...  
- Grand-mère... Il vont ce faire tuer !  
- Certains vont mourir, c'est inévitable. Mais les autres vivront. Tes enfants doivent se retrouver la-haut. Il leur sera nécessaire de faire front commun ici. Tous griefs devra être effacé avant qu'il ne posent les pieds à Varune.  
Sélianna fit un effort méritoire pour reprendre son calme et une petite lueur rusée se fit jour au fond de ses yeux.  
- N'y pense même pas ! Il n'est pas prêt ! Et j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.  
Sélianna soupira.  
- Estéhaulan est tout de même mon petit fils ! Il faut bien qu'il sache ce qui attend sa mère !  
- Il ne guère être pressé de savoir qui est son père, va. Et de toute façon il est trop occupé par la perspective de rencontrer Dévadoris et les attentions de Samaël.  
- C'est encore toi n'est pas ? Demanda Merine.  
- Samaël méritait que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui...  
- Certes, mais de là à lui coller un bâtard dans les pattes...  
- C'est justement Siona. La fille de Déva régnera ici. Il fallait bien se débrouiller pour que 'Lan ne soit pas jaloux de cette fonction. Et Sandor ce fait vieux. Il m'a plusieurs fois demandé à rendre son poste. 'Lan sera bientôt prêt mais il lui faudra un soutient fort. Et à eux trois ils remettront l'Empire sur des bases plus saines. Le sang neuf qu'ils apportent n'en sera que plus fort !  
- La FILLE de Dévadoris ???  
- Elle s'en occupe.... Sourit Varune avec un sourire mystérieux.  
  
************************  
  
Poussé par la brise que Dersandre avait appelé, la lourde mahonne fendait l'eau bien plus vite que Rivebise et Tanis n'avait jamais vu un navire faire voile.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Une douzaine d'heure. Nous serons là-bas pour demain midi, Caramon. Relaxe ! Tu retrouveras bientôt tes rejetons...  
- Et s'il sont partis ?  
- Nous serons sur le territoire de Varune, la magie de Varune y est prédominante. Les rejetons de la lignées peuvent l'utiliser pour ce contacter à distance.  
- Mais voudra-t-il t'écouter ? Et si....  
- Pitié, pas toi aussi !  
- Mais... Ca suffit je te dis ! Nous verrons quand nous y serons !  
- T'es de mauvais poils, toi...  
- J'ai beaucoup de soucis.  
- Si je peux faire quelque chose...  
- Oui, empêche Tanis et Rivebise de venir me gonfler toutes les cinq minutes !  
Caramon lança un regard madré à la jeune femme.  
- Je verrais ce que je peut faire...  
- Je t'en serrais infiniment reconnaissante.  
Caramon s'éloigna, aussitôt remplacé par Raistlin et Dalamar.  
- Pyra ? J'ai discuté de ce que tu m'avais demandé avec Dalamar...  
- Et ? Demanda la magicienne en coulant un regard appréhensif à l'elfe.  
- C'est d'accord.  
- Vrai ? Murmura-t-elle.  
Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.   
Pyra leur sauta au cou et leur colla un gros baiser sur la joue à tous les deux.  
- Et puis on a bien réfléchis tous les deux... Continua Raistlin. Shandra est grande, et ca commence à nous manquer de ne plus avoir de bébé à s'occuper... Tu pourra m'aider pour le sort ?  
Pyra ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Mais bien sûr... Quand veux-tu ?  
- Ben, on va d'abord s'assurer de ton cas, et on pourra voir ca après ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
- Ca me va.  
- On commence tout de suite ? Demanda ingénument Dalamar en prenant ses deux amis par la taille et en gagnant l'une des cabines.  
  
************************  
  
Ripper se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Il se rhabilla bien vite et sortit de sa tente.  
Baxter lavait sentit aussi quelque chose car il revint bien vite son chef.  
- Où sont les soldats ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Lebannon cherche le capitaine Rif et les amoureux sont en train de débarrasser les enfants de leurs chaînes...  
Shandra et Palin sortirent les premiers de la tente des prisonniers.  
- Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Nous ne savons pas Shandra. Mais je crois qu'il serait judicieux que vous vous prépariez à quelque chose. Prévenez les autres. Et n'hésitez pas à fuir en cas de ....  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Un horrible cri de douleur liquéfia les entrailles des deux Gardes. Apher et Exers sortirent de la tente des enfants.  
- C'était Lebannon. Murmura Kilwan d'une voix blanche.  
Le capitaine Rif sortit de derrière le couvert d'une tente et s'approcha à grand pas de Ripper. Chelinox apparu à son tour en courant et secoua le capitaine. Une dague couverte de sang s'enfonça dans l'œil du nain sans la moindre sommation.   
Le corps de Floyd se convulsa une fois et glissa au sol. Rif le suivi, lapant le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Deux autres soldats le rejoignirent.   
- Mon dieu ! Murmura Shandra en désignant un petit groupe de soldat.  
Horrifié, Ripper et Baxter virent plusieurs soldats déchiqueter le cadavre de Lebannon et l'ingurgiter avidement.  
Sypher et Hicks rejoignirent les autres, les enfants sur les talons.  
- Nous sommes encerclés... Taradon...Il c'est fait avoir en essayant de fuir vers la mer. Deux enfants ont été capturés...  
- ILS LES ONT TUES ?!  
- Non, juste fait prisonnier.  
- C'est déjà ça... Shand, Palin, rassemblez les enfants, nous allons essayer de faire une percée. Profitez en pour fuir...  
- C'est une île, Ripper. On va pas aller bien loin ! Remarqua Shand.  
- C'est bourré d'anfractuosités. Cachez vous dedans. Et si vous le pouvez, essayez d'atteindre l'artefact de l'autre côté de cette crête...  
- Mais!  
- Shandra Majere ! J'avais juré que personne ne vous ferez de mal, je vous ai peut-être enlevés, mais ma parole ne sera pas déniée. Allez !  
- Bien Ripper...  
Palin et Shandra rentrèrent sous la tente des enfants et prévinrent les autres.  
Exers et Apher tracèrent un cercle de protection et se préparèrent à attaquer les démons qui les encerclaient.  
Ripper se connecta à la terre et donna les meilleurs chemins aux enfants qui se regroupèrent. Toute la famille Majere se pressa contre le bord de la protection, prête à fuir.  
Les elfes abaissèrent la barrière et les enfants coururent. Concentrés aussi profondément qu'ils le pouvaient pour contenir les monstres, les elfes laissèrent le soin de leur protection au autres Gardes. Quelques enfants hurlèrent, rapidement rattrapés par les démons. Vite assommés, ils étaient traînés vers l'Allée.  
Shandra s'arrêta de courir et retint Palin par la manche. Elle lui désigna un petit trou dans les rochers.  
- Ici...  
- On est pas assez loin !  
- Ca suffira.  
- Où sont les autres ?   
- Je ne sais pas. On a été séparés.  
- Il faut les retrouver !  
- Il faut être libre !  
Palin fixa un instant Shandra dans les yeux.  
- C'est ma famille ! Supplia-t-il presque.  
Avec un juron, Shandra lui décocha un grand coup dans le plexus solaire qui l'envoya bouler au sol. Elle agrippa le jeune homme par la tunique et tira. Myraël vint l'aider, et a eux deux, ils parvinrent à le glisser dans la petite grotte. Toussant et crachant, luttant pour retrouver son souffle, Palin vit Shandra agripper les bords de la grotte et tirer. A sa grande surprise, l'entrée de la caverne se referma, ne laissant subsister qu'une légère fente qui leur apportait de l'air frais.  
Haletante, Shandra s'écroula près de Palin et serra Myraël contre elle. Plusieurs enfants passèrent devant la grotte, poursuivit par les soldat d'Hamelet. Pendant plus d'une heure, la partie de cache-cache se poursuivit, rythmiquement marquée par les hurlements de terreur des enfants et les cris de douleurs des Gardes. Shandra pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Palin l'imita, soudain plus désireux du tout d'argumenter avec la jeune fille...Au bout de quelques heures, tous les bruits se turent.   
Epuisés les deux enfants s'endormirent.  
  
************************  
  
Striker était ravis. Tous les enfants avaient été attrapés et reposaient en travers des selles des soldats d'Hamelet. Six des neuf Gardes avaient été capturés vivant et attendaient son bon vouloir.  
Les quatre ex-gardes sortirent enfin de l'Allée. Le Capitaine Rif, le regard vide, son plastron couvert de sang séché tenait Ripper a genoux, le visage écrasé contre le sol. Striker lui releva violemment la tête.  
- Bonjour mon neveu...Heureux de te revoir. Murmura-t-il en léchant le sang qui coulait du visage du jeune homme.  
- Toi...J'aurais dut le savoir...  
- Je vois que je t'ai manqué. Ronronna Striker.  
- Salopard...  
- Emmenez les ! Ordonna-t-il aux soldats.  
Les six Gardes furent hissés sur leurs pieds et traînés vers l'artefact.  
- Je sais que tu aime particulièrement cet endroit. Magnifique pour y finir sa vie n'est ce pas.... Attachez les. Continua-t-il en désignant les gros rochers qui encadraient le cercle d'onyx.  
- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?  
Vicero sourit.  
- Je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié ce que tu m'as fait il y a vingt cinq ans....  
- Et ce que tu as fait à Déva alors ! J'ai eux tord d'avoir pitié...  
- Je vois, ca ne t'as pas suffit de me castrer hein ???!!! J'aurais du mourir... Rassure toi, je vais faire preuve de la même mansuétude pour tes hommes et pour toi même. Faites un feu !  
Les soldats s'exécutèrent.  
- Tu vois, je vais vous laisser là, au soleil... La succession de journées caniculaires et de nuits polaires devraient vous achever bien vite... C'est une question de semaines...Et comme il pleut souvent en cette saison, vous aurez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour boire...   
Un frisson parcourut l'échine des Gardes.  
- Mais pour toi, j'ai quelque chose de particulier...  
Vicero planta sa dague dans les flammes rougeoyantes et attendit quelques minutes.  
Presque tendrement, il retira l'arme chauffée à blanc du feu et saisit Ripper par la gorge.  
- Avant que tu ne meurt, je veux que tu saches ce qu'est une blessure dont on sait quelle ne guérira jamais, dont la douleur ne disparaît jamais totalement, une blessure à la fois invalidante et honteuse. Répugnante à voir et vivre. Je veux que tu vois ta propre déchéance dans les yeux de tes hommes. Attachez le à l'artefact !  
Rif hissa Ripper sur le cercle d'onyx.   
Ecartelé entre les cordes de cuirs qui le retenaient, Ripper respirait par à-coups.   
Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Vicero s'approcha de lui et le tira par les cheveux. Avec lenteur, il approcha sa dague du visage de son neveux.  
L'arme brûlante l'enfonça dans l'orbite gauche du jeune homme.  
Un hurlement atroce déchira l'atmosphère et s'arrêta net.   
Striker lâcha l'homme évanoui.   
- Maintenant nous sommes quittes... Renfern ?  
Raël releva les yeux. Le teint vert, jeta un regard horrifié et dégoûté à son ancien ami.  
- Tu es complètement malade...  
Striker lui sourit et lui enfonça la dague entre les côtes. L'homme s'effondra sans un son.  
Vicero lâcha un rire fou.  
- Allons y....  
Isander referma sa robe autour de lui et jeta un regard effrayé à Vandover.  
Guère plus rassuré, son collège se rapprocha de lui.  
- Ne faisons pas attendre le Régent. Caqueta encore Vicero.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra passa une main sur son ventre et posa sa tête sur le torse de Dalamar.  
- Alors ?  
- Je crois qu'on pourra s'occuper de ton cas dans la matinée, Raist...  
- Qui est...?   
- Aucune idée, Dalamar.   
- Je peux regarder si tu veux.  
- Pas question ! je ne veux pas le savoir avant qu'il soit né...  
- Il ?  
- C'est un effet de style Raist...  
Les trois mages se collèrent les uns contre les autres.  
Allongée entre les deux archimages, Pyra fixait le plafond. Le bateau tanguait et elle entendait les pas des autres sur le pont. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur la petite étincelle de vie qui grandissait lentement. D'une pensée, elle l'effleura doucement et l'enveloppa dans un voile de pur amour.   
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXVIII  
  
Retrouvailles  
  
  
  
  
Caramon cogna bruyamment à la porte de la cabine et les trois mages se réveillèrent.  
- On débarque dans une heure !  
- Remercie Damon pour nous Caramon !  
Raistlin bailla et entreprit de démêler ses membres de ceux de ses collègues. Pyra se leva à son tour et Dalamar resta à paresser, allongé sur la couchette.  
- Tu nous aide ?  
L'elfe s'étira et se leva à son tour. Il attrapa au vol la robe que lui lança Raist.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?  
- Range la. Pyra va me prêter une des siennes. Je doute que tu apprécie l'idée de me voir me balader dans des vêtements trop petits...  
Dalamar secoua la tête avec amusement et s'habilla.  
Les trois mages s'assirent et se prirent les mains.  
- Dalamar, tu nous ancres, Pyra va servir de "modèle" et je lance le sort...  
- Si tu veux...  
Les trois mages incantèrent ensemble et l'air vacilla autour de Raistlin.  
- Piouuuuu ! Ca me fait toujours un de ces effets.... Se plaignit une voix nouvelle de soprano.  
Pyra gloussa.   
- Je suis sure que Dalamar ce fera un plaisir de t'aider à retrouver tes habitudes... Je vais aller calmer ton frère avant qu'il ne débarque ici comme un taureau furieux...  
- Et prépare les au choc aussi...J'en connais qui vont faire une drôle de tête ! Ajouta Dalamar en enlaçant Raistlana.  
  
************************  
  
Apher s'éveilla le premier. Sa tête lui faisait mal et des crampes douloureuses tiraillaient ses muscles. Il chercha à s'étirer et sentit la pierre aiguë lui rentrer dans le dos. Il hoqueta et ouvrit les yeux.  
Un instant de panique lui ôta tous ses moyens. Il voulut crier mais le bâillon que lui avait posé Isander l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.  
Exers bougea près de lui et il le fixa des yeux. Kilwan était en aussi mauvais état que lui, mais au moins, il était vivant.  
Exers fit signe de la tête vers l'artefact de pierre et, non sans répugnance, Sirdal tourna la tête vers Ripper.  
Le Chef de la Garde Noire n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, mais les petits gémissements qu'il émettait rassurait au moins sur sa survie. Du sang noir gouttait de son visage sur son torse dénudé et souillait le corps tremblant de fièvre.   
Apher tirailla sur les lanières de cuirs qui l'entravaient et parvint à relever la tête de quelques centimètres.   
De l'autre côté de l'anneau d'onyx, Baxter et Sypher se débattaient également. Hicks ne bougeait pas et à cette distance, Sirdal ne pouvait distinguer si la poitrine du demi-elfe se soulevait ou pas.  
L'elfe laissa retomber sa tête.  
S'ils n'obtenaient pas de l'aide, et très vite, ils appartiendraient bientôt au passé.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra sortit de la cabine en rigolant, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Elle passa discrètement une main sur son ventre et sourit plus largement. Varzil lui jeta un petit regard interrogatif et la magicienne lui fit signe de ne rien dire. L'assassin acquiesça d'un battement de paupière et la félicita d'un hochement affectueux du chef. Pyra lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et alla voir Lance d'Acier.  
Elle brossait énergiquement la jument lorsque Rivebise et Tanis revinrent à la charge.   
- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ?  
- Que veux-tu que deux adultes consentants fassent dans une chambre ? Répliqua Pyra avec une moue moqueuse.  
Tanis eut un geste horrifié.  
- C'est monstrueux...  
- Nous arrivons bientôt de toute façon. Changea de sujet la magicienne en sentant la bulle de magie morte entourer le navire. Nous pourrons débarquer dans un petit quart d'heure.  
- Pyra ?   
- Dersandre ?  
- Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Pour ?  
- Le trône...  
Dévadoris soupira.  
- Je vais réclamer le trône pour moi, comme j'en ai le droit, puis j'abdiquerais et remettrait la couronne à la femme de la lignée que j'estimerai la plus à même de remplir ce rôle...  
- Méléria va te le contester.   
- Les erreurs de procédures viennent de son fait, pas du mien. Devant le tribunal du Conseil, c'est elle qui sera en tort. Elle ne m'a pas fait prévenir de la mort de notre mère...  
Lunedor s'interposa.  
- Et nos enfants !!!  
- Du calme Lunedor. A partir du moment où la couronne sera portée par Dévadoris, le contrat entre Hariel et Hamelet sera automatiquement dissous. Hariel n'aura alors plus aucune raison de continuer. Dans un mois au pire vos enfants vous seront rendus.  
- UN MOIS !   
- Il faut quinze jours pour descendre à Varune. Je compte comme si Hariel et ses hommes étaient redescendus et que ne puissions par les rattraper avant...  
Laurana soupira d'exaspération.  
- Ne fait pas cette tête Laurana, tu retrouvera ton petit monstre bien assez tôt. Confirma un soprano inconnu.  
La princesse elfe releva le nez et sentit sa mâchoire descendre de trois centimètres.  
- Azrmldsr !??!!?  
Rivebise et Tanis étaient muets de stupeur et un énorme sourire ornaient les visages de Tika et Caramon.  
- Maismaismaismaismaismaismais.........Parvint à articuler Lunedor.  
- Ben maintenant, vous comprenez comment, ou plutôt d'où est née Shandra... murmura Dalamar en lançant un regard affectueux à son maître.  
Varzil tourna un instant autour de Raistlin.  
- Mazette ! J'aimerai bien connaître ce tour !   
Il appuya un doigts sur les flotteurs de l'archimage qui lui colla une claque devant son effronterie.  
- Et c'est des vrais ! C'est un déguisement ?  
- Du tout. Expliqua Raistlana. Dans certaines circonstances, je me sens mieux en femme et comme nous allons devoir aller à Varune, ça ma semblé une bonne idée.  
- A savoir ? S'enquit Tanis qui se remettait doucement de sa surprise.  
- Varune est une société matriarcale, demi-elfe. Expliqua Dersandre. Une femme y sera toujours mieux considérée et mieux écoutée qu'un homme. Fut-il magicien...  
- Oh...Je vois...Mais...Ca te gène pas ? Je veux dire... Le demi-elfe rougit.  
- Ce qui me gène surtout, c'est d'avoir à me réhabituer à un corps masculin après. C'est si lourd et disgracieux par rapport à ça ! Expliqua Raistlana en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses flancs.  
- Heu, Raistlin...  
- Raistlana... Le repris l'archimage.  
- Raistlana. Temporisa Tanis devant la nouvelle idiosyncrasie du jeune homme. Tu as un physique heu...stupéfiant sous cette...forme, mais il serai peut-être judicieux d'un peu plus la couvrir...  
- C'est pour ca que je suis là... Répliqua l'archimage en haussant les épaules ce qui fit ballotter ses appâts sous le nez du demi-elfe qui ne put retenir un petit regard en coulisse dans le décolleté de la chemise.  
Pyra eut un petit rire et lança un petit paquet à l'archimage qui l'attrapa au vol et retourna vers sa cabine sur un délicieux retroussis d'ourlet de sa courte, très courte chemise.  
Tanis eut un petit sourire vers Dalamar.  
- Là, je comprends mieux...  
- N'est ce pas... Mais tu sais, il est aussi délicieux en homme, hein ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'elfe.  
  
************************  
  
Shandra frémissait. Myraël encore endormis dans ses bras, la jeune fille jeta un regard effrayé à Palin.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
L'apprenti lança un regard tout aussi déboussolé à sa cousine.  
- Je ne sais pas... On ferait peu-être mieux d'attendre encore un peu avant de sortir. Peut-être qu'ils nous cherchent...  
- Tu as sûrement raison.  
- Essayons de dormir...on sortira à la nuit...  
Shandra se rapprocha de Palin.  
- Si tu veux.  
  
************************  
  
- Voilà l'île. Cria Damon.  
- Préparez vous a débarquer les chevaux. Commanda Pyra.  
- Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda Raistlin  
Pyra lui tendit la main.  
- Vois toi-même, c'est bizarre...  
Les deux mages se turent et explorèrent les environs mentalement.  
- Oui, c'est bizarre... Je ne sens pas les enfants. Juste six vies déclinantes...  
- Essaye d'appeler Shand... Proposa Dalamar.  
- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux franchir le Mur sans l'aide de Pyra...  
- Attends, ta dague...   
- Que fais-tu ?  
- Ta main. Dalamar, arrive aussi.  
Intrigués, les deux mages tendirent la main droite à Pyra qui leur égratigna la paume avant de faire pareil avec sa main. Elle mêla les sangs et prononça quelques mots en varunois.  
- Répétez ce que je viens de dire s'il vous plait.  
Les archimages s'entreregardèrent mais obéirent.  
- Ac tana filia, na Kh'aa.  
- Voilà, maintenant la Mur ne sera plus un obstacle pour vous.   
- Qu'as tu fais ?   
- En gros, vous faites maintenant partit de la famille royale. Pour simplifier, je vous ai adopté comme frères de sang...  
- Je vois... Grimacèrent les deux hommes.  
Raistlin ferma les yeux et lança un appel à sa fille.  
Un sursaut de stupéfaction et une joie intense lui répondirent.  
- ELLE EST LA !  
- Bien. La calma Dalamar. Allons prévenir les autres et débarquons...  
  
************************  
  
Shandra somnolait. La chaleur dans cette anfractuosité de rocher la terrassait et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
Une présence mentale recouvrit l'île et la jeune fille ce fit la plus petite possible.  
- 'SHANDRA ?'  
L'adolescente resta un instant paralysée de stupeur.  
A voix basse, elle articula.  
- Papa...  
Avec une joie toute enfantine, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces.  
- 'PAPA, JE SUIS LA !'  
- ' On arrive ma chérie, retrouve nous sur la plage si tu peux...'  
Shand piaula de plaisir et secoua rudement Palin qui se réveilla de mauvaise grâce.  
- Papa, papa est là ! Je viens de l'entendre....  
- Qui ?  
- Raistlin, papa est là !  
- Oncle Raistlin ? Tu es sure ?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas et concentra ses dernières forces sur l'ouverture de la petite grotte. L'ouverture reprit sa forme originelle et elle revint à Myraël qu'elle secoua à son tour.  
- Myraël, ils sont là...  
Le petit elfe se réveilla en sursaut et sourit à sa "grande sœur". L'adolescente l'aida à se lever et tous deux dévalèrent aussi vite que possible la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient de la plage.  
Plus circonspect, Palin les suivit plus lentement mais se mit à courir dès qu'il reconnu la silhouette familière de son père.  
Courant de toute la vitesse de ses jambes, il se jeta dans les bras de ses parents en pleurant tout ce qu'il savait.  
Shandra sanglotait dans les bras de ses parents et Myraël était dans les bras de Pyra qui l'avait soulevé de terre et le berçait comme un bébé.  
Laurana, Tanis, Rivebise et Lunedor ne purent retenir leur appréhension et coupèrent au plus vite les effusions.  
- Où sont les autres ?  
Myraël fut le premier à répondre.  
- Les méchants les ont emmenés.  
- Les méchants ? Questionna Pyra.  
- Un grand type aux cheveux noirs, avec une grosse balafre sur la joue.  
Pyra pâlit dangereusement.  
- Strifer, je crois que les autres l'ont appelé comme ca.  
- Striker. Le repris la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.  
Raistlin lâcha un instant sa fille et secoua doucement Pyra par l'épaule. La magicienne lui rendit un regard où une authentique panique se le disputait avec une abjecte terreur.  
- Mais il est mort. Gémit-elle. Hariel l'a tué il y a vingt-cinq ans.  
Ne parvenant plus à se contrôler, elle s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Raistlin.  
L'archimage la serra contre elle, craignant un instant que la jeune femme n'arrive pas à surmonter sa peur.  
La magicienne repoussa un peu rudement son amie et se releva. Dans son regard, la peur avait fait place à la haine la plus farouche. Elle se dégagea et enfourcha Lance. Sans un mot de plus elle la talonna sauvagement et partit vers la haut de la plus proche crète.  
Remettant leurs retrouvailles à un peu plus tard, les autres la suivirent.   
Ils la rattrapèrent en haut de la colline, plus blême encore qu'avant.   
- Palin, Shand, Myraël. Retournez sur la plage ! Ordonna-t-elle aux enfants.  
- Mais ...  
- TOUT DE SUITE . Rugit-elle.  
Shandra s'exécuta et tira Palin et Myraël par la manche.  
- Mieux vaux obéir.. Murmura-t-elle.   
Palin hésita à laisser s'éloigner ses parents mais obéit.  
  
Pyra descendit de sa jument et s'approcha de l'artefact.  
Un gémissement s'éleva sur sa droite et elle courut vers le rocher.  
- Bonté divine. Murmura-t-elle. ILS SONT VIVANTS ! Cria-t-elle en direction des autres.  
Dalérion et les jumeaux furent les premiers à réagir.  
Ils dévalèrent la colline et rejoignirent la jeune femme qui finissait de détacher le demi-elfe.  
- Occupez-vous des autres !  
Hicks frémit en touchant le sol. Et murmura quelque chose trop bas pour être audible.  
- ..riel..vi...vant....   
Pyra se pencha et tenta de saisir les paroles du blessé.  
- PYRA !  
La jeune femme se releva avec irritation et rejoint Caramon qui détachait l'homme attaché au cercle d'onyx.  
Elle resta de longues secondes immobiles, peinant à reconnaître dans l'être défiguré son jeune frère.  
- Hariel...  
- Ton frère ?  
Elle opina du chef.  
- Il est en train de mourir. On ne peut rien faire.  
- Lunedor ?   
- Elle est submergée avec les autres...  
Pyra ôta son gant et posa sa main sur le front de son frère.  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux...  
La magicienne se concentra, aspirant le plus de forces possible à travers la pierre pour la redonner à son frère. La pierre renâcla à l'idée de se séparer de tant d'énergie et Pyra se fâcha pour la première fois.  
- ' Ca suffit, obéit ! Tu auras du sang, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il me faut une vie !'  
Un silence choqué lui répondit et la pierre s'inclina de bonne grâce, une certaine satisfaction planant même dans le silence qui suivit la libération de tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait accumulée au cours des années.  
Pyra retira sa main et constata avec satisfaction que son frère respirait mieux. Son état n'était pas brillant, mais il vivrait.  
- Laurana, vous pouvez allez chercher les enfants maintenant.   
- Et il faut monter des tentes. Nous ne pourrons rien faire sans leur aide...Ajouta Dalérion en donnant ses ordres à ses hommes.  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXIX  
  
Descente  
  
  
  
  
Varune, Tour de Sandor, deux jours plus tard  
  
- Voilà. C'est réparé. Constata Sandor avec satisfaction en recollant la jambe de la poupée de Dévadoris. Et fait y attention cette fois.  
- Oui oncle Sandor !   
La fillette sauta du divan aussi vite que sa jambe cassée et ses côtes douloureuses le lui permettaient et regagna la bibliothèque où elle passait des heures à lire et relire les livres fabuleux décrivant la surface. La fillette était totalement fasciné par cela et Sandor utilisait cette fascination pour accélérer l'apprentissage de l'enfant.  
On frappa à la porte de l'étude du mage et il se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
Cassandra entra dans la pièce comme toute une tempête équatoriale et s'affala sur le sofa que venait de quitter Déva. Elle ôta ses gants et les jeta à côté d'elle dans un geste rageur.  
- Cette salope prétentieuse... Si elle n'était pas ma sœur...  
- Faeryl a encore fait quelque chose ? Elle n'a pas voulu te donner le cheval que tu voulais ? Plaisanta Sandor.  
- Je te parle de Méléria, vieux fou !  
Un silence choqué lui répondit.  
- Je suis désolé, oncle Sandor. Je suis tellement inquiète...Je me met tout le monde à dos. Pardonne moi...  
Le vieux mage soupira et tapota la bras de sa petite nièce.  
- Ca va, ca va...Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?  
- Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
- Non. Nous nous sommes quittés en assez mauvais terme la dernière fois.  
- Alors ceci explique peut-être cela. Elle t'as fait retirer ta place au Conseil.  
- QUOI ??!!  
- Et ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai été limogé de ma place de Chef des Armées et de Maître d'Armes , Sadric a perdu sa place de maître de la Guilde des Marchants, Varzil et les jumeaux ont également perdus leurs postes, et nous sommes tous assignés à résidence...Sathorn, Fran, Diane et Merlon ont été retirés à leurs parent et des soldats cherchent Estéhaulan partout. Va savoir comment elle à sut pour le fils de Déva ?!  
Sandor était blême.  
- C'est elle qui a promulguée ces décrets ou ils ont té édictés par Hamelet ?  
- C'est du pur Méléria. Elle a argué du fait qu'elle craindrait un complot contre sa personne et contre la lignée légitime du trône ! Comme si nous n'étions pas aussi légitime qu'elle ! Et toi encore davantage que nous...   
- Bien, je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais sceller la Tour. Toi et tes frères et sœurs pourrez encore y entrer mais pas Méléria. Cela restera un refuge pour vous, même si je ne suis pas là...  
- Où vas-tu ?  
- Ta sœur va bientôt revenir et j'ai des choses à préparer avant son retour, notamment une technique pour qu'elle accepte de reprendre le trône...  
Cassandra resta un instant silencieuse.  
- Alors Méléria n'a pas tout à fait tord, tu veux la destituer...   
- Ce ne serai pas la première fois que je le ferait. Et elle n'a pas les capacités pour régner. Nous le voyons biens depuis dix-neuf ans...Pyra ne pourra que faire mieux. Et je tiens de source autorisée que la lignée des reines se perpétuera de son sang, pas de celui de Mélie.  
- Oh, et puis, il y a encore autre chose... Elle a décidé qu'il était inadmissible que des surfaciens aient été élevés à une distinction aussi importante que celle de Garde Noire, alors elle a destitué Hariel et ses hommes de ses fonctions et l'a remplacé par Vicero ! Je savais même pas qu'il était encore en vie !  
Sandor se leva et arpenta la pièce en lâchant jurons sur jurons.  
- Enfin, c'est pas trop idiot...Il faisait pas trop mal son boulot. C'est peut-être la décision la moins idiote qu'elle est prise...  
La mage se retourna tout d'un bloc.  
- Tu plaisantes !  
- ...???  
- Mon frère est un malade, un sadique qui effrayait ses propres hommes. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi Hariel l'a défié ?  
- Non.  
- Alors assieds toi...  
  
************************  
  
Antre de Samaël  
  
Estéhaulan gémissait, il tenta de repousser l'homme qui l'agressait mais il était trop fort et ce saisit de lui. Il le jeta au sol et arracha ses vêtements. Avec un rictus satisfait, il ôta lentement son uniforme et le saisit par la gorge.  
A moitié étranglé, 'Lan ne pouvait plus bouger. Une terreur débilitante l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie et sa dague était hors d'atteinte. La langue de l'homme envahit sa bouche. De toutes ses forces, il mordit et son agresseur se redressa avec colère. Une écume rose fleurissant au coin de sa bouche, il frappa l'adolescent comme plâtre et sa tête tapa contre le sol. Il manqua sombre dans l'inconscience et l'homme en profita pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui.  
Il hurla.  
Et se réveilla en sursaut.  
Tremblant, couvert de sueur, Estéhaulan se nicha contre le flanc de Samaël qui tourna se grande tête écailleuse vers lui.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Un cauchemar...   
- Quel genre ?  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance.  
- Oh que si mon petit. Et je doute que tu te rendorme si tu ne purge pas de son souvenir.  
Frémissant, le jeune homme raconta son rêve, n'omettant aucun détail, aucun souvenir de douleur...  
Samaël soupira et hésita un instant.  
- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar...  
- QUOI ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Tu te souviens, lorsque tu as eux une précog, il y a quelques mois... La femme au cheveux roux que tu as vu. C'est ta mère. Et ce que tu a revécut ce soir, c'est ta conception. L'agresseur et Vicero Kh'aa Merine, le frère de Sandor...Je suis désolé.  
'Lan était livide. La brutalité de l'annonce, le rêve si vivant qu'il se sentait encore sale des attouchements de Vicero.  
- C'est pas possible... Murmura-t-il. C'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il en larmes.   
Il se leva et voulu quitter la couche du dragon mais l'animal le rattrapa du bout de l'aile et le ramena vers lui.  
Prenant forme humaine, il sera le jeune homme contre lui.  
- Comme elle doit me haïr... Sanglotait 'Lan.   
- Mon petit...   
Samaël ne savait que faire et il se contenta de tenir le jeune homme contre lui.  
Enfin, il se calma.  
- Je ferais mieux de ne pas la rencontrer... Elle aura déjà assez souffert par ma faute. Murmura l'humain.  
- Ne dit pas de bêtise Estéhaulan. Ta mère attend avec impatience de pouvoir te rencontrer.  
- Qui ?  
- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? S'étonna l'apparition translucide. Je suis déçue...Sam, quelle éducation donnes tu donc à ce gosse ?  
- Pardonne moi, mon ami, mais j'ai plutôt axé son apprentissage sur la magie que su l'histoire. S'excusa le dragon.  
- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à la dame de mon rêve...   
- Ta mère et moi ne sommes pas de la même lignée pour rien...  
- Varune ?  
- Ah, tout de même !   
- Co...Comment dois-je vous appelez. Frémit 'Lan en s'agenouillant.  
- Tu peux m'appeler grand-mère. Et je te certifie que ta maman attend de te voir avec impatience. Elle t'aime, n'en doute pas. Elle hait ton père, mais elle sait faire la différence entre toi et lui... Tu pourras lui sauter au cou dans deux petites semaines.  
- Et c'est pour donner ces donnes nouvelles que vous êtes là ?  
- Non, pour vous prévenir. Ne remettez pas les pieds en ville avant que Pyra ne soit arrivé. Les hommes de Méléria veulent retrouver Estéhaulan. Et ce qu'ils projettent pour lui n'est pas des plus réjouissant.   
Samaël secoua la tête.  
- Deviennent-ils donc tous fous....  
- Takhisis corrompt tous ceux qu'elle touche. Et la contamination est très rapide. Méléria n'a pas cru Sandor quand il lui a dit qu'Hamelet avait voulu tué la petite et l'a destitué. Il n'en faudra guère avant qu'elle ne s'incline devant la Reine Noire...  
- Pyra sera-t-elle assez forte pour lutter contre elle ?  
- Ce n'est pas elle qui devra la combattre. Son rôle sera différent. Mais tout se met en place à ma convenance.  
- Grand-mère ? Et à nous, quel est notre rôle ?  
- Si je vous l'expliquait, votre façon de l'accomplir en serait affecté. Sachez simplement que vous ferez ce qu'il faut au moment où il sera nécessaire que vous soyez là....  
'Lan soupira à son tour et se serra un peu plus contre Samaël.  
- Enfin, ce fichu crêpage de chignon cosmique ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre...  
- Crêpage de chignon cosmique ??? Releva Samaël   
- T'occupes, vocabulaire de femme. Nous nous reverrons bientôt les enfants. A plus tard.  
Le fantôme de la reine disparut et Estéhaulan tourna un visage enjoué à son ami.  
- Bien, on se remet au boulot ?  
Samaël resta une fois de plus sidéré par la capacité de cette famille à changer d'état d'esprit en quelques secondes.  
- Si tu veux....  
  
************************  
  
Abords de l'Allée de la Reine  
  
Pyra utilisa une fois de plus la pierre sur Hariel. Les cicatrices les plus vilaines s'estompèrent un peu et la magicienne se releva.  
- Comment va-t-il ?   
- C'est pas brillant, Bax. Et toi ? Ca va mieux ?  
Le Garde Noir sourit stoïquement et tapota sur ses côtes.   
- La prêtresse m'a bien soigné. Apher et Exers se sont réveillés...  
- Apher et Exers ?  
- Les deux elfes. Tu ne les connais pas c'est vrai. Ils ont rejoint la Garde après ton départ. Juste avant Hicks...  
- Ca ce passe comment avec les autres ?  
- Les deux mages sont courtois, mais les autres... C'est à croire qu'ils vont nous bouffer tout crus si on bouge !  
- Comprends les, vous leur avez volés leurs enfants ! Et pour les donner en pâture à Takhisis !  
- Nous ne le savions pas. Pas plus que nous ne savions que Striker serait de la partie. Pardon, je ne voulais pas... S'excusa-t-il en voyant la jeune femme pâlir.  
- Ca va.  
- Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi les manière de Shand m'étaient si familière...  
- Mouais... En tout cas, nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. On va fabriquer une litière pour Hariel et on se mettra en route se soir.  
- Bien ma Reine...  
La magicienne donna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne de son vieil ami.   
  
Palin observait son oncle de loin, totalement consterné par l'aspect de ce dernier.  
Son père s'approcha de lui et il fit semblant de s'abîmer dans l'étude du grimoire que Raist lui avait prêté.  
- Un problème ?  
- Non non...  
Caramon s'assit à côté de son fils.  
- Alors ?  
Palin soupira avec irritation et lança un regard noir à son père.  
- Je m'attendait pas à ce que mon "oncle" soit une femme...  
- C'est un homme...  
- Ah bon, un travesti en plus !  
- Ce n'est pas cela. Ton oncle est une femme en ce moment, mais avant c'était un homme.  
- ...  
- D'où vient Shand à ton avis ?  
- ???  
- Laisses tomber, crois moi...  
- ...  
- Je m'étonnes plus de rien avec lui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et tu va vite te rendre compte que Pyra est "beaucoup" plus compliquée que Raist.  
- La rouquine... Je pige que dalle...C'est trop compliqué pour moi.  
  
Apher salua son confrère surfacien.  
- C'est rare de voir un elfe en robe noire. S'extasia-t-il.  
- Ah bon, vous ...  
- Non, rouge. Mais l'uniforme de la Garde est noir, alors... c'est vous le mère de Shand, non ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Raistlana.  
- Exact pourquoi ?  
- Je croyais que vous étiez un homme ?  
- Jusqu'à il y a soixante-douze heures.  
- Dites, vous pourriez m'apprendre le sort...Murmura l'elfe en coulant un regard vers Exers.  
- Mais bien sur !  
- Ca m'arrangerai...  
  
************************  
  
Temple de Takhisis, Varune  
  
- Voilà, ma Reine. Voici les enfants.  
La statuette promena un regard glacé sur les enfants et revint au Régent.  
D'une coup de tête, elle l'envoya bouler à dix mètres et revint sur Striker.  
- INCAPABLES ! IL MANQUE DEUX DES PLUS IMPORTANT ! RETROUVEZ LES !  
- Mais, ils sont tous là...  
- NON, IL MANQUE LES DEUX APPRENTIS MAGES. JE LES VEUX. CE SONT EUX QUI SONT LA CLE DE MA LIBERATION ! JE VOUS DONNE UNE SEMAINE !  
- Bien ma Reine. S'écrasa mollement Vicero. Que faisons nous des autres. Demanda-t-il en désignant les jeunes inconscients.  
- Laissez les ici. ET MAINTENANT SORTEZ. ET EMPORTEZ "CA" AVEC VOUS. Reprit elle en désignant le Régent.  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
- Mmmmmmm, joli... Comment as-tu réussi ce coup là ?  
- Voyons Sargonnas, tu sais très bien que je garde un yeux sur eux... Je me suis contenté d'aider Shandra à se protéger...  
- Le coup de la caverne, c'était toi ?  
- Elle y serait parvenue toute seule, je n'ai fait que lui prêter l'énergie nécessaire. Tu sais bien que je ne peut intervenir directement.  
- Mouais...c'est nouveau...  
- C'est pas tout ca, mais il vaut mieux que je parte. Je n'ai pas envie que ma chère sœur ce rende compte de ma présence ici.  
- Comment pourrait-elle ne serais-ce que supposer une seconde que Paladine se balade dans les Abysses...  
- C'est pas pour ca que je vais risquer mes ailes ! Répliqua drôlement le dieu en disparaissant.  
- Paladine et Sargonnas unis dans un même but... Ricana Nuitari. On aura tout vu ! C'est digne des livres d'histoire.  
- Je t'en prie ! Astinus est déjà suffisamment atterré par la situation.  
- Tant qu'un des fidèles de la Vieille n'a pas l'idée d'aller farfouiller dans ses chroniques...  
  
************************  
  
Bibliothèque de Palanthas.  
  
Astinus finit de retranscrire la conversation entre Nuitari et Sargonnas et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.   
Il était le seul a avoir une réelle vision d'ensemble des évènements, et ce qui se profilait à l'horizon ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il se replongea dans l'étude de Méléria. De tous, c'était d'elle que viendraient les plus gros problèmes prédit-il.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXX  
  
Attente  
  
  
  
Temple de Takhisis  
  
Tanin jeta un regard mauvais à la statuette et tenta une fois de plus de crocheter la serrure. Comme à chaque fois, elle lui résista. La pointe de la dague cassa nette et le jeune homme s'entailla les jointures. Avec un juron, il jeta les restes de l'arme au sol et se suça les doigts.  
- On ne sortira jamais d'ici. Gronda-t-il.  
- Il faut attendre... Murmura Gil  
- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?  
- Nos parents doivent bien nous chercher !  
- Nous chercher. Renifla Sturm. Nous chercher où...  
  
************************  
  
Allée de la Reine, une semaine plus tard  
  
- Bon sang, Pyra, t'es sensée connaître ce coin comme ta poche ! Tu peux pas nous faire aller plus vite ! La réveilla Rivebise en secouant la jeune femme.  
Pyra ne répondit pas mais jaillit de son sac de couchage comme un diable d'une boite et couru à l'écart pour vomir tout son soul.  
- Et bien, tu lui fais de l'effet ! Grimaça Hariel avec amusement.  
L'homme allait mieux mais ni Pyra, ni Lunedor n'avait put faire quoique ce soit pour son œil. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur Baxter et lui fit signe qu'il voulait s'asseoir.  
Pyra continuait a vomir tripes et boyaux lorsque Raistlin bouscula Rivebise et courut rejoindre la magicienne et se joindre à elle.  
Les deux femmes se vidèrent de leurs repas deux trois dernières semaines de concert.  
Pyra s'essuya la bouche et sourit à son amie.  
- Toi aussi, ca y est ?  
- Semblerait...Répondit Raistlana encore un peu pâle.  
Pyra sauta au cou de sa consœur et lui planta un gros baiser sur la joue.  
Caramon s'approcha et jeta un regard amusé à son frère.  
- Dalamar est au courant ?  
- Evidement...  
- Et toi Pyra, qui est le père ?  
Tanis ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elles sont malades ?  
- Mais non, Tanis, justes enceintes...  
- QUOI ? Tu plaisantes !  
- Alors Pyra ?  
- Je sais pas...  
Rivebise renifla avec mépris.  
- Quand on se conduit mal, il ne faut pas s'étonner...  
Pyra voulu répondre mais Raist se hérissa la première.  
- Tu sous-entend quoi, là ?  
- Une pute reste une pute, "Raistlin" ! Cracha le barbare.  
- C'est valable pour moi aussi ? Demanda l'archimage d'une voix trop douce.  
- Je me contente de constater que vous êtes toutes les deux grosses d'on ne sait qui.  
Dalamar ramena sa fraise.  
- De quoi ? Nan mais tu parles meilleurs à mes amies toi, si tu veux pas que je te customise version Fistandantilus époque post-apocalyptique...  
- Quoi ! T'es même pas sur que ta gamine soit de toi, tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'as attendue pour ce faire culbuter pas tout ce qui bouge, cette "femelle" ?  
Dalamar se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de mettre ses yeux à hauteur de ceux du barbare.  
- Tu veux que je te transforme en ornithorynque à poil dur !  
- Voilà bien un mage noir ! Se moqua le barbare. C'est infichu d'avoir une quelconque discussion, tout de suite des menaces...Mais après tout, ca prouve bien que t'es pas aussi sur de ta paternité que tu veux bien nous le faire croire... Il se retourna vers Raistlin qui était au bord de l'apoplexie et s'en reprit à elle. Alors, dis nous, ton cher petit elfe sera ravit de savoir qui d'autre tu t'es tapé... Et j'y pense, un tel couple de tapettes ne s'est sûrement pas limité à une honnête fidélité non plus... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a autant d'apprentis dans les Tours, et pourquoi Pyra se sent si à l'aise chez vous. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pyra. C'est lequel des deux le père de ton gamin...  
Raistlin sentit une rage froide l'envahir lorsqu'il vit que Shandra pleurait des insinuations déplacées du barbare. Il le saisit brusquement par les parties et ferma le poing.  
Le barbare poussa un petit couinement de douleur et se tut.  
D'une voix si froide que même Pyra frémit, il parla d'une voix douce.  
- Tu vois, Rivebise. Y a des choses que je tolère, et d'autre non. Que tu me prennes à partie, d'accord, j'ai l'habitude. Que tu t'en prennes à mes amis, j'aime déjà moins; à ma famille, plus du tout, et à ma fille, a lors là je deviens méchant... Et puisque ce que je fait de mes fesses t'intéresse à ce point, sache que Dalamar est le seul père de mes enfants et le seul homme qui m'ai jamais touché...  
Le barbare renifla de dérision et l'archimage serra plus fort le poing.  
- Deuxièmement, le père du gamin de Pyra, c'est moi, j'ai vérifié. Continua-t-il avec un petit regard d'excuse à Pyra qui marmonna dans son coin. Que c'est elle qui nous a demandé la permission, à Dalamar et à moi et que nous étions tous deux d'accord. Dernière chose, fait encore pleurer une seule fois Shand, et là, je deviendrais "vraiment" méchante... Compris, ou je développe ?  
Le barbare fit la grimace.  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris.  
- Bien, comme quoi tout arrive. Conclu-t-elle en lâchant le barbare.  
Rivebise se renfrogna et prit les autres à témoins.  
- Mais il est complètement malade...Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ?  
Caramon écarta les mains.  
- C'est toi qui t'en ai pris à eux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions fait quelque chose. J'admets que tu ne comprenne pas quelle genre de relation unis ces trois mages, je ne prétend par la comprendre non plus, mais je sais une chose. Si tu te les mets à dos, tu pourras numéroter tes abatis...  
La colère du barbare ne retomba pas et même les efforts de sa femme ne le calmèrent pas. Il repoussa rudement Lunedor et repris Raistlin à partie.  
- C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas une bande de dégénérés qui va m'imposer quoi que ce soit ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les elfes, mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi ton propre peuple t'a banni, Dalamar...  
L'elfe pâlit furieusement et même Tanis et Laurana accusèrent le coup.  
- Et l'aut'folle là ! C'est de sa faute si nos enfants ont été enlevés... Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire d'Empire perdu où la magie est reine ? Tout ca ce ne sont que des foutaises de femelle hystérique... Heureusement que celle là n'est plus en contact avec nos petits. Continua-t-il sur le ton le plus insultant que possible en revenant sur Shandra. Elle aurait pervertit nos petits ... Avec ses airs de sainte nitouche, elle ne peut être qu'aussi fourbe et vicieuse que ses parents.   
Hariel rua dans les brancards, un peu moins atomisé que les autres par les paroles crues du barbare.  
- Ah, monsieur, je vous prierai de faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue, votre conduite à la limite de l'incorrection !  
- Quoi, qu'est ce qui me veux le mercenaire de bas étage, incapable de surveiller un campement et qui trouve le moyen de se faire a moitié tuer par QUATRE personnes ! Et des vieillards qui plus est ! Si c'est ça la fameuse troupe d'élite de Varune, je croit qu'on a aucun soucis à ce faire... Tient, pendant qu'on y sera, restez donc là-bas les mages. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons vous regretter. Krynn sera au moins débarrassée d'une pollution notoire...  
Dalamar grinça des dents et sa fureur éclata d'un coup.  
- Alors là tu dépasse les bornes... Murmura-t-il en collant un monstrueux coup de point dans l'estomac du barbare qui se plia en deux. Il lui balança son pied dans la figure et l'acheva à grands coups de bottes dans les côtes.   
Baxter et Sypher se précipitèrent pour l'éloigner de sa victime qui se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.  
- Sale petite... Commença-t-il.  
Pyra tendit la main et exerça une brusque torsion sur la trachée de Rivebise.   
Il tenta bien de dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit plus de sa bouche.  
La magicienne ne lui dédia pas un regard de plus.  
Dalamar se calma assez vite.  
- Je suis désolé, Pyra, Raist...  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...  
L'elfe secoua la tête avec consternation. Lunedor s'approcha timidement.  
- Je suis navrée... Je ne savais pas qu'il nourrissait une telle rancœur contre vous...  
Raistlin haussa les épaules.  
- Il n'a jamais aimé les mages et les elfes. Et avec les préjugés qu'il a ... Ce n'est pas bien grave, va. Sourit-il difficilement en berçant sa fille en larmes.  
- C'est, c'est vrai ?  
- Quoi donc ?   
- Que vous êtes toutes les deux enceintes ?  
- Exact. Pyra est enceinte de moi et moi de Dalamar.  
- Mais... comment... je veux dire... tu...bafouilla la prêtresse un peu dépassée.  
- Pyra à quelques heures d'avance sur moi. Je n'ai prit une forme plus... heu...arrondie qu'après que nous fûmes assurés de sa grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui était le père de moi ou de Dalamar, mais j'ai pas put résister à la curiosité. S'excusa l'archimage en tirant un petit bout de langue.  
Shandra sourit en travers de ses larmes.  
- Alors ca veux dire que je vais avoir un petit frère et une demi-sœur ?  
- Voila, ou l'inverse...  
L'adolescente piaula de bonheur.  
- Je peux annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Palin ?  
- Si tu veux...  
Shand se dégagea des bras de sa mère et courut vers les chevaux que n'avaient pas quitter le jeune homme.  
- En voilà au moins une qui est contente. Ricana Hariel. Mes félicitations grande sœur. Je suis heureux de voir que tu va mieux.  
- Pas tant que ça, mon petit. Mais Raistlin et Dalamar m'ont beaucoup aidés, même s'il n'en avaient pas conscience.  
Raistlin haussa de nouveau les épaules.  
- Au fait. Continua la magicienne. Je les ai prit comme frères de sang !  
Hariel ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- Ah bon ? C'est une bonne nouvelle...excellente, même.  
Ils eurent beau insisté, le Garde Noir se refusa à dire pourquoi.  
  
************************  
  
Striker et Salom arpentaient les tunnels nord depuis près d'une semaine et ils n'avaient rien trouvés.  
L'agacement commençait à sérieusement dissoudre le sang froid de Vicero et Isander commençait à craindre pour sa vie.  
- LA !  
Le mage sursauta et se pencha.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ici, tu vois ces marques ? C'est Samaël qui les a faites. Estéhaulan est avec lui. Nous n'avons qu'a les suivre pour les trouver...  
- Heu...Il serait peut-être plus prudent de rameuter les autres ...  
- NON, nous y allons MAINTENANT !  
Salom se tut, attentif à ne pas provoquer davantage la folie de son ancien chef.  
- Si...Si tu veux...Passe devant...  
Vicero suivi la piste et s'arrêta soudain.  
Il s'accroupit derrière un rocher et fit signe à son second de l'imiter.  
- Là-bas. Murmura-t-il en désignant le fonds de la caverne.  
Salom suivit son doigt et hoqueta de surprise.   
Allongé sur le flanc, jouant du bout des ailes avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un immense dragon noir occupait tout le mur du fond de la grotte.  
- Allons-y. Murmura Vicero.  
Salom sentit une authentique panique l'envahir.  
  
************************  
  
Samaël replia ses ailes à la consternation de 'Lan et tendit une patte devant lui.  
- Monte, on rentre.   
- Si tu veux. Se soumis instantanément le jeune homme.  
Le dragon se redressa et déploya à nouveau ses ailes. D'un vigoureux battements, il s'éleva de quelques mètres et entra dans l'un des tunnels supérieurs. Il se posa sur le bord et se laissa glisser dans le boyau qui le ramènerai au centre de son antre.  
Estéhaulan se pencha en avant, entourant le long cou sinueux de ses bras.  
- 'Mon dragon !' Pensa-t-il farouchement.  
- 'Toujours' Lui répondit de même Samaël.  
Les deux amis se figèrent et s'entre regardèrent.  
- Je crois que nous avons des choses à discuter, 'Lan. Murmura le dragon en prenant forme humaine.  
- Il semblerait. Confirma 'Lan en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.  
  
************************  
  
Vicero hurla de rage.  
Samaël s'était envolé au delà de ses capacités et le Garde n'aimait pas cela.  
- Transporte nous là-haut. Ordonna-t-il à Salom.  
- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le sort...  
Striker gifla de toutes ses forces son second qui subit stoïquement.  
- On rentre. Grinça Le vieil homme.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXI  
  
  
Reines  
  
  
  
  
  
Varune, Nouveau Palais  
  
Méléria s'assit sur son trône pour la première fois depuis la naissance de sa fille.  
Suivant les ordres de Takhisis, Hamelet avait cessé de droguer Méléria à mort et se contentait de lui donné du jus de fleur de léthée. Si elle recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits, elle devenait de plus en plus dépendante de son époux. Les nobles étaient ravis qu'elle remonte sur le trône, et Hamelet conservait une position aussi forte, et même plus maintenant qu'il disposait de la voix de sa femme au Conseil, qu'avant.  
Le Sénéchal s'avança vers sa reine et s'inclina longuement.  
- Ma Reine, Je suis heureux de vous revoir...  
- Merci mon ami. Le Conseil peut commencer.  
Le sénéchal s'inclina une fois de plus et annonça les conseillers. Nombreux furent ceux qui s'étonnèrent de la présence de leur reine et rares furent ceux qui s'en réjouirent en voyant le regard vide de la jeune femme. Le petit sourire satisfait du Régent ne les rassura guère davantage.  
- Je suis heureuse de voir que pendant mon absence, Varune a été aussi bien gouvernée qui si je l'avait fait moi même et j'en remercie profondément chacun d'entre vous. Toutefois, et bien que ne soit pas encore tout à fait remise, les évènements qui ont été portés à ma connaissance m'ont forcés à reprendre ma place.  
La reine se tut un instant et son regard se fit glacé.  
- Vous remarquerez que Sandor n'est pas ici, pas plus que Cassandra, Sadric ou un autre de mes frères et sœurs... Cela me déchire le cœur d'avoir à le reconnaître, mais j'ai appris d'une source dont la fiabilité ne peut être remise en cause qu'Oncle Sandor et mes sœurs complotaient contre le trône. Oncle Sandor est vieux, mais il n'a jamais accepté de devoir se contenter d'être le Maitre-mage du royaume. Je crains qu'il n'ai vu dans ma maladie une possibilité pour prendre la place qu'il considérait comme sienne. Je me vois donc contrainte de leurs retirer à tous leurs place au conseil et de les déclarer hors la loi. J'ai également appris, alors que des soldats allaient les arrêter, qu'ils avaient tous fuit la ville et se terraient dans les tunnels extérieurs. Devant la gravité d'une telle situation, je me vois contrainte de déclarer la loi martiale, applicable dès demain, à l'aube. Un couvre feu sera instauré à partir de huit heures du soir et pour douze heures. Toute personne sortant de chez elle pendant le couvre feu se verra arrêtée et conduite en détention. Un refus d'obtempérer sera considéré comme un délit de fuite avec autorisation de tirer à vue. Des groupes de soldats accompagnés d'archers patrouillerons dans les rues à raison d'une patrouille par demi-heure. Les mauvaises nouvelles n'arrivants jamais seules, je doits également vous faire part du décès en opération de mon frère Hariel et des tous ses hommes, laissant Varune sans l'efficace protection de la Garde Noire. C'est pour cette raison que je nomme mon oncle Vicero Kh'aa Merine à ce poste. L'ayant déjà occupé, il sera le plus à même d'effectuer un travail efficace...  
Un silence morbide envahit la salle du conseil.  
Le vieux Sologno retrouva sa contenance le premier.  
- Ma Reine, pardonnez mon outrecuidance, mais nous ne sommes pas en guerre, vous n'avez pas droit de décret dans ses circonstances...  
Méléria tourna un regard vide vers son époux qui fit un petit signe de la main.  
Un garde s'avança et embrocha le vieillard sur sa lance de parade.  
- D'autres réclamations ?  
Un silence atterré lui répondit.  
La reine eut un sourire satisfait.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Tunnels extérieurs.  
  
Lance d'Acier dansait littéralement sur place.  
La jument trottinait, les postérieurs complètement engagés, pointant dès que les mains de sa cavalières lui laissaient quelques centimètres de manœuvres, se cabrant à demi dès qu'elle fermait les jambes et tentant frénétiquement de lui arracher les rênes des mains.  
Hariel ricana.  
- Ta monture me semble bien énervée, Divi...  
- Elle est aussi excitée que moi. Confirma Pyra en caressant l'encolure écumante de la pouliche.  
- Ca va aller ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas...  
- Nous devrions peut-être d'abord passer par la Tour d'oncle Sandor ?  
- Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux contra Varzil.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Allons Dersandre, réfléchis ! Le Régent sait qu'il doit s'attendre à une quelconque réaction. Il aura sûrement posté des espions partout. Aller coir Sandor serait le plus sur moyen de le prévenir de notre arrivée...  
- Y a-t-il un moyen de te hisser sur le trône et de faire en sorte que le rôle te soit incontestable ? Ajouta Raistlin.  
La magicienne réfléchis.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas moi la spécialiste de la question. Répondit-elle en se tournant vers Hariel.  
- Oui, il y a un moyen...  
- Lequel ? Questionnèrent âprement Raist et Dalamar.  
- Ben...Si je me souviens bien des cours d'histoire d'oncle Sandor, après le Guerre de l'Opale, Alathéa Ière avait demandée au maître mage de l'époque d'inventer un moyen pour que la légitimité de la reine soit visible de tous... il a mit au point un système qui permet à la reine de commander les portes de la vile et du palais par sa seule décision...L'héritière est automatiquement reliée à ce système...  
- Et en quoi ca nous aide ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de le trafiquer...  
- Y a pas besoin, Raistlin. Les reines ont pris l'habitude, avec le temps de nommer leurs héritières. Hors, comme Vanda est morte peu avant notre mère, elle a choisit Divi comme nouvelle héritière ou, si elle était indisponible, n'importe laquelle de nos sœurs qui accepterait le trône. Par habitude, c'est la plus âgée qui reprends le flambeau, mais comme Pyra est vivante, le choix de Sélianna, qui était resté en suspends du fait de l'absence de Divi est toujours valable. De fait, c'est Méléria qui a la régence !  
- Donc il me suffit de rentre en ville pour que la charge me soit instantanément transmise ?  
- D'après l'énoncé du sort original, oui...  
- Comment ça, "d'après" ? Ca a jamais marché ?  
- Ben...Il n'y avait jamais eut besoin jusque là...  
Les mages échangèrent un regard consterné.  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Légalement, Mélie ne peut pas me contester le trône... Mais avec Hamelet derrière...  
Pyra haussa les épaules.   
- Tant pis, tentons le tout pour le tout ! Direction le palais !  
- D'accord pour le palais, mais quand franchirons nous les portes de la ville ...?  
- Les portes, mais nous les avons déjà franchies, Caramon. Ricana Varzil. Nous SOMMES à Varune...  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole impériale  
  
- MERE !   
- Kamara ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler tu sais...  
- Elle vient de franchir les portes de la ville ! Hariel, Damon, Varzil et Dersandre l'accompagnent. Et il y a deux mages bizarres avec elle.  
Varune s'éclaira.   
- Bien...Très bien...Sais tu ce qu'ils vont faire ?  
- Ils vont investir directement le palais.  
- Parfait. Va me chercher Merine. Qu'elle prévienne son fils de rassembler les autres et qu'ils se préparent à donner un coup de main à leur aînée...  
Kamara se refondit dans la Voûte et Varune se frotta les mains de satisfaction.  
- Bien, maintenant nous allons voir ce que vous allez faire, Takhisis...  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Sandor  
  
- Je vous avez dit que cette Tour vous servirait de refuge, mais pas que vous deviez tous vous y entasser ! S'emporta Sandor  
- Oncle Sandor, nous avons fait ce que nous croyons être correct. Les soldats de Mélie nous traquent sans arrêt. Même dans les tunnels extérieurs nous ne sommes pas à l'abris ! Fiorel à faillit se faire tuer par un archer alors même qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passe ! Il nous fallait un endroit sur où nous retrouver...  
- Et maintenant, nous sommes tous coincés ici sans pouvoir rien faire ! Vous avez vu la quantité de soldats qui entourent la Tour ?!  
- Ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a pas de sorties dérobées, mon oncle. Tes prédécesseurs et toi-même êtes trop paranoïaques de nature pour avoir négligé cette simple précaution.  
Le mage lança une bordée de jurons haute en couleur et regarda Cassandra droit dans les yeux.  
- Evidement que nous pouvons sortir. Mais c'est le principe même de votre présence ici que je réfute. Méléria est probablement persuadée que nous sommes tous contre elle maintenant...  
- C'est le cas, non ?  
- Certes, mais il n'était pas utile de le crier haut et fort. Tu sais très bien que la population est très attachée au principe de monarchie matriarcale de la Lignée... Il ne manquerait plus que nous nous la mettions à dos...  
- Mon fils ?  
Un silence flotta un instant.  
- Mère ? Murmura Sandor avec émotion.  
- Dévadoris vient de franchir les portes de la ville, elle a l'intention de reprendre son trône sans perdre une seconde. Grand-mère pense qu'il serait préférable que vous la retrouviez tous dans la salle du trône...  
- Bien, mère. Heu... Estéhaulan a-t-il été prévenu de l'arrivée de sa mère ?  
- Pas encore, mais cela ne va pas tarder.  
La forme brumeuse du fantôme s'estompa.  
- Mère ? La rappela Sandor.  
- Mon fils ?  
- Je suis heureux de vous avoir revu...  
La reine morte se fendit d'un petit sourire triste et disparut.  
Sandor secoua la tête.  
- Bien, vous avez entendu ? Mettez vous tous sur votre trente et un, nous avons un rendez-vous urgent...Dévadoris, tu restes ici pendant notre absence, d'accord ?  
- Vous n'allez pas faire de mal à ma maman, hein ?!  
- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas... La rassura Faeryl.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, ville basse  
  
Pyra, les yeux dans le vague regardait nostalgiquement la ville de son enfance.  
Elle poussa un énorme soupir et Damon lui tapota l'épaule.  
- Allons, courage... Regarde plutôt comment tes amis ce comportent, c'est à mourir de rire !  
Pyra obéit à son frère et se retourna sur sa selle.  
Les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction, se retournant de droite et de gauche pour ne rien perdre du spectacle étonnant de la ville, les surfaciens se comportaient comme de jeunes enfants dans leur premier musée...  
Pyra pouffa de rire et s'attira un regard haineux de Rivebise.  
Raistlin se tourna vers la magicienne.  
- Mais...c'est...grand ! Et ...haut !... C'est pas possible... Mais y a combien d'habitants ici ?!  
- Oh, deux centaines de milliers dans la ville principale et environ de triple sur la reste de l'empire... La population totale doit avoisiner le million...  
- Tant que ça !  
- Hé!...  
- Voilà le Nouveau Palais. Précisa Dersandre au détour d'une rue.  
Les surfaciens en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.  
- C'est quoi cette sucrerie ? S'enquirent Dalamar et Dalérion en cœur.  
- Une idiosyncrasie de feu Alathéa IV. Elle estimait que les visiteurs étrangers devaient en avoir pour leur argent...  
- C'est ridicule !  
- Je suis bien d'accord, mais même les reines peuvent être ridicules... Ce n'est pas réservé à leurs sujets !  
Raistlin reporta son attention sur Pyra.  
- Sa Majesté est prête à faire son entrée ?  
- Ma Majesté aimerait bien se changer avant...  
  
************************  
  
Samaël observa attentivement Estéhaulan. Il prit sa décision et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
Le jeune homme obéit et annexa une patte avant du dragon.  
- Ta mère vient d'arriver à Varune. Elle est au Palais, actuellement. Elle se prépare à reprendre le trône.  
'Lan se figea.  
- Nous pourrons aller la voir dans la soirée si tu veux... D'ici là, tout devrait être terminé.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin mit à contribution un petit sort d'invisibilité pour circonvenir les soldats et les putschistes se glissèrent discrètement dans le Palais.   
Arrivés sans encombre devant la Salle du Trône, Pyra chassa nerveusement des poussières imaginèrent de sa jupe et prit une grande inspiration.  
- Si tu as tort, Hariel, on ai dans la merde....  
- Fais moi confiance !  
- Pourquoi suffit-il que quelqu'un prononce cette phrase pour que j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant ? Murmura Laurana.  
- Lucidité ? Répondit Tika de même.  
Pyra posa ses mains sur la porte et poussa. Un infime chuintement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.   
La petite troupe entra dans la pièce et Pyra s'assit sur le trône.  
Raistlin annula le sort et un soldat qui somnolait dans un coin se réveilla en glapissant. Il détalla promptement et alla chercher du renfort.  
- Les choses sérieuses commencent, petite sœur. Déclara gravement Hariel. Tu es prêtes ?  
- Autant que faire ce peux. Répondit Pyra.  
  
************************  
  
- Des étrangers dans la Salle du Trône ? C'est impossible s'emporta Méléria.  
- Je vous jure ma reine... Et une femme c'est assise sur le Trône.  
- Impossible, elle aurait été foudroyée...  
- Je vous assure...  
- Ma chère, autant allez voir... Je ne pense pas que ce vermisseau ai assez de cervelle pour nous mentir, et si Cassandra à choisit de vous contester le Trône, elle en fera les frais à la minute, je vous le jure... Ronronna Hamelet.  
Méléria paru réfléchir un instant et se rangea, comme toujours, à l'avis de son époux.  
- Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez...  
- Oui, ma mie.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra s'installa confortablement dans une position qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de royale.   
Les jambes croisée, le dos droit, les mains reposant doucement sur les accoudoirs, la magicienne endossa sa personnalité de parade que connaissaient si bien Raistlin et Dalamar.  
Les autres eurent un désagréable frisson au creux des reins en l'observant.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme au cheveux déjà gris et au visage fatigué entra comme une furie dans la Salle.  
- QUI ES-TU ?  
Une seconde voix s'éleva sur le côté en Sandor sortit de l'ombre accompagné de ses autres neveux et nièces.  
- J'adore les réunions de famille ! Badina-t-il méchamment.  
- QUE SIGNIFIE CETTE PLAISANTERIE !? Glapit Méléria  
- Surprise petite sœur, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Rassure toi, je vais prendre mon temps pour te rafraîchir la mémoire ! Répondit Pyra avec un sourire si carnassier que les soldats qui suivaient Méléria reculèrent de deux pas  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXII  
  
Trônes  
  
  
  
Antre de Samaël  
  
Estéhaulan enfila la courte tunique bleu ciel qu'il affectionnait tant et la noua à sa taille. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement que Samaël dut l'aider et fermer le vêtement à sa place.  
- Arrête de t'angoisser... ca ne sert à rien.  
- Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je n'y peut rien... Tu viens avec moi, hein ? Supplia le jeune homme d'une voix enfantine.  
- Promis... Tu es prêt ?  
- Je crois...  
- Alors allons-y, ta mère est au Nouveau Palais.  
  
************************  
  
Salle du trône  
  
- Alors petite sœur, tu n'as pas l'air ravie de me revoir...  
- Je suis sensée vous connaître ? Demanda Méléria d'une voix glacée.  
Pyra se pencha en avant.  
- Allons ma chère... Dévadoris, ça ne te dit rien ?  
Le regard de la reine s'éclaircit un peu.  
- Si, je me rappelle maintenant... Et que veux-tu ?  
Pyra eut un chaud rire de gorge, propre à remuer tous les mâles de l'assistance.  
- Mais mon trône ma chère, mon trône.  
Méléria se renfrogna.  
- La place est déjà prise, "ma sœur". C'était il y a vingt ans que tu aurais du revenir...  
- C'était ton travail que de me faire chercher.   
- A quoi bon, la place ne t'intéressait pas, sinon tu ne serais pas partie !  
Pyra renifla.  
- Tu aurais put au moins suivre les dernières volontés de notre mère !  
Mélie accusa le coup.  
- Tu es au courant ?  
- Je suis au courant de tout, ma chère. De tes plus infimes manœuvres et de celles de ton "cher et tendre". Je te conseille fortement de mettre les choses au point avec lui avant le conseil exceptionnel.  
- Quel Conseil ? L'interrompit Hamelet pour la première fois.  
- Alors c'est toi, le Régent. Je m'attendait à quelqu'un d'un peu plus imposant... Vraiment, minable...Reprit Pyra avec hauteur et dédain.  
L'homme frémit.  
- De tout façon, vous n'avez rien à faire là. Le couronnement confère à Méléria toute la légitimité dont elle a besoin...  
Pyra se leva.  
- Mais certainement, cher ami. Mélie, ma chère, reprends donc ton trône...  
La reine leva haut le menton et se dirigea vers son trône.   
Elle s'assit.  
Un claquement sourd retentit et elle fut projetée au sol.  
Pyra se rassit.  
- Il semble bien que la question est réglée...  
Sandor s'approcha de sa nièce.  
- Divi, ma chère, ta sœur c'est amusée à déclarer la loi martiale et à nous déchoir de nos titres...  
- Ces ordres sont bien sûr effacés mon oncle... Pouvez vous vous occuper de faire rassembler le Conseil ?   
- Pour demain ?  
- Aux des réactions "enthousiastes", je pense que le plus tôt serait le mieux.  
- Donne moi une heure mon enfant.  
Le vieux mage se pencha et embrassa le jeune femme sur le front.  
- Tu m'as manquée, ma petite.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon oncle...  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis fulminait littéralement de rage.  
- C' EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JE VEUX SA PEAU ! HAMELET !!!!  
  
************************  
  
Le régent chancela sur ses jambes et un mal de tête monstrueux lui emprisonna les tempes.  
- 'Hamelet, débrouille toi pour me débarrasser de cette femme ! Discrédite la de suite ! Elle ne doit pas reprendre la place qui est la sienne !' Ordonna Takhisis dans son esprit  
- 'Bien ma Reine', Répondit-il de même.  
  
************************  
  
Le sénéchal s'inclina devant Méléria.  
- Je suis navré, mais le testament de votre mère était très précis. Le trône revient bien à votre sœur aînée. Votre Altesse ? Quand voudrez-vous qu'ai lieu votre couronnement ? Demanda-t-il en revenant vers Pyra.  
- Au plus vite. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps.  
- Bien Ma Dame.  
Hamelet se pencha vers sa femme.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peut faire. Murmura-t-il avant de s'éclipser.  
Tanis l'aperçut et voulu le suivre mais Pyra l'en empêcha d'un geste.  
Sandor revint rapidement.  
- Ma Reine ? Le Conseil vous attends.  
Pyra sourit. Bien, alors allons-y...  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Varune jubilait.  
Dévadoris remplissait son rôle avec une virtuosité impeccable, Méléria ne contrôlait plus rien, Hamelet venait de s'enfuir de la salle du trône en courant, et Kamara avait repérée la salle de détention des enfants.  
Décidément, tout serait bientôt finit.  
  
************************  
  
Salle du Conseil  
  
- Je vous remercie de vous être si vite rassemblés. Commença Sandor.  
Uri se leva.  
- Quelle est la raison de ce chambardement, Maitre-mage. On nous informe qu'un couronnement aura lieu avant la fin de la semaine ? Méléria ne semble pourtant en bonne santé !  
Sandor leva les mains en geste d'apaisement.  
- C'est exact, mais Dame Dévadoris est de retour parmi nous. D'après le choix effectué par notre défunte Sélianna, le trône est à elle. C'est la raison de votre présence ici. Elle souhaite être mise le plus vite possible au courant des affaires courantes. Sachez de plus que les dernières ordonnances de Méléria sont nulles et non avenues. Sourit le vieux mage en faisant allusion à son éviction et à celle de ses neveux du Conseil.   
Pyra choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée, suivi de ses frères et sœurs qui s'assirent à la Table du Conseil, et des surfaciens qui s'installèrent sur les bancs qui entouraient la Table du Conseil, au grand dam des conseillers.   
- Messieurs, mesdames, la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent ne serait-ce que de vue. Avant que vous ne m'en fassiez reproche, je vous informe que je n'était pas au courant du décès de ma mère, ma "chère sœur" ayant visiblement "oubliée" de me faire parvenir un quelconque message... Mais le trône n'est pas la seule raison à mon retour parmi vous.  
Pyra sembla chercher ses mots un instant et fronça les sourcils, attendant visiblement quelque chose.  
Elle reprit d'une voix polaire dès que le Régent entra dans la pièce.  
- Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, vous avez fait enlever une cinquante de jeunes surfaciens, dont les rejetons de mes amis. Commença-t-elle en désignant Raist, Caramon et les autres. Je m'intéresse guère au pourquoi. Mais j'aimerai que ces enfants soient rendus à leurs familles le plutôt possible. Aussi, Hamelet, veuillez faire le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient ici dans une heure. Je ne tolèrerait "aucune" excuse ou tentative d'incartade. Je VEUX ces enfants ICI ! Tonna-t-elle comme le Régent faisait mine de protester.  
- Ma Dame, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que cela... Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé des prisonniers. Je ne sais où ils peuvent être...  
- Et bien débrouillez vous avec vos âmes damnés !  
Un sourire sournois joua sur les lèvres du Régent.  
- Il serait sans doute plus efficace, et plus rapide, que vous jouiez vous même de votre autorité. Veuillez faire entrer... Commanda Hamelet au garde de la porte.  
  
Pyra se figea et blêmit mortellement.  
Incapable de penser, la bouche soudain très sèche, elle ne pouvait détourner ses regards de l'homme qui venait d'entrer.  
  
Vicero s'avança calmement, un sourire supérieur accroché à la face.  
- Eh bien, mon neveu... Vilaine cicatrice que tu t'es fait là ! S'étonna-t-il faussement devant l'œil borgne de Ripper.   
Le jeune homme eut le geste de se jeter sur Striker, mais Baxter et Sypher le retinrent.   
- Ne lui donne pas cette joie. Murmura Corwyn.  
Ripper se contint au prix d'un effort visible et ses hommes le lâchèrent.  
Striker laissa son regard dériver sur les surfaciens et s'arrêta sur Shand, Myraël et Palin avec une effrayante avidité.  
Les trois jeunes gens se serrèrent instinctivement les uns contre les autres et Caramon se plaça devant eux dans une attitude protectrice.  
Un éclat moqueur au fond des prunelles, il retourna son attention sur Pyra et son sourire se fit carnassier.  
- Alors ma chère, comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?  
Il se rapprocha davantage du trône et s'inclina avec outrance.  
- Mieux, j'en suis sûr. Il me tarde de reprendre notre petite conversation là où elle s'était interrompue.  
  
Pyra ne bougeait pas.  
Totalement paralysée par la peur, elle avait l'impression d'être un lapereau devant un loup affamé.  
Striker se rapprocha encore.  
Sharn et Eka grondèrent.  
Se désintéressant d'eux, l'ancien chef de la Garde Noire tendit la main et voulu prendre la jeune femme par le menton.  
La main de Pyra jaillit et agrippa celle de Vicero. D'une brusque torsion, elle l'éloigna d'elle.  
Un craquement sinistre retentit et l'homme recula en tenant son poignet brisé, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.  
- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, tu m'entends ? Approche toi d'un seul de mes amis ou de leur progéniture, et je terminerai le travail que Ripper à commencé... Gronda la magicienne de la voix la plus venimeuse quon ne lui avait jamais entendue, si glaciale et porteuse de menace que plusieurs conseillers eurent un mouvement de recul.  
Striker recula de deux pas lorsque Pyra se leva.   
  
Dalamar tourna la tête vers Raistlin.  
- Est-ce qu....  
L'elfe se tu en voyant le regard fixe et vide de son amie. Son regard alla de Pyra à Raist et un sourire carnassier joua sur ses lèvres.  
- Raist, espèce de petit démon...  
  
Raistlin porta la main à Koran et lui lança une supplique fervente.  
- 'Koran, s'il te plait, je ne sais pas comment ca marche une épée, alors donne moi un coup de main...'  
Une voix masculine et amusée lui répondit de très loin.  
- 'Du calme, je suis là. Laisse moi contrôler le bras de Pyra...'  
  
Recroquevillée dans son propre esprit, totalement terrorisée, Pyra se sentait incapable de la moindre réaction. Lorsque la chaude et soyeuse présence qui était Raistlin envahit son esprit et la confina au fin fond d'elle-même, elle ne put lui résister et se laissa faire, confiante et soulagée.  
Maintenant protégé par une douceur calme, et voyant la lueur de peur dans les yeux de Striker, elle commençait à regagner un peu son calme.  
  
Koran jaillit de son fourreau et la main de Pyra la colla sur la gorge de Vicero. Une goutte de sang perla et Raistlin reprit.  
- Donne moi une raison, une seule de ne pas t'embrocher comme un vulgaire poulet. Grinça-t-il par la voix de Pyra.  
- Je suis le seul à savoir où sont les enfants... Couina l'ex-garde.  
La lame de Koran descendit sur sa gorge, traçant un sillon sanglant.  
  
Hamelet était paralysé de stupeur. Ce n'était pas du tout de cette façon que les choses étaient sensées se passer... Aussi vite qu'il le put, il réfléchit à une stratégie de replis.  
  
Hariel fit un geste mais Dalamar le retint.   
- Ne faites rien. Raistlin à les choses en mains. Lui murmura le mage qui s'était glissé près de lui.  
- Raistlin ?  
- Pyra était paralysée. Il a pris sa place. Pour l'instant, c'est lui qui contrôle le corps de ta sœur. Il sait ce qu'il fait...  
Le Garde Noire jeta un regard ahuris à l'Archimage Noir.  
  
Une colère brûlante naquit au tréfonds de Pyra lorsqu'elle vit Striker reculer devant Koran. Un peu de sang coula et une joie farouche exalta sa rage.  
Avec vingt cinq ans de retard, la fillette découvrit qu'elle avait passée toutes ces années à craindre le souvenir d'un fantoche.  
- 'Curieux comme les enfants s'enferme dans leur enfer personnel...' Pensa-t-elle en voyant le sillon sanglant s'ouvrir davantage.  
  
Raistlin appuya et l'arme s'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans la poitrine de Striker. D'une torsion de poignet, il lui balafra le torse.  
- Soit heureux que l'heure ne soit pas encore aux règlements de compte... Cracha-t-il. Sort d'ici. Si les enfants, TOUS les enfants ne sont pas réunis dans mes appartements d'ici une heure, je te montrerai les techniques que l'on utilise à la surface pour faire parler les prisonniers récalcitrants... Pour ton malheur, il se trouve que je suis très douée pour ce genre de jeu.  
Vicero battit en retraire, frémissant de peur, se tenant le poignet et tentant maladroitement d'épancher le sang qui souillait sa tunique.  
  
En douceur, Raistlin se retira de l'esprit de Pyra en s'excusant pour s'être insinué en elle sans son accord.  
Pyra lui renvoya un affectueuse accolade et le mage soupira de soulagement en réintégrant son corps.  
  
Pyra regagna son trône et s'y assit.  
- Sénéchal, je suis réellement navrée pour ce qui vient de ce produire...  
- Ma Reine, il est normal que vous asseyez votre autorité. Hasarda l'homme, pas plus rassuré que ça.  
- Mais regardez le tapis ! Tout ce sang ! Ca va être irrattrapable ! Se lamenta-t-elle en secouant la tête sur un ton de tragédie.  
Les conseillers se détendirent et se permirent un sourire.  
Caramon et Tanis échangèrent un coup d'œil totalement ahuris. Rivebise fixa méchamment la jeune femme.  
Un serviteur s'approcha de la Reine et s'inclina.  
- Ma dame ? Deux personnes souhaites que vous les receviez.  
- Qui ?  
- Un certain Samaël et son élève, Ma Dame.  
La magicienne lança un regard surpris à Sandor.  
Le chaud sourire de son vieux maître fit battre le cœur de la jeune femme plus vite.  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- Dans les appartements que vous occupiez au Palais avant, ma Dame. Nous ne pourrons pas faire déménager Dame Méléria avant demain.  
- Bien, merci. Tachez de trouver des appartements pour mes invités, pour les enfants...  
- Je m'en charge, petite sœur. Offrit Hariel, pressentant ce qui allait ce passer.  
- Merci, mon frère. Le Conseil est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je veux vous revoir tous ici, demain, à la première heure après midi.  
- Bien, Ma Reine. S'inclinèrent les nobles en se retirant.  
  
Pyra quitta la pièce et gagna son ancienne chambre.  
Avec appréhension, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.   
Elle la tourna et entra.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXIII  
  
Mère et Fils  
  
  
  
Pyra essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe de satin noir.  
Samaël s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras avec chaleur, son sourire éclatant laissant voir de longues dents aiguës de carnassier.  
- Petite sœur ! Je suis heureux de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi mon ami, moi aussi.  
La magicienne focalisa sa vision sur le dragon, redoutant de regarder l'autre occupant de la pièce.  
  
************************  
  
'Lan avala péniblement sa salive et leva les yeux sur la femme qui l'avait mis au monde;   
Une peur irraisonnée lui étreignit les entrailles et il dut se retenir de fuir au plus vite.  
Pour se distraire de ses terreurs, il s'abîma dans la contemplation de sa mère.  
Le visage de Pyra était lisse, sans trace des rides que l'approche de la cinquantaine aurait du graver sur lui, et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle ne paraissait guère plus de vingt ou vingt-cinq ans. La longue crinière de flammes liquides dont il avait hérité tombait jusqu' à ses pieds et il resta frappé par la volonté presque farouche qui transparaissait dans ses yeux d'acier.  
  
Samaël sentit une pointe de pitié l'envahir en voyant le regard désespéré que lui lança Pyra.  
Gentiment, mais fermement, il éloigna la jeune de lui.   
Souriant doucement, il la poussa délibérément vers son fils.  
- Je dois aller m'entretenir avec Sandor, mon amie. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises pendant mon absence.  
Le dragon sortit, aveugle aux deux regards désespérés qui le suivirent jusqu'à la porte.  
  
Pyra soupira et se retourna sur son enfant. Ne sachant que faire, elle l'étudia, intérieurement soulagée de voir à quel point la ressemblance entre elle et lui était frappante. Elle eut beau chercher, elle rien dans son physique pour lui rappeler son père.  
Elle le fixa longtemps, sans bouger, sans s'apercevoir que son personnalité "de parade" avait instinctivement glissée sur ses traits.  
  
************************  
  
Samaël sortit de la pièce.   
Une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'or lui sauta instantanément dessus.  
- Comment ça ce passe ?  
Le dragon resta une seconde interdit.  
- Entre Pyra et son rejeton ! Précisa Raistlin.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, mademoiselle. Il faut attendre... Il est préférable qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls, je pense.  
Raistlin hocha la tête d'agrément.  
- Vous savez où est Sandor ?  
- Il est partit avec Hariel. Répondit l'archimage.  
- Bien. Vous êtes une amie de Pyra, il me semble... Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Bien, on ne peut mieux en fait. Elle n'était pas ravie de devoir revenir ici, mais elle à fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.  
- J'ai vaguement entendu dire qu'elle aurait blessée Striker ?  
- Raistlin l'a un peu aidé. S'insinua Laurana.   
- Racontez moi ça ?!  
  
************************  
  
Estéhaulan se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard d'acier de sa mère. La femme ne semblait pas désireuse de faire le premier pas et le jeune homme ne s'en sentait pas le courage.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'avaler.  
Il se remémora tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, tout ce qu'il avait ressentit, mais les mots refusait de sortir, bloqués par le regard froid et distant de la jeune femme.   
L'impression obsédante d'être de trop, de n'avoir aucune place en ce monde, et surtout dans "son" monde lui déchira le cœur.  
Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte de la gène qu'il représentait pour sa mère. S'il n'existait pas, elle n'aurait pas eut à partir et aurait régnée depuis la mort de sa mère, Hamelet n'aurait pas prit le pouvoir et Varune ne serait pas au bord de l'effondrement.  
Le poids de la culpabilité lui fit baisser la tête.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
  
************************  
  
Striker hurla de douleur lorsque Salom réduisit sa fracture et la banda.   
- Ne peux-tu me guérir par la magie ? Cracha-t-il méchamment.  
- Je suis un nécromancien ! Pas un guérisseur ! Lui répondit Isander sur le même ton.  
Un gifle monumentale vint s'abattre sur le visage du magicien.  
- Ne me parle plus JAMAIS sur ce ton, tu entends... Sinon, tu pourrais retrouver Renfern bien plus vite que tu ne le voudrais.... Gronda Vicero en saisissant son ami par la gorge.  
Il le lâcha et Salom s'effondra au sol en toussant.  
Il se frotta la gorge d'une main et lança une regard mauvais à son supérieur qui ne remarqua rien.  
- Si tu as finit de te morfondre par terre, Hamelet veut nous voir au Temple de Takhisis. Et je te conseille de réfléchir à un moyen de reprendre l'avantage sur cette petite pute de Dévadoris !  
  
************************  
  
Pyra cachait sa peur sous un masque impassible.  
Pas plus que son enfant elle ne savait comment jauger de la situation.   
Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut faire le premier pas, parler la première, s'expliquer ! Mais pour dire quoi ? Elle ne savait pas ce que Samaël ou Sandor avait bien put dire à l'enfant de son géniteur, et s'il ne savait rien, elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait en l'abandonnant.  
Avec vingt-cinq ans de retard, la lâcheté de ses actes lui apparus dans toute son horreur.   
Jamais elle ne pourrait se faire pardonner. Jamais elle pourrait rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu.  
Son enfant n'était pas le sien. Il était le fils de Sandor plus que de n'importe qui d'autre.  
Pyra passa la main sur son ventre.   
Elle sentit la délicate étincelle d'énergie qui grossissait en elle. Avec une ferveur qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée, elle souhaita trouver une moyen de se faire accepter par son enfant.  
  
************************  
  
Hariel s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil.   
Sandor l'imita.  
- Que t'es-t-il arrivé à l'œil ? Demanda le vieux mage.  
- Il m'est arrivé Striker...  
- QUOI ?  
- Si Pyra et ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, nous serions tous morts... Tu crois que ca va bien ce passer entre Divi et 'Lan ?  
Le vieil homme soupira.  
- Je n'en sais rien, Hariel. Vraiment rien. Elle a tellement changée, elle est devenu si dure...Tu as vu son attachement aux deux autres mages ?  
- Comment ne pas le voir ! Sourit le Garde.  
- Si elle ne les avait pas rencontrés, je croit qu'elle serait devenu folle...ou qu'elle serait morte...Ses tendances autodestructrices sont dominées par le besoin de contrôler les mêmes pulsions chez son amie...  
- Elles se ressemblent beaucoup...  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Hariel. Estéhaulan avait vu le retour de sa mère en rêve, mais il a vu beaucoup d'autre choses bien moins gaies. Cela me fait peur... Varune n'a jamais été aussi prêt de l'implosion, même pendant la Guerre de l'Opale... Takhisis s'en est mêlée. Elle veut la destruction de tous les surfaciens qui sont venus ici. Et de tous ceux qui leurs sont affiliés. Elle veux que Varune soit sa tête de pont à son retour sur ce plan... Cela va bien plus loin qu'une bête querelle entre sœurs...  
- Ils le savent, Sandor. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les mages le savent...Sinon ils n'auraient pas emportés l'arsenal magique qui est le leur...  
  
************************  
  
'Lan ravala ses larmes. Puisque sa mère ne voulait parler, c'est lui qui le ferait. La présence de Samaël près de lui lui manqua soudain cruellement.  
Il prit une profonde respiration et se lança.  
- Mère ?  
- ...  
- Je suis... Je ne... Pardonnez moi... Je ne sais ...que faire... pour...  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête devant le mutisme de sa mère.   
Elle continuait à le regarder, le même vide d'expression dans ses prunelles dures.  
Un froid intense s'empara de lui.   
Il baissa de nouveau la tête.   
- Mère. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de moi. Que vous ne m'aimez pas. Je sais ce que mon père vous a fait. Je l'ai revécut dans mes rêves, comme j'avais rêvé de votre retour ici. Je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais que me haïr, que je ne suis qu'un boulet pour vous, que je n'aurais jamais dut voir le jour. Je n'aurais jamais dut écouter Samaël. Je pensais... que peut-être... Vous voudriez me voir, me connaître... J'ai eut torts... Pardonnez moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous rappelez de mauvais souvenirs...  
De nouvelles larmes envahirent les yeux d'Estéhaulan. Avec un geste rageur, il les ravala.  
Il releva les yeux sur sa mère.  
Son expression n'avait pas changée.  
Totalement désespéré, il se détourna pour quitter la pièce.  
  
************************  
  
Hamelet attendit Striker et ses hommes.  
Etonnamment, ils arrivèrent à l'heure.  
Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui servait de Temple de Takhisis.  
Une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux débordant de haines les accueillirent.  
Les traitant par le mépris, les trois Gardes firent sortir les enfants et les ramenèrent dans les niveaux habitables du Vieux Palais.  
Là, ils les confièrent à des soldats qui les emmenèrent vers Sandor, Hariel et leurs parents.  
Les trois Gardes retournèrent au Temple.  
- J'espère que vous avez une idée pour reprendre les choses en main. Les accueillit la voix venimeuse de la Déesse.  
Salom s'avança.  
- Oui, Déesse. J'ai un plan...  
- Lequel ?  
- Utilisons la haine des uns pour déclencher la douleur des autres...  
- Soit plus explicite ?  
- Arasha n'a jamais acceptée de na pas être la Reine. Elle fera tout pour pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Miranda, Ô Déesse... Même maintenant qu'elles sont toutes deux mortes... Et la haine appelle la haine...  
  
Dans les Abysses, la Reine Noire se fendit d'un sourire.  
- Brillant...Tout simplement brillant. Quand entreras-tu en action ?  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai, Déesse. Mais celui par qui le doute sera le plus fort...  
Un rictus de pure perversité glissa sur le visage pâle de Takhisis.   
  
************************  
  
Pyra écoutait son fils.   
Avec une stupeur proche de l'anéantissement, elle l'écouta se dénigrer lui même, prendre l'entière responsabilité d'une faute qui n'incombait qu'à elle.  
Le remord qui la rongeait crût en conséquence.  
Il se tut.  
Puis se détourna pour partir.  
Enfin, elle retrouva un semblant de lucidité.  
Elle réfléchit rapidement, tout ce qu'elle aurait put dire lui semblant bien dérisoire en comparaison de la douleur qu'elle avait causé à son petit.  
Elle courut vers lui et fit la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable.  
Elle le serra contre elle dans une étreinte désespérée et lui ouvrit son esprit.  
  
************************  
  
Laurana poussa un petit piaulement de bonheur et Gil lui sauta dans les bras. Le visage de Tanis s'éclaira et rejoignit sa femme et son fils. Tanin, Sturm, Dezerel, Leaf, Kalin Melody et Kaitlin se précipitèrent vers leur parents et Tika les serra contre elle pendant que Caramon soulevait les plus jeunes avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié de la figure. Les retrouvailles entre Brightdawn, Moonsong, Wanderer et leurs parents furent plus stoïques, mais même le rude Rivebise ne put retenir une petite larme de soulagement.   
Raistlin et Dalamar, toujours pratiques malgré les litres qui s'épanchaient sur le plancher rejoignirent Hariel et Sandor.  
- Et pour les autres ?   
- Samaël et moi allons les ramener chez eux par les voies de la magie. Sypher les accompagnera... Cala ne devrait pas mettre plus de deux jours... Tout sera finit pour le couronnement.  
- Quand est ce ?  
- Dans une semaine.  
  
************************  
  
Estéhaulan resta saisit.   
Tout l'amour de sa mère déferla dans son esprit , plus violent qu'une marée d'équinoxe.  
Il ressentit ses doutes, ses peurs, sa haine pour son père, son amour pour lui, pour son frère adoptif, pour sa petite sœur encore à naître, son affection teinté d'amusement pour Raistlin et Dalamar. Il vit de quoi elle était capable, il sut qu'elle avait tuée, parfois de sang froid, des innocents qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemins, des brutes coupables, pour le plaisir de tuer, pour le besoin de dominer... Il vit qui elle était, il vit ce qu'elle était...  
Pyra lui ouvrit sa conscience, et il fit de même.  
Avec un soulagement teinté de ce désespoir qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis des semaines, il se livra à elle. A travers lui elle revécut son enfance, ses craintes d'adolescent, son amour immodéré pour Samaël, son besoin d'être protégé...Tout cela dans un maëlstrom de souvenirs si vifs qu'ils restèrent un instant sans savoir à qui étaient lesquels...  
Enfin, Pyra referma doucement son esprit, vaillant à ne pas blesser son fragile enfant.   
Tous deux étaient tombés à genoux et se regardaient dans les yeux.   
- Je t'aime mon fils, pardonne moi de t'avoir abandonné... J'avais tellement peur...  
Le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras.  
- Maman ! Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.  
- Mon fils ! Répondit de même Pyra en le serrant de toutes ses forces.  
  
************************  
  
Varune sourit.  
Avec attendrissement, elle quitta la pièce, laissant la mère et le fils à leurs retrouvailles.  
Discrètement, elle essuya les larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux d'acier...  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXIV  
  
Couronnement  
  
  
  
Cinq jours plus tard  
  
Myraël boudait.  
Depuis que Pyra avait retrouvé son fils, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble et la magicienne n'avait que peu de temps à lui accorder.  
En une semaine, elle n'avait même pas trouvé le temps de les présenter officiellement Estéhaulan et lui.  
Il soupira et s'assit sur la margelle de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu du patio.  
- Salut ! Commença une petite voix timide.  
Myraël se retourna.  
- Salut. Répondit-il sur la défensive.  
- Je m'appelle Dévadoris. Ta maman est ma tante.   
- Oh... Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Ta maman voudrait que tu la rejoignes dans sa chambre... Les tailleurs veulent finir ton costume pour le couronnement je suppose. Expliqua la fillette en posant délicatement sa jambe bandée sur la margelle.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Mon papa m'a tapé. Répondit la gamine avec un soupir.  
- Tu veux rentrer ?  
- Oui, il fait un peu frais aujourd'hui.  
- Appuies-toi sur moi...  
Déva sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra venait de quitter une séance harassante avec le Conseil et s'était plongée avec un bel enthousiasme dans cette activité qui ravie l'âme féminine qu'est la couture.  
Ces dames se retrouvaient dans les appartements privés de la future Reine couronnée et jouait de l'aiguille à qui mieux-mieux sur les robes stupéfiantes et les costumes somptueux que tous porteraient pour la cérémonie.  
Pour l'heure, les victimes de la frénésie créatrice du troupeau de femelles faisait contre mauvais fortune bon cœur en serrant les dents et en anticipant les affres d'agonie que les autres mâles allaient bientôt avoir à supporter, eux qui, pour l'instant, se gondolaient tranquillement, une chope de bière à la main .  
Dalamar soupira avec désespoir et lança un regard de bête aux abois à Samaël. Le dragon lui rendit un sourire amusé et se tourna sur l'ordre de Laurana. La princesse elfe s'acharna quelques minutes sur les fentes de la veste qui laissaient passer les longues ailes du dracomorphe avant de renoncer à les camoufler de façon plus convaincante.  
- Vous prenez ça étonnamment bien. Constata Dalamar à son compagnon d'infortune.  
Le dragon renifla.  
- L'habitude. Ca fait près de quatre milles ans que j'assiste à chaque cérémonie officielle alors vous savez...  
- Je vois... Elles vont pas bientôt arrêter de s'engueuler ? S'énerva l'elfe en voyant que Pyra et Raistlana continuaient à discuter du tombé de la robe qu'il allait porter.  
- Elles font ca parce qu'elles t'aiment. Expliqua le dragon. Pour elles, il est important que tu sois aussi parfaitement habillé qu'elles t'imaginent être réellement. Si elle s'en fichaient, là ! Je commencerait à m'inquiéter à ta place...  
- Ce n'est qu'une robe. Pleurnicha l'elfe quand une épingle s'enfonça dans sa cuisse.  
- Ne bouge pas ! Pesta Raistlana.  
- Oui ma douce. Répondit stoïquement l'archimage noir.  
  
************************  
  
Salom traça le pentacle d'invocation.  
Le couronnement aurait lieu dans moins de deux jours et il devait être prêt.  
Il sortit le bébé vagissant de son berceau et l'égorgea au-dessus de la vasque de pierre.  
Le corps du nouveau-né fut agité de quelques soubresauts et s'affaissa.  
Le mage jeta le petit cadavre dans la cheminée et entama son invocation.  
Derrière lui, Hamelet et Striker attendaient...  
  
Une vapeur grisâtre naquit au centre du cercle de protection et voleta, incertain, au milieu du pentacle.  
Le spectre repéra la vasque et se jeta avidement dessus.   
Il but la sang frais jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
Le fantôme releva la tête et essuya sa bouche dégouttante de sang.  
Elle braque son regard noir, vide, sur Vicero.  
- Bonjour mon neveu...Que veux-tu ?  
  
************************  
  
Dalamar soupira de soulagement. Raist et Pyra s'étaient "enfin" mises d'accord sur sa tenue et c'était maintenant au tour de Caramon, Rivebise et Tanis de souffrir entre les mains de leurs femmes et des couturières.  
Raistlana glissa ses bras autour de la taille de l'elfe et l'embrasa dans le cou.  
- Tu m'en veux ?  
- Pour ?  
- T'avoir embêté avec cette fichue robe...  
- Noooooooon, pourquoi veux-tu ? J'adore passer trois heures entre tes mains expertes...  
L'archimage lui tira la langue.  
Hariel sourit avec amusement.  
- Pyra, Myraël est dans tes appartements.   
- Bien, merci. Tu voudras bien t'occuper de la sécurité de la cérémonie ? J'ai comme l'impression que Striker et Hamelet n'en ont pas finis... Tu sais comment va Méléria ?  
- Ses serviteurs m'ont dit qu'elle étaient tombée malade après ta prise de pouvoir. Elle commence juste à se remettre.  
- Tu voudras bien lui demander si elle veux venir à mon couronnement ?  
- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable...  
- C'est ma sœur...  
- A propos, Cassandra et les jumeaux voudraient te parler à propos de ta jument. Ils voudraient la croiser avec des étalons autochtones...  
- Je verrais ça avec eux. 'Lan, reste là, s'il te plait... Cria Pyra à l'autre bout du couloir en voyant son fils passer.  
- Mère ?  
- Viens avec moi, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.  
- Bien mère.  
- On se voit ce soir pour la répétition ? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.  
- A ce soir. Lui répondirent les autres en s'éclipsant.  
La mère et le fils gagnèrent les appartements privés de Pyra. Myraël se leva à leur arrivée et son air boudeur fit sourir sa mère.  
- Myraël ? Je t'ai un peu négligé ces temps ci. Et il faut que je te présente. Voici ton frère, Estéhaulan. 'Lan, ton frère, Myraël.  
'Lan s'agenouilla devant l'elfe.  
- Heureux de t'être enfin officiellement présenté. Tu veux bien partager ta maman avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
L'elfe ne put y résister très longtemps.  
- Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.  
Le sourire le 'Lan s'élargi davantage et il s'assit par terre à côté de son petit frère...  
  
************************  
  
Le spectre d'Arasha Kh'aa Kamara disparut dans les hauteurs de la pièce.  
Salom frissonna, horrifié par ses propres actes, alors qu'Hamelet et Striker semblaient satisfait.  
Avec une prescience qui n'était pas dans sa nature, l'homme sut que ses actes le condamneraient à brève échéance. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que son bourreau ne serai pas Striker. Quitte à mourir, il pria pour que sa mort soit rapide et indolore.  
  
************************  
  
Paladine soupira.   
- Je ne peux rien faire de plus? Maintenant, c'est eux de jouer...  
- Tu as fait ce que tu as put, mon ami. Le rassura Mishakal.  
- Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? J'en doute... Et avoir des robes noires comme champions n'est pas dans mes habitudes.  
La déesse renifla avec supériorité.  
- Il ne sont peut-être pas dignes de confiances, mais ils ne t'ont jamais déçut. Surtout ces trois là. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Cesse de te mettre la rate au court-bouillon pour des évènements que tu ne peux maîtriser !  
- Tu a raison, ma chère. Comme toujours. Plaisanta Paladine.  
- Evidement !  
  
************************  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Pyra revêtue la longue robe de satin bleu ciel que ces dames et elle avaient confectionnées et ajouta par dessus la lourde cape de velours noir qui sacrifiait à la tradition des mages.  
Elle ôta les quelques bijoux qu'elle portait d'habitude et retira avec répugnance les gants de soies qui protégeaient la pierre.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil dessus et en trouva le cœur étrangement agité. Elle haussa les épaules, supposant que sa propre anxiété agissait inconsciemment sur l'artefact vivant.  
Raistlin dénoua le cordon qui retenant sa longue crinière et la brossa rapidement. Il l'étala sur les épaules de la magicienne et jugeant l'effet satisfaisant, n'estima pas nécessaire d'ajouter de quelconques bijoux dessus.  
Dès que Pyra fut apprêtée, l'archimage et les autres femmes s'habillèrent à leur tour.  
On toqua à la porte des appartements de la reine.   
Le sénéchal entra sur son ordre et s'inclina.  
- Majesté ? Tout est prêt. Nous devons être à la salle du trône dans dix minutes.  
- Nous sommes toutes prêtes, sénéchal...  
  
************************  
  
Striker se fendit d'une sourire avide. Tout était prêt. Il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre...  
Le sourire de l'ex-Garde Noir se figea et disparut soudain.  
Ses mains se mirent à trembler.   
Pyra passa devant lui et ne lui jeta pas un regard.  
Lorsque ces dames se furent éloignées, Vicero étaient plus pâle qu'un cadavre...  
Pour la première fois, un doute l'envahit.  
  
************************   
  
Tanis, Caramon, Dalamar et Rivebise, Dalérion et ses hommes, les survivants de la Garde noire, les enfants, tous attendaient avec impatience de voir le couronnement commencer.  
Les dames entrèrent dans la petite pièce attenante à la Salle du trône et par où ils entreraient. Il avait été décidé, au grand dam des Conseillers, qu'en plus des proches parents de la Reine, ses amis seraient Témoins.   
Dans la Salle, les gens du commun attendaient avec une impatience croissante de voir, enfin, une reine digne de ce nom monter sur le Trône...  
Ces messieurs restèrent sans voix devant la débauche de soies et de brocards que leurs épouses portaient. Mais plus que n'importe qui d'autre, en dehors de Pyra qui était tout simplement stupéfiante, c'est Raistlin qui les estomaqua.  
Pyra l'avait, contre son avis, forcée à revêtir une robe bleue outremer, si échancrée qu'elle en était presque indécente qui lui dégageait les épaules et une bonne partie de la poitrine, le tout était rehaussé d'une débauche de dentelle vaporeuse et brumeuse qui retombait en deux petite lignes de neiges dans le dos et qui finissait leur course sur l'ourlet de la traîne. Les cheveux de l'archimage étaient retenues par une résille d'or et deux cabochons d'émeraude pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle était maquillée et le cosmétique atténuait le couleur dorée de sa peau en la faisant paraître plutôt bronzée...  
Dalamar eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir comment respirer.  
Tanis mit un instant avant de détourner son regard du décolleté de l'archimage et y fut heureusement aidé par le talon aiguille que sa chère et tendre lui enfonça dans le tibia.  
Rivebise faisait la gueule et semblait dégoûté par le spectacle et même sa femme et ses enfants lui jetèrent un petit regard irrité.  
- J'ai mal au crâne... Gronda le barbare en guise d'excuse  
Caramon était fushia et semblait prêt à casser la gueule à quiconque reluquerait d'un peu trop près son frère.   
Très satisfaite de son effet, l'archimage prit le bras de son elfe.  
  
Pyra fit un signe au sénéchal qui ouvrit la porte de la Salle du Trône.  
Le cérémonie commença.  
  
************************  
  
Salom était assis au centre d'un pentacle, suivant les évènements.  
- Ma Reine ? Appela-t-il Arasha. C'est quand vous voulez...  
Un petit ricanement sinistre lui répondit.  
  
************************  
  
Sandor, en temps que plus vieux membre de la famille royale encore en vie mena la cérémonie avec toute la pompe que le bon peuple était en droit d'attendre.  
La Reine était jeune et vigoureuse, elle dégageait force et autorité, tout un chacun voyait en elle une reine digne des plus grande.  
Sandor referma sur ses poignets les menottes d'or qui symbolisaient sa charge puis ajouta le lourd collier et les chaînes qui lui enserrèrent la taille et la poitrine, visible représentation du poids du pouvoir et de l'attachement que la reine devait avoir pour la prospérité et le bien-être de son peuple. Enfin, il posa le diadème d'onyx sur son front.  
Une ovation spontanée naquit dans les milliers de gorges assemblées.  
Pyra se releva et chacun des Témoins vint lui présenter ses respects.  
Ses frères et sœurs vinrent les premiers, visiblement ravis de la voir à ce poste.  
Méléria vint elle aussi, et Hariel se tendit lorsqu'elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras.  
- Finalement c'est aussi bien... Murmura-t-elle avant de se retirer.  
Fiorel et Faeryl, inséparables, purent enfin approcher pour la première fois la sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et furent soufflé par sa force contenue.  
Enfin, ce fut au tour de ses amis.  
Raistlin et Dalamar en tête bien sûr, puis Tanis et Laurana la félicitèrent.  
Rivebise et Lunedor vinrent en suite.  
Pyra reçut l'accolade de la prêtresse avec plaisir, mais fut étonnée lorsque Rivebise imita sa femme.  
Ravie que le barbare ait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, elle se laissa faire.  
Un cri survint sur sa droite et elle vit Hariel se jeter sur elle.  
Une douleur paralysante explosa dans son flanc gauche.  
Avec un étonnement teinté d'indifférence, elle porta la main à son côté et la ramena couverte de sang.  
Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.  
Hariel tenta de la rattraper.  
Estéhaulan couru vers elle.  
Dalamar et Raistlin étaient totalement figés de stupeur.  
Le rictus de pure haine de Rivebise était visible de tous.   
La dague ensanglantée qu'il tenait à la main tomba au sol avec une résonance cristalline.  
Pyra toucha terre.  
Quand 'Lan parvint près d'elle, il était trop tard, la Reine était morte...  
Le jeune homme souleva le cadavre dans ses bras, la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, de respirer.  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
En larmes, Raistlin se pencha vers lui.  
- C'est finit... Murmura-t-il.  
'Lan le regarda, refusant de comprendre.  
Un cri de bête blessé franchit ses lèvres.  
Sharn et Eka firent écho à sa souffrance.  
Le peuple se figea d'horreur.  
Dans les abysses, Takhisis triomphait.  
Varune était effondrée sur son trône de cristal et pleurait.  
Sandor sanglotait.   
La lueur rouge qui obscurcissait les yeux de Rivebise disparut.  
Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, leva sa main poissée vers son visage et constata le sang qui la souillait.   
Ses yeux tombèrent sur Pyra.   
Avec horreur, il se rendit compte de son geste.  
Lorsque Myraël lui enfonça la dague qui avait tué sa mère dans les reins, il ne réagit pas...  
  
  
  
  



	4. Echec et math : 2ème époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine !  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXV  
  
Deuil  
  
  
Un silence de plomb flottait sur la pièce, juste brisé par les sanglots désespéré d'Estéhaulan.  
Myraël pleurait à pierre fendre dans les bras de Dalérion et Shandra regardait, paralysée de stupeur le cadavre de sa marraine, femme qu'elle avait crut quasiment immortelle et toute puissante, plus même que ses pères, incapable de réagir.  
Samaël s'approcha doucement d'Estéhaulan et l'éloigna gentiment mais fermement du corps sans vie.  
Dalamar retourna la main de la magicienne et secoua négativement la tête à l'adresse de Raistlin.  
L'archimage s'agenouilla près de lui et pris la main de Pyra dans la sienne.   
Cette fois-ci, la pierre ne la sauverait pas comme elle l'avait fait quinze ans plus tôt.  
L'artefact était noir, sans vie, brisé. Toute magie l'avait quitté.  
Un poing de glace se referma sur l'estomac de Raistlin qui était inconsciemment certain qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, ramenée une fois encore par la pierre.  
Une rage impuissante oblitéra toute raison et l'un des sorts les plus mortels qu'il connaissait remonta à sa mémoire.  
La magie qu'il rassembla autours de lui ce fit si forte que Dalamar le sentit.  
Horrifié, il vit l'air se densifier autour de Raistlin, les dalles de marbres se fendiller et le palais trembla sur ses fondations.  
L'elfe le secoua violemment par les épaules et l'archimage perdit de sa concentration. Le palais cessa de trembler.  
- Ca ne sert à rien, Raist. Elle est partie...Tout ce que tu pourra faire ne la ramènera pas. Fait lui au moins honneur en respectant son souvenir. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu détruises ce pour quoi elle est morte...  
L'archimage releva un regard immense vers son amant. Des larmes coulèrent d'elles même. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Varune était assise sur son trône, anéantie.  
Tout ce qu'elle avait prévue pour son empire s'écroulait comme un château de carte.  
L'empire allait mourir.  
Takhisis en ferait sa tête de pont en ce monde.  
Hamelet allait ce faire couronné roi et personne ne serait en mesure de l'en empêché.  
Kamara hésitait à déranger sa mère dans un pareil état d'affliction.  
Elle retourna voir ses filles et petites filles.  
Sélianna pleurait et Merine se reprochait la conduite de son fils. Les autres tentaient bien de les consoler, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Miranda s'approcha de sa mère.  
- Maman ?  
- Ma chérie ?  
- Arasha n'est nulle part...   
Le regard de Kamara se voilà. Si elle savait maintenant comment était morte Dévadoris, ce n'était certainement pas cela qui allait lui permettre d'arranger les choses.  
  
************************  
  
Lunedor ne comprenait pas.  
Son époux était dur, froid, mais jamais il n'avait tué sans raison, jamais il n'avait laissé ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa raison.  
Rivebise lui lança un regard douloureux. La dague qui dépassait de ses reins le faisait atrocement souffrir et il supplia sa femme de l'aider.  
Lunedor fit un pas vers lui.  
Son regard tomba sur le visage anéantit d'Estéhaulan, sur le désespoir flagrant de Raistlin et Dalamar, sur le désespoir, enfin, de tout un peuple, venu pour acclamer leur nouvelle reine et qui ne pouvait que pleurer sa mort sous leurs yeux...  
Elle se détourna.  
Rivebise pâlit et sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
************************  
  
Paladine revint vers Mishakal, visiblement perturbé.  
- Quel est le problème ?  
- Je voulais accueillir moi même Pyra...  
La Déesse fit la moue.  
- Paladine accueillant une robe noire ! On aura tout vu !  
Le dieu-dragon lui renvoya un regard noir.  
- Son âme n'a pas quittée Krynn.  
Mishakal lança un regard en coin à son collègue.  
- Elle est partie rejoindre Varune et les autres. Supputa-t-elle. Après tout, elle a été couronnée.  
- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas obligatoire ! Elle doivent d'abord monter ici avant de faire leur choix ! Mais Pyra n'est nulle part. Si sur Krynn, ni ici, ni en-bas....  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Qu'on a paumé une âme...  
  
************************  
  
Estéhaulan sanglotait dans les bras de Samaël.  
Le dragon ne savait quoi faire. La douleur de son ami lui déchirait le cœur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager.  
Avec douceur, il murmura un sort de sommeil et le jeune homme s'effondra dans ses bras.   
Il le souleva et s'éclipsa de la salle qui se vidait en silence des spectateurs encore abasourdis.  
Arrivé à la chambre qu'il partageait avec 'Lan, il le déshabilla et le mit au lit.  
Il s'assit près de lui et entama sa veille, pleurant lui aussi son amie perdue.  
  
************************  
  
Ce n'était pas une bonne journée  
Salom était atterré.  
Jamais il n'avait pensé que Pyra avait autant pu touche les cœur malgré sa robe noire.  
Une pointe de jalousie le parcouru.  
Arasha se matérialisa devant lui et il sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par le prétendante au trône.  
- Ma Reine ?  
- Libère moi.   
- Je ne le puis. Voyez ça avec Hamelet. Ce n'est pas la peine de me tuer. Si vous le faite, il n'y aura plus personne pour vous libérer... La prévint-il.  
Le spectre hurla de colère et disparu.  
Le mage secoua la tête.   
Non, ce n'était pas une bonne journée.  
  
************************  
  
Hariel et deux de ses frères soulevèrent Rivebise et le firent transporté en prison.   
Voyant qu'il était somme toute gravement blessé, ils décidèrent de lui envoyer un guérisseur.  
Après tout, il serait dommage qu'il ne meurt avant son procès...  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis était dans une rage folle.   
Sargonnas la regardait avec étonnement tout détruire autours d'elle.   
Il se décida à l'aborder.  
- Qu'elle est donc le problème ma chère ? Cette fille est morte... Elle ne vous gênera plus.  
- EST-IL POSSIBLE QUE TU SOIS SI STUPIDE !? Hurla la Déesse.  
- Excusez moi ?  
- Rivebise ! Il a fallut qu'ils se servent de Rivebise les calamiteux...  
- Où est le problème ?!  
- LE PROBLEME C'EST RAISTLIN ET DALAMAR, CRETIN !!!  
Sargonnas se comprenait plus rien.  
Le Déesse se força à ce calmer et lui expliqua comme à un enfant de deux ans.  
- Raistlin et Dalamar ne sont pas idiot, eux ! Dès qu'ils auront un peu dépassés leur douleur, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions...Rivebise n'est pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un dans le dos, de sang froid. Alors une femme enceinte encore moins... Et s'ils commencent à remuer toute cette boue, ils vont finir par ce rendre compte de ce qui se passe VRAIMENT en sous-main...  
- Ce qui se passe vraiment ?  
- Crois-tu réellement que j'avais besoin de ces enfants ?  
- Beuuuuuuh......  
- Misère...! Ils n'étaient là que pour attirer les Héros de la Lance à Varune. C'est eux que je veux. C'est pour eux que j'ai réveillé mes troupes d'élite... Samaël n'est pas le seul Grand-ver à hanter les sous-sol... Mon retour n'est pas prévu à Varune, mais il le sera par le sang des Héros de la Lance...C'est plus clair pour toi ?  
- Vous voulez dire que cette prise de pouvoir par Hamelet, la destruction et l'assimilation de Varune, tout cela n'est qu'un camouflage ?  
- Exactement. Et avec leur bêtises, Striker et Hamelet ont mis mes plans en danger...  
  
************************  
  
Deux jours plus tard.  
  
Tanis toqua une fois de plus à la porte de Raistlin mais personne ne lui répondit.  
Le demi-elfe se décida à partir et tomba nez à nez avec Dalamar.  
- Il ne veux voir personne, Tanis...  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer...  
- Laisse lui un peu de temps.  
- Je venais juste le prévenir que Pyra sera emportée à la nécropole dans moins d'une heure.  
- Nous y serons.  
- Tu tiens le coup ?  
- Autant que possible.  
Tanis soupira et rejoignit sa chambre et sa famille.  
Dalamar entra dans sa chambre.  
Assis par terre dans un coin, Raistlin berçait son chaton et celui qu'il avait donné à Pyra.  
- Il faut y aller...  
Raistlin releva ses yeux cernés de noir vers son ami.  
- J'arrive. Murmura-t-il en déposant les deux boules de poils au milieu du lit.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Le lourd cercueil de cristal, transparent, fut placé à côté de celui de Sélianna.  
Raistlin constata avec satisfaction que le corps de la précédente reine n'avait pas bougé.  
- Piètre consolation mais au moins elle restera belle pour l'éternité. Murmura-t-il en essuyant une larme.  
Sandor conduisit la cérémonie, une fois encore.  
Le corps de la magicienne fut déposé dans son cercueil et Myraël ne put retenir un sanglot explosif. Estéhaulan le souleva dans ses bras et le sera très très fort.  
Shandra hésita un instant et détacha la larme d'ambre de son cou. Elle jeta un cou d'œil incertain à son père qui hocha la tête.  
La jeune fille posa la pierre sur la gorge de la magicienne et chacun vint à son tour lui faire un dernier cadeau.  
- Pourquoi lui avoir laissé Koran ? S'enquit Tanis en constatant que l'épée était au côté du cadavre.  
- Koran a refusé de la quitter.  
Hariel et Varzil voulurent refermer le cercueil mais Raistlin s'y opposa.  
- Attendez, juste une seconde.  
Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pierre de lune. Il murmura quelques mots et la pierre s'illumina d'un doux feu intérieur. Il posa la pierre près du visage de la magicienne et se recula.  
Les deux hommes fermèrent le cercueil.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste dans le noir. Expliqua Raistlin. Elle ne mérite pas ca.  
Estéhaulan posa une main sur le cercueil.  
- je te promet que Varune n'aura pas à souffrir des manœuvres d'Hamelet, maman. Je te le jure. Et sa voix était si adamantine que Samaël frissonna.  
Tous se retirèrent.  
Sandor lança un dernier regard en arrière. Les yeux verts de Sharn et Ekalaka brillèrent encore un instant et se fermèrent.  
- Ils vont se laisser mourir près de leur maîtresse ?  
- Oui, Shandra. C'est ainsi. Ils lui seront fidèles jusqu'après sa mort.  
- Comment cela ? S'enquit Myraël entre deux sanglot.  
- Ta maman ne restera pas seule. Leur âmes sont liées tu comprends. Ils vont la rejoindre.  
Les trois enfant sourirent timidement entre leurs larmes.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin et Dalamar regagnèrent leur chambre. Shandra, Myraël, Estéhaulan et Samaël les accompagnaient.  
Caramon avait bien tenté de leur faire comprendre que s'enfermer dans la douleur ne servait à rien, mais Raist lui avait répondu qu'ils voulaient porter le deuil à leur façon. Assez étonnamment, Caramon s'était contenté de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner sans insister.  
Raistlin s'assit sur le lit.   
Estéhaulan s'assit près de lui.  
Le petit chaton roux de Pyra monta sur les genoux de Raistlin en miaulant.  
La mage le souleva doucement.  
- Qu'est ce que tu va devenir sans ta maîtresse toi. ?  
Le chaton se dégagea et s'assit sur son derrière.   
Le regard qu'il dédia lors à Raistlin le laissa comme deux ronds de flancs.  
Il ouvrit la gueule pour miauler, mais aucun bruit félin ne ce fit entendre.  
- Raistlin ?  
Dalamar se redressa d'un bond.  
Raist mit une seconde à réagir.  
- Va..Valoran ?  
- Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai vu. La voix de l'humain était désolé. Elle n'a pas compris mon avertissement à temps...  
- En quoi ton avertissement aurait pu l'aidé ? Répliqua amèrement l'archimage.  
- Va voir Rivebise. Il a certaines réponses. Pyra à les autres.   
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Valoran ?!!!! Gronda Dalamar.  
  
- S'en sont deux plus un et qui trois ne font qu'un.  
L'une est Chair et de Vie à Mort erre.  
L'un est Fer et de Mort à Vie passe.  
L'une est Ire et des deux est la Faille.  
S'en sont deux plus un et qui trois ne font qu'un.  
L'une est Noire et vers la Lueur cours.  
L'un est Gris et vers la Carmine est dirigée.  
L'une est Blanche et vers l'Autre Côté cherche.  
S'en sont deux plus un et qui trois ne font qu'un.  
L'une est Morte et la Vie cherche.  
L'un est Mourant et le Pouvoir demande.  
L'une est Vie et la Vie réclame.  
S'en sont deux plus un et qui trois ne font qu'un.  
L'une est Pouvoir et la clé du Désir.  
L'un est Equilibre et la clé de la Délivrance.  
L'une est Sagesse et la clé du Destin.  
S'en sont deux plus un et qui trois ne font qu'un.  
L'une Règne et du monde veut le Royaume.  
L'un est Traître et de sa Reine veut la Chute.  
L'une est Fille et de la Folie refuse le Chaos.  
S'en sont deux plus un et qui trois ne font qu'un.  
S'en sont trois et qui chacun trace leur voie.  
S'en sont trois vies qui équilibrent le Destin.  
S'en sont trois morts qui veillent à la Survie.  
S'en sont deux plus un et qui trois ne font qu'un.  
  
  
Le chaton bailla.  
- Je ne puis vous en dire plus. Acheva Valoran avant que le chaton ne ferme les yeux et s'endorme.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXVI  
  
Larmes  
  
  
  
  
  
Totalement estomaqué, Raistlin fixait le petit félin endormit.  
Il releva le nez.  
- Vous avez compris ce qu'il à voulu dire ?  
Dalamar réfléchit un instant.  
- voyons...  
L'une est Chair et de Vie à Mort erre. Ca, ca doit être Pyra.  
L'un est Fer et de Mort à Vie passe. Koran, probablement  
L'une est Ire et des deux est la Faille. Par contre là...  
- C'est ridicule, comment une prophétie idiote peut nous aider...?  
Estéhaulan les interrompit timidement.  
- Excusez moi, mais le chat a parler d'interroger Rivebise il me semble. Il faudrait peut-être commencer par le commencement ?  
Les deux mages sourires au gamin.  
- Tu a raison, petit. Et faire quelque chose nous empêcheras ne nous morfondre...Soupira Dalamar.  
  
************************  
  
Arasha passa une main sur le cercueil de cristal.  
Avidement, elle tenta de l'ouvrit.  
- Arasha, que fais-tu ?  
La princesse morte de retourna.  
- Mère ! Cracha-t-elle comme une insulte. Que faites vous ici ?  
- Et toi ?  
- Je viens voir la dernière locataire du lieu...  
La reine lança un regard en coin à sa fille.  
- Pars d'ici. Ce lieu est réservé aux Reines. Tu n'as rien à y faire...  
Un rictus de haine défigura un instant Arasha.  
- Bien, "mère", mais vous regrettez un jour...  
- Je regrette déjà que tu soit née. Coupa Kamara en se fondant dans le mur.  
Restée seule, la princesse prit sa décision. Elle flotta jusqu'à la porte de la nécropole et l'ouvrit.  
Conduit par les poignes de fer de Striker et d'Hamelet, Salom fut bien vite poussé jusque devant le cercueil de Pyra.  
- Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?  
- Tu es un nécromancien, non ? Ressuscite la !  
Le mage secoua la tête.  
- Nous avons laissé écouler trop de temps. Son âme c'est abîmée dans le néant. Sans un esprit pour l'habiter, ce corps ne sera rien d'autre qu'un zombie...  
- Ne te soucie pas de cela, Mage ! Obéis !  
Salom fixa la forme brumeuse du fantôme.  
- Vous voulez sa place...  
- Prépare l'incantation ! Ordonna Striker.  
Salom secoua la tête de consternation.  
Avec résignation, il sortit son grimoire de son sac.  
- Sortez le corps de là-dedans. Placez le au centre du pentacle. Commanda le mage.  
  
Cachés derrières une tenture, Sharn et Ekalaka observaient la scène avec attention...  
  
************************  
  
Pyra ouvrit les yeux.  
Un instant elle crut qu'elle était aveugle.  
Elle baissa les yeux sur elle même et se vit.   
Elle balaya la zone autours d'elle.  
Il n'y avait rien.  
Pas la moindre trace de couleur.  
Pas la moindre trace de relief.  
Le néant...  
Elle réfléchit.  
Puis se souvint.  
Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son flanc et ne trouva rien.  
Etonnée, elle tenta de se mettre debout.  
Elle marcha, longtemps, droit devant elle, sans rien trouver, sans rien rencontrer.  
Pourtant elle ne s'en émue pas.  
Elle continua.  
Son esprit s'engourdissait, goûtant le repos que lui offrait le néant qui l'entourait de toute part.  
Elle avait chaud, il n'y avait rien pour la blesser, rien pour la déranger.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, désintéressée de les avoir fermés sans s'en rendre compte.   
Elle sursauta.  
Un homme se tenait devant elle.  
Un sourire affectueux au lèvres, les mains dans les poches, vêtus d'une fine combinaison de cuir, l'homme ne lui était pas familier.  
Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle le connaissait.  
Les yeux du nouveau venus était marrons, aussi affectueux que ceux d'un chiot, et aussi rieurs.  
Ses cheveux étaient bruns, coupé courts et bouclés.  
Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche.  
- Etonnant n'est ce pas ? C'est la forme que j'avais lorsque je suis mort. Tu t'es mise dans un sacré pétrin cette fois...  
- Ko...Koran ?  
- Qui d'autre ?  
  
************************  
  
Takhisis baissa le nez sur son miroir de clair vision.  
L'agitation frénétique des humains l'amusait en général... Mais pas ce soir.  
La déesse se demandait ce que Striker et Hamelet avaient encore inventés...  
Elle soupira. Ces deux là étaient aussi fiables qu'une planche pourrie et leurs "plans" ressemblaient plus à une catastrophe naturelle sur le point de ce produire qu'a autre chose.  
Takhisis jura.  
- Kelenorlangaraknycleiasretameronshahaeryrus ! Appela-t-elle.  
Une nouvelle image emplit le miroir.   
Deux yeux immenses s'ouvrirent.  
- Je veux que tu aille à Varune. Essaye de tenir en laisse ces fous furieux. Arkenddeflorimelilchammarillythiirio et Jarviksholmonopordumquartzibald te remplacerons.  
Les yeux se fermèrent en une acceptante muette.  
Le miroir s'éteignit.  
La déesse se radossa à son siège.  
Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin descendait dans les prisons du vieux palais, Dalamar et les enfants sur les talons.  
- 'Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Estéhaulan comme à un gamin, il fait presque plus âgé que moi !' Grimaça l'archimage.  
Les deux gardes qui surveillaient la porte de Rivebise leur lancèrent un regard suspicieux.  
- Que voulez vous ?  
- Nous entretenir avec le prisonnier...  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Pour comprendre la raison de son geste.  
Le garde renifla.  
- Qu'elle importance. Dès que Méléria ira mieux, il sera exécuté...  
- Pourrions nous le voir...Gronda Estéhaulan. Je veux lui faire implorer pardon d'avoir tuer ma mère...  
Les deux soldats eurent un regard compatissant pour le jeune homme.  
- Mais pas trop longtemps, hein ? Et ne l'abîmez pas trop !  
Raistlin eut un rictus carnassier.  
Les deux mages et les trois enfants entrèrent dans la cellule.  
Shandra lança un regard triste à ses pères.  
- Tu peux rester dehors si tu préfère. Murmura Dalamar.  
- Non, je veux rester.  
- Si tu veux...Myraël ?  
- Moi aussi, je veux rester...  
- Bien.  
Raistlin s'approcha de Rivebise.  
Le barbare releva les yeux à son approche.  
L'abîme de culpabilité qui obscurcissait son regard rasséréna curieusement le mage.  
- Rivebise ? Pourquoi ?  
Le barbare ne dit rien pendant un instant.  
- Je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il. Je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé...  
- De quoi te souviens-tu ? Demanda Estéhaulan avec avidité.  
Les deux archimages le regardèrent avec étonnement.  
- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Alors, barbare, de quoi te souviens-tu ?  
L'homme réfléchit intensément.  
- La salle du trône, le début de la cérémonie... j'avais un mal de crâne monstrueux, et du mal à respirer. Et puis tout ce brouille, lorsque Sandor referme les menottes sur les bras de Pyra... La seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est de mettre retrouvé, les mains poissées de sang...  
Raistlin échangea un regard dubitatif avec son apprenti.  
- Rivebise, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, mais il me faut ton accord, cela peut être dangereux et douloureux...  
- Si cela peut m'aider...  
- T'aider peut-être pas, mais nous aider à comprendre, avec de la chance.  
- Vas-y.  
  
************************  
  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans ton esprit, ou tout au moins ce qu'il en reste...  
- Qu'est ce à dire ?  
- Ton âme est semble-t-il coincée dans ton corps...  
- QUOI ?!  
- Sinon comment expliques-tu que je sois là ? Et comment expliques-tu qu'ELLE soit là. Finit Koran en désignant une silhouette au loin.  
- Qui est-elle ?  
- Toi.  
- ???  
- Une partie de toi, pour être exact.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Va la voir... Elle t'expliquera... Peut-être...  
La magicienne fixa la silhouette qui l'attendait.  
Elle se retourna pour parler à Koran mais celui ci avait déjà disparu.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers son autre elle-même.  
  
************************  
  
Salom incanta.  
Les plaies qui ornaient le flanc du cadavre disparurent.   
Le nécromancien sacrifia deux chats et incanta à nouveau.  
Le poitrine du cadavre se souleva.  
- C'est maintenant, ma Reine... Prévint-il Arasha.  
La Princesse morte ce glissa dans sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle avec une volupté extatique.  
Sharn et Ekalaka se sentirent dépecés de l'intérieur.   
Ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin se redressa et Dalamar l'imita.  
L'archimage hocha le tête.  
- Rassure toi, Rivebise. Ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute...  
- COMMENT ?  
- Quelqu'un à possédé ton esprit. Les traces en sont encore très nettes.  
Le barbare soupira de soulagement.  
- Malheureusement, cela ne représente pas une preuve...  
  
************************  
  
Pyra s'arrêta nette? La femme qui la regardait lui ressemblait très pour trait... mis à par les yeux, deux puits sans fonds, noirs comme l'ébène, deux fenêtres sur le néant brillantes de colère et de haine...Attendant la délectation d'une mise à mort...  
La magicienne connaissait bien ce regard...   
Un instant, elle eut peur.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis toi.  
- Que veux tu ?  
- Que veux-tu toi-même ?   
La seconde Pyra se rapprocha de sa jumelle.  
- Pourquoi ces questions ma jumelle. Tu me connais, tu sais ce que je suis. Tu sais ce que je veux... Tu m'avait enfermée pendant des années...Dans ton cœur, dans ton âme...puis dans ta main... Je suis cette partie de toi que tu as refoulé sans cesse ni relâche. Je suis cette haine des hommes que tu as au cœur, je suis cette jalousie brûlante qui te consume chaque fois que Raistlin et Dalamar s'étreignent, je suis cette fureur aveugle qui te fait manier l'épée comme personne... Je suis cette soif de sang, ce désir de mort, cette peur de toi-même qui te fait refuser de vivre...  
Pyra avait reculée, blême.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? Que tu serais tous mes mauvais penchants ? Mes mauvais instincts ? C'est un peu trop facile !  
- C'est ainsi... De tout façon, cela n'a plus d'importance...Nous sommes mortes... Tu t'es laissée mourir. Tu as refusé d'assumer ta tache jusqu'au bout...  
- Suis-je si lâche d'avoir succombée à la traîtrise ? Suis-je responsable d'avoir été poignardée en plein cœur ?  
- Tu es responsable de ne pas vouloir vivre... Tu est lâche d'avoir refusée de te soigner comme tu l'avait fait si souventes fois de par le passé. Tu as toi-même brisée la pierre. Tu m'as relâchée parce que tu avais peur de finir la tache qui t'incombes. Striker n'est qu'un motif, pas une raison ! Tu as affrontée des ennemis bien pire. Tu dénies ta propre vie ! Et par ta faute, tes amis vont mourir... Persiflait la Pyra aux yeux de nuit en lui tournant autour.  
- ASSEZ ! Je ne suis pour rien dans tout cela ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai put !  
- C'EST FAUX ! Cesse de te mentir, cesse de nous mentir. Je suis toi, ne l'oublie pas. Je connais tous tes secrets, toutes tes hontes... Regarde plutôt ce qui ce passe "dehors".  
- Qu'est ce que...MAIS C'EST MON CORPS !   
- Oui, manipulé par celle qui t'as tué...qui nous a tué ! Et elle ne veux rien de moins que la mort de tous les tiens... Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand ils vont la voir ? Ils seront fous de bonheur de te revoir...Et ils finiront poignardés dans le dos par ELLE !  
- SUFFIT ! Pleura Pyra en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. CA SUFFIT, Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage...  
- Pourtant...Tu la ressent cette brûlure, la conscience de l'AUTRE qui nous envahi, qui nous annihile... Même morte nous ne serons d'aucune utilité pour l'Empire...Serras-tu lâche jusqu'au bout ??? A chaque seconde qui passe je deviens plus forte et toi plus faible... Tu te consumes et je m'épanouie... Se serait bon n'est ce pas que de bannir l'Autre, pouvoir tuer nous même Raistlin et s'approprier Dalamar... Egorger Estéhaulan pour la souillure dont il est la vivante preuve... Anéantir Varune pour sa simple existence...Ne cherche donc pas à te cacher de moi, mon autre moi-même...Nous sommes une...Et ta douleur, ta haine, ta rage est en train de dominer ta raison...Laisse toi envahir...Libère moi, libère-nous... Ronronna l'autre.  
- Assez. Sanglota, Pyra... Assez....  
Un rire cruel retentit tendit que la conscience de la magicienne se dissolvait dans ses propres remords...  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXVII  
  
Instabilité  
  
  
Arasha quitta la table où elle était allongée. Elle s'essaya à marcher et après quelques pas cahotant, ses réflexes revinrent.  
La reine tendit les mains devant elle, faisant jouer ses muscles, ouvrant et fermant les doigts, s'attardant sur le jeu d'une articulation.  
Un sourire presque enfantin sur les lèvres, elle saisit l'opulente chevelure de feu de son nouveau corps, la froissant dans ses mains, goûtant des sensations physiques oubliées depuis trois millénaires.  
Elle se passa les mains sur les bras, émerveillée par la texture riche et chaude de la soie. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage, apprenant les contours de sa nouvelle enveloppe.  
Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa soudain et elle fixa sa paume.  
Etonnée, elle leva les yeux vers Salom.  
Epuisé, le mage hocha négativement la tête.  
- Je ne sais pas, Majesté. Cette pierre était déjà là avant.  
Une infime goutte de sang glissa dans la fêlure de la pierre lorsque Arasha essuya sa griffure.   
La pierre se referma.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin relut une fois de plus la transcription de la "prophétie" de Valoran.  
- L'une est morte et la vie cherche, l'un est mourant et le pouvoir demande, l'une est vie et la vie réclame.... Bon sang, ca ne veut rien dire ! L'une est vie et la vie réclame...pourquoi un vivant chercherait-il la vie...Ca ne va pas... et en croisant les couplets...Bon, les deux premières lignes des deux premiers couplets doivent correspondre à la même personne. Les second couples sont toujours au masculin... ca doit être un pivot. Donc la dernière ligne des deux couplets suivant répondent au précédents.... Dalamar, ci je te dit , l'une est chair et de vie à mort ère, l'une est noire et vers la lumière cours, l'une est vie et la vie réclame, l'une est sagesse et la clé du destin, a qui ca te fait penser ?  
L'elfe se creusa la tête.  
- Pour la première ligne c'est Pyra, mais le reste...  
- Si ca colle. Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, ca correspond. Donc, L'ire et la Blanche doivent être la même personne...Ca ne colle pas pour les autres... bon sang je comprends rien !  
Shandra relut le papier.  
- Papa ? C'est Valoran qui a fait cette prédiction ? Bon. Il en avait bien fait une à Pyra déjà ? Alors, regarde. Y il parle de faille. Faille, déchirure, c'est pareil non ? Pyra ne pourrait-elle pas elle le centre de la prophétie, donc présente à chaque strophe ? Et d'autres personnes s'articulant autour d'elle ?  
Raist et Dalamar fixèrent si longtemps leur fille qu'elle ce sentit rougir.  
Les deux mages se ruèrent soudain vers le parchemin et le relire frénétiquement.  
- On doit être nommé quelque part. Murmura Dalamar.  
- Là ! Dalamar. Ca doit être toi. Donc là c'est pour moi !  
- Où ?  
- Quatrième strophe.  
- La clé de la délivrance et l'équilibre. La clé de la délivrance pour moi et l'équilibre pour Pyra. Pyra est la sagesse pour toi et le destin pour moi, quand à moi, je suis le désir pour toi et le pouvoir pour Pyra.  
- Pourquoi le pouvoir ?  
- Elle portait une fille, de quoi perpétuer une lignée, donc le pouvoir...  
- Ca se tient. Et le reste ?  
Samaël intervint à son tour.  
- Je crois avoir compris les deux premiers couplets.  
- Oui ?  
- Dans l'ordre, Pyra, Koran et Pyra.   
- L'une est ire et des deux est la faille ? En quoi c'est Pyra ca ?  
- Tu es bien jeune Raistlin. Sourit le dragon. Mais dans le temps, on considérait souvent que toute personne avait une face caché qui retenait ses plus mauvais penchant. Dans la plupart des épopées elfique cette notion donne lui à des envolées lyriques du plus bel effet...  
- En quoi ca nous avance ?  
- T'as déjà vu Pyra s'énerver vraiment, perdre son sang froid pour de vrai ?  
- Non, jamais...  
- Et puis, Raistlin, tu as bien laissé une lumière dans son cercueil...une lueur...  
L'archimage ouvrit de grand yeux.  
- Elle ne serait pas...  
- Morte ? Si , pour l'instant. Mais je pense qu'elle va bientôt revenir.  
- C'EST VRAI ?  
- Mais lequel de ses deux côtés aura gagné....  
Le sourire des deux mage s'effaça instantanément.  
On toqua à la porte.   
Estéhaulan alla ouvrit.  
- Oncle Hariel ?  
Le Garde Noir entra.  
- On a des ennuis.  
- Quel genre ?   
- J'ai bien peur que Méléria est définitivement débraillée...  
  
************************  
  
Pyra sanglotait.   
Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur les oreilles, elle se concentrait pour ne plus entendre les reproches incessant de sa jumelle.  
L'impression d'oppression qui l'écrasait ne cessait d'augmenter. Ses pensées se délitaient lentement...  
Elle gémit et son autre elle-même se tut.  
- Pourquoi me tortures-tu ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait...  
- Tu m'as refusé de vivre ma chère. Lui répondit très doucement l'autre, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Et il est temps pour moi que je m'exprime...  
  
************************  
  
Arasha quitta la nécropole.  
Striker et Hamelet la suivaient de près.  
- Arasha ? Que voulez vous faire ?  
- Mais, reprendre le trône qui m'est dut... Ou plutôt le trône de Dévadoris...  
- Elle est morte, ses amis ne voudront jamais croire qu'elle est put revivre comme ça !  
- C'était une magicienne non ? Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait bien put inventer...  
- Majesté...  
- C'est non Striker. Je fais ce que je veux ! La Reine fait ce qu'elle veux !  
  
************************  
  
On toqua à la porte.  
Dalérion sursauta et alla ouvrir.  
Dalamar se faufila dans la pièce et referma derrière lui.  
- Prépare tes affaire. Il faut partir. Prévient tes hommes...  
- Quoi ???  
- Dépèche-toi. Il faut être parti avant que Méléria ne reprenne son trône de façon officielle...  
- Mais..  
- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !  
Dalérion fixa intensément son frère.  
L'urgence et l'angoisse qui brillait au fonds de ses prunelles le décidèrent.  
- Très bien...Où se retrouve-t-on ?  
- Il ne serait pas très prudent que nous partions tous en même temps. Vous rendrez aux écuries et demanderez Fiorel et Faeryl. Ils vous guiderons à l'abris.  
- Je suppose que tu n'as pas le temps de me dire ce qui se passe...  
- Non. Mais nous allons au devant de très gros ennuis...  
  
************************  
  
D'un regard morne, Pyra regardait Arasha se délecter de son corps.  
Rien ne la touchait plus. Pas plus les piques de son autre elle-même que les prédictions alarmistes de Koran.  
Le bretteur était revenu et tentait désespérément de lui faire reprendre un peu de son entrain habituel.  
Pyra lui lança un regard vide.  
Arasha se dirigeait vers la salle du trône.  
Elle s'en fichait.  
La princesse millénaire congédia promptement des gardes qui la regardait d'un air halluciné.  
Elle s'assit sur le trône, s'appropria la couronne.  
Soupira de contentement puis tourna la tête vers Striker.  
Le visage honnit fit frémir Pyra.  
Elle détourna les yeux.  
  
************************  
  
Arasha fit venir le Sénéchal.  
L'homme parut particulièrement surprit de la voir mais se remis bien vite de sa stupeur.  
Elle lui ordonna de faire comparaître devant elle ses anciens amis.  
Le sénéchal lui apprit avec regret que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà repartit et que les autres ne tarderaient pas à les imiter.  
Hurlante de rage, la nouvelle reine exigea d'être conduite à leurs appartements.  
Striker frémit et se demanda quel monstre à quel monstre il avait permit de s'incarner...  
  
************************  
  
Varune refusait d'accepter ce que les deux familiers lui racontaient.  
Les deux bêtes étaient épuisées, brisées à l'intérieur par le lien rompu entre leur maîtresse et eux mais continuaient à vouloir vivre.   
Les deux familiers refusaient que le corps de leur maîtresse serve de réceptacle à une autre...  
Varune ne pouvait douter des deux bêtes, mais son cœur de mère saignait pour Kamara.  
Résignée, elle appela sa fille.  
- Tu sais ce qu'a fait ta fille ?  
- Oui...  
- Trouve Sandor !  
- Je ne sais pas où il est. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Sa Tour m'est hors d'atteinte...  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore...Murmura Varune.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin pressait Caramon et Tanis d'emballer leurs affaires.  
- Vite, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous trouve encore là...  
- Que veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse ?  
- Nous faire exécuter pour complicité de meurtre par exemple...  
- C'est ridicule. S'emporta Tanis, tu nous a bien dit que Rivebise était contrôlé par quelqu'un...  
- Ce n'est pas une preuve légalement recevable, j'en ai bien peur...  
- OUVREZ, AU NOM DE LA REINE !  
- Et merde !  
La porte fut ouverte à la volée et une dizaine de soldat s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.  
La reine entra à son tour.  
Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce.  
- Salut les gars, on voulait partir sans me dire au revoir ?   
  
************************  
  
Kelenorlangaraknycleiasretameronshahaeryrus referma le collier au cou du vieillard.  
- Très pratique cette petite invention !  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura Sandor en essayant de se redresser.  
L'homme s'inclina.  
- Kelenorlangaraknycleiasretameronshahaeryrus, mais tu peux m'appeler Kelenor. Ma Reine m'a ordonnée de venir remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce foutoir...  
- Méléria ?  
- Voyons, tu me déçois, Takhisis, bien sur !  
Sandor pâlit furieusement.  
- Tu vois, elle veux Varune. Oh, pas pour y régner, elle se fiche d'un aussi petit empire. Mais plutôt pour permettre à ses troupes d'envahir Krynn de l'intérieur, telle un gangrène implacable. Les surfaciens pourrons ce battre autant qu'ils le voudront, ils finiront pas être écrasé. La fourmilière humanoïde ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et nous autres dragons règnerons sur le monde...Fascinant programme n'est-il pas ? Mais Raistlin et les autres doivent mourir. Que veux-tu, la sagesse à désertée cet empire... Et son destin avec elle...  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXVIII  
  
Prison  
  
  
Pyra ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Raistlin.  
Un frémissement la prit lorsque Arasha ordonna à ses soldats d'emprisonner ses amis.  
Les regards incrédules et profondément douloureux de Shandra et Estéhaulan surtout la blessèrent...  
Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus.  
Son autre elle-même s'agenouilla derrière elle.  
- Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant, Ô, ma sœur...  
Pyra lança un regard perdu à sa moitié.  
  
************************  
  
Tanis, Caramon, Laurana, Lunedor, Tika, Raistlin, Dalamar, Shandra, Estéhaulan, Palin, Dévadoris et enfin Samaël.  
Arasha était contente de sa prise.  
Elle regrettait que les frères et sœurs de Méléria aient disparus bien sur. Mais elle les feraient retrouver.   
Les elfes ne poseraient guère de problèmes. Lâché dans un milieu hostile qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il mourraient vite...  
La Reine sourit.  
Raist et Dalamar ne comprenaient pas. Même si sa "mort" l'avait profondément marquée, ils auraient du retrouver des traces de leur amie dans la femme qui venait de les faire arrêter. Mais elle était différente, jusque dans sa démarche ou sa voix.  
- je ne comprends pas. Murmura Raistlin. Pyra ? Qu'est ce que tu nous reproches ? Que t'avons nous fait ?  
- Ce que vous m'avez fait ? Mais c'est votre ami qui a voulu me tuer. Vous m'avez fait enterrer vive, et tu te demande ce que je vous reproche, fillette ?  
- Mais, tu était morte ! Même la pierre était brisée, nous pensions...  
- La pierre ? Tu parles de cette petite chose ? Comme tu le vois, elle est intacte. INTACTE !  
Raistlin pâlit sous le regard horrifié d'Estéhaulan.  
- Elle était brisée, 'Lan, je te le jure !  
- Silence cria Arasha en giflant le mage de toutes ses forces.  
Raistlin fut projeté à plusieurs mètres et alla s'écraser au sol.  
Dalamar se porta près de son maître.  
- Tu es folle ! Tu veux le tuer ?  
Arasha tiqua un peu.  
- Le tuer ?  
- Il est fragile dans son état !  
La reine se remit bien vite.  
- Qu'elle importance, vous serez bientôt tous morts...  
Dalamar lança un regard perçant à la jeune femme.  
Raistlin fronça les sourcils sur le même registre.  
  
************************  
  
Hariel faisait les cent pas.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent...  
Un cavalier approchait à fond de train.  
- Fiorel, alors, où sont-ils ?  
- Pyra est revenu !  
- QUOI ?! Tu plaisantes !  
- Non, elle les a fait arrêter et conduire en prison. Elle a l'air décidée à les tuer... Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Allons voir Oncle Sandor. Il saura peut-être quelque chose...  
- Je vous accompagne. C'est hors de question Dalérion. Vous...  
- Je suis un mercenaire d'élite ! Comme vous ! Mes hommes sont aussi bons et entraînés que les vôtres et ...  
- Suffit vous deux. Gronda Cassandra. Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe. Avant de nous lancer dans quoique ce soit, il nous faut des informations. Apher, Exers, pouvez vous joindre Sandor à distance ?  
- Oui, mais...  
- Si pour une raison ou une autre, Pyra a décidée que ses amis avaient changés de bord, il est probable qu'elle s'en prendra aussi à Sandor. Il faut être sur de ne pas nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Rappelez vous ce qu'il nous a dit l'autre jour !  
Hariel et les autres parvinrent à prendre l'air penaud.  
- Tu as raison...  
- Bien sur que j'ai raison. Renifla le chef de guerre.  
- Allez les amoureux, au boulot...  
  
************************  
  
Kelenor lâcha la tête de Sandor et cracha quelques jurons bien sentit.  
Malgré tous ses effort, il n'arrivait pas a vaincre les barrières mentales de l'humain.  
- Tu va me répondre, oui ?  
Sandor se fendit d'un sourire épuisé.  
- Va te faire foutre !  
Kelenor rugit de colère et repris sa vrai forme. Les meubles furent bousculés et de nombreux livres s'écrasèrent au sol. Pour pouvoir jouir d'un peut de place, le dragon s'assit.  
- JE VEUX QUE TU ME REPONDES, HUMAIN ! TU N'ES QU'UN PETIT HUMAIN DE RIEN DU TOUT ! TU DOIS ME REPONDRE ! JE TE SUIS SUPERIEUR !  
Sandor sourit davantage.   
- Tu n'as jamais eux affaire à des humains, hein petit dragon ? Tu aurais du te renseigner. Il n'y a rien de pire que de forcer un humain...Force le et il se braqueras encore plus...Je ne te dirais rien...  
Le dragon rugit une fois de plus et ouvrit à moitié ses ailes. Un flot d'acide carbonisa une table et il eut les pires difficultés à reprendre son calme.  
- QUE VOIS-TU QUAND TU ME REGARDES ? Gronda-t-il.  
- Un petit dragon très dépité...  
Kelenor se mordit la langue pour ne pas gober l'humain irrespectueux.  
- Sache que je suis l'un des plus puissants serviteurs draconique de la Reine Noire. Je peux...  
- Il n'empêche que tu es tout petit. Quoi ? Quinze, vingt mètres de longs ? Ridicule !  
Le dragon se retint de pleurer. Sandor avait raison. C'était la première fois qu'il traitait avec un humain. Ce n'était pas naturel ! L'humain aurait du avoir peur, lui obéir. Pas se moquer de lui !  
- Pourquoi t'es méchant ? Pleura presque le dragon. Je vais me faire gronder par ma Reine avec tes bêtises...  
Sandor ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Devant l'irréalité de la situation, lui saucissonné sur une chaise, à la merci d'une grand dragon noir et le dragon, appelant presque sa mère parce que le vilain mage ne voulait pas lui dire où était le reste des Kh'aa Sélianna, Sandor sentit un fou-rire l'envahir.   
Laissant le dragonnet assis sur son derrière à se lamenter sur l'irrespect des humains pour la race supérieure, le mage éclata de rire.   
Son rugissement effraya si bien Kelenor que le dragon perdit son équilibre et roula en arrière.  
L'hilarité de Sandor redoubla.  
  
************************  
  
Méléria quitta sa chambre. Hamelet voulait la voir à la prison.   
La reine soupira et descendit les marches de pierre.  
Elle traversa le patio et tomba nez à nez avec Arasha et Hamelet.  
- Pyra ? Que signifie ? Tu es vivante ?  
- Et pas grâce à toi ma chère sœur. Hamelet, montre moi à qui va ta dévotion...  
Interloqué, Méléria vit son époux tirer sa dague. Incrédule, elle ne put que fixer sa sœur lorsque l'arme lui perça le cœur.  
Elle s'effondra au sol.  
- Débarrassez moi de ça ! Ordonna Arasha à deux soldats.  
- MAIS TU ES FOLLE ! Hurla Samaël  
Arasha se retourna sur lui.  
Un sourire presque sadique lui monta aux lèvres.  
- Dis-moi, "mon fils" ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui frisait l'insulte et se réjouissant de la peine qui apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme. Tu t'entends très bien avec Samaël, n'est ce pas ?  
- Heu...Oui, Mère...  
- NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA ! Siffla-t-elle en griffant 'Lan.  
Il recula en ouvrant de grands yeux et porta la main à sa joue. Il y trouva quatre griffures sanglantes.  
- Bien, Majesté...   
- C'est mieux. Ronronna Arasha. Alors tu t'entends bien avec lui... C'est dommage tu sais.   
- Dommage ? Répéta 'Lan d'une voix blanche.  
La reine se trouva vers ses soldats.  
- Archers ! Tuez le !  
Le soldat d'entre-regardèrent.  
- TOUT DE SUITE !  
Les hommes obéirent.  
Incrédule, Samaël recula, pas après pas.   
Lorsque la première flèche se ficha dans son flanc, il se retourna et courut. En trois foulés, il repris sa vraie forme et fuit droit devant lui, poursuivit dans son vol par le rire froid d'Arasha.  
- Pyra, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives....Murmura Raistlin.  
La reine s'approcha de Dalamar.  
- Après tout, je ne vais peut-être pas te tuer, toi... Ronronna-t-elle, une lueur concupiscente au fond du regard.  
Dalamar frémit.  
  
************************  
  
- ARRETES ! ARRETES CA ! QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE FASSE ! Je suis morte, nous sommes mortes...  
- Allons, ne me dit pas que cela ne t'as pas plut... Combien de fois n'as-tu pas rêvée de le faire toi même ?  
- Ce sont mes amis...  
- Tes amis ? Mais tu les a abandonnés ! Ils doivent se débrouiller sans toi, en étant persuadés que tu es leur ennemie, et il leur répugne de te faire du mal... Regarde les, regarde Raistlin, regarde Dalamar. Ils ne comprennent pas... Ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Et ton fils, il est bien proche de te haïr maintenant... Ne serais-ce pas plus facile après tout ? S'il te haïssait, tu pourrait te débarrasser de lui sans remords... Allons ma chère. Arasha ne fait rien contre toi en fait. Elle ne fait que t'aider. Elle n'a pas vraiment prit ta place...Finit l'autre en éclatant de rire, un rire chaud, vibrant, terrifiant, contenant un monde de sous entendu et de haine.  
Pyra lança un regard noir à sa moitié.  
- Bien ma chère petite. Continue. Tu me nourries quand tu t'énerves comme ça. Bientôt tu n'existeras même plus, il n'y aura plus que moi, et je pourrais me fondre en Koran...Tu imagines ? Arasha disposant du pouvoir qui est le notre ? Elle n'est pas magicienne pour l'instant. Le sera-t-elle bientôt ? C'est à toi de voir ma belle. Allez, laisse toi disparaître... Tu l'as tant souhaité quand tu portait 'Lan. Tu en a la possibilité maintenant. Et personne ne pourra te le reprocher. Après tout, tu as été trahie, ce n'était pas ta faute...  
- Espèce de salope présomptueuse rugit Pyra en se jetant sur sa moitié.  
- Vas-y, tue moi ! Tu te détruiras par la même occasion ! Tu ne peut vivre sans moi. Tu ne peut exister sans moi. Pourquoi essayes tu de me dénier la place qui me reviens ! Jamais tu ne pourras te débarrasser de moi. Je resterais toujours tapis au fond de ton cœur...  
Pyra referma ses mains autour de son cou. Elle serra.  
L'autre cherchais à l'arrêter, à la repousser. Mais elle serrais toujours.  
Pyra ne pouvait plus respirer.  
Sa moitié agonisait.   
Elle étouffait entre ses doigts.  
Elle continua à appuyer.  
Ses doigts glissèrent sur la nuque.  
Elle sentit la faiblesse de l'articulation.   
Elle tira d'un coup sec.   
Un craquement retentit.   
Pyra tomba sur son propre cadavre, la nuque brisée.  
  
************************  
  
Arasha eut un vertige.  
Elle se rattrapa au bras d'Hamelet.  
- Ce n'est rien cracha-t-elle.  
- Oui, ma reine.  
La porte de la cellule se referma sur Raistlin et ses amis.  
- Dalamar. Aide-moi.  
- A quoi ?  
- Je vais me projeter dans l'esprit de Pyra. Comme l'autre jour.  
- C'est dangereux. Si elle te repère, elle te tuera.  
- Tu crois qu'on a le choix ?  
- Non....  
  
************************  
  
Koran peigna les cheveux de Pyra.  
Elle y avait mit le temps, mais elle avait réussi !  
Il était fier d'elle.  
- Vous croyez qu'elle va réussir à reprendre le contrôle de son corps ? Demanda-t-il  
- Le temps nous le dira. Répondit la voix de Paladine. La temps nous le dira...  
  
************************  
  
Samaël pansa la plaie de son flanc.  
Il continua à voler.  
Enfin, il trouva ceux qu'il cherchait.  
Il se posa et prit forme humaine.  
- Hariel ? Pyra n'est plus elle-même...  
- C'est ce que j'avais crut comprendre...  
- Elle a fait assassiner Méléria !  
Le Garde Noir accusa le coup.  
- Et elle a voulu me tuer aussi...  
La bouche de Ripper se dessécha.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXIX  
  
Ames  
  
  
  
La porte de la cellule se rouvrit.  
Salom s'y glissa.  
- Fait vite. Lui ordonna Vandover.  
Le mage renifla d'irritation et referma sans douceur les colliers autours des cous de Raist, Dalamar, Palin et Shandra.  
- Et lui ? Demanda Wintor en désignant Estéhaulan.  
- Dans son état actuel, il ne pourrait même pas se concentrer assez pour lire un abécédaire...  
- C'est toi qui voit... Murmura le Garde en écartant les mains.  
Salom regarda Estéhaulan droit dans les yeux.  
- Je suis navré pour la disparition de ta mère... Murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la cellule.  
Raistlin s'assis lourdement sur l'un des grabats.  
- Ca répond au moins à une question...  
- Quoi ? S'étonna Laurana.  
- Ce n'est pas l'esprit de Pyra qui contrôle son corps.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
- Ce type vient de nous le dire. Elle a disparut. Et sa signature magique est la même que celle du sort qui t'a possédé Rivebise...  
  
************************  
  
Pyra ouvrit les yeux et s'assit.  
Accroupi près d'elle, Koran lui lança un regard amusé.  
- Ca va mieux ?  
- Où est...?  
- Nulle part.  
- Comment-ce nulle part.  
- Cette "autre toit-même" n'était qu'un projection de tes propres craintes. Elle a bien faillit d'étouffer mais tu l'a dominée. Expliqua Fizban.  
- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Et c'est où ici ?  
- Koran, nous sommes dans Koran. Et moi je suis là parce que cette andouille n'a pas put s'empêché de faire le mariolle !  
- Vous voudriez bien m'épargner ces brillantes réparties et me donner une vraie explication ! S'énerva Pyra.  
- Ben, en fait, lorsque tu es morte, j'ai retenu ton âme ici...J'avais si peur de te perdre...  
- Qu'il est mignon ! Railla Paladine. Toujours est-il qu'avec ces bêtises, tu es coincée ici, qu'Arasha à prit ta place dans ton corps et qu'elle se prépare à tuer tes amis.  
- Et vous ?  
- Quoi moi ?  
- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?  
- Je te cherchait.  
- Et vous m'avez retrouvé ?  
- Je suis un dieu, fillette ! Répliqua Paladine visiblement vexé.  
- Mais tout ce que j'ai vu dehors ?  
- C'est réellement produit. Méléria est morte de la main d'Hamelet, Samaël a faillit ce faire tuer et j'espère pour sa vertu que Dalamar ne va pas se retrouver seul avec Arasha...  
- Elle va pas me le piquer, non !  
Paladine haussa un sourcil amusé.  
- Te le piquer ?  
Pyra renifla.  
- Ben quoi ? Il m'appartient autant que Raistlin quelque part...  
- Je vois que tu as vraiment fait la paix avec toi-même... Sourit Koran  
- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose là... Murmura Fizban en interceptant une petite lueur calculatrice dans les yeux de la magicienne.  
- Bon. Prochaine étape, récupérer mon corps, dégager Arasha, et aller botter le cul à Takhisis...  
- Cette fille est folle. Ce désola le dieu...   
- Meuh non ! Rectifia la jeune femme en collant un grande claque dans le dos de Paladine. Koran, tu m'aides ?  
- Sûr !  
- Dites, pendant que vous êtes là... Vous pourriez vous rendre utile ?  
- Je ne peut rien faire directement. Se récria le dieu-dragon.  
- Si j'arrive à récupérer mon corps, j'aurai besoin d'aide...  
- Ca va, ca va... Je m'en occuperait le moment venu...  
- Bien ! Alors c'est réglé.  
- Quoi donc ? S'enquit curieusement Koran.  
- Tu verras !  
  
************************  
  
Arasha se massa les tempes.   
Sa migraine était de pire en pire, et aucune des potions qu'elle avait ingurgitée ne lui avait fait le moindre effet.  
Elle relut le parchemin devant elle et le signa.   
Elle appela un messager.  
- Va porter ça à la prison. Que les prisonniers soient exécutés dans une heure...  
- Sans jugement ?  
- Obéit, soldat !  
- Oui, ma Reine. S'aplatit prudemment la soldat avant de ce retirer avec le parchemin.  
Un brusque élancement derrière les yeux la fit gémir de douleur et elle se tint la tête dans les mains pendant de longues minutes.  
C'est dans cette position que Striker la trouva.  
- Ma reine ?  
- Ca va. Grinça-t-elle agacée. Je ne saurais pas que c'est impossible, je finirais par croire que ce corps me rejette.  
Striker se garda bien de lui dire que connaissant Pyra, c'était tout a fait possible.  
- Vous voulez faire exécuter les surfaciens ?  
- Oui, et les autres Kh'aa Sélianna. Ils sont les seuls qui pourraient ce douter de quelque chose...  
- Voulez vous assister au supplice ma reine ?  
- Quel est-il ?  
- Pour haute trahison ? La mode est au supplice du pal ou l'écartèlement, au choix.  
- Le pal me semble bien. Ricana Arasha avant de se tenir la tête comme une autre poussée de douleur la terrassait. Combien de temps pour faire venir le bourreau ? Autant an finir au plus vite.  
- Nous pouvons y aller de suite...  
- Très bien...  
  
************************  
  
Apher secoua la tête de découragement.  
- Rien, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. La Tour est hors d'atteinte.  
- Bon sang, il faut faire quelque chose... S'énerva Dalérion.  
- Attendez... Mon dieu...  
- Quoi ? Exers est avec Cassandra et le reste de la Garde. Ils viennent d'intercepter un message pour le prison. Ton frère et ses amis serons exécuter dans quelques minutes...  
Dalérion pâlit brusquement et Valenth dut le soutenir.  
Samaël repris sa forme originelle.  
- Montez.  
- Quoi ?  
- Nous allons rejoindre les autres. Avec un peu de chance nous parviendrons peu-être à les faire s'enfuir.  
- Mais comment, nous ne pourrons jamais les faire sortir de là, ni même entrer...  
- Les exécutions n'ont pas lieu à la prison. Ils devront les conduire en terrain découvert. Cela nous laisse une chance.  
  
************************  
  
Sélianna se rongeait les sang à écouter palabrer ses grands mères depuis des heures. La plus jeune des reines mortes hoqueta quand sa fille apparut près d'elle.  
- Mélie... Ma chérie...  
- J'ai été stupide...  
- Mon poussin...  
- Je voudrait les aider... Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu avant ?  
- Tu était abrutie par les drogues...  
- Pourquoi Pyra a fait ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas elle. Nous ne savons pas où elle est. C'est Arasha qui contrôle son corps.  
- Elle va les faire tuer tu sais.  
- Qui ?  
- Les surfaciens...  
Sélianna jeta un dernier cou d'œil aux reines qui l'entouraient. Avec un juron saignant, elle ce décida à agir.  
  
************************  
  
Des soldats vinrent les chercher.  
Raistlin et les enfants furent réveillés sans ménagement et Dalamar ne put que ce prendre un coup de lança dans la figure lorsqu'il tenta de repousser les gardes qui empoignait la future maman un peu trop violemment.  
On les mit à la queue leu-leu et on les conduit dehors.   
Ils traversèrent une grande pelouse et Estéhaulan comme Dévadoris ravalèrent leur air avec bruit.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Murmura Tanis.  
- Le cercle d'exécution...Ils nous conduisent au cercle d'exécution...  
- Exact... Cela me fera vraiment de la peine de tuer le seule fille de cette chère et adorée Déva, mais que veux tu, c'est le métier qui veux ca...  
Raistlin renifla.  
- Pauvre débile...  
- Pardon ? S'insurgea Vicero.  
- Pauvre crétin congénial, abruti complet, neuneu solamnique... Continua l'archimage sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Non mais dites donc...  
- Et en plus c'est infoutu de compter sur ses doigts. Finit-il en regardant significativement 'Lan.  
Vicero fronça les sourcils et une infime lueur de pré-compréhension se fit jour dans son cerveau.  
- Non.. Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est pas possible.  
- Auras-tu le courage de tuer ton propre fils ? Ton seul et unique fils ? Insinua perfidement Raistlin.  
Striker battit en retraite.  
Estéhaulan lança un lourd regard de reproche à l'archimage.  
- J'essaie de trouver une solution pour nous tirer de là...  
Soudain, un brusque chaleur emplit le ventre du bâtard, un sourire qu'il ne put contrôler gagna ses lèvres et il leva les yeux vers la Voûte.  
- Quoi ?  
- Samaël, il est tout près... Murmura le jeune homme sur un ton proche de la prière.  
  
************************  
  
Dalérion et Hariel coordonnèrent leurs hommes et se tinrent près. Cassandra plaça le reste de ses frères et sœurs et la petite troupe attendit le signal de Samaël.   
Le dragon avait reprit sa vrai forme et avait volé jusqu'à la Voûte.   
Caché sur la paroi de la même couleur que ses écailles, le dragon attendait.  
Les prisonniers arrivèrent enfin sur le cercle d'exécution.  
Une douce chaleur envahit le monstrueux reptile lorsqu'il vit Estéhaulan et que le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien.  
Un flot d'acide monta dans la gorge du dragon.  
Les bourreaux saisirent leurs armes.  
  
************************  
  
- Si quelqu'un a une idée c'est maintenant où jamais ! Murmura âprement Caramon en voyant les pals.  
- On y travaille mon frère, on y travaille ! Répondit de même Raistlin.  
  
************************  
  
Arasha était très pâle. Elle se frotta une fois de plus le front.  
- Allez ! Ordonna-t-elle aux bourreaux.  
  
************************  
  
- Maintenant ! Cria mentalement Samaël à Apher.  
L'elfe s'empressa de relayer l'ordre et tous se lancèrent à l'assaut.  
  
************************  
  
- On y va ! S'encouragea Pyra en concentrant toute sa volonté sur son attaque.  
  
************************  
  
Samaël fondit sur les soldats, déversant des litres d'acide, Ripper et ses hommes jaillirent soudain de nulle part et se jetèrent sur les soldats rescapés du dragon. Cassandra et sa fratrie en profita pour libérer les prisonniers de leurs entravent et tous coururent dès qu'ils le purent vers les tunnels extérieurs. Arasha cria de colère lança ses soldats survivant à l'attaque. Dalérion et ses elfes prirent les nouvelles troupes à revers. Striker et ses hommes attaquèrent à leur tour.   
Une immense confusion ne tarda pas à s'installer, chacun tapant sur qui il pouvait et tentant de ne pas ce faire embrocher par le voisin.   
Pendant un moment, les chances parurent équilibrées, puis, alertés par le bruit, d'autres soldats firent leur apparition.   
Sans mages pour les aider, Apher et Exers étant accaparés par le coordination des différentes forces, la bataille tourna rapidement au désavantage des surfaciens.  
Un sourire pervers s'inscrivit sur les traits souffrants et tendus d"Arasha.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra attaqua de plus belle et sentit quelques barrières s'effondrer.   
Elle y puisa une force nouvelle et repartit à l'assaut.  
L'esprit d'Arasha lui répugnait, il était sordide, noir, corrompu et visqueux. Mais elle fit taire son dégoût et se relança à l'attaque.  
Soudain, un craquement presque audible résonna.  
Pyra se senti tomber vers l'avant.  
  
************************  
  
Un hurlement de douleur pure retentit, si effrayant que tous les combats cessèrent.  
Striker se retourna vers Arasha.  
La reine était tombé à genoux.  
Le regard vide, elle fixait sans le voir le sol devant elle.  
Les prisonniers et leurs sauveurs en profitèrent pour s'éclipser.  
  
************************  
  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Murmura Rivebise, parlant pour la première fois depuis des jours.  
- Aucune idée. Où va-t-on , Hariel ?  
- Sait pas... Samaël ?  
- Dans mon antre ?  
- Sa localisation est connue...  
- Venez ! Commanda une nouvelle voix.  
Tous se figèrent et nombreux sortirent leurs armes.  
- Suivez moi. Vous serez a l'abri par ici.  
- Que ?  
- Du calme. Sourit Dersandre.  
- Qui ?  
- Notre mère. Répondit Damon.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra venez de vaincre le dernier lien qui retenait Arasha. Elle se sentit tomber.  
Elle se releva au moment où une furie lui sauta à la gorge.  
Se débattant comme elle put, elle repoussa Arasha.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas me vaincre gronda la princesse.  
- Ordure, je vais te crever. Gronda Pyra.  
Les deux femmes attaquèrent. La magie répondait à la magie.   
Tout n'était qu'esprit et Arasha avait plus de contrôle que Pyra.  
Malgré sa résistance et sa force supérieure, Pyra perdait pied.  
Elle chercha fébrilement autour d'elle un peu d'aide.  
Elle finit par trouver une présence.  
- 'Impossible, il devrait être mort'  
- Pyra, ton bébé contre la victoire.   
- NON ! Je ne peux pas tuer mon enfant !   
- Accepte de payer ce prix et tu pourra la vaincre. C'est la seule source que tu peux utiliser ! Je ne peux rien faire, et Koran non plut ! La pressa Paladine  
- Koran, je ne peux pas faire ca !  
- Si tu ne l'accepte pas, il mourra de toute façon. Et plus grave, Varune mourra aussi.  
Pyra roula sur le côté, tentant désespérément d'éviter les attaque d'Arasha.  
Une lame de ficha dans son flanc.  
Pyra reprit difficilement son souffle.  
- Très bien murmura-t-elle. J'accepte.  
- Tu es sûre ? Redemanda très vite Paladine.  
- Allez vous faire foutre. J'accepte votre marché insupportable !  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi !  
Soudain, une immense puissance entoura Pyra. Un présence qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée se déversa sur elle.   
Ressemblant cette force si chère payée, elle se jeta sur Arasha. Les deux femmes se consumèrent dans un dernier cri.   
  
************************  
  
Striker se remit de sa surprise.   
Il courut au côté de la reine.  
La femme s'appuya sur son bras pour ce relever.  
- Ils ont fuit majesté...  
- Aucune importance. Balaya la reine.   
- Mais... Ramenez moi à mes appartements. Il faut que je réfléchisse...  
Vicero s'exécuta. Troublé.  
  
************************  
  
Enfin seule dans les appartement de la reine, la jeune femme porta ses mains à son ventre.  
- Oh, mon bébé. Pardonne moi...  
Des larmes impuissantes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXX  
  
Pause  
  
  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis avait un petit coup de mou.  
En son fort intérieur elle convenait que le terme ne convenait pas vraiment à son rang de déesse, mais elle ne trouvait pas de locution plus appropriée.  
Elle soupira de lassitude et se demanda pour la première fois dans quelle galère elle s'était embarquée.  
Comme à son habitude, elle avait longuement et minutieusement préparée son plan d'action, mais rien ne marchait comme il le fallait.  
Certes, elle avait subjugué Hamelet, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était fat et falot et qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à prêter allégeance à n'importe qui du moment que le pouvoir accordé serait plus grand.  
Elle avait pensée à se rabattre sur Striker, qui était aussi sans scrupule et cruel qu'elle l'aimait, mais l'homme c'était montrer incapable de dépasser sa peur des femmes adultes. Elle en avait été complètement démoralisée lorsqu'elle 'avait vu reculer devant une Pyra furieuse et surtout maîtresse d'elle-même. Le misérable Garde Noir avait été à deux doigts de ce pisser dessus de peur et bien que ce soit Arasha qui contrôle son corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en la voyant passer.  
Kelenor était définitivement hors course car incapable de se débrouiller avec des humains, Arasha était trop obnubilée par sa vengeance pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité et Méléria était morte.  
Takhisis soupira une fois de plus.  
Quelque part, elle avait un peu l'impression qu'on l'avait complètement oubliée.  
Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter...  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Varune observait ses filles et petite-filles se crêper le chignon avec un désintérêt et un ennui qu'elle n'aurait même pas put imaginer.  
Elle regrettait de les avoir rappeler à elle mais ne pouvait pas le leur dire en face.  
Kamara leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement aussi excédée qu'elle et quitta "l'arène" devant le trône de Varune avant d'en venir aux mains.  
Elle rejoignit sa mère.  
- Pourquoi les avoir réveiller ?  
- Sur le coup ca paraissait une bonne idée... Expliqua la reine sur un ton lugubre.  
- Enfin, Sélianna est partie en douce.  
- Où ça ?  
- Chercher les surfaciens pour les mettre à l'abri.  
Un sourire purement pervers vint sur les lèvres de Varune.  
- J'en connaît quelque unes qui vont gueuler.  
- C'est triste, hein ?  
- Je crois que je vais réussir à m'en remettre...  
- Et pour Pyra ?  
- Toujours aucune nouvelle, mais je crois que nous ne tarderons pas à la revoir.  
- ???  
- Les familiers. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant le loup et la panthère qui dormaient près du trône.   
- ???  
- ILS SONT VIVANTS ! Nunuche !  
- Oups ! J'y connaît pas grand chose dans ces bêtes là, j'en ai jamais eu. Et pour Arasha ?  
- Va falloir trouver un moyen de l'extirper du corps de Pyra.  
- Je m'y colle.  
  
************************  
  
Résidence de Paladine (Désolée, je sais pas où c'est ni comment ca s'appelle)  
  
Mishakal fulminait littéralement.  
Elle s'était faite avoir et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.  
Paladine revint près d'elle visiblement très fier de lui ce qui augmenta encore sa colère.  
- Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ?  
- Absolument ! Confirma le dieu sans prendre garde au ton polaire de sa compagne.  
- Bien, alors tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer qu'est ce qui t'as prit de forcer Pyra à faire ce marché inique !  
- Je ne l'ai pas forcée, elle avait son choix.  
- UN CHOIX, TU APPELLES CA UN CHOIX !   
- Allons un peu de calme. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ca...  
La déesse partie d'une mauvais juron.  
- J'espère que tu ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dit. Encaissa difficilement Paladine.  
- Ne me sous-estime pas, vieux lézard.   
- Ah, ça va. Son bébé va très bien !  
- QUOI ?!  
- Je lui est juste demandée si elle accepterait de sacrifier son enfant pour la sauvegarde de milliers de vie, c'est tout. A aucun moment je ne lui ai dit que je lui prendrait son bébé. Je voulais juste savoir de quoi elle était capable...  
La déesse en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.  
- Tu es vraiment...  
- Tortueux ?  
- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé mais il fera l'affaire. Un autre pourrait te vexer.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole.  
  
Raistlana suivait de plus en plus difficilement le train que Sélianna les forçaient à maintenir.  
Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal partout, et l'adrénaline qui la maintenait debout depuis deux jours ne lui était plus guère d'un grand secours.  
Un tremblement agita sa carcasse et elle retint un gémissement de douleur.  
Dalamar lui passa un bras autour de la taille et elle s'appuya sur elle.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Sélianna le demandait d'attendre sans bouger et se volatilisait.  
Raist s'assit sur un banc et tenta difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.  
Elle passa une main sur son ventre et tendit son esprit vers l'embryon.   
Elle se figea de surprise et appela Dalamar qui c'était éloigné.  
- Dalamar....  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est un garçon.  
- ???   
- Je t'assure !  
- Tu peux déjà le sentir ?!  
L'archimage hocha la tête vigoureusement.  
- Tu es content ? Sourit Raistlana  
L'elfe resta silencieux.  
- Dalamar ?  
- Je réfléchissait. Oui, je suis ravi. Mais une fille aussi m'aurait ravi. Du moment que le bébé est de toi...  
L'archimage posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe et ferma les yeux. En quelques instants, elle dormait.  
  
Dalamar l'entoura d'un bras et laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui.  
Shandra semblait en pleines forme si ce n'était le mal de tête qui la minait visiblement depuis qu'ils s'étaient décidés à suivre Sélianna et explorait minutieusement les alentours. Caramon, Tika et Palin étaient également réunis, Dalérion et ses elfes s'étaient endormis contre un mur, Ripper et ses hommes surveillaient les environs, visiblement insensibles à la fatigue, Samaël et Estéhaulan ne se quittaient pas et discutaient à vois basse, Tanis, Rivebise et leurs familles s'étaient légèrement installés à l'écart.   
L'elfe sourit en constatant à quel point ils ressemblaient à une famille normale, Raist, Shandra et lui.  
Son regard revint à Raistlin et s'attarda sur sa main gauche.  
Un sourire éclaira les yeux de Dalamar.  
Oui, décidément, il manquait quelque chose à cette main. Si ils devaient survivre à cette histoire, il remédierait à cet oubli coupable.  
  
************************  
  
Appartements royaux  
  
On toqua à la porte.  
Pyra remit un masque impassible sur son visage.  
- Entrez.  
Striker entra dans le pièce et elle dut retenir un frisson de peur et de dégoût.  
- 'Aide-moi Koran' Pensa-t-elle. ' Koran ?...Koran ?'   
L'arme ne répondit pas et Pyra fronça les sourcils.  
- Majesté ?  
- QUOI ? Aboya-t-elle, irrité d'être dérangée dans ses réflexions.  
Striker eut un mouvement de recule et se reprit.  
- Ke...Euh...Kelenor n'a toujours pas finit d'interroger Le maitre-mage... Il a de petits ennuis à le faire parler semble-t-il...  
- Interroger ?  
- Oui ma reine... Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?  
- Si, je suis juste surprise que ce ne soit pas terminé. Puisque vous semblez incapable de le faire vous même, je vais m'en charger !  
- Mais...  
- C'est un ordre, Vicero.  
- Oui ma reine.  
Le Garde frémit mais ce tut.  
Pyra soupira. Elle détestait ce conduire comme ca, même avec un salopard comme Striker, mais elle devait jouer le rôle d'Arasha.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole.  
  
Samaël jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Shandra.   
La jeune fille se tenait la tête et se frottait le front avec vigueur.  
Le dragon lui fit signe et la jeune fille s'approcha.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.  
Le dragon la sonda rapidement et siffla entre ses dents.  
- Tu sais que tu as un don d'élémentaliste très puissant...  
- Oui, mais mes parents ne savent pas comment m'apprendre à le contrôler.  
Estéhaulan se redressa.  
- Vines là, on va t'apprendre...  
Shandra leur lança un regard un peu surprit et se retourna vers ses parents. Voyant les voyants totalement perdu dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre, elle haussa les épaules en ricanant et s'assis par terre devant le dragon.  
- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Les barrières...  
  
************************  
  
Hariel et Dalérion avaient virés leurs hommes et discutaient âprement.  
- Le poste est intéressant...   
- Certes, mais je refuse de perdre mon autorité sur mes hommes.  
- Varune serait près à payer cher...  
- Et rester coincer sous terre pendant des années ? Non merci !  
- Mais attends avant de t'emballer. Pense à e que la Garde pourrait t'apporter à toi et à tes hommes...  
Dalérion soupira. La proposition d'Hariel de rejoindre la Garde Noire le tentait, mais il ne pouvait oublier sa loyauté au Sylvanesti.  
- Le Sylvanesti conservera une autorité première sur moi et mes hommes ?  
- D'accord.  
- Et nous serons libres de repartir à la surface sitôt que les missions confiées par Varune seront achevées à la satisfaction de l'employeur ?  
- Ca me va.  
- Alors je croit que je vais faire part de ta proposition à mes hommes...  
  
************************  
  
Takhisis repoussa une mèche noire derrière son oreille et se redressa.  
Elle venait de comprendre quel était son plus gros problème dans cette campagne, et quelque part, ca ne l'étonnait guère.  
Elle soupira et se leva.  
- Bien, la pause est finie, passons aux choses sérieuses. Murmura-t-elle. SARGONAS ! Viens ici, mon lapin...  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXI  
  
Nécropole  
  
  
  
  
  
Nécropole  
  
Sélianna revint sur ses entrefaites.  
- Venez ! Leur ordonna-t-elle.  
Ils la suivirent et montèrent un long escalier qui les conduisit à une grande esplanade.  
Un hoquet étonné leur parvint.  
- Sélianna ! Qu'as tu fait ?  
- Où est Varune ?  
- Que font ces mortels ici ?   
- Il faut que je voit grand mère !  
- Ils ne sont même pas tous de la lignée ! Se morfondit Merine.  
- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIS CES CONNERIES, NON ? Meugla Raistlin  
- ...  
- ON EST LA, ET A MOINS DE NOUS DEGAGER A COUPS DE PIEDS ON VA RESTER ! ALORS AIDER NOUS ET ON PARTIRA D'ICI TRÈS VITE !   
Une petite grimace de douleur passa sur les traits du mage.  
- Quelle est la raison de tout ce bruit ? Demanda Kamara en apparaissant.  
- Des mortels ! Ici !  
- Allons mes filles, l'hospitalité est la première des règles !  
- Mère...  
- Approchez . Reprit la voix.  
La petite troupe dépassa le troupeau de reines mortes et rejoint Varune.  
Un petit sourire en coin illuminait ses grands yeux gris et elle fit signe aux vivants de s'asseoir devant elle.  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Sandor  
  
Kelenor repoussa Sandor avec un grognement de frustration.  
Le mage s'écroula sur son fauteuil et lança un petit sourire de triompha au dragon.  
Alors que l'agent de la déesse allait tenter pour la énième fois de briser les boucliers mentaux du vieillard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Striker entra.   
Le poussant rudement, Arasha entra à son tour et se planta froidement devant le vieux mage.  
Le dragon eut un petit mouvement de recul lorsque la reine tourna la tête vers lui. La colère qui brillait dans ses yeux était si violente qu'il de demanda si Takhisis n'avait pas fait une connerie en lui permettant de s'incarner dans le corps de cette fille.  
- Dehors...  
- Ma reine ?  
- Dehors ! Répéta Pyra sur un ton glacial.  
Striker n'insista pas et sortit.   
Kelenor insista, lui...  
- Arasha, je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici grâce au bon vouloir de Takhisis et que jusqu'à présent vous n'avez pas fait grand chose à part perdre les prisonniers...  
Pyra braqua ses deux yeux d'aciers dans les prunelles de feu liquide du dragon.  
Le métamorphe referma la bouche avec un claquement audible et sortit de la pièce comme s'il avait tout le panthéon du Bien aux trousses...  
Kelenor sortit, Pyra reporta son attention sur son oncle.  
Le mage avait pas mal souffert de sa détention, mais il semblait toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
Sandor releva la tête et jeta un regard haineux à la jeune femme.  
Pyra s'accroupit devant lui et Sandor ne put de retenir de lui cracher dessus.  
- Salope meurtrière. Varune aurait du t'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute il y a longtemps.  
- Et toi tu aurais dut achever ton frère avant qu'il ne m'agresse ! Répondit Pyra du tac au tac en essuyant la salive qui coulait sur sa joue.  
Sandor pencha la tête sur le côté.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, vieille femme ?  
- Oncle Sandor.....  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Sargonnas se présenta devant sa Reine.  
- Ma Reine....  
- Sargonnas, je commence à me dire que j'ai fait une erreur en accordant ma confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas.  
Le dieu-condor tiqua. Le terme "confiance" dans la bouche de Takhisis avait toujours eut le don de le faire paniquer. Sourdement, il craignit qu'elle n'ai compris son rôle dans ses récents échecs.  
- J'ai voulu m'appuyer sur des imbéciles et des incapables. Il est temps que je revoit mes positions. Viens.  
Un peu inquiet, le dieu la suivit.  
Elle lui montra un plan que Sargonnas eut peine à reconnaître.  
- Varune ?  
- Et les tunnels extérieurs. Confirma Takhisis.  
Elle lui montra une grotte assez loin de la ville.  
- C'est dans cette grotte que Arkenddeflorimelilchammarillythiirio et Jarviksholmonopordumquartzibald préparent le portail. Il est presque finit et il ne manque plus grand chose pour l'ouvrir...  
- Plus grand chose ?  
- Le sang de Shandra et Palin suffira...  
Sargonnas frémit.  
- Mais le portail est plus fragile maintenant que jamais. Avec Arken et Jarvik à Varune pour récupérer les deux gamins, il me faut une protection efficace. Que me conseilles-tu ?  
Le Dieu-condor réfléchit rapidement.  
- Sarassesn....  
- Non, il n'a aucune habitude du plan matériel. Je pensait à Tharhalhathorn...  
- UN GLABERZU ! TU VEUX ENVOYER UN GLABERZU LA-HAUT !!!????  
- Du calme voyons, lié au portail, il ne fera pas trop de dégât et le protègera efficacement. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
- Si si. Convint à regret le dieu.  
- Alors c'est réglé.   
Sargonnas quitta la pièce.  
- Oh, Sargonnas, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sera rétribué pour ton aide comme tu le mérite ! Lança la déesse dans le dos de son consort.  
Le dieu frémit et ne répliqua pas.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Raistlana sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle serait tombée si Dalamar et Rivebise ne l'avaient pas rattrapée au vol.  
Le barbare souleva le jeune femme dans ses bras et l'allongea sur l'un des bancs qui jonchaient la pièce.  
Un instant de surprise passée, Dalamar remercia le barbare et posa une main sur le front de Raist. Il était brûlant et l'elfe commença à paniquer.  
Hicks se fraya un chemin jusqu'au couple.  
- Je m'occupe d'elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Dalamar lança un petit regard préoccupé au demi-elfe et soupira bruyamment.  
- Merci...  
- Va plutôt aider Hariel avec Varune...  
L'elfe se redressa et laissa sa place au guérisseur.  
  
Assise sur un immense trône de basalte, Varune discutait tranquillement avec ses descendants.  
Les surfaciens, eux, n'en menaient pas larges, chaperonnés comme ils l'étaient pas les regard incendiaires d'une petite centaine de reines mortes.  
Quelque chose titillait Dalamar en regardant la reine, mais il n'arrivait pas a déterminer quoi.  
- Comment va votre compagne ? S'enquit poliment Varune.  
- Ca va aller, merci. C'est surtout le stress, je pense. Et avec sa grossesse, ca le fatigue.  
- Le ?  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, grand-mère. Coupa Cassandra. Pour l'instant, il faut savoir quoi faire. Nous sommes dans le flou artistique le plus somptueux...  
- Arasha est avec Sandor. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui veux, mais elle a dégagée Striker et l'envoyé de Takhisis de la Tour et elle est avec lui depuis plusieurs heures... Glissa Kamara.  
- Nous avons toujours la prédiction de Valoran, mais je doute qu'elle puisse nous être d'une quelconque utilité. Murmura Estéhaulan et se serrant davantage contre Samaël.  
Varune eut un sourire affectueux pour son petit fils et son vieil ami et renvoya un regard amusé au coup d'œil lourd de suspicion.  
- Pouvez vous me la répéter. Après tous, si 3857 ans d'expériences ne peuvent pas nous aider maintenant, quand serons-ils utiles ?  
Tous firent le grimace au rappel de l'age de la reine.  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Sandor.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca, femelle ! Pyra seule pouvait ce le permettre.  
Pyra secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour persuader son oncle qu'elle était bien elle même et le temps filait alors même qu'il devenait de plus en plus précieux.  
- Oncle Sandor, Arasha est détruite. Je SUIS Pyra... Comment te le prouver, bon sang...   
La magicienne se fendit d'un juron saignant et anatomiquement impossible à mettre en pratique qui fit hausser un sourcil à Sandor. Il connaissait bien le vocabulaire de sa nièce, et ce genre là en faisait tout à fait partie.  
- Si tu es Pyra, tu va certainement être capable de me répondre. Quel est le nom de mon fils ?  
- T'as pas de fils ! juste deux filles : Esther et Danaé. Danaé est morte à 29 ans lors d'une chasse à la surface et Esther à disparue dans les tunnels extérieurs à 59 ans. Elles n'ont pas de descendance et quand j'avais 7 ans tu m'as dit que si j'était bien sage, tu me donnerais le collier de perle noire de Esther. J'attends toujours je te signale.  
Sandor se fendit d'un petit sourire crétin.  
- L'age de Samaël ?   
- J'en sais foutrement rien. Y'a probablement guère que Varune et Estéhaulan qui le savent. D'ailleurs il faudra que j'ai une petite conversation avec elle un de ces jours...  
- Pour ?  
- J'aime pas trop ce qu'elle a trafiquée entre 'Lan et Samaël...  
- Content de voir que c'est bien toi Pyra...  
Pyra renifla avec un petit air supérieur.  
- J'ai toujours été plus forte que tu ne le croit.  
Elle s'attendit le réflexion cinglante que Koran ne manquerait pas de lui balancer sans aménité, mais elle ne vint pas.  
- 'Koran ?'  
Un silence mort lui répondit.  
- Pyra ?   
- Quoi ? Pardon Mon oncle, je réfléchissait. Que pensez vous qu'il faille faire ?  
- Continue à jouer le rôle d'Arasha. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable. Ajouta le vieux mage comme Pyra grinçait des dents. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut des informations. Je pense que tes amis et tes frères et sœurs se sont réfugiés à la Nécropole. S'ils y sont, il faut tout faire pour en éloigner Striker et Kelenor.  
- Tu as raison.  
On frappa à la porte.  
Kelenor entra.  
- Alors, vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ?  
- Oui, qu'il faut inspecter les tunnels extérieurs, ceux de l'est...  
- Bien... Nous avons reçus de nouveaux ordres de la Reine. La statuette doit être déplacée jusqu'au portail. Et elle veux vous voir également.  
Pyra réprima un frisson.  
- Très bien... Que Sandor soit consigné ici...  
- Vivant ?!   
- Vivant. Il sait beaucoup de choses, mais comme vous n'êtes pas fichus de l'interroger vous même, je m'en charge. Nourrissez-le et laissez le tranquille.  
- Bien... Répondit Kelenor un peu incrédule.  
- Allons donc voir ce que Takhisis prépare encore. Grommela Pyra.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXII  
  
Reconnaissance  
  
  
  
  
  
Champs Elysées ? Paradis ?   
(Si quelqu'un sait comment se nomme le plan d'existence de Paladine, qu'il me fasse signe)  
  
Lunitari était toute énervée et même Mishakal avait du mal à suivre son débit.  
Paladine commençait sérieusement à en être agacé et il se résolu à une solution radicale.  
- STOOOOOP !  
La déesse de la magie blanche eut un mouvement de recul devant son père.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu va trop vite. Ralentit le débit et recommence.  
La petite déesse soupira et recommença.  
- Bon, c'est Nuitari qui m'a prévenue. Sargonnas lui a demandée de te faire dire que Takhisis à l'intention d'ouvrir un portail avec Palin et Shandra Majere, qu'elle veut utiliser un Glaberzu pour protéger son investissement qu'on ai dans la merde et qu'il ne pourra certainement plus t'aider paske le Vieille commence à ce douter de quelque chose...  
Paladine soupira.  
- Un Glaberzu ! Rien que ca ! Elle est folle. Finalement une petite correction ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin. Il faut prévenir Raistlin et les autres...  
- Tu l'aime bien, hein ?  
- Qui ?  
- Raistlin.  
Paladine secoua une main avec désinvolture.  
- Son obstination et sa naïveté sont touchantes.  
- Naïveté ? On parle du même ? Tu sais, le gars qui a faillit botter le train de la Vieille...Qui a les cheveux blancs, tout ca...  
Paladine rit un instant.  
- On parle bien de celui là. Et il est réellement naïf quelque part. La candeur avec laquelle il se fixe des objectifs et fait tout pour y parvenir est réellement incroyable.  
- J'appellerait plutôt ça de la force de caractère.  
- Si tu veux. Mais son comportement est pourtant très enfantin par certains côtés.  
- ???  
- Regarde comment il se comporte avec Dalamar en ce moment. Tu verras ce que je veux dire. Bon, c'est pas tout ca, mais il faut que je me débrouille pour les prévenir.  
Lunitari s'éclipsa et reporta son attention sur l'archimage.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole.  
  
- S'en sont deux plus un et sui trois ne font qu'un... Voilà, c'est tout. Acheva Dalamar.  
Varune réfléchit un instant.  
- Laissez moi un peu de temps pour méditer la-dessus. Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos en attendant que les choses bougent. Profitez en, j'ai l'intuition que les choses vont bientôt allez de mal en pis...  
Les surfaciens s'éloignèrent et laissèrent la reine seule sur son trône, réfléchissant à la prédiction de Valoran.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Dalamar ne se rendit pas compte que Raistlin s'était réveillé et passa devant elle sans la voir. Trop fatiguée pour bouger, la jeune femme ne protesta pas mais le suivi des yeux.  
L'elfe repéra Cassandra qui discutait avec Faeryl et s'approcha d'elles.  
- Cassandra ?   
- L'elfe ?  
- Excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous entretenir en privé ?  
Intriguée, la Maîtresse de Guerre hocha la tête et Faeryl rejoint son jumeau.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Dalamar sourit en voyant s'éclipser Samaël et Estéhaulan, ainsi qu'Exers et Apher, main dans la main vers un couloir obscur et répondit à la guerrière.  
- Vous devez bien connaître les lois de Varune je suppose ?  
- Un peu oui ! Rit-elle. Comme je doit plus ou moins faire la police et le magistrat, ce serait malheureux si je n'y connaissait rien !  
- J'ai remarqué que personne n'était vraiment choqué par les couples comme Exers et Apher...  
Cassandra haussa un sourcil.  
- Pourquoi diable les gens seraient choqués ?  
- Différence culturelle majeure entre la surface et ici. Expliqua l'elfe.  
- Je vois...Et alors ?  
- Les mariages entre individus du même sexe sont valables ici ? Murmura si bas l'elfe que Cassandra dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre.  
- Evidement. La cérémonie est un peu différente, mais elle existe et est tout a fait reconnue. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour Raistlin... Quand tout sera finit, j'aimerai que notre relation soit plus...officielle.  
- Ca ne posera pas de problème bien sur, mais... c'est une femme, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué...  
- Maintenant, oui. D'habitude, non.  
- ???  
- Magie.  
- Oh ! Si vous le dites, alors, je vous croit. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et pris l'elfe pas les épaules. Je suppose que vous voulez connaître les détails de la cérémonie ?  
- Ca me détendra de penser à autre chose que la merde noire où nous sommes maintenant...  
- Je vous comprends. Sourit affectueusement la jeune femme en le conduisant un peu à l'écart.  
  
Raistlin en aurait pleuré. Non seulement Dalamar se désintéressait de lui, mais en plus il faisait les yeux doux à une autre femme.  
Lorsque Cassandra se rapprocha de l'elfe, une lueur homicide naquit dans la regard de l'archimage et si il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé lorsqu'elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son elfe, il l'aurait carbonisée.   
Lorsqu'il les vit s'éloigner bras dessus - bras dessous, il commença vraiment à déprimer.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs est.  
  
Kelenor, Arken et Jarvik déployèrent leurs longues ailes et prirent leur envol.   
Ils fouillaient les tunnels depuis plusieurs heures et n'avaient encore rien trouvés.  
- BLAFF !  
Kelenor et Jarvik tournèrent la tête a temps pour voir Arken couler le long de la stalagmite qu'il venait de se prendre à pleine figure.   
Le dragon bleu pesta et jura un bon moment en défaisant les nœuds qu'il avait fait avec ses pattes et ses ailes et repris son envol.  
Jarvik se gondolait tellement qu'il ne vit pas qu'il volait trop haut et le dragon rouge s'encastra dans le plafond avec un bruit de taupe agonisante.  
Kelenor se posa et attendit que ses condisciples l'imitent.  
- Quoi ?  
- On peut pas continuer comme ça. En deux heures c'est la douzième fois qu'on ce prends un mur ou un plafonds. On est des dragon, pas des chauve-souris ! Il nous est impossible de voler ici...  
- Tu sens ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Ca sent l'humain...  
Kelenor et Arken tendirent les narines.  
- Tu as raison...  
- On y va ?  
- En marchant cette fois. Gronda Kelenor en repliant ses ailes sur son dos.  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis, était ravie. Pour une fois, tout ce passait comme prévu et la trahison de Sargonnas lui serait finalement bénéfique.  
  
************************  
  
Walhalla ? Royaume du Ciel ? Cité Eternelle ?  
(Oh et puis zut, on va dire Chez Paladine. Ca fais bar des sports mais tant pis.)  
  
- Bon alors tu as bien compris. Tu peux retourner là-bas, amis tu devras remplir ta mission à tout prix...  
- Ca va , je ne suis pas idiot !  
- Alors tu peux y aller. Nous comptons tous sur toi.  
  
************************  
  
Grotte du Portail  
  
Pyra balaya la zone d'un regard et frémit en voyant l'artefact.   
Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant le démon qui le gardait.  
- 'Un Glaberzu ! Elle est folle !!!'  
- Alors Arasha, comment trouves-tu la réalisation de l'artefact ? Demanda Hamelet en frétillant comme un gardon au bout d'une ligne.  
- Superbe...Mortellement superbe...  
- N'est ce pas ! J'en suis assez fier, il faut bien le dire...  
Pyra renifla avec hauteur.  
- Il me paraît bien fragile... Et encore non activé...  
- Tharhalhathorn est là pour le protéger et l'activation se fera par le sacrifice de Raistlin et Dalamar... Beaucoup de magie sera nécessaire...  
- Raistlin et Dalamar ??? Je croyait que c'était les enfants qui intéressait Takhisis.  
- Comme appât, oui...  
Pyra pâlit intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne.  
- Venez par là, la Reine va vouloir s'entretenir avec vous.  
Avec une répugnance bien dissimulée, elle suivit le régent.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole.  
  
Raistlin grinçait des dents sans s'en apercevoir.   
Dalamar venait de quitter Cassandra et discutait maintenant avec Faeryl avant de s'éloigner avec elle.  
Avec un sanglot convulsif, Raistlana ne put que mentalement comparer son physique avec celui de Cassandra, Faeryl ou Dersandre. Décidément, ce n'était pas à son avantage.  
Dalamar revint vers elle.  
- Dalamar...  
- J'ai pas le temps, Shalafi, je suis occupé ! le rembarra l'elfe avec irritation en interceptant Dersandre.  
Raist accusa le coup difficilement et s'éloigna.  
Il était malheureux...  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs est  
  
- On est où ? Demanda Arken à voix basse.  
- Aucune idée. Répondit de même Kelenor.  
Un grincement doux naquit sur leur gauche mais ils n'y prirent pas garde.  
- Bon sang, ce tunnel n'en finira donc jamais ?!  
Jarvik posa la patte sur une portion du sol qui s'enfonça de quelques millimètres avec un 'CLIC' inaudible.  
Une portion du mur pivota et une rangée de pointes acérées jaillirent sur les trois dragons qui n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Varune sortie de sa réflexion et fit signe aux surfaciens de s'approcher.  
- Je crois avoir compris quelques petites choses. La principale étant...  
- Qu'on est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, non ? Demanda une voix que personne ne connaissait.  
Des épées furent tirées de leur fourreau en un éclair et quelques sorts furent entamés.  
- Vous êtes ? Demanda Varune avec intérêt.  
- Koran, ramené à la vie grâce à Pyra et un léger coup de pouce de Paladine. Il a pensé que je pourrait vous être d'une quelconque utilité. Expliqua le bretteur, les yeux brillants d'amusement.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXIII  
  
Dépression  
  
  
  
  
Antre de Samaël  
  
- MAIS CA FAIT MAL !!!!! Gémit Kelenor en arrachant les piques d'acier qui lui était entrés dans les ailes.  
- C'est quoi le malade qui vit ici ? Ronchonna Jarvik  
Arken releva le nez et renifla avec attention.  
- Ca sent le dragon....  
- QUOI ?  
- Vérifie toi même...  
Kelenor pâlit furieusement.  
- Samaël, on est dans l'antre de Samaël... Moi je reste pas ici !  
- Attends, t'imagines le trésor qu'il a dut amassé ?  
- T'as envie de te frotter à un dragon quatre fois millénaires ?  
- Heu...  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Moi je me tire...  
- Et les gamins ?   
- Je m'en fous des gamins. Moi c'est ma peau que je protège !  
- C'est la Reine qui l'aura ta peau...  
- Y sont pas là, y sont pas là ! Point ! je rentre.  
Les deux plus jeunes se laissèrent fléchirent et suivirent leur aîné.  
- On passe par où ?  
- La Nécropole, on se fera moins remarquer...  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Un flottement se fit parmi les surfaciens assemblés.  
Dalamar ce repris le premier.  
- Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ??!!  
- Ben, quand Pyra à détruit Arasha, elle a fait un marché avec Paladine. Mon retour à une condition plus organique en faisait partie, mais que je crois qu'il y ai eut un léger problème de communication entre eux...  
- Détruit Arasha ???  
- Ben oui.  
- Mais alors qui dirige son corps ?  
- Pyra...  
- Attendez, là ! S'insurgea Tanis. Comment tu peux être sur qu'il est bien celui qu'il prétends être ?  
- Il a la même voix en tout cas. Répliqua Raistlana en haussant les épaules.  
- T'es réveillée ?  
L'archimage renvoya un regard polaire à l'elfe et ne répondit pas.  
- Mais Tanis a raison. Comment être sur que tu es bien celui que tu dis être ?  
Koran haussa les épaules.   
- Comment voulez vous que je le sache. Je peut vous faire un résumé des ces quinze dernières années, si vous voulez...  
- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Coupa Varune. Valoran avait prévenu de votre retour.  
- Où ca ? Demanda Dalamar, curieux.  
- "L'un est fer et de mort à vie passe." C'est on en peut plus explicite, non ?  
- Certes...Admettons. Concéda Dalamar. Mais maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
- Takhisis a l'intention d'envoyer trois de ses serviteurs capturer Palin et Shandra pour les immoler et ouvrir le portail qu'elle a fait construire dans les tunnels extérieurs. D'après les informations dont nous disposons, il serait gardé par un glaberzu.  
Les deux archimages pâlirent et Varune les aurait bien imités si elle l'avait pu.  
- Un glaberzu... on est dans la merde les enfants...  
- C'est quoi un glaberzu ? Demanda Caramon   
- Un démon très puissant et très dangereux. Je pensais même pas que Takhisis était suffisamment puissante pour un contrôler un.  
- C'est quand même une déesse !  
- On peut traiter avec des démons aussi fort. Mais pas leur imposer quoi que ce soit. Confirma Raistlin.  
- Alors on fait quoi ?  
- Tu sais où est le portail, Koran ?  
- En gros...  
- Alors on se prend par la main et on va le détruire avant qu'il ne soit ouvert...  
- Et pour le démon, on y va la bouche en cœur et un steak dans les poches ? Ironisa Rivebise.  
Raistlin lui renvoya un regard polaire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
- Exactement. Un portail n'est jamais plus fragile que lorsqu'il est achevé mais encore fermé. S'ils l'ouvrent, il sera presque impossible à fermé et Takhisis pourra entrer sur notre plan. D'autant que je n'ai pas envie de voir Shand être servie en pâture à cette folle. Koran. Tu crois que Pyra pourra nous aider ?  
- Elle les retardera au maximum, mais il ne faudrait pas trop tarder. La Reine Noire finira bien par ce rendre compte de quelque chose...  
- Guide nous. Ordonnera Raistlin  
  
************************  
  
Salle du Portail  
  
D'apparence calme malgré la panique qui menaçait de la submerger, Pyra suivit Hamelet jusqu'au portail.   
Les miasmes émanant du portail étaient de plus en plus fort et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir sa nausée.  
Le portail se brouilla et elle retint un mouvement de recul.  
Hamelet s'agenouilla devant l'artefact, bien vite imité par le glaberzu.  
Pyra resta debout.  
Une bouffée maligne les enveloppa et la présence de la Reine Noire se fit plus forte.  
Renforçant ses boucliers mentaux, Pyra attendit l'invasion qui ne manquerait pas de se produire.  
  
************************  
  
Environs de la Nécropole  
  
Raistlin menait la marche avec Koran et les autres avaient bien du mal à suivre.  
L'archimage faisait la gueule et focalisait toute sa colère sur les évènements à venir.  
Dalamar ne se rendait compte de rien, plongé comme il l'était dans une important discussion avec Dersandre et Damon.  
Caramon courut pour rattraper son frère.  
- Raist, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- De quoi je me mêle ! Siffla-t-il avec hargne.  
Le vieux guerrier eut un mouvement de recul devant les prunelles enflammées de rage et de détresse de son cadet.  
- Raist...  
- Regarde le, il passe son temps a flirter avec toutes ses femelles...  
- Tu es jaloux ! murmura Caramon estomaqué.  
L'archimage lui renvoya un petit regard effondré.  
- Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il me quitte maintenant...?  
- Allons, allons, tu crois pas que tu te fait des peurs pour rien ? Il prépare peut-être quelque chose. Tu sais mieux que moi à quel point les mages sont cachottiers...  
- Tu as sûrement raison.  
- Bien sur que j'ai raison.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs, vers la Nécropole.  
  
- Vous entendez ?  
- On vient...  
- Planquons nous...  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
L'assaut mental la paralysa tout à fait mais Pyra refusa de céder.  
- 'A genoux !' Tempêta Takhisis.  
Pyra se retint de plier la jambe et verrouilla ses articulations comme elle avait fut Lande d'Acier le faire si souvent. Elle n'était peut-être pas une jument de bataille, mais elle était quand même capable de se contrôler aussi bien qu'elle !  
  
************************  
  
Environs de la Nécropole.  
  
Samaël était émerveillé par la capacité d'apprentissage de Shandra. En moins de six heures, la jeune fille avait assimilée ce qu'il lui avait fallut plus de deux siècles à comprendre. En quelques heures, son contrôle élémentaire était passé du néant instinctif de n'importe quel enfant varunois à celui d'un maître élémentaliste comme l'avait été l'époux de Varune...  
La jeune fille relâcha le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur la torche qu'elle tenait et la flamme eut un petit tressautement de joie à sa libération.  
Shandra sourit puis soudain se figea et leva les yeux vers le haut de la grotte.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Estéhaulan en relâchant ses propres efforts.  
- Je ne sais pas...Il y a quelque chose là-bas...  
Samaël leva le nez à son tour et sonda les parois.  
Touchant trois présences, il pâlit.  
Avant qu'il ai eut le temps de prévenir l'avant de la colonne, les trois intrus s'étaient laissés tombés du plafonds et fondaient sur eux.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs.  
  
Une pensée effleura les trois dragons.  
- Merde, on est repéré...  
- Regard ! Ce sont les gamins...  
Kelenor inspira lourdement et ouvrit ses ailes avec un claquement sourd.  
- Allons-y...  
Et il décrocha ses griffes de la voûte de pierre.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Pyra était plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sa respiration était devenue hiératique, explosive et douloureuse, mais elle se refusait à céder.  
Soudain, la présence envahissante de la Reine disparue.  
- ' Tu es forte Arasha'. Constata la Reine avec une infime nuance de respect dans la voix. ' C'est la seconde fois que quelqu'un arrive à soustraire son esprit au mien. Comment cela ce peut il ?'  
- La mort est une bonne conseillère, ma Reine. Soit on la dompte soit elle nous anéanti. J'ai eux quatre milles ans pour m'entraîner...  
- 'Ton esprit est fort. J'espère qu'il sera assez fort pour vaincre celui de Raistlin...'  
Pyra ne laissa rien paraître mais sentit son cœur se glacer.  
- 'Il faudra que tu le maintiennes sous ton emprise le temps qu'il soit immolé sur l'artefact. Dalamar posera moins de problème, son esprit est bien moins trempé que celui de son maître.'  
- Comme vous voudrez, je ferais de mon mieux.  
- 'Dits-moi... Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, on dirait'  
- ???  
- 'Je comprends que tu veuille assurer ta lignée, mais tu aurais put attendre un peu !'  
Un horrible soupçon envahi Pyra.   
Se concentrant, elle se sonda et partie d'un abominable juron qui fit glousser d'aise la déesse.  
- 'Tu ne le savait pas on dirait...'  
- Non. Répondit-elle d'un ton sinistre. Et j'en connais un qui va entendre parler du pays...  
Takhisis gloussa de plus belle.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Echec et math : 2ème époque

Echec et mat, ma Reine !  
  
Echec et mat, ma Reine !  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXIV  
  
Crise de Nerf  
  
  
  
  
Portail  
  
Pyra attendait.  
Takhisis s'en était retournée, le simple fait de projeter sa pensée à travers le portail l'épuisant.  
Elle observa longuement les hommes qui l'entouraient.  
Striker avait son air satisfait habituel.  
Le glaberzu l'observait aussi, se demandant certainement qui et surtout ce qu'elle était, la méfiance se le disputant à une franche hostilité sur ses traits porcins.  
Vandover avait disparut depuis quelques minutes  
Salom paraissait accablé et elle remarqua qu'il était attaché au mur par une longue chaîne. L'homme leva sur elle un regard empli de remord et de désespoir avant de rebaisser la tête avec résignation.  
Un soupir de soulagement emplit le cœur de la jeune femme.   
- 'Allons, ils ne sont pas tous perdus.' Pensa-t-elle. 'Il faudrait voir à se mettre le jeune mage de son côté si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Il ne devait pas avoir très envie de finir en sacrifice si les envoyés de la Reine se trouvaient incapable de rapporter Shand et Palin...'  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Hamelet se rapprocher d'elle.  
Il posa sa main sur son épaule et, surprise, elle répondit par une clé au bras, une immobilisation et un étranglement.  
Sans avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, le Régent se retrouva au sol à glavioter ses poumons sur le basalte tellement sa trachée avait été mise à rude épreuve.  
Hilare, Striker le poussa du pied.  
- Elle a du cran notre chère et vénérée reine...  
Pyra lui envoya un regard froid.  
- Vous êtes saoul comme un cochon...  
Le visage de Vicero ce fit soudain très sérieux.  
- Pas autant que je l'aimerais, ma dame, pas autant que le l'aimerais....  
Avant qu'elle ai put l'interroger, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Vandover qui apportait des nouvelles fraîches.  
- Les enfants ont été repérés. Les autres sont avec eux.   
Striker se pencha vers Hamelet qui n'en finissait pas de se récurer les intérieurs sur le sol.  
- Quand t'aura finit, prépare l'autel...  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs.  
  
Les trois dragons fondirent sans bruit sur leurs proies.  
Un cri éclata à l'arrière de la colonne et les trois hommes de tête levèrent les yeux à temps pour les voir se jeter sur eux.  
Caramon jeta son frère à l'écart et lui fit un rempart de son corps lorsque les crocs dégoulinant de bave du dragon bleu claquèrent à quelques centimètres de leur tête.  
Un peu étourdit, Raistlin repoussa son frère qui le forçait a ce mettre à l'abri dans une petite cavité.  
Raistlin l'envoya balader et se débattit pour aller secourir les siens.   
Dans la panique qui s'en suivi, Caramon abandonna et tira son arme pour venir en aide à Koran, La Garde Noire et les Elfes qui avaient bien du mal à repousser les trois gros reptiles.   
Laurana, Tanis, Rivebise et Lunedor entraînèrent de force les autres à l'abri mais ne purent empêcher Shandra et Estéhaulan de se jeter dans la bagarre.  
Un cri au fond de la gorge, Dalamar et Samaël lancèrent leur plus gros sort offensifs pour éloigner les dragons.  
- Samaël, tu peux pas reprendre ta forme ? Cria 'Lan par dessus le tumulte des armes s'entrechoquant avec les griffes et les écailles.  
- Pas assez de place !  
- Merde.  
Dalamar se porta au secours de Shand qui venait de glisser et se trouvait à la merci de Kelenor.  
Le dragon noir savoura trop tôt sa victoire et perdit du temps en criant de joie. Le sort de feu qui lui balança Dalamar directement dans la gueule le fit déchanter très vite et il éructa un flot d'acide sur le tête du père et de la fille.  
Raistlin hurla de peur lorsque le liquide coula sur eux  
- Shand !   
Et il fut stupéfait de les revoir sain et saufs, enveloppés d'une bulle d'air qui avait éloignée la menace.  
Visiblement, Dalamar avait l'air aussi étonné que son maître et regardait bizarrement sa fille.  
Très contente d'elle, Shandra ordonna à la voûte de libérer les stalactites qui l'ornaient et les pieux de pierres tombèrent sur les reptiles.   
- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche. Murmura Rivebise.  
- Elle sauve notre peau. Répliqua vertement Lunedor.  
- Bon sang, je peut pas attendre ici !  
- Tu ne bouges pas, Rivebise ! Siffla Tanis  
Jarvik sentit son os se déchiqueter lorsque l'aiguille de calcaire pénétra son aile et hurlant de douleur, il déversa des flots de flammes autours de lui.   
Kelenor se redressa sur ses pattes et arracha de leurs mains les épées de plusieurs des gardes et des elfes.  
Les combattants s'égaillèrent autour de lui pour récupérer leurs armes et le dragon en profitant pour s'envoler  
Un coup de queue cueillit Raistlin dans le dos lorsqu'il lança un sort de mort sur Arken et le dragon fut épargné, non sans avoir vu sa patte arrière droite se glacer.   
Imitant leur frère d'arme, Arken et Jarvik prirent leur envol comme ils purent  
Les trois dragons rompirent soudain le combat et disparurent aussi vite que leurs blessures le leur permettait.  
Reprenant leur souffle, les combattants se félicitèrent de n'avoir à déplorer aucune perte.  
Shandra aida Dalamar à se relever.  
- Où est-ce que tu as appris ca ?  
- Samaël m'a montré.  
- Hé bien !  
- N'est ce pas. Murmura le dragon en serrant Estéhaulan contre lui à l'étouffer.  
- Très intéressant. Articula Raistlin d'une voix qui aurait congelé et fait tomber le soleil dans un cendrier.  
Dalamar et Shandra se tournèrent vers lui.  
L'étincelle qu'ils surprirent dans son regard les effraya bien plus que les trois dragons qui venaient de les attaquer.  
- Raist ? Murmura Dalamar, pas plus rassuré que ça.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Pyra attendit avec impatience que les choses accélèrent un peu.  
Elle se sentait plus fébrile qu'une mère chat avant la mise-bas et aurait bien voulu que tout soit finit.  
Avec une grimace, elle se souvint de l'étonnante nouvelle que lui avait annoncée Takhisis;  
Posant une main sur son ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sonder le fœtus pour constater sa bonne santé.  
- 'Pour une fois que la Reine Noire aura été utile' Ricana-t-elle en elle même.  
Hamelet finit de préparer l'autel et se rapprocha d'elle.  
Cette fois ci, il prit bien garde à ne pas la toucher.  
- Arasha ?  
Pyra ne répondit pas et de daigna même pas le regarder.  
- Ma Reine ? Insista-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.  
Pyra tourna vers lui ses prunelles d'acier.  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai pensé à quelque chose.  
- C'est vrai ? Première nouvelle. Ironisa-t-elle.  
- Comme vous n'avez pas de consort, si vous m'épousiez...   
Le Régent n'alla pas plus loin devant le regard haineux de la jeune femme.  
Striker ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.  
- Tu prends des risques avec ta vie, mon vieux, remarque, après tout, c'est tes entrailles que tu risque, hein,. Fait comme tu veux...  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Réplique Hamelet, piqué.  
- Moi, rien. Mais demande donc à notre très chère Arasha ce qu'elle à fait à son précédent époux, le pauvre Loyd. Il n'avait vraiment pas mérité ca...Un tel traitement... Brrr ! j'en frémit encore...  
Hamelet lança un regard curieux à Pyra qui haussa les épaules.  
- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
- Cela n'a guère d'intérêt.  
- Pour moi, si !  
Pyra creuse dans sa cervelle si elle se rappelait quelque choses de ces cours d'histoires.  
Alors qu'elle allait abandonner et tenter de s'en sortit d'une autre façon, un pan entier de sa mémoire se déchira, et soudain, elle sut exactement ce que Arasha avait fait à son compagnon..   
Pétrifiée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait accès à toute la mémoire d'Arasha.  
- Arasha... Arasha.... Ma Reine ! Cria Hamelet   
- QUOI !?  
- Heu... Vous sembliez perdue dans vos pensées... Alors, que lui avez vous fait...  
- Je l'ai écorché vif et pendu par les pieds au balcon de ma chambre. Répliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture, émerveillée de comprendre ce qui s'était produit.  
Elle n'avait pas seulement détruit Arasha, elle l'avait assimilée !  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs, vers le portail  
  
Les trois dragons volaient comme ils le pouvait, fendant l'air de leurs ailes fatiguées...  
Contre con cœur, Kelenor serrait délicatement deux corps évanouis.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs.  
  
Raistlin planta son regard glacé dans ceux de Shandra et Dalamar.  
D'une voix calme et posée mais où perçait la fureur, il commença.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de vous jeter au devant du danger de cette façon ?  
- Raist, voyons, je suis un mage de combat, moi aussi...  
- Et a un quelconque moment dans ta formation il t'a été expliqué qu'il fallait que tu sois en première ligne, bien sur...  
- Ben non...  
- Alors pourquoi y étais tu ?  
- La situation m'a un peu échappée des mains, je le reconnaît...  
- Un peu échappée des mains, hein... Murmura Raist. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu croyais faire ?  
- Ben, aider les autres ! Se défendit Shandra.  
- Les aider, mais bien sur.   
- Raist, voyons, c'est pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état...  
- Pas la peine... PAS LA PEINE ! VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ! JE TE PREVIENS DALAMAR, JE NE TOLERERAIT PLUS DE TE VOIR PRENDRE DES RISQUES INSENSES POUR RIEN. ET TOI, TOIT, TU... JE ... C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU .....  
L'archimage en bafouillait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait incapable de parler. La peur rétroactive qu'il éprouvait pour les deux êtres les plus important de son existence l'anéantissait complètement.  
Levant les mains au ciel pour prendre les dieux à témoins, il éclata.  
- DEUX, DEUX COMME CA ! JE TIENDRAIS JAMAIS LE COUP ! Finit-il en s'effondrant en larme sur l'épaule la plus proche.  
Un peu stupéfia par cet éclat, Dalamar et Shandra s'entre regardèrent, mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi faire.  
Rivebise pourtant était le plus mal placé.  
L'archimage sanglotait sur sa poitrine, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre, surtout qu'il lui tapait dessus de ses petits poings, et qu'il put s'apercevoir de première main à quel point ses ongles était acérés.  
Lui tapotant le dos comme il aurait caressé une panthère sauvage qui aurait posée sa tête sur ses genoux, il répétait.  
- Allons, Allons....Allons, allons....  
  
Ce fut Hariel qui fit stopper la scène en prenant conscience des disparut.  
- Où sont Palin et Myraël ?  
Un silence consterné leur répondit, seulement brisé par les sanglots de Raistlin.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Kelenor déposa délicatement les corps qu'il portait au pieds de Pyra et reprit forme humanoïde.  
- Voilà, ce sont bien eux que vous vouliez, non ?  
- Palin, oui. Celui là. Dit-elle en désignant Myraël. Non.  
- Mais, on m'as dit le plus jeune des mages mâle et le demi-elfe...  
- LA demi-elfe, dragon, LA demi-elfe....  
Kelenor; Arken et Jarvik se fendirent d'une moue dépitée.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXV  
  
Rétribution  
  
  
  
Tunnels extérieurs.  
  
Caramon avait fortement blêmit.  
- Mon petit ?!  
- Et Myraël. Confirma Le Garde Noir.  
- Mais pourquoi Myraël ?  
- Une erreur probablement. Expliqua Koran en essuyant sa lame sur un bout de tissu.  
- Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
Tous se turent et attendirent.   
Une douzaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur Tanis.  
- Hé, j'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne connais même pas les lieux !  
Hariel se passa une main sur le visage et grimaça en effleurant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.  
- D'abord, Dalamar se met à plat ventre devant sa copine sinon on y est encore dans deux jours, ensuite, on suit les traces de sang laissées par les bestiaux...  
- On avait pas besoin de toi pour penser à ça ! Grinça Laurana.  
- Si tu a une meilleure idée...  
- Moi j'en ai une. On se dépêche. Je vous rappelle que le portail va bientôt être ouvert. Et je ne sais pas si Palin et Shandra doivent être sacrifiés en même temps où s'il peuvent le faire indépendamment...  
- Pyra les retiendra. Murmura Caramon avec espoir.  
- Combien de temps ?! Répliqua froidement le bretteur.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Pyra se fit violence pour ne pas se porter au secours des deux enfants.  
Myraël eut un geste pour lui réclamer protection, mais le regard foudroyant qu'elle lui lança l'en dissuada et il se recroquevilla contre l'apprenti mage encore inconscient.  
Striker saisit Palin par le col et le tira vers la table de basalte.  
- Sacrifions d'abord celui là...  
- Ce n'ai pas lui qui nous intéresse je te rappelle !  
- Et alors ? La Reine à besoin de puissance. Il lui fera un excellent en-cas.  
- Et détruire ainsi des otages importants ! Bravo , bel exemple de bêtise !  
- Arasha... Gronda Striker.  
- Il suffit, "Mon neveu" ! Tu m'obéit et tu te tais. Grinça Pyra.  
Striker frémit devant sa colère et se tut.  
Salom eut un pâle sourire.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Varune faisait les cent pas.  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans la précipitation...  
- ' De leur expliquer le reste de la prophétie, non ? '  
La reine sursauta.  
- Oh, c'est toi. Je t'avais complètement oublié.  
- Merci, c'est gentil...  
- Ho, ca va ! Et c'est bien la prophétie que j'ai oubliée.  
- Je t'ai entendue l'expliquer à Kamara. Ma sœur et moi pouvons nous en charger. Et Pyra sera très contente de nous revoir en vie...  
- Alors dépêchez vous. Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont longtemps vous attendre avant de régler leurs compte.  
Le loup tira la langue et se lécha le museau ce qui était sa façon de rire.  
Sa sœur féline sur les talons, les deux familiers coururent rejoindre les surfaciens.  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis eut un sourire mauvais qui inquiéta Sargonnas.  
- Ma Reine ?  
- Je voulais te remercier de ton dévouement, mon ami. Grâce a toi, Raistlin et Dalamar seront à l'endroit qu'il faut, au moment qu'il me convient...  
Le dieu-condor pâlit.  
- Ton aide m'aura réellement été des plus précieuse, vraiment... Grimaça-t-elle encore en levant une main.  
Sargonnas recula de quelques pas, incrédule.  
L'éclair le percuta dans le dos alors qu'il tentait de fuir.  
Il s'écroula au sol, brisé.  
Un second coup le toucha à la tête.  
Un troisième s'enfonça dans ses côtés.  
Un cri lui monta à la gorge et il se débattit contre la douleur. Désespérant de pouvoir sauver sa vie devant la colère de sa Reine.  
Enfin, les coup s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir.   
Des chaînes s'enroulèrent autours de ses membres et il se senti soulever de terre.  
La douleur était atroce mais il ne se permit pas un gémissement.  
Takhisis le saisit pas les cheveux et lui rabattit la tête en arrière.  
- Qui sont tes complices ?  
- ...  
- DIS MOI QUI T'A AIDE !  
Sargonnas refusa de sortir de son mutisme et détourna les yeux.  
La Reine le gifla à la volée et un filet de sang couru du coin de sa bouche.  
- POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, QUI T'A AIDE !  
- Paladine. Murmura le dieu-condor.  
Takhisis le lâcha de stupéfaction.  
- C'est une plaisanterie ? Murmura-t-elle  
- Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'il te laisserai mettre main basse sur Varune et sur Krynn ? Tu es bien naïve. Ou stupide...  
- Je ne te permet pas. Gronda la Reine Noire.  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Raistlin t'a déjà vaincu à plusieurs reprises. N'eusse été son frère, tu serais morte et il aurait prit ta place. Il te fichait la paix et il a fallut que tu lui chercher des poux dans la tête ? Qui est l'imbécile ici ?  
- Il est mon inférieur ! Je suis sa Reine ! Il doit m'obéir ! Vous devez tous m'obéir ! Je suis une déesse. Pas une petite...  
- Une petite quoi ? Une magicienne de bas étage comme Pyra ? Elle est suffisamment forte pour te vaincre elle aussi. N'as tu donc pas compris. Tu ne peux pas gagner. Finit-il avec compassion.  
- Si ! JE SUIS LA REINE NOIRE ! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant de plus belle.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs  
  
Les surfaciens s'étaient remis en route.  
Dalamar s'était excusé auprès de Raistlin qui s'était un peu calmé, Shandra avait fait elle-même amende honorable et tout allait mieux pour la petite famille.  
Caramon était fou d'inquiétude ainsi que Dalérion et ses hommes.   
Hariel maugréait dans sa barbe sur la folie des adultes à attirer les enfants dans leurs histoire.  
Rivebise surveillait Raistlin comme une casserole d'huile sur le feu.  
Samaël avait reprit sa vraie forme et patrouillait aux alentours, près à donner l'alerte si besoin était.  
Un coup de sonde mentale retentit dans l'esprit d'Estéhaulan.  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Tanis.  
- Ekalaka et Sharn arrivent par ici.  
- QUOI ?  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Samaël vient de les repérer.  
- Samaël ??? Et tu es au courant !  
- Ben, oui. Quand il sait quelque chose, je la sait aussi...  
Raistlin eut un sourire en coin.  
- Viens là ?  
Curieux, 'Lan se rapprocha de l'archimage qui posa une main sur son front.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, il se fendait d'un sourire éblouissant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vos âmes sont liées...  
- Hein ?  
- Vous êtes liés par l'âme. Quoi qu'il puisse se produire, vous ne pourrez jamais être séparés. Prophétisa-t-il.  
'Lan eut un sourire d'abord timide puis bien large.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Murmura-t-il comme les deux familiers arrivaient.  
- 'Bonjour à tous. Varune à oubliée de vous expliquer le prophétie de Valoran, alors c'est nous qui allons le faire. Commença Sharn  
- Et vous avez certainement besoin d'un peu d'aide supplémentaire, non ? Finit Eka .  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
- Bon sang. Mais qu'est ce qu'on attends ? S'emporta Vandover.  
- Nous attendons ceux qui pourrons ouvrir le portail.  
- Parce que eux, ils ne suffisent pas ? Râla-t-il en désignant les enfants et Salom.   
- Non. Fut la réponse sans ambiguïté de Pyra.  
- Mais...  
- Il suffit.  
- Bien ma reine.  
- Tu devrais en prendre de la graine Striker... Où est-il encore passé celui là ?  
- Il est allé cherché Sandor. L'informa Kelenor. Il se pourrait que nous ayons besoin de lui.  
Pyra partit d'un juron sanglant.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs.  
  
- Alors c'est par Sargonnas et Nuitari que Paladine était renseigné... Etonnant. Murmura Raistlin.  
- Et nous sommes en dehors de la trame des évènements ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Dalamar  
- ' Que vous êtes les pivots d'événement majeurs. Et que c'est vos actions qui vont déterminer quel sera la forme que prendra le futur. ' Expliqua Sharn  
- Une bien lourde responsabilité...  
- Qui pèse depuis toujours sur tes épaules, mon frère. Intervint Caramon.  
Raistlin lui lança un regard étonné.  
- Oui, tu a peut-être raison, quelque part...  
- Nous arrivons. Les informa Estéhaulan. Samaël sent la présence de ses frères de race.  
- Et le rôle de Pyra dans tout ca ?  
- Celui de toute femme. Accoucher du futur...  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Sandor s'écroula près des autres prisonniers.  
Palin n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience et cela commençait à inquiéter Pyra.  
Elle s'approcha d'eux et examina rapidement l'adolescent.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je le soigne idiot ! Il ne nous servira pas à grand chose une fois mort. S'emporta-t-elle.  
Striker s'éloigna devant sa colère mais revint bien vite.  
- Ils sont là...  
- Quoi ?  
- Raistlin et Dalamar. Ils sont tout proches. Les dragons les ont repérés...  
Le glaberzu s'agita sur les marches du portail.  
- Enfin un peu d'action. Grinça-t-il.  
Sans que quiconque la voit, Pyra glissa sa dague à Sandor.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXVI  
  
Portail  
  
  
  
Tunnels extérieurs  
  
Kelenor se préparait à fondre sur ses proies lorsque l'ordre lui parvint de n'en rien faire.  
Fou de frustration, le dragon se retint de hurler sa colère à voix haute mais fut satisfait et étrangement réconforté de voir que le même ordre avait été donné à ses deux collègues.  
Le dragon rouge replia ses ailes et s'assit, attendant de nouveaux ordres.  
  
************************  
  
Près de la salle du portail  
  
Samaël avait reprit forme humaine, sa forme originale étant trop grande pour lui permettre de passer.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ont du installer le portail dans la salle centrale. Je me souviens que j'avait hésité a installer mon antre ici. Mais j'avais trouvé que c'était trop loin de Varune.... La salle centrale est immense. Je reprendrais ma forme là-bas...  
- Si tu veux. Murmura 'Lan en se serrant contre son ami, une sourde angoisse lui nouant la gorge.  
- Shand, ma chérie...  
- Papa ?  
- Est ce que tu serais capable de sentir la forme globale de la grotte ?  
L'adolescente réfléchit un instant et leva les yeux sur son père.  
- Je pense. Je peut vous faire une projection dans la poussière si vous voulez.  
- Cela nous aiderai.  
- En quoi ? Demanda Laurana d'une voix âpre.  
Hariel et Rivebise répondirent en même temps.  
- A savoir où on va et quelles seront les zones les plus dangereuses pour nous.  
- Oh... Battit en retraite la jeune elfe contre son mari.  
Tanis eut un petit sourire espiègle comme le varunois et le barbare échangeaient un regard mauvais.  
- Hariel, Dalérion, faites votre boulot voulez vous ! Grinça Cassandra en ce penchant sur la projection de Shandra. C'est incroyable... Tu n'en fais pas autant, hein, Ripper !  
Le Garde Noire renifla en rougissant un peu.  
- C'est Baxter l'élémentaliste de la pierre le mieux formé de la Garde. Pas moi ! Je ne connais que les bases !  
Cassandra ricana.  
- Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr...  
- C'est totalement stupide... Commença Dalérion.  
- Quoi donc ? S'étonnèrent les autres qui s'étaient tous rassemblés autour des trois maîtres de guerre.  
- La grotte principale, regardez, elle n'a qu'une seule entrée !  
- Exact. Confirma Samaël. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont fait lui préférer mon antre actuel. Il n'y a ni sortie auxiliaire, ni cour d'eau. C'est une cheminée de basalte lisse, sans sortie pas le haut non plus ou dans les parois supérieures.  
- Attends... Tu veux dire que Hamelet, Striker et leurs hommes sont coincés là-dedans comme un lapin dans un terrier ?  
- Pire encore. Les lapins prévois toujours des sorties de secours... Finit Hariel avec un sourire de pure perversité.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Pyra sonda doucement Palin du bout des doigts et senti la petite fracture qui mettait sa vie en péril.  
Délicatement, elle sutura la veine dont le sang qui s'en échappait lui ravageait le cerveau et dispersa le sang qui appuyait contre le lobe temporal gauche d'une pensée.   
Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne la vit, la bosse se résorber et disparaître.  
Avec mille précautions, elle encouragea les cellules osseuses à se multiplier et à fermer la brèche qui s'ouvrait sur le cortex.  
Avec lenteur, elle s'insinua dans l'esprit du jeune homme et le réveilla tout en l'empêchant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.  
- 'Du calme, Palin' Commença-t-elle en sentant la panique menacer son neveu par adoption.  
- 'Py...Pyra ?'  
- 'C'est moi. C'est moi qui t'empêche de bouger. Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai des choses à te dire et je ne veux pas que les autres s'en rende compte.'  
- 'Tu m'as soigné ?'  
- ' Tu était gravement blessé'.  
- 'Mais...Ils ne vont pas ce douter de quelque chose en te voyant me soigner ?'  
- 'Non, ils ont besoin de toi vivant. Un cadavre ne leur apporterai que l'ire de la Reine. Maintenant écoute moi.'   
- 'Bien.'  
- ' Brave petit'. Sourit-elle mentalement. 'Tu es avec Myraël et Sandor. Ainsi qu'un dénommé Salom. Raist et les autres arrivent pour vous sortir de là. Il faut a tout prit que vous nous aidiez. Il y a ici un démon très puissant que nous allons avoir peine à détruire. S'il ce retrouve prit entre plusieurs feu, nous auront plus de chance.'   
Pyra envoya une ligne de communication directement dans la mémoire du jeune homme.  
- 'Tu n'est pas sensé connaître ces sorts. Ces andouilles n'ont même pas pensés que tu pouvait représenter une menace alors ils ne t'ont pas mis de collier'.  
- ' Ils sont beaucoup plus puissant que ce que je peut contrôler...'  
- 'Ne t'en fait pas. C'est prévu. Contente toi de les lancer et ne te souci pas du reste. Tu sera étonné, j'en suis sûre...'  
- 'Que veux tu dire ? Je ne suis pas en l'état de supporter des surprises, Pyra.' Gronda Palin.  
- ' Tu es sûr que c'est bien Caramon ton père ? C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ton oncle parfois !'  
Palin lui lança un regard mental en tout point noir.  
- 'En quoi ne dois-je pas m'affoler, femelle ?!'  
Pyra gloussa.  
- 'Ton potentiel est énorme. Il ne te manque plus que la confiance en toi pour pouvoir te réaliser.'  
Palin eut un petit mouvement surprit.  
- ' Je compte sur toi. Dès que tu me verras tirer mon épée, protège Sandor et Myraël. Il y a de bonnes chances pour que Salom se mette de notre côté mais ne le quitte pas de l'œil. Je ne le connais pas trop et le peu que je sais n'est pas à son crédit. Mais c'est un mage puissant. Et comme c'est lui qui a ouvert le pentacle qui a permit au démon de venir, il pourrait le renvoyer dans les abysses. Tu te sens capable de nous aider ?'  
Palin raffermit sa résolution.  
- ' Je ferais de mon mieux'.  
- ' Alors c'est parfait. Attend un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de bouger, surtout.'  
- ' A vos ordres, majesté'.  
- 'Imbécile' Murmura mentalement la jeune femme avec l'équivalent psychique d'un baiser sur le front.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
Varune faisait les cents pas près de son trône.   
Kamara la regardait faire avec une irritation grandissante.  
Soudain, elle n'y tint plus.  
- Mère, arrêtez ça ! Vous me donner le tournis à force!  
- Je m'inquiète. J'ai le droit, non ! S'emporta la vieille reine.  
- Mère, ca ne sert à rien. Nous ne pouvons rien faire...  
- Je sais. Mais ca ne me plait pas. J'ai beau savoir que Takhisis ne parviendra pas à prendre pied sur Krynn...Je n'aime pas ça...  
- Que ce passera-t-il s'il meurt ?  
- L'Age des Mortels sera là d'ici dix ans au plus.  
- Et s'il survit ?  
- Le Cinquième Age sera repoussé de quelques siècles.  
- Quel serait le mieux ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ma fille. Et je n'ai pas envie de la savoir...  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs.  
  
- Pyra nous couvrira et protègera les enfants. Assura Dalamar et s'aplatissant derrière un rocher.  
- Je les vois ! Le coupa la voix pressante de Dalérion.  
L'elfe noir et sa compagne rejoignirent le soldat.  
- Palin n'a pas l'air en grande forme. Murmura l'archimage noir.  
Pyra se releva et s'approcha de Sandor.  
- Sandor a l'air en forme. Se rassurèrent Samaël et Estéhaulan.   
- Pour combien de temps ... Contre Hariel avec un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Que fait-on ? Demanda Laurana.  
- On leur rentre dedans.  
- Comme ça ?  
- Comme ça !  
- Et pour le démon ?   
- Je m'en charge. Affirma Raistlin.  
- Les dragons ?  
- On prends. Informa Samaël en levant la main.  
- Vandover ?  
- C'est pour moi. Continua Baxter.  
- Striker ?  
- Il est à moi.  
- Comme tu veux Ripper. Hamelet ?  
- Ici. Réclama Cassandra.  
- Les protections magiques ?   
- On va les désamorcer. Rassurèrent Apher et Exers.  
- Je m'occupe des éventuels blessés. Offrit Hicks.  
- Et moi de maintenir le portail fermé. Continua Dalamar  
- Les autres, aidez au mieux, je suis sûr que des surprises nous attendent un peu partout.  
- Tout le monde à son rôle bien en tête ? Demanda une dernière fois Koran en tirant son épée. Alors, au boulot ! Gronda-t-il en sortant de derrière le rocher comme un diable de sa boite.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
- 'Ils sont là !' Informa Kelenor dans l'urgence.  
- 'Reprenez vos formes humaines, vite !'  
- 'Mais... Nous serons moins puissant !'  
- 'Et si vous restez coincés dans une anfractuosité de rocher, imbécile !  
Les trois reptiles obéirent et flanquèrent le portail.  
Le démon ouvrit à moitié ses ailes atrophiées d'anticipation et Pyra posa sa main sur la garde de sa lame.  
Palin ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.  
Myraël ouvrit la serrure des menottes qui le retenait, très content des cours que lui avait donné Quéris.  
Sandor arracha le collier qui lui enserrait le cou sous les yeux incrédules d'Hamelet.  
Salom sentit un poids oppressant quitter son cœur.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnels extérieurs  
  
Koran mena la charge en tête. Derrière lui, Les Elfes et La Garde Noire venaient, aussi silencieux qu'une meute de loup en chasse.  
Les quelques soldats qui protégeaient la grotte sans savoir ce qu'ils gardaient moururent en quelques secondes.  
Une douzaines de corps chauds s'affaissèrent au sol.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Pyra sortie sa lame de son fourreau.   
Le bruit de l'acier sur l'acier agaça désagréablement les dents de Striker.  
La silhouette de vingt cinq personnes se détacha nettement à l'entrée de la caverne principale.  
Un frisson d'anticipation arqua les reins de l'ex-Garde Noir.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXVII  
  
Lutte  
  
  
  
  
Portail   
  
Les deux factions se retrouvèrent face à face.  
Une haine farouche électrisa l'atmosphère.  
Une quantité de ressentiment personnels prenant soudain le pas sur la tragédie planétaire voulue par la Reine.  
Les ennemis se jaugèrent et choisirent leur adversaires.  
D'un accord tacite, chacun se sépara des autres pour faire face à sa némésis.  
Les quelques soldats restant accoururent.  
Striker eut un sourire mauvais.  
Des cris de douleur retentirent derrière lui.  
Il se retourna.  
Au milieu des cadavres des soldats, Arasha essuyait posément sa lame.  
Striker eut une grimace horrifiée.  
La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.  
Vicero Kh'aa Merine pâlit.  
Il douta de la victoire.  
Pyra lui lança un sourire pervers.  
Dans ses yeux, il lut sa propre mort.  
Il sut que ce ne serait pas une mort facile.  
  
************************  
  
Le combat s'engagea.  
  
************************  
  
Ripper se jeta sur Vicero avec une haine trop longtemps contenue.  
Sa lame volait autour de lui arrachant des étincelles à celle de son oncle, chaque coup était plus violent, plus dur, et l'ex-garde noir avait déjà du mal à contrer son ancien élève.   
Des yeux il chercha une solution pour sauver sa peau.   
Effectuant un roulé boulé pour échapper à une botte particulièrement vicieuse, il sortit sa dague de sa botte.  
  
************************  
  
Samaël sourit à ses frère de race.   
Il s'inclina en une extravagante révérence et repris sa vraie forme.  
Les trois petits dragons l'imitèrent.  
Estéhaulan sauta sur l'échine de son compagnon et les quatre reptiles prirent leur vol.  
Avec une vitesse que sa taille ne permettait même pas d'imaginer, Samaël se jeta sur Kelenor, lui déchirant le bord d'attaque de l'aile d'un coup de dent.   
Le petit noir hurla et déversa sur son frère de race un flot d'acide brûlant.   
Samaël l'évita et prit de l'altitude. Atteignant la voûte supérieure de la caverne, il se retourna et poussa sur ses pattes, prenant encore de la vitesse et se laissa tomber sur le rouge.   
Arken cracha une grande gerbe de flamme, Estéhaulan leva la main et la barrière incandescente disparut, étouffée par le vent soudain qui venait de se lever.  
  
************************  
  
Cassandra sortit son fouet et sa dague.  
Croisant le mains sur sa poitrine, elle salua sa victime.  
Le premier coup prit Hamelet totalement par surprise et il s'écroula en hurlant sur le sol.  
La jeune femme se rapprocha lentement de lui, goûtant le plaisir de le tuer lentement.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin s'approcha du portail.  
Tharhalhathorn lui barra le passage.  
De la bave coulait le long du museau du démon et tombait au sol en grésillant.  
Raistlin leva les mains devant lui.  
Le démon lui jeta un regard mauvais, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.  
Raistlana lança un regard à son amant qui li répondit de même.   
Avec un sourire soulagée, elle incanta.  
Le démon écarquilla les yeux.  
Jamais il n'avait vu les humains autrement que comme quantité négligeable.  
Le sort le frappa de plein fouet, lui entament le cuir et brisant ses cornes.  
Il se remis bien vite debout et contra par une sphère de ténèbres.  
- Sharak ! Cria l'archimage.  
Les ténèbres s'effritèrent et le démon recula de quelques pas.  
Raistlin lança un autre sort.  
Le démon bondit et l'évita.   
L'archimage volta sur lui même et le sort qui lança s'écrasa sur la poitrine du démon, l'éloignant du portail.  
Tharhalhathorn voulu courir reprendre sa place mais Raist lui barra le passage.  
Le démon comprit qu'il devrait la tuer pour reprendre sa place.  
Pour la première fois, il n'était plus si sûr de lui.  
  
************************  
  
Dalamar attendait.   
Il voulait aider son amie, mais il savait qu'il ne le devait pas.   
Son rôle était de protéger le portail.  
Celui de Raistlin de tuer le démon.  
Tharhalhathorn boula au loin.   
Raistlin lui fit un rempart de sa magie.  
Dalamar lança sa magie à l'assaut du portail.  
  
************************  
  
Pyra hésita une seconde entre se porter à l'aide de Raistlin, de Hariel ou de Dalamar.  
Secouant la tête, elle se fit une raison.  
Le démon se serait pas vaincu aussi aisément. Raistlin l'avait déstabilisé, mais cela ne durerait pas.  
Elle s'accroupi près de Salom.  
- Palin, Myraël, Sandor. Faites sortir les non combattants d'ici.  
  
************************  
  
Rivebise, Caramon et Tanis voulurent à leur tour se porter à l'assaut.  
Koran les retint.  
- Non. Ce n'est pas votre combat.  
Rivebise s'emporta.  
- QUOI ?!!! C'est une plaisanterie ?!  
Valenth et Talenth haussèrent les épaules du même mouvement.  
- Non, vous n'êtes que les témoins d'un évènements majeurs. C'est notre rôles à tous. Nous n'avons pas à intervenir. Expliquèrent-ils en ensemble  
- Mais...  
- Ils ont raison. Nous avons chacun notre rôle à jouer. Valoran nous l'a bien dit. Seuls les combattants ont leur place dans la prophétie. Notre rôle est tout aussi important mais différent. Il est aussi difficile de rester passif que de lutter.  
- Koran...  
- Père, il a raison. Pyra elle-même a essayer de me l'expliquer, mais je ne comprenais pas.   
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Si les choses tournent mal, je devrait sceller cette grotte et les occupants...  
- QUOI ?!  
- C'est mon rôle...Il faut sortir d'ici...  
- Quitter la grotte principale suffira. Le contra Dalérion.  
  
************************  
  
Baxter enfonça sa lame dans le flanc de Vandover.  
Le sang coula et le vieux garde gémit.  
Baxter repris son souffle un instant.  
Tous deus savaient qui avait gagné.  
Vandover baissa la tête devant son vainqueur.  
La lame s'enfonça dans sa nuque...  
  
************************  
  
Le portail vibra sur ses bases et Dalamar s'inquiéta un instant.   
Il incanta à nouveau et le bouclier se renforça autours de l'artefact.  
Le portail se stabilisa...  
  
************************  
  
Hicks s'agenouilla près de Vandover.  
- C'est finit...  
Baxter hocha le tête.  
- Ma part est finie, je rejoins les autres...  
  
************************  
  
Apher et Exers n'entendaient plus rien, ne voyaient plus rien.  
Totalement perdu dans l'union mentale et magique qu'ils partageaient, il se fondirent psychiquement dans la roche.  
Les sorts de défense du portail les assaillirent de tout part. Se protégeant l'un l'autre, ils les désamorcèrent...  
  
************************  
  
Le dernier sort contraire qui protégeait le portail disparut.  
Dalamar se précipita dessus et commença à l'examiner, cherchant le moyen de le détruire.  
Un hurlement de rage retentit près de lui.   
Il n'eut pas le temps de ce dégager que Tharhalhathorn le heurtait de plein fouet.  
  
************************  
  
Shandra glapit de peur en voyant son père s'effondre au sol.  
Echappant à la poigne de fer de Caramon, elle courut vers lui.  
- Shandra ! Cria son oncle.  
- Laisse la faire. Lui intima Koran en accueillant Baxter.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin lança un coup de pied dans le visage de la créature et lui enfonça sa dague d'argent dan l'œil.   
Le démon gronda et le repoussa rudement.  
Raist tomba à genoux.  
Tharhalhathorn releva la tête.  
- Quoi ? Murmura l'archimage en voyant le démon rompre le combat.  
- Merde ! Grinça-t-il en le voyant ce jeter sur Dalamar.  
Ca relevant aussi vite qu'il put, il se débarrassa de sa robe en lambeau et courut vers son aimé.  
  
************************  
  
Salom s'agenouilla au centre du pentacle.  
- Si tu te trompes... Menaça Pyra.  
- Je n'échouerais pas !  
- C'est probablement ta seule chance de sauver ton âme susurra la magicienne.  
- Je sais.  
Le nécromancien incanta.  
Son visage se convulsa de douleur et le pentacle prit une couleur rouge sang.  
Reprenant soudain sa respiration de façon explosive, il s'effondra sur le sol.  
- Il est trop fort...  
- QUOI ?!  
- Il faut l'affaiblir...  
- Continue, je m'en charge.  
Salom hocha la tête.  
Au centre du pentacle, il se re-concentra.  
Pyra couru vers le démon.  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXVIII  
  
Achèvement  
  
  
  
Portail  
  
Apher et Exers revinrent à la conscience.   
Souriant, il se relevèrent et quittèrent la grotte.  
Leur tache était finie.  
  
************************  
  
Samaël enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge de Jarvik et aspira.  
Le fluide carmin coula dans sa gorge.  
Relevant très haut la tête, traînant la carcasse avec lui, il repris son vol.  
Une longue coulée sanglante courut le long de son encolure jusqu'à Estéhaulan.  
Le jeune homme tendit la main.  
La ramenant couverte de sang, il la porta à sa bouche.  
Un frémissement presque sexuel le parcourut.  
Avec un gémissement de plaisir et d'avidité, il se pencha sur les écailles de son compagnon, buvant le sang frais à même le sillon sanglant.  
Un flot de puissance courut dans ses veines.  
Son esprit s'ouvrit à des sommes de connaissances qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées.  
Il sut avec certitude qu'il ne serait plus jamais vraiment humain.  
La présence aimante de Samaël l'entoura.  
- 'Voilà comment tu dois faire, mon amour...'  
Avec une joie ineffable, le jeune homme démonta et se jeta dans le vide.  
D'une pensée, il ouvrit ses ailes, émerveillé par leur force et leur capacité de réaction.  
Le dragon d'argent reprit de l'altitude et se porta près de son ami.  
La carcasse du dragon rouge s'écrasa au sol.  
Atterrés, Kelenor et Arken se jetèrent sur eux avec désespoir.  
Le combat fut bref.  
Les deux reptiles tombèrent au sol, nuque brisée, et le dragon noir, accompagné de son frère d'argent se posa au sol.  
Ils reprirent forme humaine.  
Et rejoignirent les autres...  
  
************************  
  
Dalamar roula à terre.   
Il s'appuya sur le portail pour se relever et un flot de sang lui monta à la gorge.  
Crachant et toussant, il revint au combat.  
Son sang coulant contre le montant de l'artefact.  
  
************************  
  
Hamelet se releva péniblement.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Il n'était pas un guerrier.  
Sa main se porta à sa gorge.  
Le médaillon de Takhisis lui réchauffa la paume.  
Un sourire pervers lui vit aux lèvres.  
Levant le bijoux devant lui, il prononça le nom de sa reine.  
Cassandra glapit.  
Aveuglée par le sort du prêtre, elle recula de quelques pas.  
Hamelet tira sa dague et tourna autour d'elle.  
La jeune femme lança quelques coups inutiles autour d'elle, cherchant un ennemi qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir.  
Un lame s'enfonça dans sa cuisse.  
Elle bondit.  
Respirant lourdement, autant effrayé qu'épuisée par le panique, elle se força à reprendre son calme.  
Imaginant qu'elle était à l'entraînement avec une cagoule sur la tête comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois, elle se sortie de l'esprit que c'était un combat à mort.  
Elle reprit son souffle.  
Les battements désordonnés de son cœur s'apaisèrent.  
Elle écouta.  
L'arme d'Hamelet jaillit.  
Le main du Régent tomba au sol en même temps que son arme.  
Incrédule, il fixa un instant le moignon d'où jaillissait un flot de sang.  
La dague qui s'enfonça entre ses deux yeux mit un terme définitif à ses réflexions.  
Le sort qui aveuglait Cassandra disparut en même temps que la lueur de vie quittait les yeux du régent.  
Elle essuya son arme sur la veste de sa victime.  
Calmement, elle la rangea dans son fourreau.  
Elle rejoint les autres et s'assit sur une pierre, serrant un Myraël inquiet contre elle...  
  
************************  
  
Hicks attendait.  
Le combat entre Hariel et Striker serait bientôt achevé.  
Ce serait son dernier rôle, constater le mort de l'un d'entre eux...  
  
************************  
  
Les deux Chefs de la Garde Noire haletaient.  
De force égale, aveuglés par le rage, la haine et l'adrénaline, ils ne sentaient ni les blessure, ni l'épuisement.  
Une nouvelle estafilade barra le bras armé de Striker.   
Une nouvelle coupure entailla la cuisse d'Hariel.  
Ripper porta un violent coup d'estoc.  
Vicero accompagna le coup et bloqua l'arme de son cadet.  
- Quoi ?  
La dague de Striker jaillit.  
Hariel n'eut que le temps de jeter la tête en arrière mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.  
L'arme s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans son œil mort.  
Hurlant, il recula de quelques pas et arracha l'arme.  
Se tenant le visage, il ne vit pas l'épée fondre sur lui...  
  
************************  
  
Sandor tenta d'humecter sa bouche aussi sèche que de l'amadou.  
Le combat entre Ripper et Striker ne se passait pas bien.  
Il vit venir le coup en traître de son frère.  
Il courut de toute la vitesse de ses vieilles jambes vers eux.  
Personne ne tenta de le retenir.  
  
************************  
  
L'épée se leva au dessus le Ripper.  
Striker lui fit décrire un arc de cercle.  
Avec satisfaction, il ferma les yeux et la sentit s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de la poitrine.  
Avec une grimace de stupéfaction et de douleur, il rouvrit les yeux.  
Sandor lâcha la dague qu'il venait de ficher dans le cœur de son frère.  
Avec un sourire triste, un filet de sang coula au coin de ses lèvres lorsque Vicero trouva la force de récupérer son épée avant de tomer à genoux.  
Sandor tomba près de lui et lui prit la tête dans les mains.  
- j'aurais du le faire depuis bien longtemps, mon frère. J'aurais épargner beaucoup de souffrance à beaucoup de monde... Toi y compris...  
- Sandor... Murmura Vicero d'une petit voix enfantine.  
- Dors mon frère. Répondit Sandor comme toute lumière désertait les yeux de son frère aîné.  
Sandor reposa le tête de son frère et se laissa glisser près de lui.  
Hariel posa la tête de son oncle sur ses genoux.   
Des larmes de sang coulèrent.  
- Merci mon oncle...  
- J'étais fatigué. Murmura Sandor avant de s'éteindre, un sourire au lèvres.  
Hariel et Hicks soulevèrent le corps du vieux mage.  
Ils rejoignirent les autres.  
Une larme unique courut sur la joue d'Estéhaulan seul Samaël pouvait savoir à quel point la perte de son père adoptif ravageait le jeune homme.  
  
************************  
  
Raistlin parvint près de Dalamar.  
Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Pyra.  
- Ravi de te revoir !  
- Moi de même.  
Pyra renifla.  
- Il faut l'affaiblir pour que Salom puisse le renvoyer dans sa dimension...  
Les deux archimages noir hochèrent la tête.  
Pyra rengaina son épée et incanta.  
  
Ces deux amis la regardèrent avec effarement.  
Pour la première fois, ils voyaient la pyromage en action.  
Un frisson de peur les envahit.  
  
Un tourbillon de flamme apparut autour de la jeune femme.  
Tournant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violentes, les flammes détruisirent plusieurs des stalagmites qui jonchaient le sol.  
Les deux archimages reculèrent et se placèrent derrière le démon.  
  
************************  
  
Shandra observait sa tante d'adoption avec effarement.  
Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi peur.  
Confusément, elle sentit au fond d'elle ce même pouvoir, capable de tout détruire, mais sans contrôle...  
Soudain, son propre pouvoir la terrifia.  
Elle se laissa glisser au sol.  
  
************************  
  
La boule de flamme se fit plus compacte.  
Pyra leva les mains au dessus d'elle.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Des flammes lui embrasaient les pupilles.  
Elle se tendit; se cambrant sur l'arrière.  
Les flammes l'engloutirent.  
Quand elle reparu au milieu des flammes, elle se fendit d'un sourire froid.  
Tharhalhathorn recula et voulu prendre la fuite.  
Pyra leva une main.  
Des flammes sorties de nulles par, blanches tellement elles étaient chaudes entourèrent le démon qui hurla.  
Quand le rideau incandescent disparut, la pierre autour du démon avait fondue.  
Raistlin incanta à son tour.   
Aidé de Dalamar, ils lancèrent le plus puissant sort de glace qu'ils connaissaient.  
Combinés, les deux sort brisèrent le démon.  
Dans un dernier sursaut, Tharhalhathorn tenta pathétiquement de se défendre.  
Extériorisant son aura maléfique, les trois magiciens boulèrent à plusieurs mètres.  
Pyra s'écrasa contre une roche qui fondit instantanément.  
Raistlin buta sur le portail et s'égratigna les paumes sur les montants irréguliers de l'artéfact.  
Dalamar roula au sol et se cogna la tête contre une pierre...  
  
************************  
  
Salom ouvrit le pentacle.  
Dans un dernier sursaut, il mit sa vie dans le sort, sentant ses forces vitales ouvrir le pont entre le plan matériel et les abysses.  
Il sentit la vie le quitter.  
Il sentit le démon se recevoir comme une merde dans son plan d'origine et se faire mettre en pièce par les démons qui voulurent tenter de suivre le pont en sens inverse...  
Avec détachement, il balaya les démons et referma le pont.  
De retour à Varune, il vit son corps sans vie au centre du pentacle.  
Il vit Pyra se pencher au dessus de lui, les flammes brûlant toujours en elle, mais contenues et sous contrôle...  
Avec un sourire calme il comprit ce qu'il lui était arrivé.  
- C'est un rôle comme un autre, jeune homme. Commença le dragon de platine près de lui. Et comme ça, tu sera sûr que personne n'invoquera plus de démon pour faire le mariolle... Le poste te convient-il ?  
- Combien de temps ?   
- Le temps pour toi d'être en pays avec toi-même. Répondit le vieux mage rigolard.  
- Cela me convient. Souffla la conscience désincarnée de Salom;  
- Tu ne mériteras jamais plus ton surnom de Salom...Ou plutôt Salomon...  
- Celui qui lie les démons. Traduisit-il en se fendant d'un sourire désabusé.  
- Hé....  
- Tout est finit n'est ce pas ?  
- Rien n'est jamais finit le contra sombrement Paladine et lui montrant le portail qui, vu du plan astral, luisait d'une lueur rouge, malsaine...  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXIX  
  
Demande  
  
  
  
  
  
Portail  
  
Dalamar se releva et aida Raist à en faire autant.  
Pyra s'approcha de Shandra et lui sourit gentiment.  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard un peu effrayé mais prit sa main et toutes deux rejoignirent les deux autres mages.  
- C'est finit ? Demanda Shand d'une toute petite voix.  
- Je... Je crois...Murmura Raistlana en chancelant.  
- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Dalamar.  
- Fatiguée...  
Pyra tendit la main et la posa sur le front de son amie.   
Une vague d'énergie remplaça celle qui faisait défaut à l'archimage et elle retrouva instantanément des couleurs.  
- Merci. Soupira-t-elle.  
- Quittons cette salle. Demanda Shand  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis était atterrée.  
Son plan s'était effondré, un fois de plus.  
Raistlin l'avait vaincue, une fois de plus.  
Et sa colère ne connue plus de limite, un fois de plus.  
Sargonnas profita qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à lui pour s'éclipser en rampant pour soigner ses blessures.  
La Reine Noire cria de rage, détruisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.  
Pourtant elle se calma vite.  
Un petit frisson qu'elle n'avait pas espéré l'effleura.  
Concentrant ses sens, elle se tendit vers le portail.  
Avec un sourire féroce, elle reconnu l'odeur du sang.  
Ce n'était certes pas beaucoup.  
Mais ce serait suffisant.  
Puisqu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir le portail pour aller à Raistlin, ce serai Raistlin qui viendrait à elle.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Hariel, s'appuyant lourdement sur Koran et Samaël accompagné d'Estéhaulan furent les premiers à rejoindre les mages.  
- Je crois que nous avons gagnés cette manche. Sourit le bretteur.  
- Mais pas sans perte. Se renfrogna Hariel en désignant le cadavre de Sandor.  
Pyra laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et elle courut vers le corps de son maître.  
Délicatement, elle lui effleura la joue, rassurée de voir le sourire apaisé qui fleurissait sur les lèvres du vieil homme.  
Avec un petit sourire douloureux, elle se redressa à secoua la tête.  
- Il était très fatigué...  
'Lan lui prit la main.  
- Maman ?... Nous avons quelque chose à te dire Samaël et moi ...  
- J'ai vu, mon fils.   
Le sourire de la magicienne ce fit plus large.  
- Chacun sa voie n'est ce pas.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne me décevra jamais, mon petit.  
- Merci maman...  
Pyra haussa les épaules mais lança un regard significatif à Samaël par dessus l'accolade qu'elle offrait à son fils.  
Le dragon avala péniblement sa salive et acquiesça de la tête.  
De quelques phrases non-dites, quantités de gros drames de cœur venaient d'être évités.   
Samaël sourit avec amusement à son tour et récupéra son compagnon.  
Le reste des surfaciens s'approcha à son tour.  
Dalamar lança un regard circulaire autour de lui et sembla prendre un décision.  
- S'il vous plait, j'aurais quelque chose à dire d'important...  
Deux douzaines de paires d'yeux ce tournèrent vers lui.  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis réfléchit.  
Sa précipitation lui avait déjà causée bien des tourments, et cette fois ci, elle voulait être sûre qu'elle prenait l'option la meilleure.  
Elle examina longuement le portail.   
Elle compris qu'il ne pourrait rester ouvert que quelques instants, une minute au plus...  
Elle choisit son mode d'action.  
Et vint à elle un vortex, près à lui obéir.  
Et vint à elle son miroir de clair vision grâce auquel elle pourrai choisir le meilleur moment pour agie.  
Et vint un échiquier... Du bout des doigt, elle fit tomber le roi rouge, du bout des doigt, elle effaça Raistlin...  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Dalamar : Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'y m'arrivai. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à mes actes. Raistlin était là, devant moi, et je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus risquer de le perdre. Il y avait plusieurs mois que l'idée d'un mariage m'avait effleuré l'esprit pour la première fois. Cela m'avait semblé si farfelu au premier abord que j'en avais banni l'idée de mon esprit. Mais voilà, il avait fallut que cela revienne me hanter ici, à Varune, au milieu d'une guerre dont personne ne pouvait prévoir l'issue. Certains esprits chagrins doivent être persuadé que c'est la peur même de l'issue de ce conflit qui me fait agir comme ça aujourd'hui. L'instinct de conservation et le besoin de descendance... Je ne le pense pas. Le sourire chaud et heureux que Raist m'a lancé en voyant que je ne n'étais pas blessé, l'amour qu'il a mit dans la conception du petit garçon qui grandit en elle...   
Qui aurait put croire qu'un elfe noir, bannit par les siens de sa forêt natale pourrait être un jour aussi heureux que je le suis en ce moment ? Probablement personne. Pas moi en tout cas.   
Pyra est incroyable. Le feu vit encore en elle d'une façon effroyable. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut en contenir la brûlure. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Samaël d'avoir appris à Shand à se maîtriser. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle mette le feu au rideau de sa chambre par inadvertance ou colère. Déjà que le Tour tombe en ruine...   
Et il faudra songer à agrandir la nourricerie. Je ne crois pas que Raistlana se satisfera de deux enfants... Et moi non plus tout bien réfléchit... Peut-être qu'elle acceptera que j'en porte un moi-même.. Doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'elle aime autant ça !  
Et il n'est jamais plus heureux qu'avec un nourrisson sur les genoux...   
Comment en suis-je donc arrivé, moi ? Raistlin, Raistlana ? Je ne parviens même plus à les différencier. Bah ! Quelle importance. Raist, c'est Raist. Homme, femme, archimage, père, mère ou fou furieux rongé par l'ambition, il est et il reste le même...  
Dois-je lui faire ma demande maintenant ?  
Tout le monde est là...   
Pyra pourra certainement célébrer le mariage elle-même. Elle est l'Impératrice après tout... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la voir dans ce rôle ?   
Tiens, Shand à tachée sa robe...  
Je m'égare... Le stress...  
Je lui demande maintenant...?  
  
- S'il vous plait, j'aurais quelque chose à dire d'important...  
  
  
Raistlin : Shand paraissait un peu effaré par je ne sais qu'elle vision d'apocalypse. Le regard qu'elle à lancée à Pyra était un peu étonnant mais compréhensible après tout... Elle est presque adulte maintenant... C'est aussi bien que je soi enceinte. Cela me manquerai de ne plus avoir un tout petit dans les pattes...  
Effarant ! Raistlin Majere ! l'outsider le plus sérieux que la Reine des Ténèbres est jamais eut, le mage le plus puissant de Krynn qui se délècte à penser au joies du foyer et de la maternité...   
Tout ça c'est la faute de Dalamar... S'il n'avait pas fait le mariolle avec ce fameux sort...  
Oui, bon ! Je serais mort, certes... M'enfin tout de même ! c'était pas une raison pour lui de me faire un gamin...Deux...   
Pfffff ! Quelle barbe que ces petites voix qui vous mettent les point sur les "i" au moment où vous en avez le moins besoin...   
D'accord, d'accord, c'est moi qui lui ai fait du rentre dedans... Et c'est encore moi qui est voulu avoir ce deuxième enfant...   
Encore un batard, en fait... Techniquement...  
Que je n'aime pas ce terme de batard...  
Mais à quoi je pense moi ??? On vient de détruire un démon, trois dragon et d'empécher Takhisis de débarquer sur Krynn et je pense à Dalamar !   
POURQUOI le simple fait de penser à lui me chauffe le cœur à ce point ?  
Bien sur que je l'aime. C'est le père de ma fille, on vit ensemble depuis quinze ans, on a traversés des épreuves délicates... Evidement que je l'aime !  
A ce point ? Pyra aussi je l'aime...au point de lui faire un enfant, mais elle ne me chauffe pas le cœur de la même façon...  
Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui me prends ?   
Pourquoi diable ne suis-je pas né femme ?!  
Quoi ? Qu'est ce que Dalamar prépare ? Pourquoi il a jeter un regard pareil à Cassandra ?  
...Je suis jaloux en plus....  
Saloperie !  
  
  
Pyra : Qu'est ce qu'il nous font tous les deux ?   
C'est quoi ce regard d'intelligence entre Cassandra et Dalamar ? Elle se frotte les poignets et elle me regarde...   
J'ai passée l'age de jouer au devinettes !  
Des menottes ? Non... Des liens ?... Mariage ????  
Non !!!!!! Si ??????  
Oh bon sang ! Je ne veux pas louper ça ! Je m'occuperais de 'Lan tout à l'heure...  
  
  
Dalamar : Je crois que je n'ai jamais eut aussi peur de toute ma vie. Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Je lui balance ça comme ça ? J'enveloppe ? Au secours !!!! Arretez de me regardez comme ça !!!  
  
Raistlin : Bon alors ? Tu dis ce que tu as à dire ? Je suis fatiguée moi !  
  
Pyra : Zut ! J'ai pas mes pom-poms !  
  
  
Dalamar hésita un instant et balaya l'assemblée du regard. Avalant péniblement sa salive, il s'approcha de Raistlin qui lui renvoya un regard méfiant.   
Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il mit un genou en terre.  
Les yeux de l'archimage s'agrandir.   
Ceux de Pyra brûlaient (au sens propre ) d'amusement  
Les Kh'aa Sélianna retinrent leur souffle et le temps ce figea.  
- Raistlin Majere ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser ?  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXX  
  
Réponse  
  
  
  
  
Portail  
  
Raistlin observa Dalamar un long moment, sans rien dire, incrédule.  
Un sourire triste ourla ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, incapable d'accepter ce que venait de lui demander l'elfe.  
Le sourire timide de Dalamar s'évanoui et fut progressivement remplacé par une douleur qui fit peine à voir.   
Il baissa la tête, retenant avec difficulté le sanglot qui menaçait le l'étouffer.  
Un larme roula sur sa joue.  
Raistlin bougea enfin.  
  
  
Dalamar : J'hésitais de longues secondes, puis je lui fit ma demande.   
Un espoir fou me gonflait le cœur.  
En cet instant, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour un simple "oui" de sa part...  
Mais il ne dit rien...  
Il ne fit rien...  
Pendant de trop longues secondes.  
Son regard exprimait une telle incrédulité que j'en eut mal.   
Il secoua la tête.  
Il refusait.   
J'avais été trop pressé.   
Je suppose qu'il a cru que je moquait de lui.  
J'aurais voulu le détromper, lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui !   
Mais il me tournait le dos.  
Je l'avait perdu.  
Définitivement.  
Je suppose qu'il me faudrait maintenant trouver un autre logement...  
Quelle idée en un moment pareil ! Je ne comprendrait probablement jamais rien à mon propre cerveau !  
J'espère qu'il me laissera voir mon fils de temps en temps...  
Pour quoi est ce que je pleure ? Je n'ai pas pleuré lorsqu'ils m'ont chassés du Sylvanesti...   
Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il aussi mal ?  
  
  
Raistlin : Je ne pouvais détaché mon regard incrédule de Dalamar. Ce rendait-il compte à quel point sa demande me faisait mal ?  
J'aurais voulu dire oui. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit vraiment à moi...  
Pourquoi ne parvins-je pas à dire oui ?  
Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à oublier les regards complice en Cassandra et lui ?   
Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que je le perdrais de toute façon ?  
Peut-être parce que je sais ce que je suis... Et ce qu'il est...Ce que nous sommes en fait.  
Des mages pour qui l'Art est plus important que tout. Des mages qui sacrifieraient leur vie pour acquérir la connaissance...  
Et puis, lorsque je regarde Cassandra, ou même Pyra ! Elle ne me le prendrais jamais volontairement...Je le sais. Elle nous aime trop pour cela...   
Mais je ne peut que revoir le regard de Dalamar sur le physique parfait de ces femmes... Moi qui n'en suis même pas une...   
Je ne peux que revoir la façon dont Dalamar me traite quand je suis homme, le dégoût camouflé, le crainte que je ne lui demande quelque chose qu'il n'est pas près à m'offrir.   
Même si je restais femme pour lui, je resterais homme dans son esprit... Même s'il veux me faire croire l'inverse.  
Il me quittera.   
C'est obligatoire.  
Je m'y suis préparé depuis longtemps.  
Mais cela fait mal quand même...  
Comme je l'aime mon petit elfe noir...  
Et je me sens secouer la tête...  
Je le vois pâlir, je vois son sourire disparaître.  
Peut-être ai-je eut tort après tout.  
Peut-être était-il sincère...  
Il baisse la tête.  
Je vois son regard, la douleur qui l'occupe, la larme qui roule sur sa joue.  
Je le vois serrer les poings, je le vois qui retient ses larmes.  
Et surtout, je sens la douleur qui grandit dans ma poitrine et qui bloque ma respiration.  
Une douleur que je connais bien, qui m'a suivie toute mon enfance, toute ma jeunesse, a chaque parole blessante, a chaque rejet par les autres.  
Et je comprends que je ressent les émotions de Dalamar...  
Et je lève les yeux sur Pyra.  
Ses yeux ne sont plus que flammes.  
Et ses lèvres dures et froides me font comprendre ce qu'elle à fait.  
Comment nous connaît-elle aussi bien ?  
Je ne sais...  
Je m'en fiche...  
J'ai brisé le cœur de Dalamar simplement parce que je voulais me protéger...  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
Je relève les yeux sur Pyra.  
D'un infime mouvement de paupière, elle se désengage de la situation.  
Ce n'est pas son rôle, elle à raison, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle à put pour moi....   
Pour nous...  
Shandra me regarde à son tour.  
Je me fiche des autres.  
Elle voudrait que je dise oui.   
J'en ai envie.  
Dalamar acceptera-t-il maintenant ?  
Je tente ma chance.  
Je n'ai plus rien à perdre...  
  
  
Caramon allait dire quelque chose lorsque Dalamar se releva.  
Sans prévenir, Raistlin se jeta sur l'elfe.  
Un instant, il crurent que l'archimage allait tuer son amant tellement il fut violent.  
Les deux mages tombèrent au sol.  
Raistlin embrassa l'elfe à pleine bouche, plus possessivement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.  
Ses bras encerclait totalement l'elfe, lui déniant toute possibilité de fuite.  
- Oui, murmura l'archimage entre ses larmes. Oh oui je veux t'épouser...  
Dalamar le repoussa gentiment, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.  
- V...Vrai ?  
Raistlin hocha le tête, incapable de parler.  
- Oh mon amour ! Murmura l'elfe en l'embrassant à son tour.  
Pyra sourit.  
- Dit Samaël... Comme je vais sûrement être de corvée pour célébrer leur union... Si tu as quelque chose à demander à Estéhaulan... Susurra-t-elle en l'oreille du dragon.  
- Tu comprendras sûrement que je le fasse en privé... Répondit-il de même.  
- Bien sur.  
Caramon revint de sa stupeur le premier.  
Il s'accroupit à côté du couple en larme qui refusait d'ajourner leur baiser.  
- Vous ne nous en ferez pas d'autre vous deux, hein ?  
- Oh, Caramon... Tu ne peux pas imaginer... Murmura Raistlin avec le sourire le plus éblouissant que son frère lui avait vu.  
- Et qui va vous marier ?  
- Pyra ? Demanda timidement Dalamar en se relevant finalement.  
- Bien sûr ! Je ne laisserais ce privilège à personne d'autre.  
Rivebise s'approcha à son tour.  
- Je ne comprendrait jamais...  
- Personne ne te le demande. Contra Exers.  
- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire un double mariage, si cela ne gène pas ces deux là ? Supplia Apher en lançant un doux regard à son compagnon.  
- Pas de problème pour moi. Répondit Dalamar.  
- Pour moi non plus. Confirma Raistlin.  
Estéhaulan Lança un regard suppliant à Samaël.  
- Un triple, non ? Questionna le dragon.  
- Dans quelle nouvelle histoire de fou est-on encore en train de tomber ! Conclu Laurana en prenant une pose tragique.  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis grinça des dents.  
Sa fureur aveugle la repris.  
Raistlin n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux ! Pas le droit ! Il devait souffrir. Il devait comprendre qu'il avait eut tort de s'en prendre à elle !  
Avec rage, elle se tourna vers le portail.  
Le vortex ce mit en position.  
La porte interplanaire s'ouvrit dans un bruit de fin du monde.  
Un sourire avide et cruel marqua le visage de la déesse...  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Palin se désinterressait de la conversation entre les adultes.  
Il s'approcha du portail et l'examina.  
Il repera quelques gouttes de sang qui dégoutaient sur le côté de l'artefact.  
Soudain, le sang fut comme but de l'intérieur par le matériau de la porte.  
Horrifié, le jeune homme comprit que le portail s'ouvrait.  
Pas à pas il recula.  
Arrivé au pied de l'objet magique, une lueur rouge, malsaine, vibrait en son centre.  
Il tourna les talons et courut vers les autres.  
La Porte s'ouvrit.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXXI  
  
Abysses  
  
  
  
  
  
Portail  
  
Une petite brise se leva.  
Palin recula encore et courut vers les autres.  
La brise était maintenant un vent léger et parvint jusqu'à Shandra.  
Elle tourna la tête et demeura stupéfaite du spectacle.  
Elle vit Palin se débattre pour avancer.  
Elle tendit la main et agrippa la manche de Pyra.  
L'archimage se tourna vers elle avec irritation mais ses paroles restèrent dans sa gorge.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Parvint-elle a murmurer.  
Mis en alerte par son ton, Hariel et Dalérion suivirent son regard.  
- IL FAUT SORTIR DE LA ! Hurla l'elfe.  
Son cri surpris les autres et Caramon s'approcha de lui.  
- Quoi ?  
- LE PORTAIL EST OUVERT !  
Raistlin et Dalamar se redressèrent.  
- Bon sang. Tout le monde sort d'ici.  
- Shand, est ce que tu peut isoler Palin ?  
- Je vais essayer...  
La jeune fille se concentra. Un calme surnaturel entoura le jeune homme qui courut vers eux.  
- C'est trop dur...  
- Encore un instant...  
Shandra tint encore un instant et ce fut suffisant.  
Epuisée, elle relâcha son contrôle et l'aspiration ce fit sentir jusqu'à eux. Rivebise et Tanis hissèrent le jeune mage à l'abri et tous reculèrent .  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'examinait le portail et j'ai vu qu'il y avait du sang dessus. Il a été comme aspiré par le métal. Puis ca a commencer. Il faut partir ! C'est de plus en plus fort. Gémit Palin en voyant de petites pierres rouler vers le portail.  
- Je suis d'accord. Cria Hariel par dessus le vacarme que faisait l'artefact.  
- NON ! Hurlèrent les trois archimages en même temps.  
- Il faut le fermer. Continua Raistlin.  
- Partez d'ici. Palin scelle la grotte derrière nous. Si nous ne sommes pas de retour dans vingt-quatre heures, détruisez tous. Finit Pyra.  
- Tu ne peux pas, Pyra ! TU es la reine !   
- Et c'est mon rôle de protéger mon peuple.  
- Partez ! Ordonna Dalamar en s'avançant vers le portail.  
Le visage d'Hariel ce ferma.  
- A vos ordres ma Reine ! Tout le monde dehors ! Hurla-t-il pour ce faire entendre.  
Il empoigna Shandra qui ce débattait et tous sortirent de la grotte.  
Palin leva les mains et incanta.  
Un voile translucide se matérialisa et la force d'aspiration décrut notablement autours d'eux.  
Avec effarement, il constata que le portail n'était pas complètement ouvert.  
Il devait sceller l'entrée avant...  
Palin articula la dernière partie du sort.  
Shandra écrasa le pied d'Hariel et lui mordit la main.  
Le Garde Noir fut si surpris qu'il la lâcha.  
La jeune fille couru et ce jeta en avant.   
Le voile ce referma juste derrière elle...  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Takhisis fulminait.  
Le portail mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour s'ouvrir et ses ennemis avaient eux le temps de fuir et de sceller la grotte.  
Elle voulu jeter un vase au sol mais ce retint.  
Les imbéciles ! Décidément, cela ne lui convenait pas de jouer au bon samaritain. Pensaient-ils vraiment pouvoir la vaincre !  
Elle rit.  
Ils étaient délibérément resté dans le champs du vortex.  
Finalement, les choses allaient être plus drôle qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.  
D'une pensée, elle localisa Sargonnas et le téléporta près d'elle.  
Le dieu-condor était encore trop faible pour lui résister et elle l'attacha près de son trône.  
- Tu les a tellement bien servit, tellement bien informé. Il serait dommage que tu ne sois pas aux premières loges pour assister à leur destruction, n'est-il pas ?  
Sargonnas jeta un regard mauvais à sa Reine.  
Takhisis le gifla.  
Un filet de sang coula des lèvres du blessé.  
Il cracha à la figure de sa Reine.  
Elle se retint de le tuer de suite.  
  
************************  
  
Portail  
  
Concentré sur le portail qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus, aucun des trois archimages ne vit Shandra s'approcher d'eux.  
Une bulle d'air calme les enveloppa.  
Pyra se retourna.  
- Shandra ! Pauvre folle !   
- La paix ma tante ! Je n'allais pas vous laissez seuls ici ! J'appartiens à ce monde moi aussi.  
Pyra ne répliqua pas.  
- Si c'est ta décision...Viens.  
Shandra rejoint ses parents. Il marquèrent une stupeur coléreuse mais n'ajoutèrent rien. C'était trop tard de toute façon.  
- Peux-tu maintenir ta bulle jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans les abysses ?  
- Tu veux aller là-bas ?  
- Il faut donner une bonne leçon à Takhisis. Je la connais. Si nous nous contentons de fermer le portail ici, elle recommencera ses manœuvres ailleurs.  
- Je peux maintenir la bulle aussi longtemps que nécessaire. C'est plus facile que d'immobiliser tout l'air de la pièce comme pour Palin.  
- Bien. Tenez vous par le main, ne vous lâchez pas... Et bonne chance !  
Les quatre mages s'agrippèrent pas les poignets, les deux femmes au milieu, les deux hommes sur les côtés.  
Prudemment, ils s'approchèrent de la gueule béante du portail.  
L'aspiration était maintenant si forte que même protégés par la bulle de Shandra, ils en sentaient la puissance.  
Ils se tinrent un instant devant le Seuil, hésitant.  
Sur un mot de Raistlin, ils se jetèrent en avant.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnel de retraite des autres  
  
Palin soupira.  
- Ils sont dedans...  
- Dedans ? Comment dedans ?  
- Dans les Abysses.  
- QUOI ?!  
- Ils ont sauté.  
- MAIS ILS SONT MALADES !!!  
- C'était le seul moyen. Contra Koran. Il faut qu'il aille à la source des problèmes. Sinon Takhisis ne connaîtra pas le repos tant qu'elle ne les aura pas anéantis. Elle est folle et les a pris comme point de fixation. C'est elle ou eux maintenant...  
- Mais... Murmura Caramon. S'il la tue ?  
- C'est là le plus dur. Ils ne doivent pas la tuer. Seulement la brider. Le résultat du combat était définit avant Caramon. Takhisis va perdre. La question va être de savoir comment.  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- S'ils la tue, il n'y aura personne pour prendre sa place.  
- Raistlin...  
- N'a plus la folie, l'ambition et l'avidité nécessaire pour contenir pareil puissance. La divinité est un pouvoir trop violent. Il faut être près à tout sacrifier pour elle. Raistlin a trop à perdre pour remplir ce rôle. C'est bien là qu'est le danger.  
- Je vois. Murmura Hariel. Si Takhisis meurt, ils se rendront vite compte qu'il lui faut un remplaçant. Raistlin étant le plus qualifié, il tentera sa chance...  
- Et sera consumé par le pouvoir...  
- Qui échappera à tout contrôle...  
- Et ravagera Krynn.  
- Takhisis est nécessaire ???  
- Bien sûr, elle catalyse et contrôle les mauvais penchants des populations. Sans elle, Krynn disparaîtrait dans une ère de terreur et de mort... Et ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
- Alors c'est là que ce situe le vrai combat. Le contrôle de leurs propres instincts homicides à l'égard d'une déesse qui ne les a fait que trop souffrir.  
- C'est assez habilement résumé, Apher...  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Pyra repris conscience la première. Elle serrait encore les poignets de Shandra et Raistlin et cela la rassura.  
Elle se redressa sans les lâcher et constata avec soulagement que Shandra n'avait pas relâchée son étreinte sur la main de son elfique de géniteur.  
Elle secoua doucement Raistlin.  
L'archimage ne bougea pas.  
Inquiète, Pyra secoua Shandra et Dalamar.  
Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
Elle retourna Raistlin.  
Un cri d'horreur resta dans sa gorge.  
Le cadavre devant elle la regardait avec ses orbites vides. Le visage parcheminé, momifié comme exposé trop longtemps à l'ardeur d'un soleil improbable la terrifia.  
Elle recula d'un pas.  
Les trois cadavres se levèrent, fixant sur elle leurs rictus squelettiques de mort vivant.  
- Non ! Murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Possible.  
La momie qui avait été Shandra ce jeta sur elle, cherchant la carotide de ses crocs démesurés.  
Les deux autres monstres la firent trébucher et elle s'étala au sol, trop abasourdie pour réagir.  
Des crocs lui déchirèrent le mollet.  
Elle hurla.  
Reprenant un semblant de contrôle, elle se débattit.   
Repoussant la momie de Raistlin, elle se releva et chercha son épée.  
Elle ne la trouva pas.  
Dalamar lui faucha les jambes et s'assit à califourchon sur sa poitrine.  
De toutes ses forces, la momie la gifla.  
La tête de Pyra résonna.  
Une douleur intense explosa derrière ses yeux et elle s'affaissa sous l'elfe.  
Doucement, deux mains la secouèrent aux épaules.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux.  
L'elfe se penchait avec inquiétude sur elle. A côté, Raistlin s'occupait de la même façon de Shandra.  
- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas mort ? Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ?  
- Ca va, tu es sure ? Tu ne va pas recommencer à me frapper ?  
- Dalamar ? Mais qu'est ce que ca veut dire... Tu es lourd tu sais...  
- Pardon. Murmura l'elfe en se dégageant.  
- Takhisis s'attaque à l'esprit, Pyra. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir. Elle vous a fait voir des choses qui n'existait pas...  
- Oh bon sang.. La sale petite...  
- Du calme Pyra, du calme. C'est fini...  
Pyra se redressa.  
- Où sommes nous ?   
- Dans les Abysses... Répondit stoïquement Raistlin en frémissant.  
- Ca va aller, toi ?  
- Faut bien...  
  
  
************************  
  
Palais de Takhisis.  
  
- Flûte ! J'aurais bien cru qu'elle allais les tuer !  
Sargonnas renifla avec un petit air supérieur.  
- Elle n'est pas sans ressource. Et ton attaque n'était pas assez forte puisque Dalamar l'a vaincue aussi facilement. A moins que tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux ???   
Takhisis grinça des dents.  
Elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, mais son attaque mentale l'avais laissée épuisée.  
Elle avait attaquée avec plus de force qu'elle ne s'en était crut capable, et l'elfe avait vaincu son illusion avec une aisance stupéfiante.  
- J'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac, Sargonnas. Beaucoup d'autres tours...  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXXII  
  
Takhisis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Abysses  
  
Raistlin aida Shandra à ce relever.  
La jeune fille paraissait vraiment atteinte par l'ambiance morbide qui baignait les lieux.  
Le perpétuel crépuscule qui rougeoyait l'horizon lui faisait monter des frissons de crainte et de malaise le long des la colonne vertébrale et elle se serra un peu contre son père.  
- Papa... Tu a passé quatre ans ici ?  
- Oui.  
- Comment as-tu survécus ?  
- Je n'ai pas survécu.  
- QUOI ?  
- Chaque jour je mourrais sous les tortures de la Reine. Expliqua l'archimage avec une boule dans la gorge. Et à chaque nouvelle aube je ressuscitait pour subir de nouveau les tourments que la Reine m'infligeait.  
- Si elle nous vainc ici...  
- Je te tuerais de mes propres mains avant qu'elle ne puisse te mettre la main de dessus ma chérie. Cela je te la jure.  
Shandra ce détendit un peu.   
- Merci, papa.  
Raistlin lui embrassa gentiment le front.  
- Il faut ce mettre en route. Donnons-nous la mains. Il ne faut pas nous séparer.  
- Que doit-on faire ?  
- Penser à Takhisis.   
- C'est prudent ?  
- C'est elle que nous devons vaincre.  
Les deux archimages et la jeune file soupirèrent de concert.  
se concentrant, il appelèrent à leur esprit a Reine Noire.  
Une sensation de glissement, ou de flottement, indescriptible réellement les enveloppa.   
Ils rouvrirent les yeux.  
- Par la R... Commença Dalamar avant de s'arrêter.  
- Ce n'est probablement pas elle que tu devrais louer, Dalamar. Remarqua Pyra.  
- Tu as raison, Pyra.  
- Evidement. Renifla la jeune femme.  
Les deux archimages eurent un sourire pénible.  
  
************************  
  
Palais de Takhisis  
  
La déesse fronça les sourcils.   
Elle n'avait pas prévue qu'il atteindraient son palais si vite et cela ne la mettait pas de bonne humeur.  
Ils avaient évités tous les pièges qu'elle leur avait tendue et elle comprenais pas pourquoi, ni comment l y était parvenus.  
Sargonnas ricana.  
- Aurais-tu oubliée quelque chose ma Reine ?   
- La ferme !  
- Raistlin a passé quatre ans ici. Il est normal qu'il ai appris quelques truc tu ne crois pas ?  
La Reine se retint de lui arracher les yeux avec les ongles.  
C'était idiot, mais elle était tellement obnubilée par sa rage, qu'elle avait réellement oubliée ce point de détail.  
Elle ne pensa même pas à s'interroger sur cette soudaine amnésie et ce plongea dans l'élaboration d'un plan de secours.  
  
************************  
  
Chez Paladine   
  
- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, Paladine...  
- Allons, allons. Qui pourrais te dire quoi que ce soit ?  
- Je ne suis pas originaire de cette sphère, je te rappelle. Ma sphère d'influence n'a aucune raison d'agir ici ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mon père si il me demande où j'était ?  
- Dis lui la vérité. Tu me devais un service, tu a remboursé ta dette, point.  
- Paladine...  
- Allons Mnémosyne. J'essaye de maintenir l'intégrité de cet univers...  
- Ca va, ça va. Si tu me prends par les sentiments...  
- Merci encore ma chère sœur. Et mes amitiés à ta famille !  
- C'est oncle Hadès qui va être content... Murmuré la mère des muses et la déesse de la mémoire en s'éclipsant.  
  
************************  
  
Abysses  
  
Raistlin siffla entre ses dents.  
- Le Palais de Takhisis...  
- C'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement...  
- Mouai. Se renfrogna Pyra, toujours pratique. Trop facile je dirais. Quelles horreurs nous a-t-elle concoctée.  
- Entrez si vous voulez le savoir. Intervint une voix sortie d'outre tombe.  
Les trois archimage et la jeune fille s'entreregardèrent.  
D'un commun accord, ils entrèrent.  
  
************************  
  
Palais de Takhisis.  
  
La Déesse de Toutes les Couleurs et d'Aucune se rengorgea.   
Ses proies étaient dans ses murs, ils allaient souffrir.  
  
************************  
  
Hall d'entrée  
  
Prudemment, les quatre mages se glissèrent dans les ombres.  
Tout n'était qu'ors flamboyant, ébène luisant, pierre patinée, ivoire poli...  
Avec un frisson de dégoût devant ce luxe trop riche, ils essayèrent de s'orienter.  
- Par où ? Demanda Shandra en se tournant vers Raistlin.  
- Je ne sais pas...Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Les étages supérieurs je dirais.  
- ' Le couloir devant vous, traversez les salles draconiques et vous serez dans la salle du trône' . leur indiqua une toute petite voix, faible et blessée.  
- Qui ?  
- 'Sargonnas'. Fit la voix. 'Vite! '  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- On y va sur la pointe des pieds. Proposa Pyra en tirant son épée.  
- Shand, reste entre nous. Ordonna Dalamar à sa fille.  
La fillette obéit et les quatre challengers avancèrent le long du couloir.  
  
************************  
  
Salle du trône.  
  
- Comment ? Comment savent-ils où aller....  
La déesse baissa les yeux sur Sargonnas.  
Le sourire satisfait du dieu la remplie de colère.  
- Toi. Murmura-t-elle en lui enfonçant ses ongles sous la peau.  
  
************************  
  
première salle draconique.  
  
- Drôle de nom... Murmura Shandra.  
- Pour ?  
- La salle, salle draconique...  
- C'est pourtant tout simple. Elle est blanche, comme les plus faibles des dragons chromatiques. La suivante sera vraisemblablement verte, l'antépénultième bleue, la pénultième noire, et la dernière rouge...  
- C'est tout à fais ca. Mais vous vous arrêtez ici. Tonna une voix.  
- Et voilà le gardien. Constata Raistlin avec de la lassitude dans la voix.  
L'énorme dragon blanc se dressa devant eux.  
- Je suis Phorphyrysquescastlyshaeryrus s'enorgueillit le dragon avec emphase.  
Les trois archimages lui jetèrent un regard froid.  
Le dragon des glaces continua sa diatribe.  
- La maître des glaces polaires, le seigneur des...  
Trois sorts s'écrasèrent sur son museau et l'envoyèrent bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
La face déchiquetée, les pattes à moitié carbonisées, le dragon mourut rapidement.  
- C'est fou comme la qualité des gardiens est en baisse ces temps ci ! S'exclama Dalamar.  
- La récession... Expliqua Raistlin d'un air dégoûté.  
- Bon, on s'arrête plus maintenant. Se réchauffa Pyra en faisant bondir quelques étincelles de ses doigts fins.  
Shandra gloussa.  
  
************************  
  
Salle du trône.  
  
Takhisis observait le cristal de clair vision totalement hébétée.  
suis Phorphyrysquescastlyshaeryrus n'était qu'un dragon blanc, mais c'était le plus puissant blanc qu'elle est jamais eut sous ses ordres !  
Elle se demanda si l'un de ses gardiens serait de taille.  
  
************************  
  
Suite des salles draconiques.  
  
Le dragon vert et le dragon bleu furent expédiés presque aussi vite.  
Un "Ils papotent tout le temps !" de Raistlin fut la seule oraison funèbre qu'il reçurent.  
Le dragon noir fut un peu plus coriace. Retors et habitué des combats, les trois archimages et la jeune fille ne s'en sortirent pas sans pertes.  
- Mais il repoussera ton ongle ! Murmura Dalamar pour consoler Raist.  
Le rouge fut peut-être le plus intelligent des cinq.  
Voyant arriver les mages, il se réfugia dans son antre, scella l'entrée derrière lui et ne bougea plus.  
- Méthode de la taupe ! Commenta Pyra avec un ricanement.  
Ravi, les trois archimages poussèrent la porte de la salle du trône. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient expédiés les dernières protections de la Reine Noire.   
La déesse ce tenait devant eux, assise sur son trône, stoïque et roide dans son attitude.   
A ses pieds, Sargonnas agonisait.  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque : Chapitre XXXXXIII  
  
Shandra  
  
  
  
  
Salle du trône  
  
Takhisis dévisagea ses attaquants avec un effarement soigneusement dissimulé.  
Méfiant, les trois archimages pénétrèrent lentement dans la pièce et ce séparèrent.  
Takhisis eut un sourire cruel.  
Ses derniers combattants sortirent de l'ombre.  
  
Pyra chût au sol.  
Le serpent enroula ses anneaux autours d'elle.  
Désespérément, elle tenta d'articuler un sort.   
Le serpent s'enroula autours de sa gorge, cherchant à l'étrangler.  
A tâtons, elle rattrapa son épée et l'enfonça sous es écailles humides.  
La chair résista et l'arme rebondie.  
  
Raistlin fut projeté contre le mur.  
Le crabe géant trottina sur lui.  
Avec plus de vitesse qu'il ne l'avait prévu, la pince du crustacé le saisi pas la taille.  
Il serra? Un peu de sang tacha la robe du mage.  
  
Dalamar fut assommé pour le compte.   
Le gorille s'installa sur lui et ne bougea plus, attendant le bon vouloir de sa Reine.  
  
Le combat avait été bref.  
Takhisis était presque déçue.  
Cela avait été trop rapide.  
Avec un soupir, elle ce leva et fit signe au démon-crustacé de lâcher Raistlin.  
L'archimage s'écrasa au sol.  
Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui prit la tête dans les mains.  
- Comme c'est dommage... Tu aurais put être mon consort. Mais tu as préféré ceci. Murmura-t-elle en effleurant les seins fermes de l'archimage. Qu'est ce que cet elfe a donc de plus à t'offrir que moi ? Son amour ? Continua-t-elle. Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une illusion.   
Du bout des ongles, elle traça un sillon sanglant sur la joue de la jeune femme au cheveux blancs.   
- C'est toi qui a choisi, mon cher. Finit elle en l'embrassant.  
Elle laissa sa main descendre le long de la poitrine de Raistlin et s'arrêta au niveau du cœur.  
Raidissant la main, elle se prépara à arracher l'organe palpitant.  
Du sang coula.  
Le corps de Raistlin retomba au sol.  
Takhisis se redressa comme une chatte en furie en se tenant les reins.  
Devant elle, couverte de sang, Shandra tenait la petite dague d'argent que ses parents lui avaient offerte.  
- Je t'avais oubliée, toi...  
La déesse tendit la main.  
Shandra effectua un roulé boulé et se mit à l'abri.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle devait sauver ses parents.  
  
Takhisis était satisfaite. Finalement, elle allait s'amuser....  
  
- petit, petit... Murmura la déesse. Viens me voir ma chère...  
Shandra se rencogna dans l'ombre.  
Elle sentit la déesse approcher.  
Recroquevillant son esprit comme Samaël lui avait appris à le faire, elle s'ingénia à ne laisser passer aucune preuve de sa présence.  
Son esprit ce fit aussi invisible aux perceptions de la reine que si elle n'existait pas.  
  
La déesse était perplexe.   
Un instant la fillette était là, l'instant d'après, elle ne la sentait plus.  
Bah ! le jeu n'en serait que plus drôle !  
  
Shandra hésitait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Ses deux pères étaient inconscients et Pyra... avait tuée le serpent-démon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Si elle parvenait à la réveiller.  
- ' Je m'en occupe .' Fit la voix masculine qu'elle reconnue pour celle de Sargonnas.  
Soulagée, Shandra reporta son attention sur sa survie immédiate.  
Elle sentit Takhisis approcher.   
Sans bruits, elle s'avança vers elle.  
Tapie derrière une statue, la dague à la main, elle attendit.  
La déesse approcha.   
A tâtons, les mains devant elle, elle cherchait la jeune fille.  
D'un coup fulgurant, Shandra lui ouvrit la main du poignet jusqu'aux doigts.  
Aussi vite qu'elle put, sa fuite couverte par le hurlement de douleur de la déesse, elle se rapprocha de Pyra.  
  
Pyra flottait dans une impression de floue tout à fait désagréable.  
Son corps refusait de lui répondre et elle ne parvenait même plus à penser de façon rationnelle.  
- ' Pyra....Pyra'  
- 'Qui ?'  
- 'Sargonnas. Shandra à besoin de ton aide. Takhisis va la tuer'  
- ' Je ne peux pas bouger'  
- ' fait quelque chose !'  
  
Shandra courut le long du mur et trébucha sur une statue.   
Le bruit fut infime, mais suffisant.  
Takhisis fut devant elle.  
Avec un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres, la déesse l'attrapa par le col et la souleva de terre.  
- Echec et mat, mon enfant... Murmura-t-elle avant de la jeter devant le trône.  
  
- ' Bon sang, Pyra ! Elle va mourir !'  
- 'Montre lui. ' Murmura la magicienne en déversant une somme de connaissance dans l'esprit du dieu.  
Effaré, Sargonnas frémit.  
- 'Je... le fait... de suite...'  
Pyra replongea dans l'inconscience.  
  
Shandra était terrifiée. Aussi paralysée qu'un souris devant un cobra.  
- ' Shandra, tiens' Cria Sargonnas en déversant le flot d'information dans la psyché de l'enfant.  
  
Le cœur de Shand rata un battement.  
Sa respiration ce fit plus haletante, plus courte.  
  
- QU'AS TU ENCORE FAIT ! Hurla Takhisis en frappant Sargonnas.  
  
Shandra sentit la brûlure remonter en elle.  
Elle revit Pyra appeler à elle les flammes.   
Elle sut comment appeler à elle les quatre éléments.  
La terre trembla...  
L'air se densifia autours d'elle...  
Ses yeux furent envahis par les flammes...  
Des gouttes d'eau se condensèrent en un rideau protecteur...  
A genoux, les bras ballants, elle renversa la tête en arrière.  
Et elle hurla.  
Son cri n'avait plus rien d'humain.  
Il était la somme des constituants d'un monde, son passé, son futur.  
Son existence même...  
  
Et Takhisis eut peur...  
Et Sargonnas sourit, un rire chaud lui monta à la gorge, et ses chaînes tombèrent.  
Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la fillette.  
Et ce qu'il y vit l'effraya et le rassura à la fois.  
Le Démon-singe et le Démon-crabe abandonnèrent leur proies et se jetèrent sur la fillette.  
Avec détachement, elle les balaya d'une pensée.  
Les gouttes d'eau qui la protégeaient volèrent vers les démons... Et les transpercèrent...  
Rouges du sang de leurs victimes, les gouttes d'eau revinrent autours de leur maîtresse.  
Elle ne se tourna pas vers ses pères, mais leur blessures se refermèrent.   
Tenant la vie d'un monde entre ses doigts délicats, elle avait demandée leur vie... Et leur vie lui avaient été rendues.  
Seule Pyra ne se releva pas.  
  
Takhisis recula encore de quelques pas.  
Elle était incapable de réagir.  
La puissance qu'elle contemplait devant elle la terrorisait.   
Avec un couinement de souris prise au piège, elle tomba à genoux, implorant pour une grâce qu'elle n'était pas sure d'obtenir.  
  
Et Shandra leva la main.  
  
Et Raistlin se mit devant elle.  
  
- Papa, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.  
- Ne la tue pas...  
- Elle a voulue vous tuer !  
- Nous avons besoin d'elle. KRYNN à besoin d'elle... Ne la tue pas.  
Les pupilles de la fillettes flamboyèrent et l'archimage se sentit tiré en arrière.  
- NE FAIT PAS CA ! SHANDRA ! JE T'EN PRIE ! Cria Dalamar à son tour.  
La main de Shand s'illumina doucement.  
Elle la posa sur le front de la déesse.  
Takhisis trembla, puis hurla de douleur.  
Shandra fronça les sourcils.  
- Non, laisse moi faire. Murmura-t-elle.  
Interdit, ses pères s'entreregardèrent.  
- Arrête ! Elle doit mourir.  
Shandra pleurait à présent.  
- Je veux qu'elle meurt !  
Elle sembla attendre une réponse entendue d'elle seule.  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- Est-ce donc cela ?  
Son interlocuteur invisible lui répondit.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne voulais pas ! Tu le sais !  
  
Sargonnas s'approcha de Raistlin et Dalamar.  
- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda l'elfe, inquiet.  
- Pyra veut l'empêcher de tuer Takhisis.  
- Pyra à ce pouvoir !?  
- Elle dispose du même pouvoir que ta fille. Si elle est moins puissante, son contrôle est plus grand.  
- Que va-t-il ce passer ?  
- C'est là tout le réel combat, Archimage. Le même que lorsque tu as décidé de te sacrifié pour la sauvegarde de Krynn il y a vingt ans...  
Raistlin et Dalamar se turent.  
  
- Aide moi. Pleura Shandra.  
Doucement, la main de la fillette quitta la tête de la déesse qui s'écroula sur la flanc.  
- Papas... Appela Shand.  
Les deux archimages se précipitèrent vers elle.   
L'eau retomba.   
Les flammes qui lui embrasaient les orbites disparurent.  
La pression de l'air diminua.  
Le séisme s'apaisa.  
Raistlin et Dalamar prirent leur toute petit fille dans leur bras, la caressant et lui murmurant des mots affectueux à l'oreille.  
Quand elle releva les yeux sur eux, elle n'était plus que la petite fille qu'ils avaient toujours connus.  
Seules quelques mèches de flammes dans ses cheveux attestaient de ce qu'elle venait de vivre...  
  
Pyra revint à la conscience.   
Sargonnas l'aida à se relever.  
- C'était risqué...  
- Mais ca à réussi.  
- Mais c'était risqué...  
- Je connais bien Shand. Je savais quoi lui dire pour la convaincre.  
- Et si elle recommence ?  
- Elle ne recommencera pas. J'ai effacée la procédure d'appel de sa mémoire.   
- QUOI ? Tu as trafiquée sa mémoire ?  
- Elle ne l'a demandée.  
- Alors...  
La Pyromage et le dieu d'approchèrent de Takhisis et la redressèrent.  
Elle était épuisée, blessée, ses pouvoirs étaient à son niveau le plus bas depuis des milliers d'années, il lui en faudrait autant pour reconstituer ses forces, mais elle était vivante.  
- Pourquoi je ne gagne jamais. Gémit-elle.  
- Parce que cela ne serai pas bon pour Krynn que tu t'impose. De la même façon q'un règne sans partage de Paladine est impossible... C'est ce fameux principe d'équilibre auquel vous tenez tant, tous autant que vous êtes, vous autres dieux. Expliqua Raistlin d'une voix douce. Laisse nous en paix, Takhisis.  
La Déesse Noire baissa la tête.  
- Peux tu nous renvoyer sur Krynn ?  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Je le ferais. Leur assura le dieu-condor. Et je détruirait le portail de ce côté ci. Détruisez le de votre côté et ce sera finit.  
Les trois archimages soupirèrent de soulagement. Dalamar souleva sa fille épuisée dans ses bras et suivirent Sargonnas.  
- Merci tante Pyra. Murmura le fillette avant de s'endormir.  
  
************************  
  
Tunnel de retraite des autres  
  
Palin faisait les cent pas près du Sceau lorsque la terre ce mit à trembler.  
Le sceau explosa et tous ce jetèrent à terre.  
L'apprenti mage releva le nez comme 'Lan et Samaël courait vers les nouveaux arrivant.  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- On a gagné, on est épuisés et on veux dormir. Laissez nous deux jours de sommeils et vous saurez tous. Répondit Raistlin d'une voix mourante.  
Samaël et 'Lan sourirent. Ils reprirent leur forme draconique et aidèrent les quatre mages à monter, puis firent signe aux autres.  
- Montez, nous serons de retour plus vite Varune comme ça.  
  
************************  
  
Nécropole  
  
- Varune, ma chère... Ils ont gagnés. Tu devrais leur faire préparer un bon lit, ils sont épuisés...  
- Merci Paladine. C'est toujours agréable d'être tenue informée...  
  
  
  
2 ème Epoque :  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Varune, sept mois plus tard  
  
  
Pyra se leva péniblement en vouant en gémonies son désir de descendance et donna le bras à Raistlin qui trimbalait son ballon aussi lourdement qu'elle.  
- Et IL est où ?  
- Pff, comment veux-tu que je le sache. Il passe son temps à faire la navette entre la Tour et ici...  
Pyra renifla.  
- Il a intérêt à être là pour la naissance de son fils...   
- Au moins avec moi tu est sûre que je ne vais pas m'égailler dans la nature...  
- Et votre mariage au fait ? Samaël et 'Lan sont mariés, Cassie et Sypher aussi, Exers et Apher convolent. Il ne reste plus que vous deux...  
- Je voudrais attendre que le petit soit né. Ne serait-ce que pour le décorum. Et je veux une vrais belle robe de mariée. Pas un sac pour camoufler mon état !  
- Du calme. Rit la magicienne. Tu l'as voulu ce gosse.  
- C'est long...Répondit Raistlana lugubre.  
Pyra gloussa.  
- Tu veux que je t'endorme ???  
L'archimage jeta un regard en coin à sa condisciple.  
- Tu reste combien de temps à Varune ?  
- Quinze ou seize ans, maximum. Je veux que la petite apprenne vite le métier... Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je revois les modalités de régence avec le Conseil, cet après -midi. Je ne veux pas que l'épisode "Hamelet" puisse ce répéter.  
- Au fait, et leur fille ?  
- Je l'ai mise en apprentissage chez une vieille connaissance. On a passé l'épreuve presque ensemble. Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant alors elle a été totalement ravie quand je lui ai confiée Déva. Elle l'aime comme si elle était le sienne et la petite a déjà presque oubliée les mauvais traitements de son père.  
- Tu sais que Apher m'a piqué le sort de transformation...  
- Et Exers ne c'est pas enfui en courant ?  
- Pas que je sache... Mais il m'a quand même piqué une crise. Tu sais où est Hariel ?  
- Non. Il sera revenu pour la délivrance, mais je ne sais pas où il est. C'est mieux comme ça.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Il avait besoin de faire le point. La Garde Noire va subir de subtils changements à mon humble avis...  
- Ce sera peut-être pas un mal...  
  
************************  
  
Tour de Wayreth  
  
Dalamar faisait les cent pas dans le laboratoire personnel de Justarius et grinçait les dents de colère contenue.  
- 'Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?!'  
L'elfe jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata qu'il attendait depuis plus d'une heure que Justarius veuille bien le recevoir.  
- ' C'est un monde ca tout de même...'  
Un apprenti en robe blanche entra dans la pièce.  
- Maître Dalamar ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, le Conseil va vous recevoir.  
L'elfe se retint d'étrangler l'adolescent et lui marcha presque dessus dans sa hâte de rejoindre ses homologues.  
Il gagna la salle du conseil, y entra avec toute la furie d'une tempête tropicale et ouvrit les hostilités sans laisser le temps aux autres de la ramener.  
- JUSTARIUS ! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? Une heure que j'attends pour pouvoir te parler en privé et tu me fait comparaître devant le Conseil !? Ca va cinq minutes tes conneries, mais là, je suis pas d'humeur...  
Sans ce laisser le moins du monde distraire par le mauvaise humeur de son confrère, Justarius commença.  
- Bien, comme tu le sais peut-être, il semblerait que de gros bouleversement aient eut lieu dans les Abysses, et qu'une importante...  
- T'es idiot ou quoi ?  
Un murmure outré parcourut l'assemblé.  
- Pour ton information personnelle, on vient de ressortir des Abysses après avoir foutu une branlée mémorable à la Vieille Folle, Raistlin est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et va accoucher d'une heure à l'autre alors tu comprendra que je suis un poil nerveux, et troisièmement et la raison de ma présence ici, c'est que nous allons bientôt nous marier, et que nous voulions t'inviter... T'as une semaine pour réfléchir, mais faut que je me sauve..  
Conclut l'elfe avant de se téléporter à Varune.  
Justarius fixa un instant la place vide que venait de laisser Dalamar.  
- Mariés ???  
- C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi. Murmura Dunbar.  
- Non seulement ils se reproduisent mais en plus ils se marient... On aient pas dans la merde...  
- Certes, mais ont y va bien sûr.  
- Evidement...Soupira le robe rouge...  
  
************************  
  
  
Palanthas  
  
L'homme rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules et s'approcha de l'enfant qui se recroquevilla dans un coin avec terreur  
- N'ais pas peur mon enfant... Je ne te veux aucun mal. Sourit le jeune homme. Comment t'appelles tu ?  
- Dmitri, monsieur. Murmura l'enfant en baissant les yeux.  
- Laisse moi voir ta blessure.   
- Ce n'est rien, monsieur.  
L'homme se baissa et examina la plaie infectée.  
- Il faut te soigner Dmitri. Sinon tu pourrais perdre ta jambe. Qu'est ce donc ? Questionna encore l'homme en apercevant un panier remplit de fruit trop murs.  
- C'est pour mes frères, monsieur. Expliqua l'enfant en serrant son trésor contre lui.  
- Et quel âge avez vous ?  
- Moi, j'ai 6 ans. Et mes frères 4 et 3 ans.   
- Et tes parents, où sont-ils ?  
- Je sais pas...  
- Tu veux bien m'emmener près de tes frères ?  
L'enfant hésita mais le regard doux de l'homme le rassura.  
- Venez.  
- Bien. Je peux venir avec des amis ?  
Dmitri hésita encore mais finit par céder.  
- Oui.  
- Bien.  
Deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre.  
La femme S'approcha de l'enfant et lui prit la main.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit. Nous allons bien nous occuper de vous...  
Les deux autres hommes eurent un petit sourire rassurant.  
- Tu peux nous faire confiance...  
L'enfant eut un petit sourire timide à son tour et ramassa son panier.  
Il reprit la main de la femme et la tira derrière lui.  
- C'est par là...  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Tour des Mages, trois jours plus tard  
  
Estéhaulan referma son grimoire et emprunta celui de Shandra.  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus le traité d'élémentalisme qu'elle dévorait et se replongea dans sa lecture.  
Samaël entra dans la bibliothèque de la Tour et s'approcha de son compagnon lié dans l'âme. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.  
- Tu devrais aller au palais tu sais...   
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Ta petite sœur va bientôt naître...  
- QUOI ?  
- Je dis ca également pour toi Shand.  
- HEIN ?  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Les dragons sentent toujours l'approche de ces choses là. Renifla le dragon avec un petit air supérieur.  
- Mouais, autant dire que c'est Varune qui te l'as dit...  
- 'Lan !  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Palais Royal  
  
Raistlana remua dans son siège, mal à l'aise.   
Dalamar posa une main sur sa cuisse est l'archimage tenta de se détendre.  
- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si si. Je crois que c'est pour bientôt, c'est tout...  
Dalamar ôta le livre des mains de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Allons, comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
- Ca m'est déjà arrivé je te rappelle. Répondit l'archimage, sarcastique.  
- Certes...Mais.  
La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Shandra ce précipita vers sa mère.  
- Alors, parait que c'est pour bientôt ?  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Je te croyais avec Sam et 'Lan entrain d'étudier. Répondit Dalamar.  
- Sam nous a informé que c'était pour bientôt...  
- Ha, tu vois ! Répliqua, enchanté, l'archimage à l'elfe.  
- Raist...  
Pyra et 'Lan les rejoignirent.  
- Dalamar, s'il te plait, tu peux persuader mon borné de fils que c'est rien un accouchement...  
- Quoi ?  
- Il panique...  
'Lan rougit.  
- Oui, bon...  
Dalamar eut un petit rire sardonique.  
- C'est pas qu'il est inquiet, Pyra, c'est juste qu'il est jaloux...  
- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !  
- Allez, on te connaît...  
Raistlin et Pyra encaissèrent simultanément une même douleur et s'entre-regardèrent.  
- Quel chronométrage !  
- Au point que je commence à me poser des questions. Susurra Pyra.  
Dalamar se tourna vers les deux femmes.  
- Huu ?  
- Ba oui...  
- Shandra, 'Lan... Allez chercher les sages-femmes...  
Les deux jeunes gens pâlirent.  
- Faites pas cette tête ! C'est nous qui faisons tout le boulot. S'exclama Raistlin avec amusement.  
************************  
  
Palanthas.  
  
Dmitri se réveilla lentement et prit son temps pour s'étirer.   
Pour une fois, il pouvait jouir d'un vrai lit et d'un repas convenable.  
Il sauta de son lit et s'approcha de ceux de ses frères.  
Les deux enfants dormaient encore et l'aîné soupira de soulagement avant d'enfiler les nouveaux vêtements que lui avait offert la dame.  
Il poussa lentement la porte et gagna la salle commune où les adultes les avaient soignés et gentiment questionnés.  
Assise devant le grand bureau de pierre, l'homme leva les yeux en voyant entrer l'enfant.  
- Alors mon petit, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien monsieur. Merci, monsieur.  
- Et tes frères ?  
- Ils dorment encore monsieur.  
- Bien... Ils en ont besoin.  
- Monsieur ?  
- Oui ?  
- Comment doit-on vous appeler ?  
- On me surnomme Gehenomoth, mais tu peux m'appeler Kether...  
  
************************  
  
Varune une semaine plus tard.  
  
Pyra souleva sa fille dans ses bras et la replaça dans son berceau à côté de son demi-frère.  
Le nouveau-né aux prunelles d'or la regarda longuement avant de se tourner vers son frère.  
Raistlin s'approcha de Pyra et lui posa un bras en travers des épaules;  
- Saleska te ressemble plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible... Murmura la jeune femme pour ne pas réveiller les deux nouveaux-né. Par contre, je ne vois pas du tout à qui ressemble Zeck...  
Comme si le nom avait eut une influence sur l'enfant, Ezeckiel ouvrit les yeux et fixa les deux mages d'un grave regard azur.  
- Il a mes yeux avant l'Epreuve en tout cas. Raistlin rit doucement. Je n'aurait jamais pensé que Dalamar puisse montrer autant de jalousie à mon endroit...  
Pyra se remémora la colère de Dalamar quand il avait vu les yeux bleus et les mèches brunes du nouveau-né et ricana.  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit; la maternité est un acte d'amour, la paternité un acte de foi...  
- Et dans moi cas ???  
- Toi tu es une énigme à toi tout seul, Raistlin Majere.  
L'archimage effleura du bout du doigt la paume de son fils qui referma sa petite main à six doigts aussitôt dessus.  
- Il est adorable.  
Pyra se redressa de dessus le berceau.  
- Tu as rendez-vous avec les tailleurs il me semble...  
Raistlin grogna.  
- Dalamar y est déjà...  
- C'est toi qui a voulu te marier en grande pompe... Presque tous les invités sont déjà arrivés...  
- Et mon frère ?  
- Je doute qu'il vienne. D'après ce que m'a dit Hariel, il est très occupé.  
L'archimage renifla.  
- Tant pis. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est moi qui vous marie je te rappelle. Je ne peux pas faire en même temps le témoin. Et selon la loi de Varune, il te faut trois témoins.  
- Dalamar a choisit qui ?  
- Dalérion et les jumeaux.  
- Alors je vais demander aux dragons et à Hariel...  
  
************************  
  
Localisation inconnue  
  
Dmitri et ses frères montèrent dans la voiture avec Kether, Hochmah et Binah.  
La femme les installa confortablement les enjoignit à dormir.  
- Le trajet est assez long...  
Dmitri s'assura que ses frères étaient bien allongés et s'allongea à son tour.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Reprit Binah. Tout va bien ce passer.  
- Où allons nous. Questionna le plus jeune des garçons.  
- Nous allons chez nous. Répondit Hochmah Vous verrez, nous avons déjà plusieurs adoptés. Ils seront très gentils avec vous.  
- Maintenant vous devez dormir. Continua le plus vieux des deux hommes. Dmitri, dit à Tellan et Karm qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre...  
L'aîné des garçons rassura ses frères et tous trois sentirent une léthargie inconnue les envahir.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils dormaient.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, deux jours après  
  
Raistlin enfila sa robe de satin noir, un peu nerveux, et se regarda pour la centième fois dans la glace.  
Cassandra ricana et l'aida a ajuster correctement son col.  
- Du calme, Archimage. C'est sensé être le plus beau jour de votre vie...  
De retour dans un corps masculin, Raistlin grinça des dents.  
- Mouais, grand jour pour la galerie ou pour les épousés ?  
- Les mariés ne sont là que pour le décorum, ne panique pas. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour pouvoir faire la fête. Lui expliqua Damon en sortant un bijoux de son écrin.  
- C'est réconfortant. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Raist en désignant le bracelet.  
- Il n'est pas de tradition d'utiliser des anneaux à Varune, mais des bracelets. Ils est joli non ? C'est celui que tu devras passer au poignet de Dalamar. Les jointures sont ici tu vois ? Mais je dois te prévenir, ils ont été finit pas Pyra...  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- Qu'une fois refermés sur vos poignets, vous ne pourrez plus jamais les ouvrir...  
- Cela me convient tout à fais. Répliqua l'archimage avec un rictus carnassier.  
  
************************  
  
Maison-Dieu, même moment.  
  
Dmitri serra ses frères un peu plus près de lui et attendit.  
Kether leur fit signe de le suivre et les enfant obéirent.  
Ils montèrent un grand escalier de marbre vert et débouchèrent dans une vaste cour ensoleillée.  
Jouant dans l'herbe, cinq enfants se figèrent.  
Le plus âgé des cinq s'approcha.  
- Bonjour Kether.  
- Bonjour mon petit. Voici de nouveaux pensionnaires. Soyez gentil avec eux.  
- Oui Kether. Comment s'appellent-ils ?  
L'homme s'agenouilla près des enfants.  
- Mes petits, en arrivant ici, vous commencez une nouvelle vie. Il est donc normal que vous ayez de nouveaux noms. Les autres enfants ont été pareillement renommés. Voici Aleph, Beith, Guimel, Daleth, et Hé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez Vav, Zaïn et Heith...  
Dmitri, nouvellement nommé Vav se tourna vers Aleph.  
- Bonjour Aleph. Moi c'est Vav.  
Aleph accueillit la présentation avec une égale dignité.  
  
************************  
  
Varune, Salle du Trône  
  
Dalamar, vêtu d'une longue tunique de cuir noir, finement ourlée de fils d'argent, entra le premier et s'approcha gravement du trône.  
Il mit un genou en terre et attendit, ayant toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas tourner la tête  
Raistlin entra ensuite et s'avança à son tour vers la trône. Sa logue robe noire moirée jetant des éclaires de lumière autour de lui.  
Il s'agenouilla à son tour et Pyra quitta son trône.  
La jeune reine balaya l'assistance du regard et sourit discrètement.  
La salle était totalement bondée.  
Le bouche à oreille avait fait son travail, et chacun savait ce que Varune devait aux deux mages qui convolaient ce jour.  
Pyra hocha imperceptiblement la tête et la musique douce qui avait accompagné les tourtereaux jusqu'au trône ce tut.  
Un peu nerveux, Dalamar avala sa salive.  
Soudain très calme, Raistlin montrait la douce béatitude de la majorité des femmes pendant les noces.  
La magicienne se sentit satisfaite. Raistlin était peut-être un homme par nature, il avait toutefois réussi à comprendre comment et par qui marchait le monde.  
Elle lança un petit coup d'œil apitoyé à l'elfe avant de commencer à parler.  
- Comme d'aucun le savent, ce jour nous lions Raistlin Majere à son apprenti et compagnon, Dalamar. Ces deux êtres que rien ne rapprochaient si ce n'est un amour immodéré pour la magie, son devant nous la preuve que chacun peut faire son chemin dans le monde à la semblance des désirs de son cœur. Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours aussi soporifique qu'inutile puisque ces deux hommes nous ont déjà démontré, pas la naissance de deux enfants, que leur lien était suffisamment fort pour résister aux pires tempêtes.  
Pyra eut un mouvement du poignet et les témoins s'avancèrent.  
Samaël offrit le bracelet de rubis en forme de dragon à Raistlin et Dalérion présenta un loup de saphir à son frère.  
- Raistlin, je t'en prie. Reprit la reine  
- Le rubis pour le sang que nous avons partagés. L'or pour que notre amour brille pour l'éternité. Le dragon pour la protection et la force que tu m'apportes.  
L'elfe offrit son poignet à Raistlin qui referma le bracelet dessus.  
Un petit clic se fit entendre et tous les mages présents sentirent le brusque afflux d'énergie qui parcouru le bijoux.  
- Le saphir pour les épreuves qui nous ont liées. Le platine pour la force de notre conviction. Le loup pour la chaleur et la solidité que tu m'apportes.  
Raistlin offrit à son tour son poignet et Dalamar le referma de même.  
Pyra s'approcha à son tour et posa quatre opales noires en places des yeux du loup et du dragon.  
- Pour que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un et que vous suiviez toujours la même voie, suivez vos guides.  
Les pierres luirent une secondes puis s'éteignirent.  
Les quatre opales de feux pulsaient maintenant au rythme d'une même chœur.  
La foule relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue.  
- Vous pouvez vous embrasser. Finit Pyra.  
Dalamar enlaça Raistlin et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, un peu intimidé par la foule.   
Sentant sourire Raistlin, il abandonna toute pudeur et le renversa dans ses bras en un baiser des plus sauvage.  
Une ovation spontanée naquit dans la foule.  
  
Justarius se pencha vers Shandra qui berçait son petit frère que la clameur avait réveillé.  
- Pourquoi est ce que je prévois encore de nombreux ennuis ?  
Shandra retourna un regard froid au vieux mage.  
Ezeckiel attrapa de ses petites mains à six doigts une mèche blanche qui s'était échappée de sous le capuchon du maître des robes rouge et tira.  
Shandra eut un petit sourire en coin.  
- M'est avis que ce n'est plus mes parents qu'il faut craindre... Et ne dit t'on pas que la nouvelle génération est plus turbulente et dangereuse que celle de ses parents ?  
Justarius ne put retenir un petit hoquet de peur.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
Shandra éclata de rire.  
- Vous verrez vieux mage... L'histoire s'écrit d'elle même. Continua Pyra avec un amusement qui fut comme le point d'orgue de la journée.  
  
  
  



End file.
